Sky Dreadnought: Flight Alpha
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: Ichiro's plans for beating the Neuroi and putting human ingenuity to the test was granted after his death was faked. After leaving his old life behind, he made sure to develop something stronger against their enemies. While coming back to Yoshika, he sets his goal to make sure he helps in protecting by using Sky Dreadnought, humanity's newest defense against their invaders.
1. PROLOGUE

_**PROLOGUE**_

1939 didn't seem to be the most appealing time as any. The world was shocked by the sudden push of the Neuroi currently attacking with full force this time. The past centuries has shown the Neuroi race that they were a threat as poison, but most don't know it's their basic instinct of campaigning for more land that makes them run. Nobody really knows the exact motive as to why this was so. But since 1939, they made their mark when they started making major damage to Orussia and Karlsland at the same time. It was also at this time when Ichiro Miyafuji was deemed dead… or was he?

Truth be told, he had to be, knowing he was rather targeted instead of being caught up in an accidental death of what people know. That's what most would have to believe… except he wasn't dead.

 _ **Early 1944…**_

Ichiro himself was in a big room where many engineers were making configurations to a big ship that was almost at its finishing touches. He never really knew that the Sky Dreadnought was able to be constructed at a short time. While he's also a contributor thanks to him being able to accomplish the Striker Unit back in '36, he's given more time to make sure the Sky Dreadnought system and engine runs with no problems. It'll be ready for combat soon. All he needed to do was push its last developments.

He sighed as he finally got back to his office. He looked over to his desk and adjusted his glasses after seeing the framed picture of Yoshika and Sayaka together at a picture that was taken before his faked death. He took it with a professional at 1938 and knew he had to keep it for himself. He only knew his line of duty was solely for the development of the Sky Dreadnought, which is probably the salvation of humanity next to the Striker Unit.

He then recalled those events again during development. Unlike the modern set Striker Unit without its power units solely developed by him, the ship itself is also being developed by Wernher von Braun, Albert Einstein and leading members of the Yokosuka Naval Air Technical Arsenal in which they were also the sole makers of the experimental striker unit MXY-7 Ohka. Although its aircraft form was already scrapped because of it not being airworthy, the striker unit variation will be introduced soon. With those three helping in the development of the ship, it would be a big success and should be another counter-measure against the Neuroi.

Ichiro sat at his chair relaxing since he had done things for the day already. Seeing the work amount to what is known as a continuous effort to win this war, he still was deep in thought. ' _Was this move wise? Hiding myself from my family only makes this a selfish act. Then again… I needed to do this. I've accomplished so much. All I just need to do is use them towards something right._ '

A purple hair and dark yellow-highlighted girl in her 20's was climbing the stairs just before she got a glimpse of the door for Ichiro's office. With no doubt in her mind, she knocked on the same door. "Doc?" She inquired with a Liberion accent. "In there?"

" _ **I am.**_ " Ichiro said it from behind the door before the girl turned the knob and gently pushed it open. She saw him sitting on his office chair behind his desk, somehow tired for the day. "Ah… Commander Halsey."

"Just Jenna, Doc." Jenna then came in and closed the door behind her. Her hair seemed to be shoulder lengthened as what he notices, next to the fact she was wearing a black tank shirt with her arms exposed. She had camouflage pants and shoes worn on her lower portion.

Somehow, she seemed to see him depressed and she crossed her arms. "I hope it's something good."

"Hm?"

"I've been noticing you were a little slow on your reports to the director. I understand you got problems, Doc. But it shouldn't stop."

"I am well aware, Comm… I mean, Jenna." With a sigh, he put his elbows on the desk and let his hands cover his face. "It's been so long I've been doing this. August seemed simple, yet it also meant that I needed to leave what else I had accomplished and help in something else. Do you think it was wise?"

"Sir… you should answering that question yourself. You miss Yoshika, right? What do you think?"

He frown at her question. "Uggh… I can't help but answering. There's only a few months before the final deployment. We need to start the final run before we get her to sail. Is this just… a desperate measure for us?"

"You may never know since we're facing a bigger threat, you know. League Intelligence will turn face and act as the United Nations soon. We won't be able to get support from them any longer and this is indeed… our last shot. We may get repairs and other stuff needed for the ship, but we can't expect another dreadnought-class ship to be developed and built again. You know how it's going to be. The maidens of the sky remain the heroes after the war is over."

"You're a witch, right?"

"So?"

"How could you say that when you're also a witch who flies with a Striker Unit?"

"It's not that I want to give credit…"

"No. They should be given credit, but we should receive the same thing. For some reason during our development on this, my pride was truly seen when I helped on the basics."

"You helped enough. That's something you could accept. It doesn't matter who gets to write his or her own name in the front page of the history books."

"I think there's more to it, Commander Halsey."

"So what's your next move then?"

"Perhaps I should take part in the maiden voyage. I need to make sure things run well. After all, I was in charge of operations development for the interior of the ship."

"Are you kidding? Would the director approve?"

"I've done my part. I'm ready to show myself again. I was in the shadows for too long, Commander Halsey. I shouldn't remain that way."

"You're saying as if you wanted to see your daughter."

"Don't worry. It won't happen yet. I need to push her."

"You really think she'll take the bait?"

"I need to give her hope, and an initiative. That advice I gave her… I was always preparing something for her."

"What are you…?"

Ichiro chuckled and stood from his seat. "It's about time I show you something else I've been working on."

 _ **It took a little time of leading Jenna to a hangar in the base that the hangar doors were opening for him.**_ The room was lit from behind those doors as the light was revealed to the commander, showing a surprisingly good revelation to her. "Whoa…" It escaped from her as she was seeing the main shape of another developed striker unit and a few of his colleague scientists working on trial runs for it. There were others testing its propulsion, some testing its magic output, and there was even a witch helping out happily too. "This is… How many people work on this in a day?"

"Actually… this is the first unique striker unit that's actually for my daughter."

"Hold up… something unique?"

"Her power… I've studied it for myself and I saw a pattern from within the Miyafuji clan from before. If I'm right… she needed something else to extend her power as a witch. I knew I had to develop something to help her out completely. Other units I've made would just… they won't really budge on her."

"Are you saying she's weak on those units that you'd give her this?"

"No. Actually… she's getting too powerful. Power spikes were coming from her quite fast and my asset was telling me about it. I can't argue and he's got precise readings to prove it too. With those readings, I had to do something. So I made this. It's halfway done, and it should apply quite well for Yoshika."

"Doc… I don't know whether I should scold you or praise you… but she needs to know where or how you are right now." Her wide eyes were just focused on a replica striker unit placed at the back of the room. "Better yet, maybe you could stay hidden. It's up to you."

"I'll reveal myself at the right time, Jenna."

"You called me by my name?"

"Of course. You needed to know this anyway."

"Oh. Are we friends now?"

"Shouldn't we be?" Ichiro looked at Jenna and she glanced away from him with a little noticeable blush. "Jenna… I'm married. I'm not going to that level."

"You better not. Hah…" She sighed and turned to him this time not blushing anymore. "I'll convince the director to get you to come on its maiden voyage. And… it's no joke."

While they saw the experimented striker unit being tested on all angles, someone else came in. " _ **So this is the striker unit you're telling me about.**_ "

Ichiro noticed the voice was coming a Karlslander woman. "Of course, Commodore Galland." He turned around the see the black haired air commodore approach him while seeing her look at the striker unit replica of the J7W 'Magnificent Lightning'. "I didn't know you'd be arriving."

"I wouldn't be able arrive at such good occasion? You finished the third phase and you're all on your way to finish the final phase for a few months more. Of course I'd see the result from the hard work. After all… what's a program like this going to be if not supported by the League of Nations?"

"I agree."

"Once again, you've outdone yourself again, doctor. Not only on the Sky Dreadnought have you proved your worth, but you were able to make the J7W for her. Though I want to ask you: Would she take the bait?"

"She has to. We need all the help we can get. I know for a fact she won't approve to war at all. It's not about being in the war that matters now. It's what you can do while you still help however you can that does. For a fact that I left and faked my death is something that would make her sad, I thought of what she would do next. Sayaka would never be able to accept that she would go away on my accord, so I know that she raised Yoshika to be a good daughter… and in fact… someone who isn't afraid to take chances in helping. I heard that she even rescued a cat from drowning in a river."

"Who's that asset you put there anyway?"

"Major Sakamoto. Sayaka knows for a fact that Mio is a very close friend of mine. So… she simply takes time to understand how Yoshika is for me, and she reports back. It's not necessary she does it herself though. Someone else could ask for her and do her duty if she's not in Yokosuka."

"You're really concerned of her."

" _ **Of course he is.**_ " Jenna had to butt in. "He's her father and he won't feel like loving her if she isn't watched or guided, right?"

Galland nodded. "Same situation, Ms…?"

"Halsey. Commander Halsey."

"Ah… commander. Anyway… did you have the same situation before?"

"Yeah. Retired Admiral Victor Halsey, my father, participated in sea battles against the Neuroi before. Every time he mops up areas, he always sends a letter… each time." Jenna lowered her head. "…not that it matters now. He was killed in action when he along with the HMS Ceasarette was sunk in the pacific. Though, I remember each time in my life that I always receive his letters that he's concerned of me. We had good and bad history before I was in the military myself too. But… he never stopped caring. He's just… He's there for me. And that's what Doc is doing right now… making sure his daughter is safe too. I wouldn't pass this opportunity for a moment if I really understood him for what he did."

"I see. You were offered a position to handle the Sky Dreadnought for yourself and Captain McGregor."

"Yup. Haen's easy to get along with since we have similarities. He served time with the Marines first, then the Navy since he'd gone through intelligence training. I'm glad to work with him."

"But you're the best of both worlds, right?"

"Yup! A marine and navy girl, I am! I'm proud to be a commander, a fighting witch and a mother of sorts. That's what other crew members told me when I was still in the Enterprise with the 508th once."

"Let's see what happens when the Sky Dreadnought launches then. I'm sure others can't wait to see you perform well."

"I'll make sure to do my best, commodore."

Galland then glanced towards Miyafuji. "Doctor Miyafuji… I need to speak to you for a moment."

 _ **September 1944… Sky Dreadnought currently on water…**_

Jenna was running through the hallways inside the Sky Dreadnought and was somehow in worry, knowing that things aren't gonna go so well. ' _Damn it! The whole time, Dover wasn't responding thanks to that?!_ '

 _ **Ichiro's office…**_

He slammed his hands on the desk. "What?!"

Jenna was breathing and was calming down. "It's true, Doc. It's gonna be more of a problem since Britannia's a big target."

"You're telling me Maloney made it himself?"

"He didn't do it alone after all." Jenna then took out an envelope and gave it to Ichiro. "This contains the schematics of the experimental gear he was supposed to use."

He opened up the envelope and saw the Warlock for himself. As he looked over at the schematics, he was shocked to see a revelation that shouldn't have been in there. "No… A Neuroi core?"

"Yeah. Trevor's using it illegally since he didn't let it proceed in normal protocols. The whole time, he used the funds of the parliament members who supported his defense plan than the others without approval of the queen and prime minister of Britannia. Thanks to that, a search pattern was being conducted for all of them since they were the ones responsible."

"Wait… responsible for what? Maloney shouldn't be blamed."

"No… there's another thing. I've just been receiving a distress signal from a Fusojin carrier. It's the Akagi… the same one that was on station from Fuso to Europe's Britannia. It was under attack, and it's not just Neuroi. It's the Warlock itself. The call was short, but it was understood that it came just nearby Dover… The Warlock somehow is hostile."

Ichiro sat down now in full worry of the fate of the 501st. They were stationed in Dover, and now they're in danger because of the Warlock. "It's been tested before. Whatever the core is able to power, the kinds of power-suppressing engineering we do only makes it possible for the core to Neurify the whole system no matter what kind we use. Maloney should have listened to the failures there were in the past. It seemed he wanted to prove things wrong. He couldn't do it… because he isn't a scientist."

"Pfft… Hehe…" Jenna seemed to laugh at this. "Okay… Now you're making this silly."

"But it's still true, Commander Halsey. Adolfine Galland herself told me about the development of the Warlock but not its full details. However… it was enough to convince me of something. It seemed he didn't want witches to defend Britannia after all. He wanted something like this, measuring his desperation. The Warlock has the power and the agility of a subsonic aircraft that even we haven't made for ourselves. Plus… it says there's beam weaponry used here. It seems this is accurate. Wait… Where did you get this?"

"An officer under Maloney's command has done this on his own just to pass it to me. He made sure there was wild goose chase just before… I don't know what happened next. He led pursuers away from me just to let him get the heat."

"Pursuers?"

"They were soldiers under Maloney's command."

"Damn it… He's gone too far. Dover isn't responding and the Warlock is attacking the Akagi. We have to get there… now."

"I'm on it." Jenna then walked out of the office, and started running again.

 _ **Sky Dreadnought… Intelligence Capsules Chamber…**_

Jenna walked in the chamber while seeing engineers working on other systems for the intel capsules. "Lorena… Mackenzie… REPORT!"

Two fair-complexioned identical twin girls, looking to be 17 year olds walked over to Jenna. The two of them had short brown hair. One of them had a black colored cloth pin and the other a red one. To many of the crew members and Jenna herself, they were Pinasian twins.

" _ **Commander!**_ " The red pin girl saluted.

" _ **What's up?**_ " The black pin girl saluted with a smile.

"Sheesh… gaya gaya. (You're repeating me.)"

"So? It ain't a problem, sis!"

" _ **Ehem…**_ Lorena…" Jenna's arms were crossed. She means business this time.

"Yeah?" The red pin girl whose name was Lorena answered Jenna.

"Listen, you were analyzing channels, right? What other anomalies have you found so far?"

"None… It seems clear. Plus… it seems they were really into getting a terrible unit up there. They said it's named… Warlock Unit 0."

" _ **Unit 0?**_ " Mackenzie butted in. "Maybe. Look what happened. It's out of control now."

Jenna groaned at this. "The two of you need to be in there to be more effective."

"Wait… what exactly are we doing?" Lorena asked.

"Obviously… we're going to get to Dover ourselves. It's a good thing we're heading north and we're nearby Europe. It's time we get to reveal ourselves to the 501st anyway."

"But… commander… the fleet?"

"Screw it. This is more important. Plus… You're underestimating the power of the Sky Dreadnought. You better be ready to answer to the higher ups for that."

"Eh…" Lorena seemed to panic a little and it made her sister palm-face herself.

"Ugh… You had to speak." Mackenzie was just concerned of Lorena's words.

" _ **Come on, you two.**_ " Jenna smirked. "I know you two enjoy it. All the sensations the ship feels… you feel. Plus… you're better at tracing channels while you're using all systems."

Both nodded. "We won't let you down, commander!"

"That's good. Suit up."

" _ **YES MA'AM!**_ " The two answered and headed straight for their wet suits. Without doubt, they went to the changing room to get changed.

While it was happening, Jenna used her earpiece. "Captain?"

" _ **Responding, Halsey.**_ " Haen McGregor's voice was like a man's in his 30's. He's also a Liberion as Jenna was aware of. " _So what did the Doc recommend?_ "

"He recommended we proceed with caution. This is the Warlock we're talking about."

" _Shit… So it's true. He's using it for…_ "

"No… something worse. The Warlock has made a confirmed attack against the Akagi." While Jenna spoke, she saw the Pinasian twins wearing the wet suits walking in the 6 foot capsules… one for each. As the glass doors of the capsules closed and sealed up tightly, an oxygen mask was lowered for both of them from above the capsule. They wore them and slowly felt the watery liquid from below them filling up the capsule. "I'm putting the twins under Intelligence Mode now. We're gonna need their channel analysis. I'm sure Maloney's radioman will keep us occupied. Lorena can do it since she's better in scanning frequencies better."

" _Two Mass witches will definitely get the job done for us._ "

"They sure will." Jenna then saw the water about to get to the heads of the twins. They stand tall at 5 feet with Lorena at 9 inches and Mackenzie at 11. Soon, the water finally got their heads submerged and they both floated in the capsule. The capsule was eventually filled up and they looked at the commander. "Do it."

Mackenzie nodded and glanced at Lorena who was at the other capsule. "Ready?"

" _Who isn't?_ "

"Tch. Let's get to it!" She clenched her fists before she glowed blue around her, just before letting some thorns of a rockfish out. It seemed her familiar was a rockfish's and was suited since she's in water. Lorena did the same and unlike Mackenzie, her familiar is the Silver Pheasant. Although Lorena's familiar is a bird's… she doesn't mind either. The cold temperature lets her concentrate more. "You alright there?"

Lorena looked at Mackenzie. "Okay lang ako, sis. You don't need to worry."

"Then let's make it official. PORT FUSE UP!"

"FUSE IT UP ON STARBOARD! GO!" Lorena's shout with Mackenzie got both of them to glow bright in the capsule, letting the exterior capsule receive their magic. Soon… the systems for the ship's sensors ran everywhere and they were all controlled by Lorena and Mackenzie. Both of them were now the last influence needed to keep the ship in line.

Jenna then contacted the captain. "Cap? They fused up."

" _Confirmed. Systems are now in their care as well. So… should we proceed?_ "

"With no delay. I'll be headed to the bridge now." Jenna then cut off transmission before she saw the bright glow dim a little. The twins are seen focusing. "You two do your best. I'll be heading to the bridge." With nods from the twins, Jenna was in relief and headed out of the chamber.

On the way to the primary deck, she saw Haen McGregor himself together with Doctor Miyafuji. "Captain?"

Haen nodded. He had blonde hair and it seems he was a little shorter than she is at 6 feet 2. She's actually 6 feet 4 and Ichiro's the shortest at 6 feet flat. Haen acknowledged her presence. "Commander." And with no doubt, he led the two of them to the bridge. "Sorry if I went on my own. I received a rather different request from Doc. It seems he wants to see the bridge himself."

Jenna winced at it and looked at Ichiro. "Doc? Is that true?"

"Why not? It's been half a month we've been on the ship, commander. Wouldn't it be nice to see the bridge at least?"

"Oh… Maybe I should have done that sooner. I'm sorry, Doc."

"It's fine, Jenna. Besides… I've been busy. And I aim to be while all of this is still happening."

"Whatever you want as long as you're helping, you're welcome on the bridge."

Making their way up the stairs after walking for a while, _**they finally arrived on the bridge.**_ An officer shouted. "CAPTAIN ON DECK!" The other staff stood up and saluted towards Haen and he nodded for all of them.

"At ease, gentlemen." Haen orders them and they were back on their stations. He along with Jenna and Ichiro were aware they were seeing the waters of the ocean, but Britannia was nearby. "Yates, what's the status of upcoming attack?"

Lt. Commander Wally Yates approached and saluted the captain before presenting his report. "Captain, we got confirmed sightings and reports from nearby bases that a stray squadron of Neuroi Class 4 units are approaching Dover right now. It's been confirmed from Intel Chamber that the Gallian Hive requested that squadron to come in from the west. We're nearby, but we have to go high to reach Dover."

"Noted. Thank you." Haen looked at the report and it seemed accurate. He turned to Jenna. "Commander, anything to recommend?"

Jenna nodded. "Proceed with caution. We're a bit west if we decide to go north towards Britannia. That makes the Akagi at our northeast if we arrive. We should encounter that stray squadron first and buy the others time while they deal with the Warlock. That thing's extremely dangerous and our speed's not matched with that."

"Alright then. All hands… GENERAL QUARTERS!" At Haen's orders, the ship's sirens rang loud while the crew from other sections began to act.

"We're going vertical, gentlemen!" Jenna then used her earpiece. "Engineering, how's our power source?"

" _Source Alpha is stable and ready to go again. Unless we fire a mega beam…_ "

"I got it. Thanks Joe. We're not using a mega beam just yet so don't worry about the power's pressure."

" _This is actually cool. It's just now I'm saying: This isn't a Neuroi core and it's something better and…_ "

"JOE! No time for this! Keep me posted for changes." Jenna then pushed a little button on the earpiece. "Lorena, everything working fine?"

Lorena responded from the Intel Chamber. " _All systems are nominal and ready to go. Should we commence Vertical?_ "

"Let Mackenzie know. We're going Vertical."

" _Roger that!_ " As soon as Lorena said it, the ship's lines of blue briefly flashed just before the bridge staff went on reporting changes to the ship. Lorena kept speaking as the staff was kept on alert. " _VSP's are now being deployed. (Vertical Stability Propellers) Turbines are receiving power from Source Alpha and being prepped for ignition. All four VSP's are deployed, receiving power from Source Alpha and ready to go! Systems are checked for Vertical and will be firing first ignition in T-minus 30 seconds!_ " Soon, Haen was making sure the staff was on alert and looked around. Jenna was doing the same and was patting Ichiro's shoulder with her hand. At her relief, he was excited. This was the first time he'll be seeing the ship being lifted off from the bridge.

Lorena kept on reporting. " _T-minus 15! VSP's are enabled!_ " The framed VSP's were now running. " _Gaining power at 8500 RPM and climbing! First ignition in 10… 9… 8… 7… 6…_ "

Haen took a deep breath. " _…5… 4…_ "

Jenna shook Ichiro's shoulders a little and smiled at him. " _…3… 2…_ "

"… _Turbines 1 and 5… FIRING!_ " Underneath the ship, the bow and rear section of the underside fired up an ignited blast going down. While this was happening, the VSP's were doing its part increasing and stabilizing the ship from sinking, thanks to the water descending thanks to the blast. " _Turbines 2, 3, and 4… FIRING!_ " Soon, the second to fourth turbines ignited a downward blast before the ship was slowly being lifted up. With all 5 underside turbines working and together with the VSP's, the ship is slowly hovering upwards and gaining altitude. " _VSP's are currently stabilizing the hover and turbines will slowly route power to them. Source Alpha… concentrating power to VSP's… now…_ " Soon, the underside turbines were slowly losing power while the framed propellers were slowly gaining more power as the ship was stabilizing on its altitude. " _We're stabilizing to an altitude of 800 m above sea level and slowly climbing. I'll leave the rest to the bridge from here. Good luck!_ "

Haen then ordered. "Let's get to Dover, gentlemen. Set course to Dover immediately! We're gonna be giving those Neuroi hell."

" _Aye, Captain!_ " Yates said before he shouted orders to the helm on the course. Soon, the VSP's angled forward before the ship slowly moved northward. Some steering was made to be sure their heading was accurate.

Jenna nudged at Haen's hip and smirked. "You're just excited to see this thing in action in the air."

Ichiro giggled. "Oh… you don't know how I'm feeling. This is monumental."

" _ **Indeed.**_ " Haen agreed with Ichiro. "You've seen this a few times in combat on water. You're seeing more functions in the air sooner than expected. By the way… I want to change the subject. What about Yoshika?"

Doctor Miyafuji himself had sighed at this matter. "Like it or not… I have to keep myself hidden. I can't…"

"Doctor." Haen had to interrupt. "Regardless of your methods, I just wish you could see her at least and let her see you. This is still a life-threatening situation that she's facing. The current situation of the Warlock attacking the Akagi is indeed serious and if I'm right… that's the same transport she used on her way to Britannia. Whatever the decision… I'll respect it as I go."

"Thank you, Captain." Ichiro glanced away, now looking at the sun's light briefly coming in through the bridge's windows. ' _Yoshika… hang on tight. Help is on the way._ '

 _ **While on the Akagi…**_

The bow section of the carrier was badly damaged and it was on its way to being sunk. Sakamoto was still in the wheelchair and Perrine behind her. Yoshika was with them, and they were almost helpless. 'Almost… helpless.'

Sakamoto revealed it to the other two that another striker unit was present, and it was hers. During the debacle between all the witches and Maloney along with the 1st Assault Team Warlock, she was able to fool all of them by using a fraud replica of her striker unit while she brought along hers on the Akagi.

The major herself made a decision. "It doesn't need to end badly like this, but I have to do it. The two of you need to escape while I buy time. That Warlock is attacking us and there's no doubt we'll go down with the Akagi if we don't do something now. Reinforcements might come in soon thanks to this… and I have to buy you all time!"

Perrine disagreed. "But Major…!"

"There's no time! I have to…"

" _ **SAKAMOTO-SAN!**_ " Yoshika interrupted Mio and Perrine from what seemed to be a one-sided conversation. She didn't want Mio to do it. "You're… throwing your life away. No… I won't allow you to! It's like you're giving up!"

"Miyafuji?"

"It's okay, Sakamoto-san. I'll do it." Yoshika's revelation shocked Mio. "I'm not giving up for us, Sakamoto-san! I know help should come soon, but let me do this! I know I can do it!"

In all Sakamoto's years, never has she said no when it comes to her line of duty. Just for this time, it might change thanks to one's courage. It's true that she couldn't effectively fight since her legs were still hurt. "Well… prepare to sortie!"

" _ **HAI!**_ " With Yoshika's defining moment… she sorties with Mio's striker unit with a machine gun in hand. With some struggle, she was able to fly up well, and faced the Warlock.

* * *

' _I'm coming… Yoshika…_ ' Ichiro thought to himself. ' _You won't give up… and I haven't. It's time we see all of it come to light._ '

* * *

 _ **LenCrossTop20 presents:**_

 _ **The Strike Witches Fanfiction Saga:**_

" _ **Sky Dreadnought: Flight Alpha"**_

* * *

 _ **YUP! That's right... I made a ship fiction! Guess what was the reference? Leave me reviews on the answers and other stuff relating to future ideas, fellow Strikers, cause this baby is rising.**_

 _ **Also, to update... Lone Strike Witch and Risen Poltergeist Hunter has been terminated. Sorry, guys. It might not continue well. At least World's Finest and Back to the Past are still up! They're good universes if I say so myself. Most especially, I would boast on War-torn Reboot too. But why not make a ship fiction for a change? I figured that out since it's rare that ships are shown as lethal arsenals against the Neuroi! Actually... the idea also came from a section of War-Torn Reboot too, but I put the whole thing in Sky Dreadnought instead.**_

 _ **So... what is SOURCE Alpha? PM me or leave reviews to let me know of what you think too! :) Thanks for the support on the other universes too! I'd never get tired thinking of different variations for SW! PRAISE SW and let me know of news about the 502nd Strike Witches premiere too! It's coming in 2016! But if there's additional news about its development, I would love to know too. I'm a big fan after all. ;)**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter. ;)**_


	2. Time to take back Gallia

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Jenna –**_ _Hey ya. The name's Jenna Halsey, and I'm the commander of the Sky Dreadnought, callsign Flight Alpha. It's been 6 months that the Sky Dreadnought went through its final phase and on its maiden voyage while I'm in command. I was really impressed of Doc Ichiro that he came along to the Sky Dreadnought's official launch. It took guts. Actually… he was the one who had the idea of making the aerial battleship in the first place. And it started with a power source, just after his death was faked._

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

 _ **Los Angeles, California… Liberion… Early September 1939…**_

Ichiro sighed as he was lying down on the bed late night in an ordinary hotel room. It felt like a year to him that he had to leave his old life behind to figure out what else would be next in countering the Neuroi. He needed to give others assurance that Neuroi forces would be pushed back to a corner. The invention of the Striker Unit was a success that he knows was his own, and nothing should change it. But now that the situation is different, he had to find another way that the Neuroi could be pushed back for years later. Perhaps another experimental striker unit? No… he had already done prototypes, but only certain variations may work. What about a battleship? When he thought of it, it was a good idea. It seemed a battleship might work out, but he doesn't believe its combat capabilities would be effective, so it's also scratched. The problem with battleships is although they show power, they can't be saved by Neuroi beams that can easily damage them. They're facing an enemy on a whole new level.

' _Countries will fall at this rate._ ' He thought of it and closed his eyes, while disappointed. ' _I've done it just to get away… No… I've done it to think. This… They have to be stopped. If this is the kind of damage they'll be making, how long until this so-called war they declared would actually end?_ ' Knocks on the apartment door disturbed him and he opened his eyes wide to look towards that direction. He then sat up and got off the bed.

Going for the door and opening it, Ichiro catches the glimpse of an Indigo jacket wearing man in his 20's. He was wearing a black derby hat while he has black hair beneath it. He even noticed the man had brown eyes. From the looks of it, he's a Liberion. "Yes?"

The jacketed man smirked. "So you're Doctor Miyafuji, huh?" And just as he wanted to continue more, he saw the doctor get suspicious and suddenly pushed the door closed but the man put his foot to block the door and gently pushed it back open. Ichiro stepped back. "Whoa… You've got to relax, Doc."

"Who are you? And how do you know me?"

"Easy there, pal. Name's Tyler Fray… agent of the League of Nations Intelligence Agency." Tyler then shows his badge and wallet with his identification on it. "I was sent here for your protection until your official project drafting begins. Mind if I come in?"

Ichiro examined Tyler. ' _He's a little shady._ '

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm not one of your enemies, so to speak."

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Or do you just want me to show myself in?" With Tyler's question, Ichiro remain unchanged. "I guess that's my cue." He stepped into the apartment room and gently pushed the door close behind him. "I'm sorry if disturbing you at a time like this. I needed if you were safe behind closed doors. Anyone could sneak in and find you here."

"How'd you know I have enemies?"

"I didn't need to ask the director about it either. A man who revolutionizes warfare even in the air can also make enemies. Doc, like it or not, some people disagree with the modern Striker Unit's introduction to the military. I mean… we all hide behind the powerful witches, right? I mean… witches fight instead of using military power. We can't blame anyone. We had to find our own trump card anyway."

"And you think the witches are our trump card?"

"I wish there would be another way. I mean… Not everyone has the chance to fight against the Neuroi except if they think they want to die in the battlefield. I admire their guts, but throwing their lives away for nothing would seem like a losing battle. With witches at our side, we stand a chance, not being behind them but working together with them."

"I agree."

"So what are you gonna do? Gonna rest up for the night?"

"I was thinking of it. Yes."

"Then close the windows at least. You need to be anonymous at this time since your death has already spread around. It's not just Asiect now. The general population is now aware of the death of Ichiro Miyafuji. You gotta start like you know your way without catching anyone's attention."

"I'll see if I get used to life here at least. I want to think for myself first… and your protection is appreciated."

"Thank you. If you don't mind, I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"You're sleeping here? Don't you have bags with you then?"

"Oh… come on, Doc. You gotta lighten up a bit. Besides… I'm on field duty right now and I won't be coming back to HQ yet. My job's protecting you for the night, and it definitely means close proximity protection. No excuses."

"Alright."

"Good man. And you're still in your suit. Get a bath and get some rest. I recommend it."

"And you?"

"I already took a bath and I'll just take off some clothes. I'm gonna be in my undershirt at least."

"It's fine. Whatever you need, please tell me."

"No, I got it. Thanks, Doc. You just get some rest. I'm fine here."

"If you say so, agent." Ichiro then left Tyler while removing his jacket. Meanwhile, the doctor took Tyler's advice and took a bath towel before he went into the bathroom. As he stripped, he got to the shower area and turned the knob to let the water fall down on his aching body. ' _I'm sorry if I left you, Yoshika…_ '

 _ **In the middle of the night…**_

Ichiro was fast asleep on the bed while Tyler was sleeping on the couch. Even if Tyler's body was resting, he was vigilant and knows his mind is partly active. But what he didn't expect was that some light was glowing from the doctor's bed.

Miyafuji noticed the brightness before he slowly stirred and opened his eyes. He was seeing a yellow glow coming from what seemed to be a dress and he was shocked of it. He looked further up and saw what seemed to be the alien appearance of a woman who frowns. She had blue hair, and somehow yellow unnatural eyes while looking at the doctor with some sort of distress. He was mesmerized as he sat up. Then he noticed the woman was holding a teal-colored orb with a yellow glow emanating from it. For some reason, the orb seemed futuristic in its design, as it's never been like that in any part of the history books Ichiro read. He glanced at her frowning eyes as she looked back at him. "Who… are you?"

Tyler was already behind the couch as he looked towards the bed and saw the suspicious alien woman. His pistol was already drawn and still not seeing anything worse rather than her appearance in front of the inventor. ' _How the fuck did she get in here?_ '

" _ **Ichiro…**_ " The woman spoke with a godly voice of a sort and Dr. Miyafuji heard him.

"I'm… Ichiro. Who are you?"

"A bigger force you won't understand will be coming, and it will be worse. The Neuroi invasion will only be the beginning."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything that you know about the Neuroi at this time would change as time progresses. Don't forget… that they will start getting more powerful. You may conquer them as you have your own ways, but they will step up and make equal efforts to bring you all down. First will come the absorption of magic from the witches of this world… then the acquiring of your resources. Everything else that is not important to them would solely be removed."

"Removed?"

"They would either be executed or be exiled to a place where they may die as well. They don't have mercy. But one side has a light that might change that. You'll see in the future when the time comes." Then she put the orb forward. "For now, use this. The only way I could be of help to all of you is to use the power from this source wisely. It is only much wiser to make sure to never use it, but this a dire situation that needs a countermeasure. This will be useful at whatever time you choose to let it serve you. You have the mind in making inventions used for the good of mankind. Prove it once again with the power source you see in front of you."

He looked at the glowing crystal orb. "So what is this supposed to be?"

"I told you: It's a power source of a kind. Unlike magic, this will power not a just Striker Unit but bigger inventions you may think of. Whatever the invention may be is up to you, as long as it changes the tide of the war, use it to your advantage." Then she handed over the orb to him.

As he held it, he felt its warmth. "What kind of power does this give?"

"The kinds that you have now are all under this. All you just have to do is put it somewhere for them to work. Whatever it may be is something you can uniquely think of, as what others may also do." The woman then turned around towards the couch where she saw a glimpse of hair disappear behind it. "I know you're there. I wouldn't be surprised of it either, Agent Fray."

' _Shit. She made me._ ' Then putting his gun out and aiming at her, he slowly stood up and stayed vigilant of her movements. "Okay… what do you mean by all this and why are you helping us? If you know who the hell he is, then you know what he could do to that thing. You're talking about a power source, right?"

"It's of unlimited quantity, agent. Perhaps it would be a lustful desire in the future when it comes to greed for power, but the time is still right for all of you to make use of it to take advantage of the enemy."

"Can't you tell us who you are?"

"Not yet. It's not the right time yet. Consider me mysterious if you want. I know you would want to write it on paper as your mind tells you to."

That made him wince. ' _How does she know what's in my mind?!_ '

"You shouldn't be afraid even if I peek at your thoughts the next time we meet, agent. I'll meet you again, and I don't want to see this ever again from you." She smiled at him. "I'm a friend. And whatever you do to me, I will always be a friend and never hurt you."

He was slowly putting his finger near the trigger. ' _No… I can't trust anyone._ '

"You can TRUST me. I know you don't right now, but you can trust me." She then looked back at Ichiro and nodded at him. "Whatever you decide for the fate of the Ultra Particle would first be up to you, since you will be thinking of its uses. The right time will come others will know and try to take it from you, but if you succeed in protecting it, you will be making sure of using this for the right purpose. You yourself know that it's also for your daughter, Ichiro. You wanted to find a way to beat them. This is a narrow chance of doing so. I've given you your purpose now. My work here is complete. I shall leave you both in peace." And without any doubt, she glowed brightly forcing them both to cover their eyes from the intense brightness. The bright glow dimmed before they were able to recover their vision finding the woman gone.

Tyler lowers his pistol and holsters it at his rear holster. "You okay, Doc?"

Ichiro only looked at the orb-looking Ultra particle in his hand. "This… will be our greatest challenge yet."

The agent then walked towards the bed and looked at the glowing crystal orb. "She called it the Ultra Particle. It's a simple term, but it's better than anything else. Well Doc, there's your answer."

"Yes, but… How will I use this? I know it could be used for weaponry…"

"What about bigger arsenals? It's understood it can power a Striker Unit but what about something bigger than that?"

"A battleship?"

"Something like that."

"I never thought of it, but it's possible… only if we could do it at a small scale first. But the ship itself needs to be made into a specific design. We can't just make an ordinary design to use the full power of the Ultra Particle. It'll take more time than usual."

"You're thinking hard again." He pats his shoulder a few times. "You should get some rest and put that just beside the bed if you wish. Looks like you have a lot of thinking to do tomorrow. Sleep it off for tonight, okay?" He then walked back towards the couch where he will be enjoying the rest of his sleep.

Ichiro put the orb aside and lied down on the bed. Taking one last look at the glowing orb, he slowly closed his eyes. ' _More time… More things to do… More…_ ' He drifted off to sleep not finishing his thoughts, trying to relax himself after a hard day.

The woman's voice rang in his head from a distance. " _Time is both a benefit and a consequence. Be patient. Make the best out of what you can do for the orb. I'm counting on you. They all are._ " And she cut off the line between her mind and his as he slept in silence, aware of her message…

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

 _ **September 1944… 1345 hours…**_

" _Your patience, is rewarded._ " The woman's voice certainly shook him, and Ichiro looked around, feeling like everything had stopped.

Then it was starting to get weird. He was still in the bridge. But for some reason, all of the staff including Jenna and Haen never moved, like they were all frozen. ' _What's going on?_ '

" _ **I needed to reach you.**_ " The woman was behind him and he turned to finally see her again. "It's been a while, Ichiro."

"You!"

"Yes… Me."

"It's been a long time."

"For me, it was like viewing series of events at a short time. You've done well, Ichiro. Though, he's right. It's your decision if you still want to see your daughter or not."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because... The future now rests on the critical decisions made for your own future. You're in charge of your destiny. I've been looking at how you make choices in the ship's development, and you certainly passed with flying colors from my expectations of you."

"So you were watching me the whole time?"

"I had to."

"Who are you anyway? I was always wondering."

"Why don't you try finding out for yourself? After all…" She smiled before she started to fade. "…I'm close to your family too. Farewell." And she completely faded.

Ichiro somehow froze for himself before he started to hear the rest of the staff move again. ' _This is weirding me out for some reason._ ' And as he looked around, everything was going normally as time was back on his side. He sighed and just kept it to himself before he looked at Haen talking to Jenna. He decided to walk to them. "Captain, I lost track of time for a while. Are we nearby?"

"You asked that minutes ago. I told you… We just entered Europe and made an angle change. We're now flying at 3,000 m above surface level."

"I see."

"Anyway, how are you finding SOP?"

"Everyone's attentive. You got everyone busy and I'm impressed of it."

"You should be. I trained the staff on battle stations SOP back in Hawaii."

" _ **Nice being proud of yourself? Haha…**_ " Jenna butted in. "Come on, I helped you a bit. Remember I was with you for a month?"

"Of course, Commander."

"You even remembered that trainee who got too nervous he even threw up? Just before all that, he was organized. Everything else was going to plan until a battle situation got to him quickly. He did the necessary assigning but he just lost it when he knew the hulls were being breached. All the pressure went to him and he just… lost it."

"Those who just give up to their own pressure don't deserve a position in the ship."

"Not true, Haen. Maybe he won't be accepted in that position but another one's always available. Not everybody gets to be a commanding officer… more over a captain."

"There are so many qualities a good captain must have. There could be the crazy ones but the navy always looks for the educational background instead of the virtues shown in front of the evaluators. Even if the captain has guts, he should also show exemplary knowledge on the logic he shows on every call he makes. It's not just talent to the captain but also the skill that makes him remembered."

"Should I boast of your name then?"

"No thank you. You already know me. I'm not into making myself famous."

"That kind of thinking could make you a prick sometimes, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, you heard me, Haen."

"Tch. Haha…" Haen uneasily laughed with her dark humor. "Sometimes I just don't understand why I get stuck with you in command of a ship like this."

"A… freakin… men." Jenna smirked at him before she started to walk out of the bridge. "Cap, I'll be checking on the twins for now. I got an earpiece in case you need me."

"Good that you should check on them. Hurry back." Haen replied it, and it somehow got Ichiro alienated for some reason.

After Jenna left, Ichiro went beside Haen. "Captain, didn't she need to request permission to leave first?"

"It's true. There's always a protocol requiring the commander to be permitted to leave first. It's a bit of an exception for Jenna and the twins. Actually, Lorena and Mackenzie are for some reason special to her. See… the three of them make a trio for some reason. Jenna also made a tour of Pinasis as well, and she found twin Mass witches. A little background of what a Mass witch is, would be a witch granting a small population or any man-made object a sensory advantage. In layman's term, they can extend their senses to such a distance they can be known as the radars and internal system caretakers. Basically, their ability is known as Sensory Extension. They're also given the chance to be channel analysts too, letting them tap radio frequencies so they could monitor them. They tap their magic into various systems and make an object or population go in their control. And whatever result the systems or their extended sensors bring, it comes back to them. They can translate that information as a useful one. The twins focused on that field and basically non-combatants at this point. There's a difference between extending their senses, and controlling something. They basically do surveillance if they extend their senses to an object or person, but they bring a whole new level if they're able to control an object if they know its purpose."

"I know." Ichiro nodded. "The twins have learned every inch of the ship themselves and are known as the system caretakers. So much pressure is brought to them that they might need a friend."

"That's why Jenna is there to support them the whole way. If ever the twins get into an emotional breakdown, she would be there for them."

"What if Jenna is gone?"

"Then the twins could find another close friend to help them out. They find a way to let their actions be supported by another. Sensory Extension has a really big price if the user is put under Intelligence Mode in a ship like this after all. It could really bring out what's in them. But they enjoy it especially if they're one with the ship."

"How did they join if they knew the risks of Sensory Extension in Sky Dreadnought?"

"They volunteered while they were once aware they were helpless, thinking combat was not a solution for them to grow. Jenna convinced them that it's not just combat people have to go through to win a war. It could be relating to showing how helpful they could be or how put to heart their own lives. With a mixture of trauma from both the twins and how Jenna's words could fit their description of enduring so much more, they decided to leave their fate to God and just went with it. They have faith in themselves, and in God almighty as they know since then."

Ichiro seemed to admire the courage of the twins if that was the story that they really went through. ' _They have guts. But in this war, there should be more than guts. Some other things must be expected from them but they're doing fine for now._ '

 _ **Meanwhile, Jenna arrived in the Intelligence Capsule Chamber.**_ As she walked up to the capsules where Lorena and Mackenzie were in… "Hey, guys."

Lorena's eyes were closed, but she opened them and looked through the glass to find Jenna there. "Hi ya."

"Mackenzie is on focus, right?"

The red pin-haired girl looked at her sister whose eyes were closed. "Yeah. She's on concentration for the systems check while I'm on frequency monitoring and battle station stat reporting. Not much to go for, but we're all good. Teehee…"

"How are you both?"

"We're doing great, Jen. Thanks for coming."

"I just wanted to check up on you guys. I hope you aren't lonely."

"You kidding? We got each other. Even without you, we can handle ourselves."

"Although… the trauma's no problem to you at all?"

"There's a difference to feeling life itself and extending senses to a ship, you know. I feel the exhilaration and the fun, but most importantly how people help each other here. That's what I find interesting. And the fact that we're both on the same ship makes me happy. I'm honored to be here with you, Jenna. Mackenzie feels the same way. Though… I wish we could let our emotions be different when you're not around. I feel concerned for the both of us too. I don't want us to feel like we're dragging down someone."

"How many times must we talk about this, Lorena? I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere."

"You're just saying that. Hah…" She sighed and glanced briefly at Mackenzie before looking back to Jenna. "Thanks for the assurance. Though I feel okay, you're still there. Maybe that's what I need? We'll never know."

"I couldn't agree more." For a while, Jenna frowned before she smiled again at Lorena. "Don't worry. I'll be here for as long as it takes."

"Good to know. Thank you."

"Anyway… nothing different on the monitoring?"

"For now, I'm just hearing the Akagi is on smoke. I know we're nearby but I'm still worried. I also heard the Akagi's clear transmissions they already left the ship. But I'm not so sure the 'fragile cargo' made it out."

"Fragile cargo?"

"Based on what I remembered from translating, they were also carrying fragile cargo on the carrier. There's an officer there if I'm right, plus another witch pushing the officer's wheelchair if I'm right. Then there's another witch, a volunteer for the 501st. Yes… I believe they're the fragile cargo the crew was talking about."

"And they still never left the carrier?"

"If what I heard was right, that's the case…" Lorena's eyes widened as she gasped when she focused on the radio transmissions. "Jenna, I'm patching a transmission now. Listen, please…"

And as Jenna was hearing the patched transmission through her earpiece, she focused her efforts to understanding it. For some reason, the language was between a female Fusojin officer and another female who seemed younger. "Lorena… translate."

"The officer is asking what the other is doing… Then the other replies she's trying to identify, if the Warlock is a friendly."

"What?!"

"Ssshh!" Lorena got Jenna to keep quiet as they listened further, and she translated. "The younger girl identified the Warlock, not as a friendly, but a threat." And she gasped hearing the transmission was cut off. "I think… it makes sense."

"What does? Tell me."

"Commander, you might need to tell this to the captain but I have a little theory. I've done my best to analyze transmissions from Dover and what I heard clearly was that the Warlock was just near the Gallian Hive when Neuroi Class 4's spawned to eliminate it. But as the Neuroi were supposed to target and destroy the Warlock, they saw the Warlock is able to use its own core to take control of the surrounding Neuroi Class 4's… and they all shot at each other through friendly fire. Then, Maloney's men lost control of the Warlock. That was just before the Akagi was being attacked, Jenna. The whole time, the Warlock went haywire for some reason."

" _ **It wasn't just going haywire.**_ " Ichiro's voice suddenly spooked Jenna and Lorena. " _I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhear. The captain needed to let me know of the conversation you were having and her theory is sound. But I have a more concrete one. Lorena, you said that the Warlock is near the Gallian Hive. Specifically, is it in close proximity?_ "

"It was under it."

" _Then this theory should be worth it: The Warlock is able to influence enemy Neuroi units to its command and order its controlled units to shoot at each other, while it also does work at a minimal pace. If Maloney also designed the Warlock to take control of the essence of the hive, it's a big mistake. The Warlock itself is still an invention and not fully tested to take control of a hive but units spawned from it only. My guess is, the Warlock fails on controlling the hive, but instead controls the Warlock._ "

Jenna gasped at this. "Oh… Shit. You're saying they lost control of the Warlock to the hive?"

" _It seems that way. The machine still uses a Neuroi core after all, so it's the best I could think of. And with the Warlock out in the open attacking the carrier, I might also add: The hive itself may just be the Warlock itself like its minds may be linked. They should defeat it before something worse happens. If that's what the battle should take, then the hive shouldn't be a problem afterwards._ "

"Damn it… Captain… are we nearby?"

" _We're probably in visual range of the scene now. We're in the Britannian channel actually._ "

"Then I'm going out there." Jenna then walked out of the chamber heading to the lower decks.

Lorena looked at how Jenna seemed determined. ' _Wow… She wants to fly._ '

Haen felt Jenna might be out of line. " _What? Commander Halsey, are you out of your mind?_ "

"I'm not. Listen… the Akagi is still in danger and no one is supporting it. I have to assume it'll be destroyed, but the crew is still nearby and might be spotted. I'm not affording to let them be killed even if they abandoned their own vessel."

" _But we don't have other striker units except… Wait, you're not thinking of using…_ "

"Yup."

Haen sighed. " _It's tested and ready to go, but it's still a prototype, Commander. If you know what you're doing, then you should grab your gear._ "

"I'm already on my way." And with that, _**Jenna eventually arrived in the stern VSP deployment rigs.**_ There, she saw a familiar Fusojin mechanic's face. "Takahashi!"

Mechanic Ikuro Takahashi stood in attention. "Hai!"

"You still got the Ohka under lock and key?"

"It's secured, commander."

"It's time to let it out of its chains. And the maintenance?"

"It's set to go. All it just needs is its flier."

"Good." Jenna went straight to the wooden unit contained and peered open its top before a metallic case with a padlock was there. "I need the keys." The mechanic then handed the key to her and she used it to unlock the padlock. As she removed it, she opened the metallic case, and she saw the magnificent etherjet striker unit variant of the Yokosuka MXY-7 Ohka. Along with the striker unit was the weapon of choice for her: The M1941 Johnson Light Machine Gun. "Of course it's there. It's my model, but I never used it yet. Guess it's time, huh?" She took the LMG and cocked it before seeing a small box. She saw the magazines in them and started to stock up, while Takahashi took out the striker unit and placed it on a striker launcher. She also grabbed her Nagant M1895 Revolver and started to load it. He opened up the compartment containing the main fuse and the components of the striker unit's engines and he inspected it. Jenna then asked. "Everything okay?"

"This unit is good to go. They certainly did a fine job on the strikers."

"Alright then." Jenna took off her shoes and socks. She climbed on the launcher unit and jumped in her strikers then feeding her magic in them. The striker unit's etherjet engines started before a magic circle appeared below her. Takahashi handed over her weapons. She even strapped a holster on and put in her revolver before she slung on the LMG to her back. She strapped her belt on and placed the seven 25-round mags for the LMG together with the revolver rounds at her side. "Takahashi, open the VSP slide bays to its fullest."

"The framed propellers are nearby. Are you sure about this?"

"You think I'm not?" She smirked at him before he did what was asked of her. The VSP bay door was opened and she released the clamps and sped forward. Knowing the propellers are just ahead of her, she sped up faster while before she briefly pulled up and made a steep dive to avoid the propellers. Before she knew it she was flying out from under the ship and stabilized her flying while seeing the vast expanse of waters while a patch of land was seen nearby. Getting her heading to the northeast, she used her earpiece. "Halsey is responding with callsign Jupiter. She's left the building and heading for the Akagi."

" _This is callsign Flight Alpha._ " A radioman from the Sky Dreadnought responded. " _The captain requests you to be cautious on this one. You're facing a subsonic monster, he comments._ "

"I'll take care of myself and help support the Akagi from sinking completely. You guys take care of yourselves too. We still got those reinforcements about to come in."

" _Confirmed, Jupiter. Good luck._ "

"Thank you."

 _ **Akagi Battlespace…**_

Yoshika was flying and evading the beams from the Warlock gear while she also blocked some with her shield. ' _It'll overpower me if this doesn't stop!_ '

 _ **Meanwhile…**_ Shirley and Lucchini were flying together in an orange bi-plane. After the wing disbanded, she figured of getting as far as the north of Britannia when she saw the Akagi being attacked. She knew something was wrong and decided to see for herself. Then she saw as the Akagi's bow was about to give out and sink, she saw what seemed to be a worrying sight. Perrine and Mio were spotted but for some reason, Perrine was holding on to the side of the carrier with one hand, with Mio holding her other hand from below. "Crap… Lucchini!"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel in catching falling witches without strikers from above?"

"You mean the two of them? I see them too!"

"Of course you do. Hang tight! I'm gonna dive on them! Get ready!" Shirley then maneuvered her plane as she made a steep dive while approaching the Akagi.

 _ **Perrine was losing grip.**_ "M-major!"

Mio groaned and knew about Perrine's situation. "You can let go of me, Perrine. It's not worth it!"

"That's not an order I should follow, Major! You're as important as I am!" Perrine was still on her grip but was slowly feeling her fingers lose its grip. As she gasped, she realized she was only using her tips before she slipped up, letting them both fall. Perrine briefly screamed before she heard the drone of the incoming plane belonging to Shirley

"THERE!" Shirley shouted as she flew directly below Mio and Perrine before Lucchini was signaled and finally caught the two from mid-air. She pulled up on her stick and made sure the altitude was enough for them to stabilize and level. "Nice catch! Are you two alright?!"

Perrine was relieved. "I thought you two left!"

"Would we leave you now? You're welcome!"

Mio laughed with her signature laugh. "That's the way to be concerned! Thanks for this, but we should head back to base! We've got to do something about Miyafuji!"

"Yup!" Lucchini replied. "It's about time we said 'no' in leaving anyway!"

"Right you are." Shirley commented before she got to turn the plane towards the base and away from the fight, hoping the strikers they knew were locked up by Maloney's men could still be retrieved.

Yoshika kept on evading and firing back at the Warlock. She was holding out against the Warlock at least until reinforcements come in and stop the fighting gear before it hits anything else. ' _I should keep it occupied, but I have to find its weakspot too. I just can't see one!_ ' Knowing she has no way of breaking through its tough armor and find a weakspot, she knew she just had to save at least some ammo when she defends herself. She can open up an attack each time, but it's still no use. "Sakamoto-san! Its armor is too strong!"

" _That's because it isn't just the hide you're going through, Miyafuji!_ " Mio responded quickly through Yoshika's earpiece. " _Save some ammo if you have to!_ "

"And the Akagi?"

" _Its crewmembers abandoned it. It's already done, but you need to keep stalling the Warlock! That needs to be stopped and we're doing it together!_ " Mio's voice didn't raise another question from Yoshika as she kept on making sure the Warlock is occupied.

But as Yoshika was about to evade another salvo of beams, one of the beams suddenly hits her weapon and destroys. It was too close, but now she's unarmed and froze. Slowly, the Warlock hovered at a distance preparing to attack with another beam. She puts her hands forward, knowing she still has energy left for her shield. ' _I have to keep it occupied! I can't let it hurt others!_ ' And without hesitating, the Warlock fired two separate beams from its arms. She raised her shield and she successfully blocked the attack. Knowing she's distant, she decided to fly forward towards the Warlock. It fired another two beams and she blocked it just before she stopped and was pushed thanks to its stronger force. The Warlock went for another two shots and Yoshika was just stabilizing when she saw the beams come at her. ' _No… I failed…_ '

" _ **YOSHIKA!**_ " A Liberion girl's voice got her attention before she saw someone get in front of her and raise a shield for her. Yoshika was shocked to see another witch in front of her using Fusojin etherjet strikers. The purple-haired girl looked at her with a smirk. "What? Can't thank someone?"

Yoshika really heard it from the girl and couldn't speak. ' _Wait, who is she?_ '

"Sorry if I got here late." Jenna then felt the beams stop and lowered her shield before she equipped her M1941 LMG. "Yoshika, questions later. Just call me Jupiter for now. Right now, I think I know how I could put a dent on that thing."

"You do?!"

"Trust me." Jenna then saw beams come from the Warlock and they both split up to evade them. Then she contacted the ship again. "Flight Alpha, this is Jupiter! I'm gonna lure the Warlock close to you! Is that squadron engaging you now?"

" _ALL PORT SIDE GUNS, FIRE!_ " Mackenzie's voice got to every member of the portside AA guns as they were firing at the enemy Class-4 Neuroi bogeys engaging them. " _Focus your fire on nearby units only! Only flak cannons will shoot farther than the range of the 50 calibers!_ " Thanks to organizing how the guns were fired, she was able to take down three of the fliers.

 _ **Captain Haen responded to Jenna's call from the bridge.**_ "This is Haen. Jupiter, we're currently in engagement against the Class-4 squadron now."

" _Are the main guns being used?_ "

"None of the targets are gonna be worthy for a big hit from the shells of the main guns."

" _Then you got a bigger surprise waiting._ "

"If that Warlock's coming to you, I'll make sure to let Lorena know."

" _ **Already do, Captain!**_ " Lorena replied quickly before she shouted orders. " _All three layers, turn 25 degrees going starboard and 7 below. Get ready to start tracking!_ " With Lorena's orders, the three layers of Tri-main guns turned right to where the Akagi should be. There, Jenna and Yoshika were doing their best to keep the Warlock occupied while they fly towards the ship.

Jenna and Yoshika were doing the weaving next to each other while Yoshika caught Jenna's M1941 LMG and fired back with at the pursuing Warlock gear. "Jupiter-san! Are we really luring it?! To where?!"

"Where do you think? Look forward!" Jenna shouted it out before Yoshika clearly saw the flying dreadnought-class ship.

As she got it clear as day on her, she was shocked of it. It was her first time seeing a flying ship, even combating an enemy Neuroi squadron. The right side seemed appealing as the name 'Sky Dreadnought' was seen as its identification. ' _Sky Dreadnought?_ ' She thought of it before she saw beams pass her before she blocked another salvo with Jenna. She threw the LMG she held back to Jenna before the Liberion with was reloading. "Jupiter-san?! Is that a flying ship?!"

"You're seeing a beauty in its making, Miyafuji!"

"How'd you know my name anyway?!"

"Who doesn't?! Now prepare yourself! The main guns will fire and we'll have to evade it! Go steady and fly straight with me!" With Jenna's words, they both flew straight next to each other before she looked back at the pursuing Warlock. A salvo of beams came to them and they both blocked it. "Are you still good in making an effective shield?"

"I'm okay!"

"Good! At the last minute, we need to steer away from this."

 _ **In the intelligence capsule chamber…**_ Lorena has her eyes closed while she took control of the main gun cannons herself. ' _Alright, I'm seeing her and another witch. And that Warlock is right behind them! This is what I need._ ' "I'm tracking the Warlock now. Stand by to fire!"

Jenna then received Lorena's transmission _**while nearing the ship.**_ " _This is Lorena! Jupiter, get ready to steer clear!_ "

"Of course I'm ready!" Jenna replied before another salvo of beams got to her shields and blocked them along with Yoshika's. A stray beam headed for the ship but a big shield dissipated it. "Give me that signal!"

" _Closer!_ " Lorena was determined she needed a closer range for it to be effective. " _Get ready and… NOW!_ "

"Yoshika… SPLIT!" Jenna barked those orders before she turns a hard left while Yoshika turns right to steer clear.

' _Got ya!_ ' Lorena smirked before she ordered it. " _All main guns… FIRE!_ " As soon as her orders were left to the ones who would fire, the main guns loosed shells against the Warlock. All the guns fired in succession after the other before the gear was able to raise its shield and hovered. It was hit once and twice before it started to lose its shielding power. The shells were getting to be effective, and the Unit 0 already knew it. As soon as the Warlock started taking damage with its armor, it flew and fell back. " _All starboard AA's, FIRE!_ " Soon, even the AA guns started to fire at the Warlock from a distance. With enough distance, the Warlock then fired beams at the ship. The same magical shield concentrated around the ship kept blocking the beams. Lorena even felt it as she moaned in pain a little. " _Shields are holding… but they're damn strong. At least they're concentrated._ "

Jenna knew what Lorena meant. Even if Lorena used concentrated shield points at different parts of the ship, the Warlock is simply too powerful on its attacks. ' _Damn… Now Lorena will feel too much pressure from this! I gotta distract it!_ ' "Yoshika, how are you?"

" _I'm okay! I'm staying distant from the Warlock._ "

 _ **In the bridge…**_ Lt. Colonel Yates shouted out a report. "Captain! The four remaining targets are Class-3 jet recon Neuroi and they're splitting to the bow and stern direction! They're heading to the other side of the ship!"

Haen was certainly shocked of that. ' _Damn! That Warlock is at the other side and those two witches are barely holding out. I need to do something now._ ' "Lorena, you gotta fire another salvo from the main guns!"

" _Hold up! Another 10 seconds and they're ready! Don't worry. I'm still tracking the Warlock now._ "

"Tell them to hurry."

 _ **The Warlock flew up and over the ship**_ and fired another salvo of beams before they were blocked by smaller magical shields from Lorena and Mackenzie. It seems it's trying to hit different angles to overwhelm the defenses. Meanwhile as this was advantageous to Jenna, she joins up with Yoshika and pursues the Warlock

Jenna was currently on the Warlock's tail with Yoshika while they dove to try catching up. She aimed her LMG and fired a burst before the Warlock gear pulled up and fired back with beams again. This time not wasting energy to block shields, they evaded the salvo of beams. "This is getting tiresome, damn it!"

"At least we're getting its attention, Jupiter-san!"

"Of course we are!" Jenna then fired another burst before the Warlock fired back. This time, she evaded and flew towards the ship to split up with Yoshika, but it instead follows Yoshika. "SHIT!"

Yoshika panicked as she knew she was pursued by the Warlock and still unarmed. ' _Why did it follow me?!_ '

 _ **With the 501**_ _ **st**_ _ **…**_

Minna, together with Gertrude who was carrying Yoshika's strikers, Erica, Mio, Sanya, Eila, Shirley, Lucchini, Perrine, and Lynette were flying and they've all seen the action from afar. "I haven't seen a ship that flies, but it's certainly giving them room with its cannons."

Mio was still held by Sanya and Eila. She widened her eyes as she saw Yoshika being pursued by the Warlock. "MIYAFUJI!" Then she also saw another witch using etherjet strikers and firing at the Warlock. To her disbelief, it still stayed to pursue Yoshika without getting a good dent. ' _Damn._ ' She then looked at Sanya. "Sanya, can you try hacking another frequency?" Sanya nodded and used her magic antennae to do just that. "Alright, patch it through to us." As it was done, they listened.

A Liberion witch spoke. " _Yoshika! Reinforcements are inbound from the east! There's a spot that can be used for the thing to be hit by explosive shells! Head straight on to me since it's always shooting at you! Fly towards your friends. I think one of them can make a dent with a sharp bullet to its chest._ "

Lynette knew what it meant. "Of course! Commander, please let me move forward! I have to help Yoshika."

Minna knew what was in Bishop's mind and nodded. "Do it! Go!"

The Brit witch flew forward past the others before she saw Yoshika and the other witch about to head straight on. Lynette knew Yoshika's going to head in towards to her while the other witch would head from the opposite side.

Jenna was seeing Yoshika at a distance and flying towards her. Her plan knows it should work. She then contacted Lorena. "Are those main guns ready?"

" _I know what you're thinking! I won't let you down!_ "

"Yoshika! Your friends are right behind me!"

While Yoshika evades and blocks more beams she saw Jenna at a distance coming towards her but also another witch who was hovering with Boys Anti-Armor Rifle. ' _Lynne-chan?!_ ' Then Yoshika knew the plan. "I got it, Jupiter-san!"

Jenna smirked and knew things will go to her favor. "I'm counting on you, Lorena. You got one shot to incapacitate this asshole." As she saw she was almost close… "NOW!" And afterwards, time slowed as she was witnessing how she flew past Yoshika. The determination and focus was seen from the younger Fusojin girl as she flew past Jenna as well. Time flowed normally before…

" _ **ALL MAIN GUNS… FIRE!**_ " Lorena's voice on the radio certainly got attention of the witches before cannons fired from the same ship. While the Warlock was pursuing Yoshika and readying itself to fire again…

…Minna knew what the plan was. ' _Trapping the Warlock! That's genius!_ '

Lynette knew it as she saw it as well. The shells from the cannon hit the Warlock as it faced towards the ship to try shielding itself while it hovers. ' _This is my chance!_ ' She flew towards the front of the Warlock at a distance before she hovered and aimed at the chest section of the Warlock. ' _Now or never._ ' She inhaled slowly before she puts her finger on the trigger. Slowly as she exhales, she suddenly squeezes the trigger. The round was fired from her rifle. As the Warlock received devastating damage from the explosive shells, her round hits square on the chest of the Warlock. Not only was the Warlock overwhelmed while the shells and her round hit, but it also disables the gear and throws it down. They all saw the target go down towards the Akagi and hits the stern portion. The whole carrier then splashes down to the side in the water along with the Warlock. Before they knew it, the Warlock was already underwater.

Yoshika then flew towards the witches of the 501st to Gertrude. "Gertrude-san! Did you bring another weapon for me?"

"Don't need to tell me!" Trude then threw the Type-99 MG to Yoshika before the Fusojin witch flew off immediately. ' _She's in a rush._ ' And she saw her fly towards the remaining jet Neuroi units the unknown witch was fighting against. Yoshika and the witch took on two of the four remaining targets while the ship took on the other two and easily defeated them. ' _How did Yoshika trust another witch like that? What she did was totally crazy!_ ' Her feelings toward the unknown witch were just getting suspicious-like.

Jenna breathed and tried to slow it since the whole battle was over. The Warlock was shot down… and the stray squadron was easily defeated. Moreover… the ship survived from two sides in the ordeal. ' _Damn… The ship's fantastic. They did quite a good job there._ ' "Captain? This is Jupiter. How are you guys holding up?"

" _We're fine over here._ " Haen responded with ease. " _Nice job on going with that plan. If the shells haven't hit that thing, it could have stayed mobile and kept on being a threat to the rest of the witches._ "

"Amen to that. Thank God we got good arsenal at our side." Jenna then looked at Yoshika now joining the others. "She's a good kid. Think I should make contact now?"

" _You're already out there. No use in hiding this time. Besides… we needed to make sure our revelation is a strong message for both the world and Neuroi alike._ "

"You're the boss, Cap." She gladly flew towards the other witches who seemed to be somehow looking confused. ' _It's natural. They don't know a flying ship like this exists. Actually… Mio knows._ '

Minna was seeing the unknown witch coming towards them. And as the witch finally hovers in place, Minna hovers toward the girl in question. "You can handle yourself against an enemy like that?"

Jenna shrugged. "It's all in performance, Commander Minna. By the way: I'm Jenna Halsey, Naval commander of the Sky Dreadnought. I'm sure you're asking what that ship was doing there. There's a pretty good explanation for that."

" _ **And there should be.**_ " Trude spoke out of the blue while carrying heavy weapons on her back and a striker unit in her arms as she hovered towards Jenna. "What you did was totally reckless! How did you even know that we would be able to snipe the Warlock?! You couldn't even contact us by the moment!"

"I also know for a fact that Sanya Litvyak can monitor other radio frequencies with her antennae. Yup… I know all of your profiles the whole time." Jenna got the attention of Sanya herself as she smiled.

"And the ship?"

" _ **That's enough.**_ " Minna then glanced from Trude to Jenna. "Questions can come later. Right now, there's the issue about Maloney."

"Ah… that. I thought I'd tell you: Someone theorized from the ship that the Warlock was taken control of the Gallian hive itself. It lost to its own function to control another. You were noticing it took control of other units, right?"

" _ **I did.**_ " Mio replied to Jenna. "What happened?"

"It's just a theory a good doctor made, but the Warlock went haywire. Radio transmissions suggest it was cut off while trying to get the hive in its control. It failed, and the Warlock was countered."

"I see. So the hive was in control of the Warlock. That's new."

"Maloney's gonna pay for this." Jenna then contacted the ship. "Cap? Trace the frequency of the 501st. They already know us. Also… I'm gonna need you to send guys over to secure Maloney and his men. They're not getting away."

" _Request acknowledged. We'll send an elite squad to secure the 1_ _st_ _Assault Team._ " Haen's words came through and the witches were hearing it for the first time. " _I have to say to the one with the rifle… Nice shot._ "

Lynette blushed with the mixture of the praise given to her and what looked like a tempting voice to hear from that man. "T-T-Thank you!"

Yoshika then hovered near Trude. "Hey… those are my strikers."

"You won't need them anymore, right?"

Jenna looked towards the sinking point of the Akagi and was shocked. "Uh… guys…" She noticed large bubbles were made from underwater.

Mio also noticed that. "Barkhorn… That sentence may not be necessarily true. Look!" The other witches looked at the same spot.

Lorena was _**inside the capsule chamber**_ as she analyzed those bubbles. "This isn't good."

"I agree." Mackenzie replied. "It's impossible the Warlock could have survived multiple shots like that."

Ichiro _**in the bridge of the ship**_ was wondering about this as well. ' _This is impossible. If the Warlock would still survive still in its Neuroi form, it could regenerate, right? No… It took a square hit to the chest. Perhaps that's not the right place for its core? Did they miss? Well… it might have repaired itself faster if…_ ' He gasped and looked towards the captain. "Captain! Did the Warlock impact on the Akagi itself?!"

Haen looked at the worried emotion Ichiro has and answered him. "From how it crashed, it was clearly seen."

"That Warlock could regenerate with another metal as long as it had contact with that metal."

"You're not saying…!"

"Yes… It might have attached."

 _ **The witches hovering**_ were looking at the bubbles later mass up and immediately they saw the Akagi itself was rising from the surface of the water. As they were able to distinguish, it was the bow that left the water first, then came the body. Jenna noticed a 'flying boat' just passed them.

Eila took notice of the flying boat and noticed jet engines below the base and the rear of it. ' _Wow…?_ ' She somehow seemed a bit confused.

Later… the lone flying boat was able to land on the runway before its ramp opened. Out came armored footmen with rifles as they were going to liberate the castle of the base itself.

Minna saw the Akagi was clearly not using the same colors. It clearly had the Neuroi hide on it with red hexagons. It was clear to her now: The Akagi was Neurified by the Warlock. "The Akagi has fused together with the Warlock?!"

Jenna groaned at this. "At least it's easier to take down. Sky Dreadnought has a bigger target now."

"The Warlock just won't give up. Won't it?"

Yoshika was clearly seeing what the Warlock is capable of. Even she couldn't believe it. "How do we take this one down?"

"That's simple enough. Since the Warlock has fused with the carrier, all we have to do is locate the core from within the carrier since it's bigger."

After Mio has switched strikers with Yoshika, she got herself to hover by herself before she went near Jenna. "I know the interior so I'll be able to tell where it should be."

The commander nodded and used her earpiece. "Cap, got all that?"

" _ **Acknowledged.**_ _We'll keep the target busy for you and stay at a distance. Meanwhile, a close proximity assault should also overwhelm its defenses while we fire._ "

" _ **Then it's settled,**_ " Minna said. "Our target is the Akagi and the Warlock! Prepare for assault!"

 _ **At the 501**_ _ **st**_ _ **base castle…**_

While gunfire was heard from outside the doors of the main operations room, Maloney and his men were only defenseless since they only have pistols. Even Trevor himself feels rather scared that men were assaulting the base itself. Who would do this and why? With their questions not finished in their thoughts, the doors were kicked open before a grenade was thrown inside. Someone shouted it was a grenade, but it flashed white and blinded most who were in the room. Another grenade was thrown in. This time, even Maloney was blinded. Soon, two of Maloney's riflemen were shot with automatic rifle fire from the same assault squad from the ship. They were carrying Thompson SMG's and MP40's, signifying they were a mix of Liberion and Karlsland troops. Soon, the others with pistols just gave up when they saw Maloney was restrained.

Maloney was enraged when his hands were being bound from behind. "Who the hell are you?! Who gives you the right…?"

Then one of the assault men used the radio of the operations base. "Flight Alpha – Assault 6-2 Actual. Base secured." Afterwards, a man pointing a gun to Maloney's head spoke.

"Air Marshal Trevor Maloney… You are under arrest for directly disobeying Parliament Order Section 27-F, with the Prime Minister supposed to be informed of the military operations conducted in strict protocol. You will directly answer to the King and Queen of Britannia. This assault was approved through the Prime Minister's orders via the captain of the Sky Dreadnought. Tell your men to stand down."

Maloney hated to give it up, but he has no choice. The government had completely tied him up, and his own operation failed. "Stand down and lower your weapons. Kick them away from you. DAMN IT, DO WHAT HE SAYS!" And the others with rifles lowered their arms. ' _Damn it… no, no, no..._ '

" _Maloney isn't going anywhere. His operation has been shut down._ " Haen's voice was heard in Jenna's earpiece.

"Acknowledged." Jenna then glanced to Minna. "Maloney's done for. Orders?"

"It's obvious, Commander Halsey. Strike Witches, form up!" Minna barked out before she led the witches towards the Neurified Akagi. "It's time we take Maloney's creation down once and for all… Prepare to engage!"

" _ **ROGER!**_ " The other witches responded as they were going against a Neurified carrier along with a monster of its own allegiance… The fight to free Gallia was about to begin.


	3. Ride of the Shocking Valkyrie

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Leona –**_ _Either I'm seeing things, or my Britannian mind is making a fool out of me…_

 _ **The afternoon of that day… September 1944…**_

 _I'm nearby the base of the 501_ _st_ _. Oh yes… you would ask what a 19 year old like me is doing nearby at Dover. Oh… and if you're asking… a driver's beside me right now. He's wearing all black right now, sitting next to me. And I was there… talking to him. The things we saw, were an aircraft carrier that was first being attacked by what seems to be something bipedal. It looks like a tank, but it's actually shooting red beams while the whole gear was colored black. It seems that thing was actually a fighting Neuroi machine, but I've never seen something like that._

 _What really got me shook up is the fact that a flying ship is seen from afar. I couldn't believe it when I saw it for the first time there._

 _Then we see that carrier went down deeper in the water when a series of cannon shells were hitting that bipedal fighting machine. It crashed to the carrier… but it wasn't over. A little later… that carrier became a Neuroi and it was evident when it left the waters with a Neuroi hide._

"Oh… I'm worried." The driver said before he stood up from where he once sat.

"What do you mean?"

"Lynette… She's actually there. I was supposed to pick her up after the master informed me of the disbandment of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Wait a minute… the 501st is disbanded?! Then who are those witches? You said that Lynette is there!"

"Yes… It's confusing indeed."

"Well… if that's the case, maybe I could do something for a change."

"What do you mean?"

"I was once an absorption witch. I once sucked up a pocket of dark magic somewhere… Dublin, if I'm right."

"Wait… Dublin's in the Britannian Irish provinces!"

"I know, right? See… There's a way to try throw a few things… and I may have something to help with that. That carrier's on the loose, and maybe I can do something. See… my being absorption witch changed me into something else. Mind if you step back?" And Leona saw the driver walk a distance from her. "Thank you."

"Whatever would happen maybe you'd be terrifying."

Leona smirked at him before showing red eyes showing hints of electricity from within. "You have no idea, small fry." She put her arms around her body before red electricity surrounded her before she screamed in pain, then started to laugh in her pain. "Guhahaha… That's it… MAKE ME burn… MAKE ME FEEL IT! HERE WE GO!" And with one final scream a big red thunderbolt fell from above and shocked her before the ground shook. Dust formed around her and what simply captivated him was the forming of flesh from dust. Not only was he terrified but he saw flesh and organs being made in a giant size for some reason. Then as the flesh was formed and a body was made from dust, he saw the patterns forming all over the body with red thunderbolt tattoos seen on it. Seeing the body was a female's and now standing up he saw her smirking at him while she's attached to the giant's nape. Soon, she was covered by the new body's flesh and was under the nape. Now in her titan form standing 18 feet tall and finished on transforming, she looked towards where the carrier is, and it's rising on altitude. ' _They won't be able to take on it alone._ ' Briefly glancing down at the terrified driver on the ground, she snorted. ' _You could only endanger yourself while you're with me. It's best you get left behind._ ' She looked back at the carrier about to reach the clouds. She saw the cannons from the flying ship fire at the Neurified carrier while she opened her right hand before an electricity formed through her hand. Soon, the representation of a blue thunderbolt grew from her hand as she held it and felt its warmth and shock. She held on tight to it before she positioned herself in her throwing position. ' _I have to try damaging it enough. These things have cores and carrier have thick skins to regenerate. Only a person with a good size can enter. I hope my lightning bolts help._ '

 _ **Akagi battlespace… Altitude 4,623 m above surface level…**_

The Neurified Akagi kept on firing its beams defensively against the witches nearby. While Lynette and Yoshika were flying together, they were noticing something. The carrier itself isn't making any dents. Actually… even if it were metal, holes could be made. But as they shot at the carrier with effort, for some reason, nothing is regenerated, because no damage is made through their weapons. Lynette even tried shooting with her Anti-Armor rifle, and it only made some small dents but regen rate was faster than her intervals of firing. "This isn't gonna work if we don't focus one side and, ahh!" Lynette opened up her shield in front to block another beam from the carrier.

" _Shells are working well against this monster._ " Lorena responded to Lynette's comment. " _But as you said, this carrier is not receiving much damage even from the cannons. It's like its armor is impenetrable while its regen rates are just too fast. It's a strong turtle, huh?_ "

" _Tch… Nice representation, Lorena._ " Mackenzie commented.

Shirley was holding Lucchini while diving together at the stern section of the Neuroi Akagi. The Liberion witch was making sure to be at her supersonic speed, and she was already at Mach 1 when she smirked and lets go of Lucchini. "Make it good!"

Lucchini puts her hands forward as she accelerated. She puts multiple shields in front of her and designed it as a pointed ram. "HERE I COME!" And as her shield ram made contact on the rear side of the runway, she was able to push through until she pierces to the underside of the carrier. "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!"

Perrine leads Lynette and Yoshika while the hole is still there. "HURRY! Let's get in there!"

Haen _**was viewing things from the bridge of Sky Dreadnought**_ and saw the hole. ' _I know where this is going. They're going to finish this thing from the inside._ ' "Lorena, focus your attacks on the port side of the carrier."

" _Aye, captain._ "

" _ **Jenna here.**_ _Something's wrong! WATCH OUT!_ " And as Haen saw it, a concentration of defensive beams went for Perrine's party when Jenna got in front of all three to protect them.

"Commander, what's going on?! Why did you stop them from coming in?!"

" _The regeneration rate is damn too high! For some reason, it's preventing the metal to be pierced by making multiple layers of its own hide on the damaged parts! It's so big it's making sure to protect itself from getting pierced. If they were to continue, they would have seen the hole close on them first. Even if they made it, you wouldn't want to see them torn in half from the closure, right?!_ " Jenna's words convinced the captain, but for some reason scared Yoshika and Lynette a bit.

 _ **While outside,**_ Jenna led Perrine, Yoshika and Lynette away. "Damn it, we're gonna be wasting our ammo and energy if we don't do something!" She eventually saw Mio and Minna observing and joined up on their side. "Guys, got other plans that could work out?"

Mio's seeing the restless efforts of the Warlock and carrier to prevent any entrances. "I know our strategy to enter the carrier is sound, but we need more punch than what we can do now!"

" _ **Whatever we throw at it**_ , it just tries to stall by defending critical sides. We've got to hit the parts with the least armor."

"If that's the case, it should be the stern part like before, but not from the top. From the side."

" _ **We tried that**_ and it didn't work." Jenna then looked at Perrine. "What about reaction to other things like elements, perhaps?"

Perrine winced at that suggestion. "You mean my lightning attacks?"

"It's worth a shot."

" _ **THIS is Flight Alpha!**_ " Haen's voice resonated on all the earpieces of the witches near the Akagi. " _Watch the Akagi's six! There's an incoming projectile! Out of the way!_ "

Jenna saw the fast blue object, and it was the representation of a thunderbolt shape. ' _Thunderbolts?_ ' "Steer clear!"

Sanya and Eila were firing together with Sanya's Fliegrhammer rocket launcher at the stern section when Eila sensed the big thunderbolts. "Oh… SANYA!" And without hesitation, she pulled Sanya from behind going aside to avoid the thunderbolt. They both saw the big blue thunderbolt shaped projectile hit the carrier and electricity formed while a series of explosions were made from within the Neuroi hide. Eila looked at Sanya. "You okay?!"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Sanya's expression of gratitude was responded with Eila's smile and wink.

 _ **Leona threw another thunderbolt from the ground**_ just before she made another in her hand. She spun before with her strong momentum threw another thunderbolt out towards the aircraft carrier. She looked at how the first thunderbolt made damage to the Neuroi hide. ' _I hope more thunderbolts could get it to act slow. Think-armored things like that need to be dealt with._ '

 _ **Intelligence Capsule Chamber…**_

Lorena was sensing the thunderboltsfrom the Stern-Starboard section hitting the Akagi. "Determine its location. I need scouts to get me a clear visual on the source of the projectiles."

"Don't you think it's a little too soon to be suspicious?" Mackenzie asked out of concern. "The hide's getting thinned out, but the bolts are doing the job."

"Sis… importante din ang operasyon na 'to. Kung may mangingialam, (This operation is important! If someone's gonna disturb us,) we'll at least have to find out where that thing came from! There, another bolt just hit the carrier!"

"Confirmed! There's another one! Those bolts completely thinned out the armor!"

 _ **Akagi battlespace…**_

Minna was clearly seeing the Neuroi hide temporarily disappeared from those electric attacks. "I think there's no need for the…"

" _ **There still is!**_ " Perrine interrupted Minna. "I can pierce the side with no problem and get in with Miyafuji and Lynette!"

Mio saw a salvo of beams from the Akagi and she opened up her shield along with the others. "She's right! With the hide gone, it should be easier!"

Jenna saw the hide was regenerating on the hull of the carrier. "We should hurry on the plan! It's starting to get its thick skin back!"

" _ **Let's go!**_ " Perrine said before she flew off to the Akagi with Yoshika and Lynette in tow. The three of them were heading to the lower starboard side of the stern section for the Akagi. She hovered in place before she let out her ability. " _ **TONNERRE!**_ " She twirled her hair back before pointing her arm out to the spot and fired a thunderbolt. It made an explosion on impact and a hole to accompany it. Without hesitation, she flew in and Yoshika and Lynette followed her in.

"She's in!" Jenna said while flying just above the carrier. She evaded a series of beams before she decided to fall back and get distant from the carrier. "Captain, think we should stay back?"

" _We'll keep on firing, Commander._ " Haen responded with a serious and calm tone. " _What's important right now is your task I'm gonna give you! The carrier's heading is southwest and the thunderbolt projectiles came from the northeast to the direction nearby the base. Find out who the hell fired those thunderbolts. They almost hit two witches back then._ "

"Got it cap." Jenna then flew going northeast towards Dover.

 _ **Leona came out from the spinning dust**_ before all of it slowly fell to the ground, now back in her normal size. When she looked around at where the driver should be, he wasn't around. "Where is he? Oi! Driver! Ugh…" She groaned and decided to just watch the scene from afar. ' _I bet they can just handle themselves from here. They must have pierced inside that carrier by now._ ' She smiled before she walked away going back to the direction of the town when she heard a drone of etherjet engines behind her from afar. She stopped walking to turn around, seeing the purple haired yellow-highlighted witch with strikers flying low and slowing down. ' _She's got an MG… an M1941? Impressive._ ' "But the strikers… are they… Fusoan made?"

Jenna saw the lone female figure on the ground and raised her eyebrow. ' _Maybe she knows?_ ' She decided to hover in place over the ground just near the girl. "Excuse me… you haven't seen any blue thunderbolts fly out from this direction, have you?"

"Hmm?"

"I said… did you see any blue thunderbolts come by?"

"Oh… I haven't. I was actually watching a battle, and it's nice."

"Who are you?"

Leona found out the questions were getting serious. "Oh… that should be my question."

Jenna seemed suspicious of the Brit girl and crossed her arms. "Just answer my question."

"Not happening, Yank. I think I know well when I should trust you."

"And if I do on you?"

"I still won't trust you."

"Alright… picture this: Thunderbolts of that size I've seen were thinning out the armor of that flying Neuroi carrier you were watching, which went to our advantage quickly. This is the perfect view and angle for shooting out anything like those projectiles. Whatever or whoever helped us should be getting a reward for that."

Leona raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"And now you seem interested of the reward. Will you tell me who fired those thunderbolts then?"

"I want to tell you something else first, but we'll get to your answer."

"Alright." Jenna was listening. "Impress me."

"You ever heard of absorption witches?"

"They're rare around here. Why? Were you one?"

"In fact, I am. And what seems to be more dangerous is the fact I've absorbed… dark magic."

Jenna's eyes were showing shock. ' _Crap… Dark magic?! Not good._ '

"I know. It seems dangerous if used. But what if that dark magic also did something else to me? It didn't make me evil… lustful… or whatever you think a villain should be, even vile. It did something else and they're two things: One is that I can turn into a giant. The second is that I can fire off thunderbolt darts and make them large as I could."

"How… large?"

Leona smirked. "…somehow the size of the things you saw hitting that carrier."

"You're telling me it's…"

"Of course I am, silly! I wanted to make a joke!"

"WELL IT'S NOT A GOOD JOKE!"

"What's not a good joke?" Leona's face was serious when she had shown her read eyes with electricity flowing from them. "Is it the fact I turned into an 18 foot giant, or the fact that I throw thunderbolts? Or maybe… Is it the fact that you were stubborn in forcing me to answer just because of money? I'm tired of being paid and being betrayed."

Jenna hovered closer while gripping her M1941 LMG tighter. "What's your intention and why did you help us?"

"It's rather simple: Those aliens made my former bosses so obsessed with their technology they even started to sell out their own part-timers. I'm one of those part-timers."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a former mercenary in other words. I've done tasks for my bosses in acquiring Neuroi armor for them."

"No way… A mercenary? You?"

"What about?" Leona then turned her eyes back to its natural dark green color.

"No… it's fine. That's answers my question. You're looking for a way to get around. But you said you were tired of being paid and betrayed at the same time. Why?"

"Simple: They killed my family after what they believed I did on one of their tasks was a screw-up. I took my revenge already by killing them. That was two years ago. What I did then is different now."

"And what's it for right now?"

"It's for doing you a favor by helping you. I wanted to see the faces of my family and I thought this was something to heal my conscience that could make it impossibly, possible. I talked to a driver to one of those witches up there. He said he was worried, so I thought of helping you guys out. I didn't want another family member to be killed if she has parents who still live."

"Oh." Jenna then looked back at the flying carrier, now getting distant with the battle still taking place. "So you helped one witch by helping all of us. That's the right thing to do as long as you're capable."

"Capable? I'll be more than happy to help. I'll kill those Neuroi for you."

"That's not the way it should go."

"It should… because I hate them… the whole way."

Jenna glanced away for a while before looking back at Leona. "What's your name anyway?"

Leona had it in her gut not to answer, but the girl in front of her seemed to be an exception to people she doesn't trust. "Leona Anders."

"Jenna Halsey." She then puts her hand out and was offering it to Leona. "The crew of the Sky Dreadnought thanks you for helping us. We made things easier because of you."

"Is there a medal?"

"No. But seeing you still want to be active in taking down Neuroi…"

"…for your interests, that is."

"I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine." Leona smiled at Jenna. "I got nothing to do anyway. Besides… I wanted to be part of a flying ship crew."

"Good. Then you're coming with me." Jenna then slung her M1941 LMG at her back and without doubt, Leona was the one who walked closer and held on to Jenna. "You seem excited."

"You're kidding. I love ships… but it's the first time I've seen a flying one!"

"Then you'll be impressed by what you see! Hold on tight!" Jenna made sure Leona was holding tight to her before she let her striker units increase power. Soon, they were in the air together as they flew southwest towards where the ship should be. "Not your first time in the air?"

"It's my first time. I never got the chance to fly when I was still working."

"Fine. You're gonna be a good addition to the crew."

"Or do you just want me to grow big and punch a hole through your hull?"

"You'd rather not do that. I can take you down with my eyes closed."

"Nice. I'll swat you down like a fly!"

"Ah, ah. You're gonna be hitting me blindly!" After Jenna's statement, they both continued to keep ranting. For some reason, their new friendship also had a new rivalry.

 _ **Inside the Akagi…**_

" _ **TONNERRE!**_ " Perrine shot out another thunderbolt at the seal bulkhead door in the Akagi before they finally saw the big room containing the Neuroi core itself. As they entered, they saw the Neuroi core… and Yoshika sensed it must have been the same one as the Neuroi core in the Warlock. "This is it."

Lynette glanced to Yoshika. "What do we do? We don't have our guns."

Yoshika glanced towards the core. "It doesn't have to be guns. Hold my arms." Perrine and Lynette seemed confused with her request, but they did so anyway. They held on tight to her arms before she raised her legs… just before she let her magic feed with a lot of power. As she willingly had to do so, she slid off her strikers before they were heading to the core. The striker unit hits the core and shatters it. Without doubt, the two hurried to carry Yoshika out of the room and eventually, out of the ship.

Mio and Minna saw the three escape before the whole carrier glowed brightly and exploded into white shards. "They did it!" Mio declared, and Minna nodded in agreement. "It's over… We did it."

Haen smiled while he watched all of this from _**the bridge of the ship.**_ "Confirmed kill. Neurified Akagi has been destroyed with the Warlock." The staff of the ship cheered and even applauded for the victory. "Well done, boys. Let's turn this ship around and start descending. We better give the VSP's a break." And with that, the rest of the staff calmed down and did what was ordered to them. Haen approached Doctor Ichiro who seemed to smile. "Doctor?"

Ichiro closed his eyes feeling happy about something that he even let tears. "I shouldn't contain this any longer. I have to… see her."

"You mean your daughter?"

"Yes… She deserves… to see me too."

 _ **While the 501**_ _ **st**_ _ **formation was heading back towards Dover,**_ Minna and Mio were using a private frequency in the request of Captain Haen from Sky Dreadnought. Knowing they needed his words and some revelations, Minna was surprised. She just knew Ichiro Miyafuji was alive after all, but Mio nudged her. "I had a play in that too, Minna."

"Yes… but why did he fake his own death?"

"It was simply to make sure that his enemies already grant his death was real so they wouldn't worry of him anymore. What Ichiro is actually doing is develop the Sky Dreadnought with other developers like he is."

"It was all, for that flying ship?"

"It had to be. It's something to punch through a lot of Neuroi, Minna. He knows something bigger would happen. He'll be explaining it once he talks to you."

"Alright. Should I… call Miyafuji?"

" _It's the doctor's request._ " Haen replied. " _He wants to see her._ "

"Miyafuji!" Minna called out to Yoshika while she was still being carried by Lynette and Perrine. The three of them flew near Minna. "Perrine, Lynette… Bring Yoshika to the Sky Dreadnought. Someone, wants to see him."

Yoshika winced at that. "Who wants to see me?"

"You'll see."

 _ **The ship was travelling northeast to Dover while on water.**_ Perrine and Lynette flew by and dropped Yoshika behind on the Sky Dreadnought. She then tells them she'll be okay and that she will be going back to Dover with the ship. The other two nodded in response and left her.

Jenna was in the port side of the ship walking together with Leona when she saw Yoshika just nearby. "Yoshika?"

"Onee-sama!" Yoshika was excited in seeing Jenna. "I'm actually on the flying ship! Wait… who is this?"

Leona puts her arms on her waists. "Would you believe me if I was the one who shot those thunderbolts you saw?"

"Eh?! How?!"

"I could demonstrate if you want."

" _ **Hey!**_ " Jenna pouted at Leona. "I already introduced you to the captain and you promised not to grow!"

"Well I likey likey, Jen."

"And call me Commander while on the ship, Anders. You're not a guest but a crewmember."

"Tch."

Jenna didn't mind that minor remark and looked at Yoshika. "Oh yeah… Cap told me you might be coming around. He says he wants to…" And Jenna noticed Yoshika was wide-eyed while looking behind her. "Yoshika?"

Yoshika couldn't believe it and she even let a tear fall. Behind Leona and Jenna was the person she thought has passed. But then, she was standing there, seeing who appears to be her father in the same glasses he once wore even before he left her behind. They looked at each other from afar, and Jenna noticed this as well.

Leona then glanced towards Jenna. "What's this?"

"Sssh…" Jenna shushed Leona and eventually looked at Ichiro.

" _ **Oto-san…**_ " Yoshika muttered to herself before she started to walk and went past Leona and Jenna. Her walking went faster until she ran to him. "Oto-san… OTO-SAN!"

Ichiro was instantly in tears as he kneeled and put his arms out. "Yoshika…"

"OTO-SAN!" Yoshika made a beeline for Ichiro and immediately hugged him tightly, seeing him after 5 or so years have passed. She sobbed loudly while hugging him tighter. "Why…?! Why did you leave me like that?! I thought you were dead!"

"It's okay now… I'm here… I'm here."

"Oto-san… This is…" She sniffed as she cried before she gently pulled away and looked at him while he smiled. "This is the happiest day of my life… I get to finally see you… alive."

Ichiro then hugged her and carried her as he cried while she did. "Yoshika…!" And no other words described what he felt after all those years.

Leona smiled at this moment. "Family reunited."

"You can say that again." Jenna glanced at her. "You ever wished something like this could happen?"

"Although I accepted my parents and brother are gone, maybe. Maybe at least I'd like something similar to this. It wouldn't be bad to see them again. Why not?"

"Good thing. My dad's dead, but it kinda feels nice if I saw him again. Though… it's the past."

"Right. Move on, eh?"

"Yup."

"Good. Because I want to see how well you fare in battle one day."

"You'll swat me."

"No I won't. I'll crush you."

"You'll crush your commander?"

"Why not? We shouldn't pull ranks."

"I like that." Jenna glared at Leona, and Leona did the same to Jenna.

"Me too." Leona smirked at Jenna, while the two of them of didn't seem to notice Ichiro and Yoshika looking at them.

" _ **Oto-san,**_ what is happening?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But anyway… I'll show you around the ship!" Ichiro's smile made her smile back.

"Okay!" Yoshika happily replied before they held hands… like father and daughter. They walked together on the ship as he gave her a tour around.

 _ **EPILOGUE…**_

A hooded man watching through the monitor the moment between the Miyafuji father and daughter before pressing a button. The screen showed the basic schematic of the Sky Dreadnought. He saw certain spots that would actually be able to let energy flow, and it comes from one part of the ship… which starts from a little compartment the size of the same object he once lost.

"Damn you, Aionara. You… will pay for this." He said it with rage, just before he punched the monitor leaving his room in darkness…

* * *

 ** _DONE! YEAH!_** Oh yeah... I forgot to update my OC's the last time. Here's the update now!

 **[JENNA HALSEY]**

Birthday / Age: July 24 (Currently 21 in September 1944)

Height: 6 feet 4 inches (193 cm)

Hair: Purple (with yellow highlights) and shoulder lengthened

Eye color: Light Blue

Skin: Fair to pale complexion

Body Shape: Lean (abs visible) and Size C

Rank: Naval Commander

Nationality: Liberion

Affiliation: 508th Enterprise carrier crew, Sky Dreadnought crew

Aircraft / Striker: Yokosuka MXY-7 Ohka Etherjet Variant

Familiar: German Shepherd

Weapons: M1941 Johnson Light Machine Gun, Nagant M1895 Revolver

Intrinsic Ability: **Balance (** It gives the user the ability to shift between being aggressive and being defensive. Each of those situations can change the defensive power of the user's shields or the attack power of the user whether it would be melee attacks or projectile attacks from a gun or bow-and-arrow. One situation can be used each time if this ability would be used and since it is automatic for each of the user's actions. **)**


	4. Relive

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Yoshika –**_ _It's actually nice seeing my father again. I actually thought he was dead. The real time I felt somehow sad was the fact that he left, and much more when I found out he's missing… or dead. My mother's actually crying that time too. Everything changed when the news came to us. And now that he's around again… things changed again. I was happier more than ever…_

 _Then came November…_

 _ **Mid November, 1944… Yokosuka…**_

 _ **0922 hours… Miyafuji residence…**_

"You can't!" Yoshika stomped her foot at the soil in front of their house that sunny day. "Please… not again."

Ichiro glanced away for a while. "I know. I'm doing it again."

"Well I want things to be different! Oto-san… I don't want you to leave me like this! Although I'm a reserve and I can study again, why did you decide on leaving again? I thought you're already done with the Sky Dreadnought?"

"Yoshika… there's much we still have to do before I leave it in good hands with the Liberion officials. I have to make sure that the sweat and blood we got on developing and building the ship itself will not go in vain. After all… there's much we still need to consider for it to be combat-worthy."

"But isn't that battle against that carrier not enough?"

"It isn't. It's only known as the introduction. Remember… we've gone against the Warlock and destroyed it, but it's not enough. There's more combat experience that's needed before it's considered as an official vessel, since we went past development protocols after all. This is a ship unlike any other, and we have to make sure it's in working condition for everyone to recognize it."

"Oh. Right… you released it while it's still not official, and it's only temporary while it's in jurisdiction of Britannia, right?"

"Right."

"Well…" Yoshika frowned, knowing she's running out of options. ' _He's just here for a month, and now he's leaving again…_ '

"Yoshika, I'll return."

"How would I know?"

"Yoshika!"

"Please!" Yoshika glanced at him with a glare. "At least take me along with you!"

"I can't. I'm not going to ruin your life again."

"But isn't that what you've done when…" And Yoshika gasped. What did she say just then?

This made Ichiro snap before he held her shoulders and shook them. "What is it?! You think I did it before?!"

"Well, isn't it true?"

Ichiro winced. He never thought about it before, but she's certainly getting the wrong idea. "That's not what I intended."

"But it happened, didn't it?!"

"Please understand."

"I know. Maybe I never will." She made one last glare before she pulled herself away from his grip, then turned around and ran for it.

"W-wait!" Ichiro's call never reached the now running Yoshika, heading towards the direction of her school. ' _She had it wrong._ '

" _ **She didn't take it well?**_ " Sayaka was walking towards Ichiro, who's now looking at the direction Yoshika ran to.

"I'm afraid it didn't. She didn't want me to leave again."

"She just expected you to stay, after all."

"I'm sorry."

"No… it's fine. You made the decision to stay by the crew. They still need you."

"But Yoshika… she's… I'm leaving her again. It's been long again, and I could have… I… could have…" And without him knowing, his instinct got him to wrap his arm around her hip while he thought deeply.

Sayaka noticed what's in his mind. "Ichiro…"

 _ **Yokosuka Naval Base… 1142 hours…**_

 _ **Small gymnasium…**_

Leona used her boxing fighting style as she kept on hitting a punching bag with her punches. ' _Come on, come on!_ ' She knew how she fought needed to be different in how she fights. Making a two-punch combo, she stepped back before picking up momentum for her left fist. "KYAA!" Her punch landed on the bag before it swung back.

Major Sakamoto herself was watching Leona do the boxing routine. ' _I know it's only one of the fighting styles used for defending one self._ '

The Britannian did one last punch before she took a break and breathed. She had been doing that for the last 6 minutes and the only thing she did was wipe her sweat off with her face towel and eventually turned to where Major Sakamoto was watching from. "You like this, don't you?"

"Could you be any more wrong?"

"Don't deny it, Major. You got quite the eyes."

Sakamoto just realized what Leona was doing and glanced away. "I'm not falling for that. I was watching you, but not with that reason!"

"Hahahaha…" Leona's laugh was loud enough it could be heard in the whole gym. Nonetheless, she never even cared if it was heard outside. "I knew it! I… just knew it."

"Ugh… Is there anything else you're doing?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"THAT IS COMPLETELY BESIDE THE DAMN POINT!" Sakamoto's pouting and she didn't even notice it until she made that glare and eventually gasped.

Leona puts her hands on her waists. "Alright, I'm listening." She smirked.

"Tch." Sakamoto then approached Leona and stopped just in front of her. "Since you're done here, could you show me around the Sky Dreadnought? We were happy to accept you all here in Fuso, but at least give me a tour. I never really had a chance to look since I had to work ever since the 501st disbanded."

"Is that a date I'm hearing?"

"That… IS NOT HELPING."

"Well, you're the one who's requesting it."

"I have my eyes on someone else, so no. I'm not asking you out on a date. Happy now? Ugh…" Mio groaned and crossed her arms over the other. "You are hard to get."

"I'm hard to get? Don't you think… you're too close for comfort? Although I never talked to you like this before, don't get me wrong… You feel like you're a friend."

"No wonder you don't get along with others. You could be dishonorable to them."

"I'm only dishonorable if I'm pressed too much. Press me just right, and you'll find another side of me that the ladies will like."

"Great. You're a dyke."

"Proud of it."

"Look… would you just show me around the ship if you're available?"

"Can you meet a condition then?"

Sakamoto winced at Leona's offer. "You're not telling me any conditions related to you, are you?"

"And if I said yes?"

"No."

"Then you might as well get lost. Because seriously, I wouldn't like someone disinterested tell me what to do."

"Don't treat it like I had a fault in it, Anders."

"Good. Remember my name. It won't change anything." Leona glared at Sakamoto. "I'm liking this already. Maybe this would suffice."

"Oh?" Sakamoto glared back at Leona. "Then how about we try a round of sparring? If it helps you and I, then maybe we can have something to agree on."

"Is that a challenge I hear? I'm being challenged by the great Mio Sakamoto."

"I'm not calling myself famous… but there's a nice ring to it."

"Just piss off. You wouldn't beat me."

"We'll just see about that won't we?" Sakamoto then took off the military upper uniform she wore, leaving only her white undershirt and navy blue flex-underpants. "Deal is… if I win… then you could show me around. If you win, then I'll leave you alone and find another."

Leona chuckled as she wiped herself with her face-towel and threw it aside. "I'm starting to like you, Major Sakamoto."

"For a former mercenary, I never thought I'd be able to see someone admire me." Sakamoto then straightened her standing and kept her feet together before she bowed.

"Give up the formalities, will you?"

"No." Sakamoto then stood back straight and glared at her opponent. She then got on her fighting stance. "Come at me."

"Wouldn't mind if the gym had any damage?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Don't you mean… knock you out?" Leona smirked just before she raised her foot up. Sakamoto made a split-second decision to roll away before Leona stomped her foot, releasing an earth-wave towards the major. Cracks were made before the place where the major once was had a big crack from the floor. Leona saw the major run towards her before she got to her stance. "I'm excited!"

"It's not over!"

"I DOUBT IT!" Leona then puts her fist up before seeing Sakamoto jump and spin for a flying kick…

 _ **Naval docks… 1146 hours…**_

Jenna was walking together with Captain McGregor himself as both of them were making their way to the naval base center to get some updates from the Fusojin emperor's orders regarding shore patrol. It seems the allied forces would be placing the Sky Dreadnought in constant service as a preliminary test to see its effectiveness in both early detection and combat worthiness both in sea and air battle situations.

Although… Haen seems to be a little trouble by it. "Commander, what do you think would they want to put the ship in service? It only started since August."

"It's officially supposed to be in Liberion but the new United Nations decided the ship would be in service in areas as long as a schedule is being followed. That's gonna be how it is since the ship can be intercontinental this time. We aren't just doing this for public service but also as a benefit for the countries visited. And Fuso's definitely welcome since Doc's the one who got the idea in the first place."

"He's simply the hometown hero."

"Right you are."

"Anyway, did you agree to the patrol route?"

"Let me see… Fuso, Pinasis, round Australis, then to Africa, a part of Europe, and then finally Bruruil or Neue Karlsland and Liberion. Things will be going quite well, right?"

"Don't think it's going to be well."

"Damn right you are." Jenna replied just in time as they got in the naval base center building.

 _ **Back in the gymnasium…**_

Leona kept on giving her combos, but this time, she's using kickboxing which Mio didn't expect. It seems her strategy was not showing anyone else her fighting style. But this didn't change the fact Mio anticipated it too. ' _She's impressive! Tch… Not good._ '

Mio blocked a few of Leona's kicks and eventually stepped back and took a breather. "You're pretty good."

The Brit took a breather and kept on her fighting form. "You're one to talk."

"I don't need flattery."

"Neither do I. This makes us even."

"Not by a mile."

"So you're waiting until one of us gets knocked out?"

"Why not? I won't even blame you for knocking me out yourself."

"Then don't hold back on me either." Leona started walking towards Mio with a fist clenched. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Mio glared at her. ' _She better not be sadistic. This will make her all the more dangerous._ ' And she started to walk towards her Brit opponent. "You won't feel a thing." And with that, she charged at Leona, starting with a kick which Leona caught with her hands. ' _It's on!_ ' Mio caught up and kept her balance before she unleashed a combo, then shortly was countered when Leona was doing the same.

' _Is this what the major's made of?!_ ' Leona kept on her punch and kick combo when Mio blocked a right hand punch and took it as opportunity when she hits the Brit's torso with a kick. Mio then punched Leona's face. And just as she was about to make a spin kick towards the face, Leona stood still before her arm reacted and caught Mio's foot in the air. "Dirty? I LIKE IT!" And with her free hand she pulled Mio in before she headbutted Mio's forehead.

The major didn't expect the headbutt and went down to the ground. ' _She realized my tactic there, and she's all about dirty tactics too. Why did I have to…?_ '

"You're intriguing."

Sakamoto shook her head while feeling her forehead with a hand while standing up. "So are you."

"Want to call this a draw?"

"No."

"Me neither." Leona's unexpected statement was accompanied with a jump kick towards Mio's head, knocking the Fusoan to the ground with her front on the floor. Her right eye-patch was even knocked off. As Leona examined how Mio was still looking persistent, she tried something. "Mio… do you really like a tour on the ship?"

Mio had it in her system not to give up when Leona asked. ' _I must… I must know! Doctor Miyafuji's fruit… I must know!_ '

"What drives you to do this anyway?" She muttered aloud before she saw what seems to be crazy. Mio was struggling to get up, which started when hands supported the upper body so it could be raised. Then Mio slowly got to bend so she could be on her knees. Eventually, she was able to get on her feet afterwards and glanced towards Leona. "You just don't give up, do you?" Giving Mio a smirk, she ran to the Fusoan, seemingly defenseless. ' _This is a piece of cake._ ' And as she was getting her fist momentum… ' _…which is why I'm not doing it!_ ' And as she was about to hit Mio in the face with the other's eyes closed…

Mio didn't feel the punch coming at her. Rather, she only felt the wind from that punch but it never came to her at all. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing Leona's fist being lowered down. This made Mio rather surprised. Why didn't Leona finish her off?

Leona sighed as she finally lowers her arm. "You're a sore sight to look at, major. I'm not having a respectable officer beaten to a pulp. Besides… I think you had enough and wanted to really see the ship. This isn't the answer at all." Then she offered her hand for a handshake with Mio. "What do you say? Wanna hold it for another time?"

The Fusoan witch looked at Leona's hand, knowing that she might have been spared of the loss. "Why?"

"You got that drive in you. It's for something deeper, isn't it?"

She knew as she looked at Leona that it had to come out. ' _I guess it won't hurt if I tell her._ ' "I need to know his success. I need to see its beauty. He didn't just help the military but everyone else, and it's worth something. I want to see it… for my own sake. I wanted to thank him for all of it but I never had the chance to."

Leona glanced to where the eye-patch had fallen and looked at Mio and her purple magic eye. "You know… you don't need to cover that."

Mio winced at it. She didn't realize her eye-patch came off. "Umm…"

"If being ashamed is something natural, then I think you remind me, of me." With a smile, Leona walked past Mio and eventually picked up the eye-patch. Examining it, she saw the white color and blue stripe on it. "The only thing that putting a mask on reminds me of is the fact that it covers our fear. Not everything should cover what we are, or what we fear." Then she glanced at the major. "Until the end, you proved yourself even without the eye-patch and went on with it. You went so long as to keep fighting."

Sakamoto knew as Leona handed over the eye-patch back to her, that statement was… "…True." And she proceeded to wear her eye-patch again. "I don't care about what I wear. The stakes may go higher at this point. Lives matter to me too. Maybe there's honor and reputation, but there's also the consideration if one wants to go on with whatever he has. If all a soldier has is fear, he has nothing to show. But if he makes it a reason for him to fight and show everyone it's a state of mind… it will make him courageous. Fear shouldn't be an issue."

"Is it, to you?"

"Maybe. The eye-patch got me to realize that my potential can lie somewhere, and it was beneath the eye-patch that mattered, not itself. I figured that out after my serious training while the Fuso Sea Incident happened. The first time I used the magic eye to our advantage… my mentor told me it was something beneficial, for both myself and the supposed amateur squadron I stayed in."

"Ei, that Magic Eye of yours isn't a joke. It's a wonder."

"You think so?"

Leona then grabbed her face-towel from the ground and wiped herself. "Of course I do. That was a hell of a spar."

Mio grabbed her upper military jacket and wore it on. "You tell me. Ufufu… Wait for me to take a little shower just before I get to the docks."

"Sure. I'll meet you there myself. That was fun." Leona then started to walk out of the gym. "And if you ever find yourself in a bad situation, call on my help and I'll be storming in. Remember… I can grow to a large size. They won't know what'll come to them."

"Let's just hope I get stuck then!" Mio waved Leona while the Brit finally walked out the main entrance of the gymnasium while Mio headed into the shower area to get herself freshened up.

Leona _**walked in the base**_ just before she got her eyes on Jenna. "Oi!" She called out while walking to her, who seems to be looking for someone.

"Hey, Leona. You should at least address me as commander, you know."

"Oh… Sorry about that. Anyway, looking for someone?"

"Maybe. Actually, it's Doc."

"Really? I thought she was still with her daughter?"

"Yes… but he told me to meet her in the naval base where he should be in right now."

"Maybe he just got caught up in other things? He seems to miss the family and all."

"Yeah, but he told me his decision is final. He wanted to talk about something."

Leona smirked and nudged at Jenna's right hip. "Hey… Just gotta tell ya. Major Sakamoto came by. We got a little sparring session in the gym just before we both called it quits. I'm gonna be showing her around the Sky Dreadnought myself."

"Really? You sure you can handle that?"

"Come on, I know the ins and outs, okay?"

"If you say so. You're a part of us after all, so why not?"

"I thought lower ranks aren't supposed to give tours?"

"It's an exception sometimes when it comes to certain people. Mio was a close friend of Ichiro for a long time. Thanks to whatever he developed, she wanted to see the whole thing for herself. Plus… You're an Ensign. You got some privileges at least. And since you told me, I'm giving you that permission myself. Show her around."

"Of course. Thanks, Commander." Leona saluted Jenna.

"It's been quite a while. You took formalities into heart." Jenna smiled and saluted back. Then both of them put their hands down. "Anything else?"

"Nothing else. Thank you, commander."

"You're welcome. You're dismissed." And with that, she nodded just before she walked around again while leaving Leona. Meanwhile as she was leaving through the west entrance where the nearest town should be, she finally saw Ichiro, but he was also accompanied by Yoshika herself. "He brought her along," she muttered to herself.

" _ **Do you really have to go?**_ " Yoshika asked, while seeing a focused father walking forward. This only made her frown and look down. "I'm sorry."

"No… I can at least try accepting that when I show you something."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to make you angry like that."

"I'm not. It's just… I wasn't honest with you. There's something else I haven't really shown you yet. It ends up as something important I thought you should know. I never figured I was still not sure about things."

"Huh? Not sure about what?"

"About…" Ichiro hesitated to speak it while he saw Jenna waiting for him. "…you, Yoshika."

"Oh." This made Yoshika curious. ' _Something… about me?_ '

"Go on ahead in the base. I'll catch up to you." Ichiro saw his daughter nod and run in before he stopped by Jenna. "Sorry if I'm late."

"Nah, it's fine. I thought I'd try talking you out of it. You've done quite enough after all."

"I see. You and Haen talked?"

"Yeah… and I felt a bit pissed of his idea needing you. It's not necessary. Your job is finished here and we can manage for ourselves."

"But you will still need me for detailed maintenance and support for the ship. I'd be confident enough if there's someone else who knows the ship until its root, but not everything is shown to everyone else, even the twins for that matter."

"So you're saying you just want to come with us just because you aren't confident of the ship sailing smoothly? Come on, there's something more to that."

He hesitated again. Lately, he had been thinking about a lot… his life that he needed to catch up with… his family… his daughter… his creation to be used in the right sense.

"Doc?"

"I have a lot in my mind, and they're all valid. The Sky Dreadnought is critically one of them."

"Hmm… Wanna tell me about it?"

"I'll be showing Yoshika the unit first."

"So you're finally gonna reveal it to her, huh?"

"Not that she needs it, but I thought I'd show her since I made it for her. Even if it won't be used in combat, I'll at least let her fly it around. It's tested and ready to go. She has to know its significance."

"I see no problem in that. Haen told me if you were planning to show Yoshika, it wouldn't be bad for her to fly it around either. She IS an experienced witch after all."

"Yes… But I doubt she'll be seeing combat. I'd just like to let her know how it feels to fly again. She misses it somehow."

"I bet she did." Jenna chuckled. "Whatever your plans are, go ahead. Maybe you'll run in to Mio. She's gonna be given a tour around the ship."

"Oh? I see." Ichiro smiled, signaling he's glad to know Mio's gonna see the ship's interior for the first time…

 _ **Inside the ship's Intelligence Capsule Chamber…**_

The Mass twin witches were using the strong horizontal bar for chin-ups. Each of them had a number of reps to do before the other would take a turn. One of their assistants named Hayate was watching. ' _These girls are working it out._ ' He watched carefully as Lorena did the 6th chin-up before she lowered herself again. And when she did it, this time he didn't take his eyes off her. He had it in his mind to analyze how her muscles make the chin-ups work. She should have enough strength to lift herself up like she's supposed to making him think that they were working out even before they were doing the chin-ups. This turned him on for some reason that he even himself a little…

" _ **Ehem…**_ " He got out of his deep thoughts when he found Mackenzie right in front of him. "Excuse me, what are you looking at?"

"Huh?"

"You're looking at my sister. Bastos. (Rude.)"

"What?"

"Just stop. Okay? Nobody wants to make it a trend that a pervert from the Intel Chamber is looking at Lorena with those eyes."

"Wait, what?!"

"Admit it, pervert."

"Oh, come on, Mackenzie! Give me a break here. I'm just analyzing muscle use and motions, okay? I'm the type who wants to look at everything with a critical eye, but I don't want to think wrongly of Lorena here."

"Oh really? Like motions you mean…"

"Tch. Forget it." Hayate seemed irritated and he started walking out when…

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE." Mackenzie had her arms crossed while seeing Hayate stop. "Turn around." He then turned to her, now glaring at her. "What are you looking like that for?"

"I'm not even gonna say it, Mackenzie. Whatever you're thinking right now, you're delusional."

' _I'm delusional? That's it._ ' She glared at him before she started walking only to be stopped by a hand holding a clenched fist she owns. She turned her head to see Lorena holding her back. "Lorena, let me go."

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me, Mackenzie."

"Are you just going to allow perverts to look at you like that?"

"I'm not a child anymore, okay? I know you're not the trendsetter of my kind of fashion, but it doesn't give you a right to judge others. Let them look for all I care."

"Excuse me?!"

"You want me to repeat?"

" _ **Ladies! Hey!**_ " Hayate got in between them as he chose to gently push Mackenzie back. "Look… I don't wanna interrupt, but this isn't worth it. If you want me both so much to be argued on, I'm not worthy. Hell… I'm just gonna leave the ship for this to go away since you see perverts as an issue. I have to admit something: I was a pervert before, but I learned my lesson since then."

" _ **You didn't.**_ " Mackenzie muttered before she attempted to punch him when…

"NO!" Lorena then stopped Mackenzie while holding her sister's hand and put it down with resistance from the other. "What are you thinking?"

" _ **I'm leaving.**_ " Hayate decided to leave, knowing it's not worth it for him to be around.

As the sisters watched him leave, Mackenzie glanced at Lorena. "You'd protect him?"

"Excuse me… but this is the first time I'm protected from an honest guy."

"You call that honest? He just admitted he was a pervert…"

"…in the past, sis. You think it's that big of an issue?"

"Of course it is! I'm already a little opposed to us being here in the first place when we work with guys, okay? Witches could always be looked at, and it's proven from experiences of past witches, okay?!"

"But I'm different from those witches. Maybe they didn't appreciate the perverts around them, but I can take care of myself, alright? And you don't have a right to choose what preferences a guy should have for me either! Knowing you… you'd choose my groom for me like mama and papa were about to do!" Lorena decided to leave the chamber without thinking.

"Where are you going?!"

"Where do you think?" Lorena then left the room without stopping.

' _Crap._ ' "Tch. Fine. I'm not stopping you." She crossed her arms in annoyance. "If ever you find out the hard way and get hurt… I told you. Hmph!"

 _ **Lorena looked around for Hayate in the ship.**_ Knowing Hayate who was actually a simple guy, she wouldn't find him where there are too many workers in one place. ' _If I were him, I'd be able to find him at the right place. I'm thinking: He doesn't socialize much. He might be simple, but he's not one to have no comment on girls. Tch! What am I thinking? Now where would he go?_ ' She stopped to think for a while on possible places he might be. ' _He might be in the engine room. No, not there. Oh… he might be with the gaming club. Nah, I don't think he's got the thing for that either. Oh… what about…?_ ' Her thoughts stopped before she started running. ' _It's got to be there!_ '

 _ **Outside at the starboard side bow…**_

Hayate was relaxing his arms on the railing at the starboard (right) edge of the ship. He looked around at one side where the naval base is supposed to be. If he looked at the other side, he would just feel sad, knowing the endless sea just reminds him of how big the world is. ' _I don't want to even screw things up. I'm in my 20's but I really don't believe in making a good impression. Heck… I'm as shady as a pervert bum to the other girls. What next?_ '

Lorena walked around the bow from the port and eventually, she walked a little further until she came to the starboard side while it was facing the naval base and the docks. She eventually found Hayate who seems to be in thought for himself, and he's got a neutral emotion. ' _I bet he's thinking about what happened earlier._ ' With no doubt, she approached him.

He didn't know she walked towards her when he looked towards his left and saw her himself that she stopped walking. For a while, his eyes were surprised but then he glanced away and acted ordinarily. "Oh… I-It's you."

"Hey, Hayate."

"Um… Lorena… I'm…"

"Don't apologize. It's just my sister being overprotective. She's kinda close to our mom and dad than I was and took their attitude too. I don't blame her for being protective, but sometimes I blame her for choosing something to restrict me of some other things. I can choose my own guys if I want to. After all…" Lorena stopped talking when she noticed that he blushed a little. ' _Crap?! Did I say it wrong?!_ '

Before he knew it, she blushed too. And he had to reply. "Lorena… It's fine. I kinda had a little… you know…" And with little detail to her eyes she looked down. This got him alert and tried to sense himself. He was hard. ' _Shit!_ ' He turned around embarrassed and blushed a beet red on his face.

"Pfft! Hehe…" Lorena giggled and chuckled at that idea. "Silly Hayate. I said I'm fine, and I'm sorry if I said too much. But I'm sure you're sorry about looking at me like a pervert, right?"

"How could you say that?"

"My sister told you that you were. And you know what?" Lorena smirked at him. "I don't care." And that got him to turn his head to her along with his body a little. "Look… I wanna be honest with you: You're a great guy who's getting somewhere. I mean… I looked at your profile once. You were a simple fisherman's son who grew up in Otaru. And it says in your profile that 'working hard is effective. As long as there's unity, anything is possible.' But you didn't mention anything about friends during your screening, you know. It gets a little lonely if you don't have people to talk to especially on a ship that's not for civilians. Out here, you need friends. And you've only started being here for several months now. Don't think I don't notice you in the Intel Chamber. You're kinda lonely."

He lowers his head, thinking of his shame as he might consider himself to have. ' _What have I done wrong?_ ' "Have I done something wrong?"

"Hey… you've done some things wrong, but I can let it slide for this time."

"Really?"

"Of course. I may be a Mass witch for intelligence purposes on this ship but I'm also one who understands people here. I wanna make sure they're in tip-top shape, whether it's the physical aspect or their mental. And the way I understand you? You can be trained, and you can adapt well to rules and regulations. But you also need to make sure you talk to others about yourself too. Your interests are somehow important so you'd be able to attach subjects to your potential friends. I'm giving you advice right now to make many of them as you can."

"Oh… okay."

"It's easy. All you gotta do is introduce yourself and be confident. Don't let them see that you're weak or something like that."

"That would be lying."

"In these days, you have to sometimes fabricate the way you show yourself. It's their interest on you that counts at first. Everything else will be adjusted later on. My parents are role models on that. Although my sister believed in their future values, I liked their past ones better. They understood each other while they got to know each other more in dating."

"Wait… are you telling me to make friends or are you telling me to get a girlfriend?"

"Isn't that the same thing?" And Lorena realized where her subject was going and regretted telling him those tips she gave him. ' _Did I say it wrong again?_ '

"Umm… ahh…" Hayate seemed a little hesitant to say it, but nonetheless he spills it. "I kinda like you!" And he winced at his own revelation to her that both of them were shocked and not just her.

Lorena's surprise surpasses his. ' _What the? Did he just…?_ ' And as she looked at those surprised eyes of his, she realized even he said it first without thinking. "H-Hayate…?"

"I'm very sorry!" Hayate bowed before he walked fast and left her behind.

"Hayate, wait!" Lorena's call was no use as she was already seeing him walk the distance from her. She had to reflect on their conversation. First… she didn't want him to say sorry about what he's done, and that she forgives her if ever he really had done it to her. Second… she gave her advice about to make new friends. Third… He confessed to her? ' _He… Likes me?_ ' That thought got her to blush beet red on her face, knowing she heard it clearly from him. ' _I can't believe it! He really said it to me!_ ''

 _ **Meanwhile at the docking area for strikers…**_ The dark room was being lit up with the only vertical door opening it. Ichiro knew this was finally the moment he was waiting to really do for Yoshika, showing her what she deserved if ever she would be helping in protecting everyone from harm. ' _This is it… Yoshika…_ '

Yoshika was looking at a medium-sized storage unit being opened by the same door and was curious to what's inside the room itself. As the door was fully opened, Ichiro went in first to find the switch for the room. As he eventually found it, he flicked it and the lights are on. She instantly froze as surprise got to her immediately. In front of her was a striker unit, attached to a launcher, that's unlike any other. The design was completely different from the usual ones she encountered. And from the looks of it, it was purely Fusoan made since she knows the Fusoan marking and the shape references were from a mix of other strikers from the same country.

She could only mutter. "Oto-san…"

Ichiro noticed Yoshika's surprised emotion and smiled at her. "So… what do you think?"

"Is… Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"You never moved from your spot. Touch it if you want. I want you to feel it."

Yoshika found he was right. At the way she froze, she never moved. And so, she went in the storage unit and approached the strikers herself. Once she got near, she bent over to look at the shape and eventually got her hand to feel the smooth metal. ' _This is amazing! It's unlike other striker units I've seen._ ' "This is… What is it?"

"I've named the model the J7W Magnificent Lightning."

"Shinden…"

"So… do you like it?"

"Like it? This is… it's beautiful." Yoshika knew the beauty of the Shinden was not to be compared to the rest as she somehow experienced a spark between her and the striker that she couldn't understand. "So… whose striker unit is this? Whoever it belongs to… she'll certainly fly this well. I know it." Her question was accompanied by the curious gaze she gave her father. But as her father kept gazing at her at what it's worth, she realized that look. ' _Wait a minute._ ' She knew so well that the way her father wanted to repay how he disappeared was something great. But with something great, did he have to do something like this? She realized it and stood up straight. "Oto-san… Did you… make this… for me?"

He didn't need to lie. The Shinden is originally for Yoshika herself. He thought that the only way he would repay her was getting what she needed. After all, she can't fly ordinary strikers, knowing she's getting stronger. And so, he nodded in response. "It's true. I made it for you."

"But… It's still a tool for war… Even if I tried a striker unit… I did it to protect everyone."

"Yoshika… let me explain first. While I was gone, I was concerned. I knew that you mourned for me, but I didn't stop caring about you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I needed to know how you are, and with your powers as a witch getting stronger at every time I analyze, I think to myself: What if normal strikers don't easily accept her output?"

"What are you saying?"

"You're getting too powerful. And the way Mio keeps reporting back to me about her analysis of you each time you use magic, it seems she was right. Even normal strikers will not be able to keep up with your condition, so I made a completely different striker unit that removes the limitations of other strikers made to this day. I know you will be having problems like this if you choose to go back out there, so I made steps ahead of time. Yes… even the traditional broomstick won't be able to sustain itself… You needed something to let you reach the skies longer and better with your powers increasing. I don't know why it's happening. It's something I still needed to know for myself. But that's always in the mystery of each witch who lives in my experience."

Yoshika was taking some time to make sure this sinks in. She understood that he wanted to find a way to make sure she keeps flying with her ever-increasing power. He only thought about him caring of how she would use tools of war and not how he cares about what she wants. "Do you… care about what I want?" She clenched a fist.

And even he noticed her anger building. "Yoshika…"

"I GOT ON THAT STRIKER THE FIRST TIME TO PROTECT EVERYONE!" Yoshika shouted at him. "I did it because I thought to myself that you died helping everyone… and I was following your footsteps the whole time in Britannia. And now… here you are telling me that I'm getting stronger and all I need are strikers to help me keep flying…"

"Yoshika, that's not the whole truth!"

"IT IS, AND YOU WERE HEARTLESS FROM THE TIME YOU LEFT ME!" Yoshika started to exhibit a dark aura.

Ichiro noticed the dark aura emanating from her. ' _Wait… What's going on?_ ' And as his thoughts were filled with questions, he even found her eyes were turning red matching her emotions. ' _This is… Yoshika… What's happening to you?_ ' "What… are you…?" ' _She's getting so strong… and even she doesn't realize it._ '

Leona and Sakamoto were just watching from outside the storage unit. "What's going on?" The Brit asked, and she saw Sakamoto lift her eye patch up.

"Something's not right." Mio said it while she was looking at Yoshika. "Wait… it's the same power from within her but…"

"What is it?"

"No… I don't understand… From what I'm seeing… this is dark magic! She's matching her anger and tapping dark magic to fuel it!"

"Oh… that's not good…"

 _ **The waters made almost unnoticeable ripples**_ and it was heading towards the naval yard of the base…

 _ **Intelligence Capsule Chamber… 1158 hours…**_

Lorena finally got back to the chamber and saw Mackenzie inside the capsule submerged in water and in her mask with her eyes closed. ' _Oh. So she didn't wait for me, huh?_ ' She sighed and approached Mackenzie's capsule and put her hand on the glass. ' _Oh, sister._ '

" _ **I hope your conversation is worth it.**_ " Mackenzie spooked her sister as she slowly opened her eyes and gazed at Lorena. " _I wasn't listening if I might correct you._ "

The red-pinned girl crossed arms. "It's okay. I know you wouldn't."

" _Maybe I should apologize._ "

"It's not the right time yet. I'll just have to see how this goes."

" _Seeing you're rather confident about this, I'll take that word. Wait… what do you mean you'll see? What's going on?_ "

"The whole time he likes me."

" _Wait, what?_ "

"I'm serious! He likes me and he just confessed it! Although… he was surprised himself."

" _You've got to be kidding. Typical._ "

A Liberion sonar man in the room carried a mug of coffee while he finally sat back at the sonar station of the room until he sipped, then saw signals on the sonar at the same time. At the size of the blips, they were enough to challenge a battleship and it surprised him, making him spit out the coffee he drank. Others took noticed while he puts his mug down. "Uh… guys!"

Mackenzie turned to the sonar station man. " _What is it?_ "

"I'm getting a hit on multiple bogeys. Shit… I don't know what they are. I read four underwater bogeys."

" _They're submarines, obviously. Are they friendly?_ "

"Now that you're telling me…" As he was about to complete the sentence, a warning beep flashed on his sonar. "Shit! Two torpedoes coming in fast!"

Mackenzie then made sure to analyze his system, and his readings were no joke. ' _Damn it!_ ' She closed her eyes and concentrated as the torpedoes were coming in hot towards the Sky Dreadnought. In the nick of time, explosions were felt and at the same time, the magical shields. She moaned in pain for it knowing she made the shields herself without help. " _Shit… I'm fine. Hull's almost damaged, but my shield is holding. I'll be maximizing it to the port side._ "

Lorena was already submerged in water and wearing a mask inside the capsule thanks to the situation. " _Sis… We have to call it._ "

" _Do it!_ "

" _Alright._ " Lorena then tapped to the PA system on the ship. " _Captain to the bridge! I repeat! Captain to the bridge! All hands… MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK FROM ENEMY FORCES! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!_ " And another explosion was felt before she grunted in pain. " _This is fucking annoying!_ "

" _What can you expect?! Submarines are attacking us!_ "

" _Should we try anti-sub countermeasures? They're not even tested yet!_ "

" _It's fine. If I were the commander and the captain, I'd do it. It's for our safety anyway._ "

" _Alright! I'll do it! Establishing link to anti-sub countermeasures! Awaiting torpedoes… Automatic arming is on!_ "

" _Confirmed! Oh, this is convenient! Torpedo bays 1 and 2 are ready. On your command!_ "

" _FIRE!_ " And on Lorena's command, at the port underside of the ship, torpedo bays were opened and two torpedo bays were launched. Sonar readings got it and the twins sensed the torpedoes have hit two of the of the subs. And somehow, the sonar readings are sensing changes from them. " _Okay, from the way I see it, they'll resurface._ "

" _Are you sure?_ "

" _ **Confirmed here!**_ " The sonar man responded. "Radar's picking it up and the bridge has main radar control."

 _ **Meanwhile at the bridge…**_

The captain ran in to the bridge together with Jenna. "Damage?"

" _Minor damage to hull, sir! Shields are holding!_ " A man responded from the staff.

Lt. Colonel Yates walked to the captain. "Captain, I just got word from Intel Chamber… these are cruiser submarines we're dealing with."

"Neuroi?"

"Confirmed. Two of them are surfacing now."

 _ **At the docking area for strikers…**_

Mio and Leona were in the storage unit for the Shinden with Yoshika and Ichiro. But… Yoshika was frozen while her dark aura emanated. Somehow, Mio wasn't able to understand this as she knew they were all in danger thanks to the attack happening.

"We have to get you out of here!" Mio suggested to the doctor. "Whatever Yoshika has right now in her system, it isn't good. And since she's frozen, you better run for it and get to the bridge."

"But…"

"No buts, Ichiro! I'm not letting anything happen to you again."

Ichiro knew Mio was concerned and nodded. "Get Yoshika to snap out of it. Whatever happened to her, she stayed like that."

"I'll do what I can." And with Mio's response, Ichiro ran out of the storage unit and left them. Meanwhile, Mio examined Yoshika closely while in front of her.

Leona was behind Yoshika as Mio examined her when she decided to ask. "Um…" She muttered. "What the hell just happened to her?"

"I don't know. If I'm right, this is the first time she's ever released dark magic."

"Wait… this is dark magic?"

"It's pure form is stunning. You use dark magic to grow into a giant, but she… she's something else. But her mind couldn't handle it."

"That means she's stuck, right?"

" _ **WRONG.**_ " Yoshika suddenly spoke up and let her red eyes focus on Mio's. She grabbed Mio's collar before she quickly turned her head to Leona. And with a smirk and incredible strength, she threw Mio towards the Brit, hitting Leona and tossing them both to the wall before landing hard on the floor. Yoshika laughed maniacally seeing she's finally free from her prison. ' _Finally… after all this time, I can finally set myself loose!_ '

Mio then looked at Yoshika's egoism. ' _What is she?_ ' "Yoshika… it's me… Major Sakamoto."

"I know. Hahahahaha…" Yoshika laughed like it would be the last time and maintained a smirk at Mio. "Aw… Don't lie to me. I know you see my power as something incredible, Sakamoto-san. But let me unleash it towards our enemies. That's how you are: You'll use me like a dog you think I always was… like what Oto-san has ever assume me to be… A KILLING MACHINE!"

"NO! That's not what he wanted you to be!" Mio stood up before another set of explosions rocked the ship. She got herself to stabilize her standing.

"At least let me. Don't worry… Your precious Yoshika will be fine… as long my hunger for warfare is quenched. Trust me."

"Trust you?! How should I after you threw me at someone?!"

Leona stood and took her place next to Mio. "I don't like you either, kid!"

" _ **Tch.**_ " Yoshika irritatingly glanced away. "Like I'd care." And eventually, she got her eyes on the J7W. "Ahh… the strikers. Yes… This should be useful."

"You plan on using them?" Mio asked.

"It's for their sake, she tells me."

"You can speak to Yoshika?!"

"She even begged me, Sakamoto-san. Now let me do this… before I change my mind. Honestly…" Yoshika slowly licked her lip as she maintained a vicious smile towards the major. "…I'm going to enjoy killing the enemy." And with that, she jumped on the launcher unit of the J7W and fed her dark magic in them. Soon, her strikers were fed with dark magic that it even transformed with its color first turning jet black while showing red horizontal lines symbolizing the colors of her dark magic she uses. Her familiar was only shown recently, and she even changed its color to her own suiting as well. She armed herself with a Type-99 and cocked it. "Oh… and tell them if ever they're sending other units… tell them to stay out of my way, or I'll include them in my rampage." A red magic circle appeared below her. "You shouldn't worry about me." The clamps were released. "You should worry about those who are close to you. Ufufu…" She chuckled before she sped off the storage unit and got to the docking elevator. She pushed a button there and the docking bay doors above her opened up.

But Mio saw the next surprising thing: Yoshika transformed her normal white sailor's uniform into a black one, now matching the dark aura she's showing. ' _Her dark self finally shows._ ' And Yoshika unwilling to wait vertically took off through the door knowing she wanted to quench her lust for battling any enemy getting in her way. "I've got to get off the ship and get my strikers to help out!"

"Follow me, major!" Leona ran and led Major Sakamoto out of the docking bay area.

That ship was under attack, and it was just… an ordinary day…


	5. Harsh Reality

_**Chapter 4**_

Mio ran out of the ship…

 _ **Yokosuka Naval Base, Fuso…**_

…from the docks and into the main base. The Sky Dreadnought had to stay where it was, trying to defend itself from submarine Neuroi.

 _ **Mid November 1944… 1203 hours…**_

She had to help out as she immediately ran to the main striker hangar. But as she arrived there, she saw a mechanic was still tuning it. "What's the status of the tuneup?!"

The mechanic's attention was turned to the major. "Major… give me five minutes for final calibrations on this. I recently found some loose bolts from your last flight."

"We don't five minutes, but three."

"Hai!" The mechanic is doing his best at quite a faster pace.

 _ **Meanwhile at the docks…**_

Two Neuroi submarines just surfaced, and Lorena felt it while radars have finally spiked. " _Subs are resurfacing. Looks like that torpedo blasting worked._ "

" _It's not enough._ " Mackenzie replied. " _We have to do more damage to the subs while on the surface._ "

" _Main cannons and the AA guns then?_ "

" _Do it._ "

" _All port side guns, focus your attacks on the surfaced subs, and FIRE AT WILL!_ " Lorena's order gave each port side mounted gun its opportunities and each of them fired at the surface submarines. Lorena was nonetheless feeling torpedoes coming. " _More torpedoes incoming…_ " But the ship shook before she finished, due to the explosions the torpedoes made. " _Damn it, they're fast! It's a good thing shields are holding out a bit, but we'll lose it if we're exhausted! We can't keep up like this!_ "

" _Uggh… This is the only ship currently in the docks right now and we can't even get all our torpedoes to fire out all at once!_ "

 _ **SD Bridge…**_

The captain listened to the conversation while the twins took care of the battle ensuing. "Commander." And Jenna's attention was on Haen.

"Aye?"

"We're gonna need your help on this. Stand by… Lorena, are they taking damage?"

" _That's what I wanna call about just now._ " Lorena replied. " _Like all Neuroi, they're able to regenerate their own armor like the ones from the sky. Unless we get a proper anti-sub countermeasure up and running, we can't keep firing less and less._ "

"Ugh…" Haen was disappointed at the fact that the countermeasures against submarines weren't properly calibrated yet. "Well, there's nothing we can do about that. Thank you, Lorena. Commander Halsey, you need to fly out there and keep hitting the surfaced subs. They'll start to sink down underwater once their damage regeneration is complete. They have a slow regeneration at that time, but it should be enough time for you all to find the core from the top."

"Mio might take off, so she'll be helping out."

" _ **Then don't forget about me.**_ " They were confused, while hearing a Fusojin accent from a young girl who spoke their language. " _Teehee… Did you all miss me?_ "

Ichiro widened his eyes, knowing the voice. "Wait… is that you?"

" _It is me… Oto-san. Tch… hahaha…._ " Yoshika laughed out like she's a completely different person, in a sadistic sort of way. " _I'll be destroying the enemy for all of you. Watch me._ "

 _ **Yoshika smiled as she hovered at the port side of the ship facing the ocean**_ while holding her Type-99 MG. Her sailor suit is now black and red in color instead of white. From the submarines, she glanced towards the bridge of the ship and smirked. "Use me as you want… but if I go all out… I request you get out of my way. Arigatou… Oto-san. You helped me awaken, and now I'll be enjoying it!" And with her head quickly turning back to the subs with a smile, she licked her lips. "Come and get me if you can!" And she sped forward on the submarines before she saw pods exposing themselves. ' _Multi-beam pods. Typical._ ' And those pods fired unguided anti-air beams before she evaded and blocked some with her red shield. And then she fired at those pods to be sure they don't fire back. There were four on the current submarine and she disabled them all, but the other submarine also retaliated the same way and she did the same to it. As she fired… she knew there's a bigger caliber needed for this. ' _I'd love to try going under, but I'm not a Nereid._ ' Eventually, she saw her first submarine target repair its multi-beam pods and fired dumb beams at her before she started evading again. "This is tiresome indeed. You're too strong at the top. Perhaps a bigger caliber…"

"… _ **or some assistance.**_ " Jenna came flying in after what Yoshika was doing. "You're pretty reckless, you know." She grips her M1941 MG tight and fired at the submarine's pods before hovering close to Yoshika while the subs are defenseless on top. "You should know by going out here with your nature that you're endangering lives. By your gutsy attitude, I admire you. But with your crazy attempt at stopping them by firing on the tops is utterly useless."

"Then what are we hovering here for?"

"We need a plan."

"We? Don't you mean… I do? Ufufufu…" Yoshika giggled at the thought of a plan. "Really? Like you'd be able to solve your way out of this without a Nereid. And we don't have one."

"At least you have a point."

"You're one to talk, when you have your precious friends behind you while you defend them yourself. Ha."

"Just focus." Jenna looked at the two subs, now arming their pods. "This is useless if we keep attacking the tops!"

"For now… you may be right." Yoshika looked at the ship's main cannons. The ship wasn't designed for anti-sub combat. But with some tools from the ship, she might be able to use it. "Then we'll just have to use some things from the ship, like rockets or bombs that can punch a hole."

"What? We can't lift one like that."

"One who's got dark magic can." And Yoshika smirked at Jenna. "Yours truly." And she said it just before she evaded beams, along with Jenna.

The commander had to analyze her statement while flying to evade dumb beams. ' _Is she serious? Could she really carry bombs?_ ' And with her thoughts running, she saw Yoshika fly to the base. "What in the…?! YOSHIKA!"

"I'll be back with a big boom before you know it." Yoshika said while she flew into the base. Once she was over the base, she was looking for hangars related to heavy ordnance. When she found one, she lowered her altitude and got near it, and saw it was closed. "Keeping things like these closed isn't a good thing." And with her hands, she grabbed the base of the vertical doors before she throttled up her strikers and used her strength to raise up the doors. In no time at all, the locks of the door broke and it finally opened up. Once light shone in the space of the hangar, she saw 500 lbs bombs that she can use. "Interesting." And with no time to waste, she flew inside to grab some bombs.

Meanwhile, Jenna kept on evading beams and firing back at the submarines. As she fired back, she realized her rounds are simply weak for some reason. ' _It doesn't make any sense! So this is why Yoshika is having some difficulty._ ' "Captain, we're facing subs with reinforced steel beneath the hide. We need heavy ordnance on this one!"

" _ **That's a negative.**_ " Haen responded with disappointment painted in his voice. " _Our anti-air cannons can't even make a shot since they're for vertical purposes only._ "

"Agh… Roger."

" _This is Lorena! I don't know how much Mackenzie and I can handle continuous torpedo fire. We'll be exhausted soon._ "

"Keep yourselves focused on the port side shields only!"

" _We are, but we can't last long and fire the fewest torpedoes while defending at the same time! We'll get exhausted! What should we do?!_ "

" _ **YOU MAKE A DIFFERENCE!**_ " Yoshika's voice of determination and darkness was heard through everyone as she was flying in. But to their surprises, her Type-99 MG was slung to her back while in her hands she carried two 500 lbs bombs. "I'm coming through for a bomb run!"

Jenna gasped at the sight of this. ' _Is the crazy?! She's willing to drop bombs just to get through the hide? It might be crazy, but it might work too._ ' "I'll cover you and be at front!" And with no time to waste, she got in front of Yoshika and started to fly fast with lower altitude. They were on their way to a submarine about to dive back into the water. While the diving submarine was making its way down, it still fired dumb beams at the two. Jenna blocked the beams while she fired back destroying at least two beam pods closest at the front. "You got one shot at this Yoshika! Ready?"

"I won't miss."

"If you do?"

"Screw you! Just focus on your plan!" Yoshika said it and others from the ship reacted with comments about her speech.

Even Ichiro who was listening to the bridge noticed Yoshika was completely different. ' _This isn't the Yoshika I used to know._ '

Jenna finally saw she was over the sub and was at 100 m above surface level. "NOW!"

"Bombs away!" Yoshika then dropped the two 500 lbs bombs as it headed straight for the submarine. As soon as she was finally able to get away, the bombs impacted on the submarine. As a result to the big explosions heard, they both saw the submarine's top was damaged and it clearly shows the metal was severely hit. "That's it!" And she turned around and went for the damaged submarine. "I don't about you… but I will be hitting it while it's still vulnerable."

The commander noticed Yoshika's aggressiveness, and it's rightly appropriate. "Fine. Let's sink that sucker!" She turned around and followed behind Yoshika.

As soon as Yoshika got range, she equipped her MG and released a furious and long burst of rounds against the damaged portion of the submarine. While she diverted to another direction and kept firing at the damaged spots, Jenna had a turn and fired at those spots, leaving quite a deeper hole since they concentrated. They both noticed at the way they fired that they were shooting from the middle.

Yoshika had a sharp eye and saw a glint from within the damaged hole. ' _Is that what I think it is?_ ' "Commander… the hole's deep but something's stuck in there! The core must be there!"

"I see it!" Jenna was approaching fast, and acknowledged the glint while she flew high evading dumb beams as she loosed a burst of rounds herself. Two of the bullets were able to pierce through the hidden core's side, and then the center before it shatters to pieces. This brought the submarine to a halt and sunk indefinitely while white shards began floating of underwater and upwards. "Sub eliminated! But there's still three more!"

" _ **This is Lorena!**_ _Ugh… the other two in the water are evasive, and we're losing our shields. Our anti-sub countermeasure systems are failing since it's taking too much pressure from its first use!_ "

"It's fine! We cut the forces into half. Hopefully, they'll retreat. Hold on a little longer!"

" _Yes, Ma'am!_ "

" _ **Hmph.**_ " Yoshika hovered close to Jenna. "I can always drop another set of bombs on the other one."

"No, you've done enough." Jenna said before they both split and evaded dumb beams from the remaining sub. "You've done enough, Yoshika! We should go for another plan!"

" _ **It's what I have in mind!**_ " The Fusojin's voice that shocked everyone came from none other than Mio, now entering the battle space. With a katana in her hand, she gripped it hard and flew low. "EVERYONE get ready! I'll slice up the other one! The core on the remaining surfaced sub is located right at the stern section near the top!" And as she sped towards the submarine while evading beams… "BANZAI!" With a strafing slice from the stern to the stern edge, Mio was able to cut through and make an opening. Yoshika and Jenna were firing at those spots to weaken the old armor of the submarine while firing through the Neuroi hide. "It's working! Keep firing at the same spot!"

Jenna noticed they were still being fired upon from the multi-beam pods. "I'll take care of the pods first!" She went on her way…

…while Yoshika screamed in fury while firing her automatic weapon. "YOU ALL MAKE MY BLOOD BOIL!"

As Mio made another mean slash and dug deeper into the Neuroi hide, she was analyzing Yoshika's words. ' _She's definitely on fire today._ ' "Focus, Miyafuji!"

"I am focused… on killing my prey!"

"Then leave some for us!" Mio said with a smirk just before she got away and Yoshika strafed with loosing rounds next. "That's the way! We're almost through!" She said it just before the beams stop coming at them.

Jenna equipped her pistol and took out an explosive grenade. She pulled the pin and threw it at the damaged portion of the sub. An explosion was the result at the stern side of the sub as it made devastating damage before the smoke clears, and the core is widely exposed. "Mine!" She pointed her pistol just before she squeezed the trigger and loosed bullets. Two bullets hit dead center of the core and it shatters. Finally, the sub was defeated and slowly sunk while dispelling into white shards in the water and partly in the air. "That's two down now."

" _ **Lorena here!**_ _The other two subs are disengaging! We'll fire with whatever we got and…_ "

"Cancel that action, Lorena. I think they're on full retreat on this one. They wouldn't dare attack it again without escorts." Jenna then glanced at Mio who just hovered close by. "Had a lot of fun, Major Sakamoto?"

"I could have taken the kill, commander. It would be another one on my kill list."

"Like you said, leave some for the rest." Then she noticed Yoshika slowly hovering towards the bridge of the Sky Dreadnought.

Yoshika hovered while she's close to the bridge, clearly seeing her father dead. Her serious emotion while she's in the influence of dark magic, still got her to speak from her conscience. "Oto-san… you've seen what my own darkness could bring. I'm unpredictable since this has happened. Maybe you've seen me getting stronger… but I can choose what kind of power I'd get."

" _ **Yoshika…**_ " Ichiro had to speak out. " _I'm sorry if I didn't tell you what I really wanted for you._ "

"I know what you wanted was the best for me, but rewarding me with a piece of hardware like I deserved it IS NOT how I'd appreciate your return. So… no thank you."

"But…"

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " Yoshika's shout lets her dark aura grow bigger. "Don't change my mind anytime soon if you don't want me to break anything. It's a warning, and you've heard it from me. That also goes to the rest of you. I'm not one to participate and cause unpredictable damage. You heard my dark desires and it's something I didn't want to show. But now you heard it first from me… I can't make myself a liability to all of you." And with that, she flew off to the docks, hoping to just leave her strikers behind.

Ichiro was running to the docks of the base afterwards. Then he saw the Shinden striker units on the ground. He glanced at Yoshika who was running away, now back at her white sailor suit uniform without that same dark aura like before. Still, he felt the sincerity from Yoshika's words. ' _My daughter… I'm sorry._ '

She stopped running for a while and looked back to see Ichiro look at her and she just glared at him. ' _You're sorry… and it's the same with me. I'm not the fighter you think you're looking for. I'm not just a grunt to be ordered around._ ' "Forgive me." She muttered before she turned back and walked away.

Mio hovered at the docks while Leona was there, seeing the scene.

"He's gonna have a bad day." Leona commented, just before her shoulder was patted by Mio's hand.

"She took it negatively. After all… she never wanted to get into this war in the first place. She did it to follow on what she believes… protecting everyone. This time, it's different. She's resentful as she sees her own father encouraging her to fight when she thinks of her own values of not being involved."

"If you asked me, it's cowardice."

"Cowardice?"

"Why not? The kid's got quite a reputation as a witch like you said she does. She just doesn't like to be turned upside down, and by that…"

"…Her dark self."

"The kid's a powerhouse, major. You gotta do something about that."

"I'll think of something on that. Thanks for giving me a heads up. And by the way… it's not fear. It's doubt." Mio frowned at this. "She doubts her power. But she also fears of what she'll become."

 _ **Leaving Yokosuka Naval Base…**_

 _ **Yoshika –**_ _And so, I kept running… and running. Why? Why did it have to get to this point? During my time in the war, I did it all for my father, and he encourages me to keep fighting with something to sustain me in flight… like I'm a tool to be continuously used. I was in tears as I thought of it the whole time as I thought when my mind is filled with one thing: Run. I kept running, until I'd reach home… because I'm afraid of what I might become. I don't want to be… a monster in the making. Please… don't let me be one._

 _ **Miyafuji residence… 2219 hours…**_

She was still crying while lying on her bed thinking about what happened to her. She transformed. She saw the lust of blood and power that she even used it to have good wits and participation in the recent battle. What was next for her? ' _Somehow… I'd think nothing like that happens again._ '

" _ **I doubt it.**_ " An echo in Yoshika's head, with her own voice, resonated. " _I'm gonna enjoy giving you temptations for that._ "

' _Just stop it._ '

" _No. You're stuck with me, like it or not._ "

"Leave me alone. I don't want you." Yoshika muttered before she closed her eyes, finally feeling the silence.

 _ **Fast Forward…**_

Every day, she heard those voices. She had trained herself to control how those voices would flow in her like it was a switch. It's not only a burden… but also a way for her to harshly learn maturity in both her mind, and soul. It might be a curse, but she was willing to turn it into a gift.

And so… she suffered, she conquered, and even went through graduation in her school at March 1945. Her father was there, but she wasn't as happy as she was from the time she saw him the first time again after years from his faked death. There's still the feeling of love, but there's also the feeling of the remaining resentment in her after all this time. Still, she respected him, just as a father and no one else.

She couldn't tell if she was becoming a monster, but she can tell she had already become established, not just as a person but as someone who'd be willing to take things to the next level...


	6. Matching conscience

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **PROLOGUE…**_

 _ **Early March 1945… 1224 hours…**_

Michiko and Yoshika were looking at each other in relief. They finally graduated from middle school and they had the day to themselves, or so they thought…

 _ **Yokosuka 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Girls-Only Middle School grounds…**_

Ichiro was looking for Yoshika. It was after graduation and he knew as work caught up to him, he was late, and had the feeling she would have finished the ceremony. As he saw students walking around with their parents, he started to look for her at that spot where the ceremony was conducted. ' _Where are you, Yoshika?_ '

" _ **Looking for someone?**_ " A Romagnan accented male teenager's voice caught Ichiro's attention. As soon as Ichiro saw the owner of the voice, he saw a black-hooded 6-footer. He was wearing a matching black shirt that was sleeveless. His face can be seen but his left eye is covered with his hair for some reason. He brought a hand up and snapped a finger, then everything went quiet.

His environment changed. He saw the peach tree leaves hover in the air frozen. The other students and parents froze while they're walking. He looked around much more and realized it himself. ' _He stopped time._ '

"I hope nothing will interrupt us, as we have a limited amount of time, Dr. Miyafuji." The boy teen said with a smile. "Let me introduce myself… My name is Elroy Vrigara. In your understanding, you may think of me more to have a European background, and you're right. I'm a Romagnan. And guess what? I admire you so much that I didn't even realize that you were not dead at all. A little slip-up that may continue to be quite certain, I made sure that… parties will start giving attention to you."

"To me? Why me?"

"I've been watching you for a while… ever since the end of 1944."

"Why?"

"Oh… it's very simple, really. You're the creator of this era's striker units, but you were also the maker of the Sky Dreadnought itself. Don't think I don't know about that. And of course there's also the fact that you're the father of hers who's now trained in making sure her dark magic is stable. I have to admire her: She's getting powerful indeed. But one thing I must warn you: Not all things with power will last…"

"And I suppose it includes you."

"Of course. But who said I can't leave my power to someone else?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying… you should just do whatever you do best… but I'm giving you a fair warning… You go on your current course and your fate will be the same… your death will inevitably be the worst you will suffer."

Ichiro gulped at the teen's words. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to dismantle the Sky Dreadnought's power source and freely hand it over to an associate of mine. You see… the Ultra Particle is no joke. Once someone possesses unlimited power, they can no longer make efforts to find anew. It's simply precious, and belongs to the High Council."

"High Council?! What is this?!"

"We shall see if you can complete this task."

"And if I say no?" Ichiro glared at the boy's eyes, and he received a smirk from him.

"You're intriguing, Doctor. Don't you know that it's not just the Neuroi who's concerned during this time?"

"I felt that was a clue."

"Then you know that the Ultra Particle is dangerous."

"It's both dangerous and beneficial and we're using it to defend ourselves against the Neuroi as we have no choice. We can't back ourselves against a corner again."

"And what happens after that? Who would keep it safe? Let me remind you that you're…"

"Of course I'd find someone to trust."

"What if there is none?" Elroy glared at Ichiro. "I am warning you… old man. You may not be that old, but you're in the age of being completely naïve of what else is going on. I'm sure when you heard the High Council, you were thinking about an advanced race, right? Technically, we're of mixed races, simply knowing that order is important in the universe, and this galaxy you're in right now, is at risk just because of the Ultra Particle. Maybe it would take centuries for the real highlights of the Ultra Particle's events to happen, but that does not give you the right to be the owner. Mark my words that if you are continuing on this course, others may keep this thing to themselves if they find it… but you are not going to have luck on your side. You, yourself, will suffer a hundred trips to hell as you call, your own underworld."

"I'm not afraid of you, Vrigara." Ichiro clenched a fist. "Whatever happens, will happen."

Elroy calmed at this point and didn't say anymore about the issue. "Then a sequence of plans will happen, after all. There's no turning back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me just give you a little idea about your enemies. The Neuroi are not going to settle for just their dominion on this planet, but something else entirely. Once you see extraordinary things, it's time you take your thinking and your innovation to the next phase. If you truly want to survive a war of attrition, you will make sure to make bigger steps in exchange of your life. Your future is only foretold when you see the signs, and you will know those signs soon, Doctor. What you just stepped into is something you will never be able to control, all by yourself. Your pathetic life may end, but we'll gain control of the Ultra Particle one day and leave you."

"Is my sacrifice all that matters?"

"Technically, it's up to you if you want it to be in this case. You're in the interests of a few people, especially of one who I know… named Aionara. I believe she's the one who gave you the Ultra Particle in the first place. She has a place in the High Council. And she has knowledge that the Ultra Particle itself is dangerous and should not be used even by the High Council itself. She has no idea how to use such power and she decides to give it to you? Who are you anyway? You're a mortal and you don't have a right to possess such thing. But you are lucky fate brought you goodness. That luck will run out soon…" And Elroy started to walk back. "…and soon, it'll start turning into misfortune in the end. Ufufufu…" He chuckled more as he was distant and a snap of his fingers was heard again.

* * *

" _ **Oto-san!**_ " Yoshika's voice was heard and Ichiro winced and looked around. Everything was normal again and time was restored.

' _What just happened there?_ '

" _ **Oto-san!**_ " Ichiro turned to see Yoshika from afar, waving with a smile, and he smiled back at her before he walked to her.

He even noticed Michiko was with Yoshika as well. "Ah, Yoshika."

"Glad you could make it."

"Yes… I'm sorry if I couldn't catch up to the ceremony."

"Work. I know." Yoshika scratched her head before Michiko stepped forward to Ichiro.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Miyafuji."

"Likewise, Michiko. Shall I walk you both home?"

"Well… if Yoshika wants it."

" _ **Okay!**_ " Yoshika was happy to take Michiko to their home which is why she agreed.

 _ **The road towards home… Weather: Sunny (with clouds)…**_

As the three were walking to the Miyafuji residence, Yoshika was stretching. "Ah… That was a cruel year or something."

Michiko glanced at Yoshika. "At least that part of our lives is over, Yoshika. Do you know what you'll still be in the future?"

"I'm not changing the fact I'll be a doctor in Yokosuka, Micchan. The clinic still needs another to take over so that it could keep on running."

"You can be someone else, you know. It's okay if being a medical doctor isn't pursued and you can go for other positions."

"By the way you're talking, you just want me to take another job besides being a doctor."

"Is it bad?"

"No, but you're forcing me to take something else."

"I'm not forcing you, Yoshika. I just thought you needed it."

"Well, I don't."

Ichiro was listening to the conversation while his eyes were forward on the road. ' _Yoshika still wants to be a doctor in the future? It's okay if you pursue that, but you still have a little more to go before you're formally a doctor in your own right._ ' And at this, he smiled. He was glad to still see Yoshika not forgetting her own ambitions in life. ' _That never changed._ ' He looked briefly at his daughter and her friend. They were talking to each other, and their discussion at this time didn't matter. They laughed about some stories they were remembering while they were still in school. ' _So much has changed from her and I don't want things to be worse between us._ '

"Um… Micchan, could you go ahead to our house, we'll catch up."

"Huh? Are you sure, Yoshika?"

"We just need to talk."

"Well, okay. I'll see you there then!" And with no delay, Michiko went on her way to the direction of the Miyafuji clinic and residence.

And Yoshika decided to walk closely with Ichiro. "So… Oto-san… How are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that question first?"

"I know. You still see me as someone upset."

"I don't blame you, Yoshika. I forced it upon you. And let me tell you something. By the time I left before the start of development, what I meant about protecting everyone… It doesn't necessarily mean that you have to fight, especially in harsh times like this. Unfortunately due to the fact that there's a war, you had no choice but to do that."

"It's destined, isn't it?"

"Fate doesn't really tell what will happen in your future, but you can be assured: You make your own path and I won't force you down a road you'll be regretting to walk on."

"I'm okay with that too, Oto-san."

And at this, Ichiro stopped walking. He took time to take this in and Yoshika stopped and glanced at him just like he did to her. "Are you sure?"

"I know what you said before was meaningful enough. I just didn't take time to understand it. I let my own selfishness take hold first."

"Putting your virtues forward isn't called selfishness, Yoshika."

"But putting selfishness first is called a weakness! I can still do many things while I'm out there, and I forgot how it felt like to help others."

"But you did well there!"

"I saw that from a long time ago. You told me that many times that I've done my best. However…" Yoshika paused for a while, knowing her thoughts need to be gathered for this. She needed to tell him something this important. And she continued. "I'm beginning to feel things might just get worse out there."

"Hm…" Ichiro was feeling where she was going with this. "I see. It's about your friends who are still out there fighting, right?"

"Yes… I miss them so much… even Major Sakamoto too."

He nodded at this point. "That's the reason you would want to go back out into the war?"

"I didn't want it to make it seem that way. But it's the only thing I can think of right now."

Ichiro moved closer and put his arm on her shoulders, and started walking with her again. "Whatever happens, your family's always there to support you whatever your decision is." And as he kept walking, he noticed her silence. ' _She's having a dilemma whether she'd go back or just stay here._ '

 _ **Atlantic Ocean open waters between Fuso and Liberion… 1344 hours… Altitude: 1,500 m above surface level…**_

 _ **Report: Sky Dreadnought engaged in combat on the sky against two large Class-5 radar-stealth Neuroi units...**_

" _ **Main cannon,**_ _35 degrees starboard and 15 degrees upward! FIRE!_ " Lorena shouted out before the main cannons against the large type radar-stealth Neuroi unit. The Neuroi unit was hit severely, but was soon regenerating. " _Direct hit, but it's still not going down. It must be a mobile-core unit._ "

 _ **SD Bridge…**_

" _At this point, we'll still need a core detection apparatus for ourselves. This strategy works too._ " Lorena explained. " _But I kinda figured we might be wasting ammo._ "

Haen nodded. "Keep on firing against them and we'll keep the ship evading from large dumb beams. Have Mackenzie handle the shields since they're targeting from a distance. Most of the time, they won't hit us if that's the case."

" _Roger._ " Lorena cuts off and Jenna stands beside Haen.

"Think we can pull it off?"

"Using the mega beam took some months more of modifying the energy input and output of the weapon. It's a good thing we won't lose power immediately when we fire."

"Yup. It'll take time before it's ready for another shot. It's gonna be a hellish ride, huh?"

"You made an understatement. Mackenzie, how's the energy reading for the mega beam?"

" _Energy's almost at its peak. Almost ready for firing sequence… 20 seconds._ "

"Acknowledged. Keep me posted on anything else. Jenna, get the microphone." And with Haen's order, Jenna pushed a button from the station before a wired microphone was lowered to the captain's face, as he held it and spoke. "This is your captain speaking. I like your attention to be given onto my orders: You are to stay at your current station status. All refugees will be secured and will be applied with harnesses. We'll be using the mega beam for the second time while in the sky. Regardless with modifications made to the weapon, we'll have to prepare ourselves in case anything goes wrong. Firing sequence will begin soon, and to our Intel Chamber observers: We are targeting the second Class-5. Watch your energy readings and make sure we stay hovering. And for the rest for the crew, we'll hope the mega beam works like a charm. Stay safe and be safe as much as you can. That is all." Haen cuts off the transmission for the ship and the microphone was raised again. "Start charging the beam gun now." And with this order, the bridge staff began on routing orders to different parts of the ship to start the buildup process for the mega beam. It took several seconds before energy buildup had started.

"Cap, we're up to 45 percent and climbing damn fast. Now we're up to 60… 72… 85… 94… Alright, we're at max output."

" _Energy and output simulation stable!_ " Lorena said from the Intel Chamber to the bridge staff. " _We're ready to fire!_ "

"Commander?"

"You got it." Jenna then took a seat in front of the captain's seat and looked through the scope. "Target's moving to our 1 O'Clock, but we'll be able to get it. Charging now." With that, Jenna took the hand switch and slowly raised it up. "Initiate firing sequence… Firing in 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… Gun charged… FIRING!" And slamming her hand to a button, the beam gun from the bow section of the ship that was charged, then fired a bright yellow beam that was large while ripping the clouds away from its puffy forms as the beam furiously raced to its target. The large-type Class-5 Neuroi unit got across the beam and was hit severely at its right side. The beam cuts from the front and all the way to the rear where the core is supposed to be. The beam shattered the core and the Neuroi, once critically unstable was finally destroyed as it shatters into white shards. "Direct hit! Target is destroyed!"

" _Confirmed kill and our energy readings are holding for the ship! It's a real success here!_ " Lorena's voice rang out just before the second Class-5 started to head towards the ship head-on and fired beams. Luckily, Lorena was able to deploy her shield at the front of the ship. " _The other class-5 wants revenge._ "

"Let it move closer." Haen ordered before… "And track the target for the main cannons."

" _Roger that. Main cannons, forward! Angle 19 degrees up and 4 degrees port!_ " The main guns arranged its angles and finally got it centered to the target. " _Main cannons are now tracking the target. Standing by for orders._ "

"On my signal only!" Haen shouted before the Class-5 Neuroi was firing almost endlessly while the Sky Dreadnought's magic shields prevented damage. "Steady… and go starboard at 7 degrees."

" _Aye!_ " The pilot said just before he turned the ship a little to the right.

"Steady…" He was waiting for the right moment until the Neuroi would be as close as possible. "Stand by… Stand by…" The cannons tracked the Neuroi unit to pass the ship from the left and let its rear be targeted. He smirked and gave the order. "FIRE!" And soon, the main cannons loosed shells on the unsuspecting large-type Neuroi. Its rear was severely getting damaged to the continuous fire from the main cannons. Once the burst of shells was lost… he got a report from one of the staff.

"Sir… core's stuck from the rear and exposed!"

"AA guns from stern section, fire on that damn core!" The captain's orders got the stern section guns to fire at the Neuroi Class-5's core and eventually, it was hit and shattered. The large-type Neuroi started to fall and trail off with white shards, dispelling the unit as it kept falling. "And that… is how this ship is remembered. Well done, everyone." And an applause was made inside the bridge itself. "Resume on your activities as usual and stand down. We're gonna be continuing to move the refugees straight to Seattle. As much as possible, let's be near the country first just before we set down to the water. Lorena… make sure the VSP's are going smooth."

" _Roger, I'm examining VSP's now._ "

Haen looked at Jenna. "You're perfect for the spot on firing the mega beam."

"Thanks, Cap. And you're good in luring large-types in for a trap."

"Let's hope drone carriers would be dumb enough for that."

"I don't think it'll be the same with drone carriers. They're consistent against large vessels, even of the size of our ship."

"But if it's not the ship that should matter, it's the crew who handles it."

"And who better than to make the crew organized and well-prepared than our honorary captain?"

"Flattery won't get you everywhere, Halsey. Hehe…" Haen chuckled as he looked around. "I miss Doc. It's been a while since he said he needed to visit his daughter."

"Well… he said he'll be back here as soon as he's finished catching up. After all… he's doing us all a favor in helping us, even if you tried to relieve him."

"He insisted this time, and he stayed with the ship. I only made it a priority when roots of the ship needed to be taught, and now that the twins know…"

"It's all about pride. He doesn't want this ship to be lost forever."

"I guess it is. Hah…" His sigh was followed with him walking out from the bridge. "Halsey, you have command."

"Aye." Jenna watched as Haen left the bridge to her as she faced forward. "Steady as she goes, gentlemen. We'll give those refugees a smooth ride home…"

 _ **Mid-April, 1945…**_

 _ **Yokosuka Naval Base… 1622 hours…**_

Ichiro was surprised. He was actually seeing Mio Sakamoto. "Major?"

"Ah… Doctor."

"You're… here."

"I thought I would need a break." She frowned after replying. "Doctor… things might get really serious."

"What is it?"

"You should know, that they're not stopping. This time… the Neuroi just put a Super-Hive and it's now in Romagna. The 504th tried to establish contact with who they believe was a Neuroi defector, but that same one must have been eliminated by that Super-Hive. Last I've heard of them is that they retreated. They're out of combat."

His eyes widened at the revelation. Elroy was right… The Neuroi will keep stepping up. "This is… horrible news."

"We're gonna be establishing a wing in Pescara to defend the country itself, but we believe on its direction that it's headed right… for Venezia. It might be slow moving, but we need to take into heart that it won't stop taking down any entity in its way, even a fleet."

"They have to take this nice and slow and at least try to stall."

"For what?"

"I don't know… But if it heads straight to Venezia, it will wipe out the entire city-state… unless we figure out how to take it out completely. Last time we tried taking out a hive, it was with the use of the Warlock. Remember it linked itself with the hive in Gallia?"

"Yes."

"The Warlock's defeat made way for the dissipation of the Gallian hive. This is different. The Super-Hive won't be stopped unless another machine's mind is linked to it… but no one from the United Nations will allow such experiment like Maloney's to be conducted again."

"…leaving us with questions again. All we can do is defend ourselves from incoming attacks."

"And the Sky Dreadnought can't attack straight-on either. Unity's clearly needed here."

"They're making a plan."

"And I hope it isn't something related to using a Neuroi element."

"I doubt they'll overlook it, Doctor. They're running out of options here."

"Damn it."

"They'll just have to surprise us when the time comes. Hehe. This is beginning to be a battle of attrition. What do you think?"

Ichiro knew that same word will haunt him during this time. "We've gone through worse before…"

"But not like this."

"Will you tell Yoshika?"

"No. She's focused on battling her own darkness that she doesn't really realize the real problems out here."

"I don't believe that fully, Mio. She misses them already."

"Really?"

"She does."

"At least she has a longing… but I still can't let her. Even if you say she's getting stronger, she might have a point. What if she becomes a liability after some time?"

"We won't know until we…"

"It's not advisable, and I'm denying her joining us this time, Doctor. She's your daughter and she needs to find a better place in this. This wasn't her intended future at all. And I was the one who brought her to Britannia, so it's partly my responsibility too. You should know that you put her in a bad position. Think about it."

He was disappointed, and simply stayed silent. ' _Oh._ '

"You should know by now that we won't blame each other after this, but after what happened to her, we can't have her allow entering combat with her dangerous situation."

"It's not dangerous."

"How do you know? Do you even know what dark magic is? Dark sorcery is no joke at all, and it's opposed to normal sorcery, so I'm not recommending one with such magic to help us."

"You're speaking as if you're afraid."

"I'm speaking for the protection of our comrades here, doctor! No more. We're not talking about this any longer. If you will excuse me, I need my rest. It's been a long day." Mio walked towards the barracks, leaving Ichiro behind.

Unknowing to them, Yoshika was at a hill using her dark aura to listen to them. She opened her eyes and let it fade from her while feeling down about this. ' _She won't allow me, huh?_ '

" _They're afraid of you, Yoshika._ " Her dark self spoke in her head. " _Just accept it._ "

"She's right for some reason, I can't blame her… and I can't blame anyone else who thinks like her… but I still want to find a good reason why I should go."

" _Good. Then find that reason for yourself._ "

"You stuck with me all this time. Did something change?"

" _Your own magic started to match with mine. Your light magic force is getting stronger for some reason, and you gotta let it all out. And for that, I'm admiring you and letting you own me._ "

"Thank you… But how do you suppose I'd use the light magic force? I can't tap it without proper training. It's been some time I never got really physical."

" _You'll get to that soon, IF you get through to Sakamoto._ "

"You heard Sakamoto-san. She won't let me."

" _Then let your strongest reason and effort allow you to. She'll see that herself and she'll have no choice but to let you come._ "

"I suppose that could work. Maybe I could walk with Micchan tomorrow and show her around here again? She never went to the base for a tour. Maybe that can help?"

" _It's a start. You won't know what to expect anyway._ "

"Alright." Yoshika then left her position and went for a small woodland area distant from the base. ' _I wanna master how I control this…_ '

" _Figuring you could practice with what you have now?_ "

"Having this power is dangerous, but it's also precious. I have to be careful on how it's used."

" _Good. Then show me what you can do._ "

With that, Yoshika close her eyes. She felt the energy of the woodlands and eventually started to tap in her dark magic. Soon as she opened her eyes, they were red in color and her dark aura started to form around her. "Ahh… Much better." She licked her lips before seeing a nearby tree and smiled. "I wonder how much I can do without weapons? Hm… We shall see." And with no doubt, she walked towards the tree. Once she's nearby, she started to walk faster, then ran before she made a spin-kick, hitting the trunk and shattering it from the middle. Soon, the top half of the tree fell towards her, but she smirked before she evaded to the left and punched the falling half, sending it flying over the woodlands area and crashes down to the other side of it.

She was breathing from what she had done and processed what happened. ' _Holy… What… Did I really do just that?_ '

" _You're finally able to reach your consciousness with your dark magic. Well done._ "

"Thank you…"

" _Take this into mind, though. If you let your lust take over… I'll be happy to let you go on a rampage._ "

"Tch… Not in your life."

" _Suit yourself. You never know you might need it._ " Her dark self giggled before she faded.

Yoshika cuts her dark magic and her eyes return to normal, while her dark aura disappears. She promptly leaves the woodland area and found the road again then started walking on her way home. ' _At least it's a small basis as to how I'd be able to handle myself. But knowing the major, I have to find some other reason why I need to go. It shouldn't just be with my capability, but with something else. I need to take Micchan to a tour on the base and find that out for myself. Hopefully, I could see things I won't expect and really be convinced. Something is missing and I need to be ready for that._ '

 _ **Meanwhile…**_ Sakamoto was looking at the trunk half near the woodland area and glanced towards Yoshika who was walking home. At how she was able to analyze it, Yoshika was the one who cut the tree in half. How it was done was unknown but she still knows the logic. She walked back in the base and started thinking about other things… She was getting older, and somehow, weaker. She's almost at her limit and she was longing for something else now that it was the case. When she got in her quarters, she grabbed a case and carried it with her as she left it again. ' _That forgery should still be useful. At whatever case… I have to get stronger too. For Yoshika's sake, I have to be strong for her. Please… I can't let her be there… so I need to try this… for her. Don't let it be her. Let it be me._ ' At her selfish wish, it led to her determination to start forging her sword: Reppumaru.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry if the chapters in succession are short, but I update that way especially if I'm pressed to doing something else! haha :D Habit...

Anyway... for those who are reading, thanks for supporting me, especially to Leche Flandre, author of Strike Witches: Displaced.

Check out my one-shot story and canon to this one: Gregory's Time-Jump. And you'll be surprised I got reference from the Displaced fanfict. Leave me reviews and guess for yourselves what it means. (winks)

Stay tuned for the next chapter, and hope it might be longer. K? See ya, fellow strikers. ;)


	7. Future-dweller's Ballad (part 1)

**Okay, this is the part where I say welcome, but instead… THIS IS THE PART WHERE I SAY… THANK YOU! I can't believe I'm really being looked for at least. Some others are even giving me praise messages on the works I've been doing. Actually, I'm looking forward to New Universe Returns… if you read this, please leave a review. I know you're more into the Displaced fanfict, but find time to read this story too. I mean… a ship using Ultra Particle could be something nice, right? Hm… Right?**

 **Well, whatever the state of my work, it won't matter. I'm gonna make sure I finish my works. Although it's been slow on the World's Finest and Modern Warfare story universe, I'm gonna update them. I'm gonna finish them. I don't know how long it may be… but I'll be making sure to finish them however I can! COUNT ON IT!**

 **Anyway… here's the story!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Gregory –**_ _Here we go… I'm a boy. And I have simple task. Wait, no… That's not it._

 _ **-CUT BEEP-**_

 _My name is Gregory Sullivan. And I'm… AGGH, CUT!_

 _ **-CUT BEEP-**_

 _Okay… Lately it hasn't been going well for me ever since I stepped in from the time machine when… AHHH… DAMN IT! I can't even say it right! I'M TOO NERVOUS!_

 _ **Not minding his story…**_

 _COME ON, AUTHOR!_

 _ **Don't mind him. He's got quite the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Gregory –**_ _What I meant to say was… Ehem…_

 _My name is Gregory Sullivan. There's not much to tell about me… but I'm a Liberion. I've gone from zero to hero in a minute, or so I think I do._

 _See… I was actually a software developer and CEO of that software. Then came a virus to our age, and its origin? It's none other than the Neuroi race itself… Even my team wasn't able to find the cure of this and even affected our creation, then blacklisting the thing, so I decided to go back in time to find the origin of what I thought was actually the cause to the virus, and it's known as the Neuroi key, a symbol object used to Neurify any machines so it would then belong to those aliens of long ago._

 _See… I'm supposed to be looking for this key, but I also have an ulterior motive. I'm looking for someone… Someone who I love who I believe who was actually stuck in 1945. While the virus was also an issue, there was a time disturbance that happened to her and her team as well. That's right… she's not just my girlfriend, but also a witch in a unit, and I gotta find her, and bring her home safe._

 _Although the prevention of the Neuroi key distribution may be out of my hands, since I actually heard before going that there are many of these keys, I decided to not just make my girlfriend my priority, but also assist in the key finding thing that may prevent the future from being stormed by this mysterious virus. It's worth a try after all, because I was almost killed by a live animation of the Neuroi cyber hacker, and hell… I'm living. I was just lucky, I guess._

 _So yeah… they can screw themselves, and I'll try my best to help out in preventing a disaster… if I can._

 _ **Mid-April 1945… 0954 hours…**_

 _ **BGM: Ace Combat 3 – Shattered Stones…**_

 _I was feeling the wind rushing to me. It felt like a breeze or something… like I'm in a blower. The air's cool. It smells like the ocean from where I am. It's peaceful…_

' _What the…? THE OCEAN?!_ ' Greg immediately stirred awake as his eyes got to the revelation of seeing dark sky getting brighter. As he felt his body was moving everywhere like there was no gravity, he moved his body, down, only finding out there and then that he passed clouds, and was seeing the ocean below… at a very high altitude. ' _I'm falling to my death?! What in the hell?!_ ' "GYAAAHH!" He screamed for his life, knowing he might just die if he hits the water too fast. He felt of the ways he might die: He might break his spine. His neck might be split and broken. His whole body could be torn in half. Or maybe, his guts would leave once his body hits the water on a hard pressured impact. "WHY THE FUCK DID THAT MACHINE SPAWN ME HERE?! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Under the surface of the water, it was calm. Not much fish were around to swim there. There were a few dolphins that were paddling around, but that's what the ocean mostly has. What was rare was a mysterious figure who has had a tail of a fish while the other half was human from the hip to the head.

The mermaid was swimming straight as she looked around for anything that may shine underwater. The green-haired mermaid girl always had a fascination for human treasure or any object that's not being used and were discarded. That's how she sees it: Humans throw away their most precious treasures or objects, and someone like her who's curious of what they are would gather them and find out their purpose. If not, she'd just keep them as a part of a display in a room she might stay in.

But then, things might be different. When she swam near the surface confident no one was there at that part of the wide ocean, she looked up and widened her eyes in shock. As she swam and halted to paddle in place she examined the sky from below, quickly seeing a white shirted man falling from the sky. From the looks of it, the young man was panicking. She was able to tell since her eyes are quite keen than how it looks. Considering the consequences the man could have, she decided to help and nodded while determined. And so she dove and went down, knowing what she'll do is catch him. But to do that, she would need that much momentum, and she went deep as she could go.

When the mermaid was deep enough, she took a deep breath as her gills could and gathered her strength before she started to swim up. She kept her hands to her sides as her tail did the rest. She kept looking towards the surface of the water.

Greg was almost at the water and he was still falling. ' _Damn it, there's no way I'll be able to be saved from this!_ ' He knew it would be ugly once he hits the water, and he knows it will be bad. ' _This is the end isn't it? I can feel it. It's my gut that'll blow up._ ' "Please… LET IT NOT BE… MY GUTS! WAHHHH!"

And water splashed upwards, revealing the mermaid girl being launched up to catch the boy. "No guts will be spilled anywhere!" And on cue, the boy was caught and she held him tight before gravity took over as she fell with him. "…not on my watch." She muttered just before they splashed down the water.

Greg felt the water, its cold temperature… and its soothing feeling. As soon as he touched the water, he knew part of his consciousness slipped. But as he felt his own body being upwards, he stirred awake, and even heard a splash as he bolted awake and breathed before he inhaled a big chunk of air as he finally got a grip of himself. Eventually, he felt the arms that held him let go as he finally got himself to swim properly and maintained it.

 _ **BGM fade…**_

As he steadied himself and calmed down, he looked around. He knew someone else saved him, but it was so fast even he couldn't who it was who saved him. ' _Wait… where…_ ' "Hello? Who the hell are you, and where are you?!"

As the mermaid girl watched underwater, she knew he was looking for her. ' _Should I show myself? I mean… he doesn't look harmful._ '

"Come on, I'm not kidding here!"

' _Although, he kinda looks panicky. Maybe I could show myself now?_ ' The mermaid knew for all reasons he needed to meet his savior, even if it wouldn't turn out well. ' _Oh, what the hell._ ' She shrugged and swam towards him.

He then noticed a figure from underwater closing the distance and fear instantly got to him. ' _Wait… what is that?_ ' He just froze while seeing that figure stop just in front of him. Then, he saw a hint of green hair rising up from the water. Soon, the forehead was exposed, and its skin seemed silvery in its color. Soon, the girl's face was seen, and she was exposed until to her chest.

She looked at him with curious eyes and saw that he was first scared, but then was curious of what or who she was. ' _First time, huh?_ ' She thought, just before she slowly swam to him.

He first felt a little spooked but he stayed where he was. Eventually, the girl smiled. ' _Huh?_ ' He thought of it as he saw a hand rise up from the water and knew it was hers. The hand gently touched his cheek and rubbed it for a while. ' _This girl seems rather… strange._ '

She caught a whiff of his thoughts that close and smirked at him. ' _Oh… strange huh?_ ' She pulls her hand bank and suddenly flips backward in a dive. And as she was doing this, she let her tail briefly expose itself just before it went back to the water.

"What the…? Was that a tail? No… I can't believe it… That means she's…" And before he completed his sentence, he saw the same girl suddenly splash up and leave the water at such momentum, and her body was quite evident. With her body as half human and a fish for a tail, he made no other assumption except she was a mermaid. And as she fell from mid-air, she flipped backwards as she let her head face down before putting her hands out to splash first into a diving entry in the water. But just as he was going to say something else… his mind went somewhere again, and thought of what the mermaid wore… which was nothing. Her chest was bare.

And as the mermaid resurfaced with her head first, she saw the young man actually bleeding out through his nose like crazy. ' _Eh?!_ ' And she winced at the thought, just before she looked grimaced and disappointed at him as she spoke. "As I thought… You're a pervert."

He stopped bleeding from his nose and tried to shake it off. He even used the water to wash it off. "What in the hell, was that?" He closed his eyes while shaking off some of the blood. Once he was done, he opened his eyes, he found himself in front of the mermaid and her mean eyes. "Eh?!"

"Pervert."

"What the…?!"

"You are simply the guy who's unbelievable at looking at boobs instead of the gracefulness of my dive. Idiot."

"What the hell are you talking about?! You're beautiful."

"I'm beautiful, but it doesn't mean you shouldn't abusively peek."

"Tch. You're just mad since I looked at you… just the same with the other girl's I've…" And he was hit on the head with her fist.

"BAKA! (IDIOT!) HENTAI! (PERVERT!) I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN SAVED YOU!"

"Ow…"

"You can just get over it because I'm not one to joke around! I saved your life from falling to your watery death."

"But you hit me…"

"THAT'S ENTIRELY NOT THE POINT! You look at the slow motioned sparks when I splash in the water and not my C-size knockers you call attractive! It's sacred for pete's sake!"

"So? You're still pretty no matter how I look at you."

"That's because you look at me like a honker."

"Did you actually say 'someone who honks' like a horn?"

"Give me a break here. I'm learning from everywhere so I'm not that good, okay?"

"And what is a mermaid like you doing out here in the middle of nowhere anyway?"

"Actually… that's supposed to be my question."

"Beats me! I got things to do… but I'm not supposed to be on the damn water anyway! Where the hell am I and what year is it?"

"For a guy who seems to be a pervert, you're panicking."

"Of course I am!" Greg pouted while splashing his two arms in the water. "I'm in the middle of the expanse of the ocean and I can't even see a single island!"

"So? It's fun here."

"No, it's NOT fun."

"Ufufufu… You're funny."

"And you aren't."

And she suddenly grimaced at him. "Alright, alright! I'll take you somewhere, but I don't know if this'll be worth it or not."

"Thank you, but…" Then he saw her swim behind him and she even held his torso with one arm. "What are you doing?"

She then used her free hand to turn his head to her with ease. She even closed her face to his. "This is something you'll need. Maybe you'll be able to use it to your advantage. Open your mouth."

"What?"

"Trust me." She smiled before she nodded. He seemed to be hesitant and it took a few seconds to get him to open his mouth. "It'll take a while." And she opened her mouth before she breathed out a little white soot that entered through his mouth. "Close." And with her instruction, he closed his mouth. She saw him gulp it down before he coughed up a little. "It takes a little time, but the effect is temporary."

"What do you mean temporary?"

And she held him with both arms. "Hang on!" And with that, she dove in the water with him, tightly holding on to him, and not minding his resistance. She knew he was panicking and eventually trying to get off her while he suffocated with his mouth. ' _Come on, come on… it's got to work._ ' And for a little while longer, she saw him get his gills out from his neck. ' _Okay… it's working._ ' She then stopped swimming and was in place before she gently let him go.

Greg was somehow breathing but not through his mouth, but through his gills. He even noticed part of his neck moving like gills and even felt them through his hands. Then his vision even cleared up, as he was clearly seeing underwater and seeing her clear as day. "Whoa… this surreal."

"I told you to trust me."

"You're a crazy bitch, know that?"

"And you're as panicky as a fucked up hobo." She smirked at him before she swam and got in front of him. "I did that so you could hold on to me while we travel underwater."

"So the gills…"

"They help you breathe underwater."

"Oh." Greg realized only on that time. "Then what the hell did you think when you got me gills?"

"I was thinking… I'd point you somewhere, and swimming underwater is faster than while I'm on the surface. Besides… Nobody wants to see a mermaid these days."

"Huh, why?"

"I'll tell you while we keep on going. Well?" She then held him again before she used her tail and kept on swimming. "So… you wanted to know why nobody wanted to see mermaids?"

"Just hit me, will ya?"

"Too eager to find out, are we? What if I told you that mer-people are extinct now?"

"Wait… are you the last one on this planet or something?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. It's not your fault to begin with. But…" She kept silent, hesitating on saying it out aloud.

Greg noticed the silence and kept silent himself. ' _Something bad must have happened to her._ '

"I'm sorry if I'm rather the silent type right now… but there's not much to tell."

"It's okay. You can trust me too. I just did when you were trying to give me gills."

"Well… I suppose I can do that. Hehe…" Her chuckle seemed convincing and took a deep breath before continuing. "See… a few years ago… deep seas belong to us mer-people. There's only one clan left that survived after all the years of torture that humans gave us. But what came to us from a few years back was actually much worse. Instead of humans oppressing us from land… these visitors… they came to us, oppressing us at our own home. We tried to defend ourselves using our own weapons, even ray staffs too. But they didn't work. These aliens… they wiped all of us out… Well… I was surviving…"

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

 _ **Divina –**_ _But as for everyone else? Not for long._

Divina was swimming and pulling along a young merman while the rest of their home was being ravaged by the mysterious party of raging visitors. That time, her skin was still fair. She was once afraid, and felt adventurous for her own sake of exploring… but all that was going to change.

Knowing the aliens were not going to stop in hunting them down, her male companion spoke up. "Divina, listen to me… we gotta split up."

"Dale, that's not happening! They're killing everyone!"

"Yes… but you're still alive. That's all that matters!"

"I'm not going to leave you!"

"Damn it, you will be the last to tell the rest your own story! And by that…" Dale then put his free hand up and held it out so she can see it. The white glowing ball-shaped object was visible. "This is your last chance. You have to take this inside you and save yourself! Don't come back for us!"

"But… that's an inner-familiar pill! I can't take that! I can't!"

"Your father would have wanted that! Be the last surviving mermaid for us, okay?! You have to live!"

"No! I'm not going to leave you!"

"GIVE OUT YOUR HAND!" Dale said it while beams passed them, letting them know others from those aliens are pursuing the two of them. Divina then put her other hand out, and he handed over the Inner-familiar pill. "You'll have the power of a witch too."

"I can't leave you."

"You have to… if you want to live. Or if not… use it to save me or everyone, risking yourself. But I doubt you'll be able to do that. It's still your call though. I'm sorry." Dale then gets the nerve to let go, surprising Divina. She only had to watch and stayed silent, not attracting the alien pursuers. She saw the aliens took the bait and followed him instead. There were two of them following him as small underwater craft.

"No… Dale…"

 _I had no choice but to leave him there. He did that to save me… And I was going to make sure not to let his efforts be in vain. I felt sad as I deserted them all… my father… my two sisters… and Dale. My family… dead. Dale? I don't really know._

 _I swam as far as I could until I found an underwater rock arch that extends to the surface of the sea. I knew resting up there is good. And so… I took the only entrance in the arch and finally surfaced while inside it. Climbing the rocky platform, I knew that I was safe. The rock arch itself is actually a little safe haven I always treated as a home. Nobody else was there except me. And so… I decided to stay there._

 _It's been a day after that, I think. It's been a bit difficult for me. As I looked at the Inner-familiar pill, I was looking at something that will completely change me. Not only will I be a mermaid, but I can also be a human witch. My father held these for our own good to summon fighters to defend our clan… and since we were the only clan left, we had to resort to using what he then calls 'Fighter Nereids.' These are mermaids turned into human witch fighters, but were also mermaids in their own right. The only difference is, they have underwater animal spirits, and their skin is always silver in their mermaid form, making them quite scary, but definitely strong. However since the clan was suffering from the sudden alien attack, I don't how many of those nereids were left from that attack._

 _As I knew the Inner-familiar pill would benefit me, it would also let me be a human in my own right. I had to choose paths, and I know a string of choices would lead me to a certain future. So with no other doubt, I took the pill in my mouth and swallowed it. And as fate calls, the effects took place._

 _My vision was enhanced, and even my hearing as well as my other senses. While my tail is still there and I was still in my mermaid form, my skin was turning from fair, to silver-colored. And… after feeling it for a while… I let out red and yellow eyes, and felt the shape and pattern comes from a snake. I felt a little confused, but I followed my gut. I went back into the water and tried things out._

 _As I swam and practiced a little, I know that being a witch is different. There's magic in me too. I can even deploy a shield whenever I needed to defend myself from whatever was thrown at me. And I recently analyzed my own familiar… an Olive Sea Snake. Yes… my familiar is venomous._

 _However… I didn't just depend on my own familiar. I depended on myself to find out things. And so… a few times, I went to the surface. Thanks to being a human as well… I'm able to turn my tail into legs. It took a while to walk too. And it seems if I'm in my human form, my skin turns fair, giving me quite the confidence to roam around as a land dweller._

 _Things had to be learned for a while on land too. It seems that the alien race that attacked us was actually known, as Neuroi. They come from another planet. It seems the sea is only a part of the planet we live in, and I've studied it. Not only have I studied our adversary, but as well as everything else human life brings. It's beneficial, but it's also harsh, and I needed to be careful. In your terms, I went through hell too._

 _But in that piece of hell, there's always good that comes out of it. As I lived as being both a land dweller and a sea dweller, I noticed the big difference as to how the aliens fight. They don't originally fight in water, but everywhere else. They're even slow underwater, but it was the fear of every clan member that drove us to lose and get killed. After the years of torture, I went back to the same place the clan once was… grabbed my father's magic staff, and showed myself to the aliens who were there… letting my rage out… killing them all._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK…**_

* * *

Divina sighed as she remembered those memories. "Things could have gotten better if I still have my father's staff. Unfortunately, it was destroyed by those aliens when they were still tracking me. Well, there wasn't anything I could do about that and just went on. I went on living, and trying to do things against them."

"You're really brave."

"I know. Sometimes I even salvage important stuff from attacks, as well as stuff that makes me think of treasures that are precious. I don't know why… but every time I see human treasures or objects being thrown away… it makes me feel like they need to be given another chance, either being displays or being there with sentimental value. They're not only polluting the ocean, but they're making a big mess."

"Great. Not only am I seeing a combat experienced mermaid witch, but an environment friendly one too."

"Why? Something that's not common to you… Gregory?"

"Wait, what the?! How'd you know my name?"

"My close range thought hearing capabilities allow me to review something the mind has to say… and you mentioned your name while I was telling my story."

"Now you tell me."

"It's fine. You can put your faith on me, right?"

"After hearing you've gone through hell to get to where you are now, I don't know."

"Afraid?"

"Afraid of what?

"Afraid of being eaten up alive?"

"What do you mean by…?" But as Greg looked at her, he saw the red and yellow snake eyes she told him about. But it was also accompanied by the split forked tongue that comes with her familiar.

"GYAAAH!"

"What's wrong? Can't handle the pressure of being with a scary mermaid witch?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n….."

"Say it like you mean it, because I like to be a little intimidating."

"You're creepy."

"It's fine as long there's a reaction. Though… You seem to calm down a bit."

"You wouldn't hurt me."

She smirked and neared her forked tongue to his neck and licked it for a while, letting him feel his skin crawl. "Sure about that? Hssss…."

"Please… don't be like that."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just letting you know what I can do. Besides… It's turning you on a bit."

"I wouldn't be turned on by…" He stopped as he felt soft meat at his upper back. ' _Oh crap! I just forgot she was still…_ '

"Still the nice pervert you still are, eh?"

"Why the hell are you doing this?"

"If I'm around men… I can manipulate them if their minds are weak. And you sir… are no exception."

' _You've gotta be kidding me… I can't be like this in front of…_ ' He gasped and tried to block his thoughts from being read.

"Trying to find someone else here, huh? If it's a girl, you can…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gregory shouted just before a bright light blinded them both.

Divina was blinded by the white light and didn't feel Gregory with her anymore. "What the hell is going on?!" And as soon as the bright light died, she looked around from where she was, and didn't find him anywhere around her. ' _Where did…?_ ' Wincing at another direction she didn't look at, she looked up and saw him swim up. ' _I don't know where that bright light came from… but he's about to get it from me._ ' And with no doubt, she swam up after him. ' _He's scared of me and he thinks I'm so scary I'd really piss his pants to a gallon! Way to go, Div…_ ' "Ugh…" She softly groaned in disappointment.

Gregory kept on swimming up, seeing a figure from above the surface. From what he could make out, it was a girl wearing a striker unit. ' _Home free at last! I gotta get away from that bitch!_ ' And he finally reached the surface, letting a splash of water come up while his body was exposed to the air. His gills are even gone, and spoke up with no delay. "Please help me, please help…" But he stopped as he felt the metal his temple. He glanced at the owner, and the witch with strikers was pointing a pistol at his temple.

Jenna had to be careful as he could be a hostile. She made sure her Nagant M1895 Revolver was pointed well. She needed questions answered. "Alright… we heard the source of the mysterious signal came from around here. Who the hell are you?!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Don't point that thing at me! What do you mean there's a signal?"

"Sonar, idiot."

"Alright, alright! I'm that source!"

"And what are you doing way around here?"

"Look, that crazy bitch is after me!"

"Who?!" Jenna asked just as a shadowy figure approached from underwater. She changed the aim to that direction near the boy. ' _Crap! Must be hostile!_ '

"NO! I don't mean…" Greg didn't finish it… as the gunshot rang out…

* * *

 **Well that's the end of it. Uggh!**

 **Check out my forum named 'Strike Witches Original Characters (CENTRAL)' which is a forum mostly for submitting your original strike witches characters. I mostly update that when I put interesting topics or subjects to talk about, but I'm looking for a lot of followers. I don't have that much influence, which is why I wanna gather a lot with the forum. To my readers, please check it out. :D**

 **Thanks for reading this and stay tuned! FINALLY, Greg is around! There you have it! And of course, an additional character named Divina has also been added. Didn't see that coming, huh?**

 **Again, I do that habit. Got things to do, so stay tuned for the next chapter! Cheers. ;)**


	8. Future-dweller's Ballad (part 2)

**First off, does anybody watch any Jeff Favignano videos from YouTube at all? Seriously, watch some or all of his videos! Usually, I watch his LSPD FR episodes. IT, is awesome since there's a lot of action involved.**

 **You know, I wished that I was playing GTA V or the new Star Wars Battlefront new HD game for the PS3 and PS4. Tell ya the truth, I'm actually a player of the Star Wars Battlefront II PC version but I never really get the chance to play well since I don't have any friends. Too bad, eh? Any good games on the PC you'd recommend? And don't recommend any COD Modern Warfare series, k? Please open up on the gaming suggestions**

 **I'm giving shoutout to Leche Flandre for a lot of thanks in your support on Sky Dreadnought. Definitely, I'm giving you quite the show since I'm updating until the sync plan is ready for ya. We should use PM for the planning, k? I'm making sure we both coordinate at this. We'll make it the best crossover attempt we've ever attempted. Muhahahaha… :D :D**

 **To that guest who said I was delaying the inevitable, dude… it is already inevitable. They'll meet up. Be patient, man. I like the way you're making your statement epic. :D**

 **StoryCritical03, thanks for that reminder. I've gone 'a bit' too far on Divina's introductory scene. She might be bare up there, but she knows how to wear clothes too. She just likes it better in the water that she's nude and I'm keeping it that way, especially when she's being alert. I'll keep in mind to make it modest on introducing characters next time. Haha… Sorry.**

 **Motown Scrapper… yes… He'll be experiencing a little problem with the two, and it's on this chapter cause it'll REALLY BE HAPPENING for a short time, for now. Muhahahaha…**

 **New OC Details will be available on the next chapter! Enjoy it, cause here it is! :D It's a continuation from last chapter, and a little highlight to my buddy will be shown here. ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 **Previously on Sky Dreadnought…**

 _ **Mid-April 1945… 0956 hours…**_

"Please… LET IT NOT BE… MY GUTS! WAHHHH!" Gregory knew to himself he was about to die when he hits the water, and was only rescued in the nick of time by a mermaid who launched herself from the ocean waters and caught him.

"…not on my watch!" She muttered just before they both splashed in the water…

* * *

 _ **1004 hours…**_

 **During her storytelling…**

"Divina, listen to me… we gotta split up."

"Dale, that's not happening! They're killing everyone!"

"Yes… but you're still alive. That's all that matters!"

"I'm not going to leave you!"

* * *

"No… Dale…"

* * *

 _ **1007 hours…**_

"I went on living, and trying to do things against them."

"You're really brave."

* * *

 _ **1008 hours…**_

"What's wrong? Can't handle the pressure of being with a scary mermaid witch?"

She smirked and neared her forked tongue to his neck and licked it for a while, letting him feel his skin crawl.

"I wouldn't be turned on by…" He stopped as he felt soft meat at his upper back. ' _Oh crap! I just forgot she was still…_ '

"Still the nice pervert you still are, eh?"

* * *

 _ **1009 hours…**_

Gregory suddenly surfaced on the water and immediately said something. "Please help me, please help…" But he stopped as he felt the metal his temple. He glanced at the owner, and the witch with strikers was pointing a pistol at his temple.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jenna asked, with suspicions running on the boy.

"Look, that crazy bitch is after me!"

"Who?!" Jenna asked just as a shadowy figure approached from underwater. She changed the aim to that direction near the boy. ' _Crap! Must be hostile!_ '

"NO! I don't mean…" Greg didn't finish it… as the gunshot rang out…

 _ **The conclusion begins…**_

* * *

 _ **Mid-April 1945… 1011 hours… In the middle of the ocean expanse…**_

The gunshot that rang out certainly made Greg close his eyes. ' _This isn't how I wanted things to be, damn it!_ ' He thought of it while feeling the wetness of his body and clothes, but nonetheless, the unmistakable magic sparkle sound he was hearing. ' _Wait._ ' He opened his eyes and looked in front of him, seeing the mermaid girl with a shield formed from her hand.

Jenna was hovering and in shock as she lowered her Nagant M1895 Revolver, seeing that shield the girl made in front of her. "You're… a witch."

Divina glared at the flying witch and deactivated her shield. "YOU IDIOT!"

And the commander seemed to be a bit confused at this. Who was this girl, and who was the young man behind her? "Alright… am I missing something?"

Greg couldn't really focus on the flying witch's question as he glanced at a nearby war battleship. "Oh my… I'm saved!" He then waved his arm out. "Hello! Hello!"

Jenna glanced at the young man and used her earpiece. "Flight Alpha, are you getting this?"

" _ **This is the captain.**_ _Just who are they?_ "

"I don't know… but the readings weren't wrong. It came exactly from this spot."

" _At any case, it's gone now._ "

"Oh well. I'll keep you posted. Meanwhile… They'll need…" Jenna didn't finish as she noticed the green haired silver skinned girl wasn't there anymore. "What the…?"

Meanwhile, Divina was in rage and had her red snake eyes out while she swam furiously to the water's surface. "Trying to kill me, huh?! TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME!"

Jenna knew something was wrong and saw the splash from the water. "What?!"

"BIIIITCH!" Divina's fist harshly meets the flying witch's face as she grabbed her by her shoulders. Using her webbed hands and sharp nails, she embedded them at the girl's shoulder making her scream.

Jenna tried to stable herself and punched the girl in response, but was blocked. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME, FISH GIRL!"

Divina punched back in response, then the other blocked her, just before she held the other girl's head tight. "NOT A CHANCE, YOU KILLER! I'm gonna just do the same to you!" And with that, she put both her hands on the girl's shoulders before she threw herself up and slapped the girl with her tail. After the backflip, she punched the girl just before the flying witch lost control of her flight and was pulled down by the mermaid. Divina's plan was working, as both of them splashed down on the ocean.

Greg was just not believing what he's seeing. "What the hell is happening here?!"

Jenna had no choice and took her strikers off for the sake of her survival, before she held the mermaid and gave her a mean knee at the jaw. ' _This girl's not gonna stop, and I'm losing my breath here._ ' She punched the mermaid just before her arm was grabbed before her left side was given a chop.

"You won't survive underwater! This will be your grave!" Divina however didn't expect that she'd be given a headbutt from the girl.

' _You talk too much._ ' Jenna thought before she drew her revolver and squeezed the trigger before the mermaid girl dodged the bullet. ' _Missed?!_ '

"I'm faster."

' _It can't be…_ '

"It can be… because I'm your worst nightmare!" Divina had given the girl a headbutt and held the arm with the pistol. Then she did a headbutt, and another, then another, and another one to finally knocked out her opponent. She saw the pistol was let go, but she grabbed it. The witch wasn't breathing, and she had to make a decision. She glanced upwards where Greg still was. ' _He and I wouldn't want anyone killed. From the looks of things, he wouldn't harm anyone._ ' And she glanced back at the unconscious witch in front of her. ' _And neither would I._ ' "You're lucky I'm merciful, witch." And she finally grabbed the witch's body before she swam the body upwards.

Greg was seeing the ship near their area and was still waiting for the other two who were at it underwater. ' _Why the hell did it have to come to that? My arrival's simply not the way it's supposed to be, huh?_ ' Eventually, he saw bubbles nearby. The bubbles later intensified before two girls splashed out of the water. It was the mermaid herself and the other witch, now unconscious. "Oh my god. What the hell happened to her?!" He was feeling pissed as he swam towards the mermaid, who held the unconscious witch with her arms. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"She's fine."

"Screw you! None of this would have happened if you didn't entice me of your stupid seduction! I didn't even want it."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"EVERYTHING! It's you who's gotten us to this and now we're in a heap of trouble."

"Oh." She glared at him, now using her red eyes again. "My fault, huh?" She attempted to swim while he was still glaring back at him. However, they both heard a rifle fire from a distance and the water reacted with a small splash from a bullet. This made Divina stop and turn her red snake eyes down as she looked towards the ship. She saw a man holding a rifle.

And Greg recognized it. "M1 Garand."

Sub-Lieutenant Hugo Price held the M1 Garand Infantry rifle and eventually lowered it. He spits at the side, and he was pissed at both of them. "Whoever was the first who did it, you both still got the commander at her condition now!" His Britannian accent and rugged voice caught their attention, mixed with the serious tone, giving them the sign they won't be overlooked at all. "If you're going to blame the other… bullshit. You may as well both take the blame. Tch. Bollocks." Then he looked at the men who were about to throw two lifesavers. "Both of ya hurry up. The commander doesn't have much time." And with that, the other two had thrown the lifesavers.

 _ **1019 hours…**_

Greg was drying himself as he was aboard the battleship while the mermaid was on the floor for the meantime. One of the sailors was about to give her a towel, but she hissed at him. The sailor was about to draw out a pistol but he stood in his way. "You wouldn't want to hurt a mermaid now, would you?"

Divina was surprised at this. ' _He protected me?_ '

"Look… just give me the towel. I'll do it myself." Greg's logic somehow was sound. He wouldn't want the sailor to be pissed of her attitude anyway. And so, given the towel, he turned to the mermaid and kneeled. "You'll be okay."

"T-Thanks. I never knew you'd just…"

"Whatever happened down there, it stays there."

Divina smirked at she took the towel from him and wrapped it around her body. "Not everything, Greg."

"Oh. Wait… I didn't really get your name."

"Name's Divina. I thought you'd ask that."

"Listen…" He then glanced towards the same man he saw who was applying giving others instructions to loosen up as the witch needed the air. "…what do you think would happen to us?"

"You tell me. You arrived here for various reasons. All you have to do is tell them why you're here and maybe they'd help."

"No way. I think it's a little complicated than that."

"I see. You're from the future."

"You read my mind again."

"What can I say? I'm close to you now."

Greg then looked at Divina's tail. "You certainly have a good form at this."

"You're interested at my tail, huh? Touch it." Divina made it simple and he knew he wanted to do it.

At this, Greg put out his hand. As he touched her tail, he rubbed it, feeling her small scales reacting to his touch. She moaned a little, knowing it was a soothing to her. He even arrived to her tail and made sure to get something out of her, and a little moan was heard. ' _Wow… she certainly has this compared to her legs. I wonder how they'll be like._ '

"I know your intentions, pervert."

And he pouted. " _ **THAT AGAIN!**_ "

Jenna finally coughed out water and was making sure to take it out of her system. That was one hell of a fight she had, and her shoulder was hurting thanks to the girl's sharp nails that once embedded in there. She opened her eyes, seeing Sub-Lieutenant Price's face along with some sailors. "Ugh… That's got to hurt."

Hugo was applying some pressure to the wound made on Jenna's shoulder with a cloth. "Welcome back. And where'd you get this anyway? It's nothing serious, commander. But you're still gonna need a little fix-up."

"Sure… whatever you say." Jenna then found strength to sit up. As she looked around, she noticed the same young man who was drying himself, and to her surprise, talking to the same mermaid who hurt her. She was about to grab her gun, but her holster doesn't hold it. "What the…? My gun?"

"Easy there. That fish girl that came along with you gave it to me."

"Then hand it over."

"I don't think so, commander. Whoever had done it, I don't think it's wise you point it at anyone as long as you're on the ship."

"You can give it to me… and I know protocol."

"Not from what I saw. You're feeling pissed off. Hold that cloth and apply some pressure. You have to stand." Hugo stood up and offered his hand to her. Without delay, she briefly reached for his hand and held it before he pulled her up to finally stand. She then got back to holding the cloth on her shoulder. "You don't wanna feel it too much here, so give them some space if you really feel concerned of questions to be answered."

"You're siding with them."

"I'm not siding with anyone. I side on more to people who's collected."

"I'm relaxed, Price."

"Are you?" He then gazed at her eyes of dishonesty. "Take it easy."

She sighed, then glanced towards the mermaid who was then smiling at her. "What are you smiling about?"

Divina looked at her tail before she focused. Her tail glowed a bit just before it started to morph. Eventually, her tail splits and it totally morphs into her legs. Eventually, her silver skin fades and returns to its fair complexion. When the morphing finished, she got herself to stand up and looked at the witch she encountered before. She approached the witch, and she put her hand out.

Jenna knows what it meant. She's prompted for a handshake. "Tch. What are you expecting?"

"A truce. You certainly handled yourself against me… knowing you almost shot me."

"Well you certainly have a way of making a mark."

Divina looked at Jenna's shoulder. "You'll be fine once you heal up, Commander Halsey."

"That's surprising."

"It's a little psychic ability I have. I thought you should know…"

"…right after you read my mind anyway." Jenna chuckled and took the mermaid's hand, but then squeezed it. She neared her mouth to the girl's ear and whispered. "You just got lucky I wasn't able to keep up in water… but mark my words you won't be so lucky if I try again on land."

Divina was having fun, and squeezed back at Jenna's hand, then whispered to her. "Then arrange it if you want. I have plenty of fights to go around… if you would dare me, that is. You're on."

"Good." Jenna then shook their hands up and down just before they both let go at the same time. "I didn't catch your name."

"Just Divina."

"I see. So… Divina… and…?" She glanced towards the young man.

"Gregory Sullivan."

"Nice to meet you, Gregory. Welcome to the Sky Dreadnought. I don't know why we tracked that mystery signal to you, but it was a magic discharge and with no mistake. You aren't a magic user, are you?"

"Uh... no."

"Well that still confuses things." And Jenna sensed Hugo wrap a towel around her. "Thank you. Now for both of you… I suggest you both freshen up. We need to know more about both of you. Price?"

" _ **Aye?**_ "

"Show them both to a quarters that's empty at least."

"I know one that's for two."

"Good. Lead them there, will you?"

"Aye, Commander."

"And somebody retrieve my strikers! I want those mechanics to look at it since water's clogged up inside it!"

"You two stowaways follow me. Good for a talk? Expect it from me and keep up." And Hugo Price walked as he led Divina and Gregory faster than the two. He felt the day won't be a normal one with the two of them being quite an inconvenience for a bit. ' _This will be interesting. I got a nice catch. They better keep up or they'll be sorry._ ' At this, he chuckled, and finally sensed the two behind him were keeping up at his pace. "We got some house rules while you're both here. If you're ready to listen, pull the plugs off your ears, cause your boredom will be stripped from you with hard work replacing it. That's right: First rule is that this isn't a civilian ship but a battleship for the military."

"Umm…" Greg had to interrupt Price. "What country does this ship belong to?"

"For now, International."

"You're kidding."

"Although, this originally should belong in Liberion hands. Those yanks simply have what it takes to take care of a ship this size. That all?"

"I'm fine. Please continue."

"Gladly. Since the two of you came together, you'll be assigned as partners. And if one of you does something unforgivable, you both get it." And with a little gulp from Sullivan, he smiled. ' _This will be fun._ ' "Sullivan, do you get me?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Good man. Good man."

 _ **Yokosuka Naval Base, Fuso… 1724 hours…**_

 _ **West Entrance…**_

Nearby the west entrance, Sakamoto had her arms crossed as she viewed the wide land from a distance. Yoshika was beside her that time. "Miyafuji… You know why."

Yoshika glanced away from Mio. "I thought you wouldn't be around."

"I only got back just to check on things here. Besides… I'm fighting out there and need the striker unit working."

"Oh."

"But you should remember what we're talking about."

"I'm not an idiot, Major."

"Then why do you keep insisting?"

"I KEEP INSISTING BECAUSE I CARE FOR THEM!" Yoshika seems to have that tone and glared at Mio. "I know now more than ever than things are getting worse out there! That was Lynette I heard and it wasn't a mistake!"

"Miyafuji… You're no longer the in the military…"

"…says the one who said I'm still part of the reserve forces."

"You don't understand. You'll endanger the others if you continue…"

"What do you exactly fear me of?" Yoshika knew that question would stop Mio and the attention was finally being gained. "Do you fear that I'd lose control? Of course I made steps for that, and I want to live with it."

"Then you know how things would end up if you don't…"

"Is it because you don't have faith in me?"

"It's not a question of faith, Yoshika. It's a question of whether you'll be the same as before or not."

"What do you want to see me change in?"

"Nothing."

"I can't guarantee that."

"Let me tell you of the issues. One is that if they find out about what you did last year, they'll have doubts of you and it will affect teamwork. Secondly, if they find out you have dark magic present within you, especially Minna, she won't be taking it easily as dark sorcery is not only forbidden, but dangerous. The way you'll handle dark magic in your system in your different, and you will be unorthodox in your methods. I know you trained yourself to control dark magic from letting you lose control, but you have to do much more than that. You have to take control of the destiny that falls in you with it."

"You think I don't have what it takes to get successful and leave before I lose control and hurt somebody?"

"Yoshika…"

"You don't believe in me. That's just it. You don't need to make it so long."

"MIYAFUJI!"

"I'm not making it complicated, but you are. How the hell do you think I'd expect to listen if you don't listen to me first?! I've seen what my powers can do and the benefit of it to both myself… and to the rest of you. And yes… I didn't make a mistake in thinking what would happen if once, I don't fuse my consciousness with the darkness I have. That's why I grew up with it. I went on maturing and seeing a harsher reality in things. Sometimes, Micchan seems alienated at my attitude too, but she still believes in me no matter what, since she's my friend."

"But I'm different, Miyafuji."

"And that's what makes me rightfully stubborn, Sakamoto-san."

"You surely are."

"Can't you reconsider?"

"I'm not reconsidering. You will not join me on this. Ichiro will be leaving with me to Romagna and I'm saying again… you're not coming…"

"…even for the sake of my teammates?"

"…even for the sake of your teammates. We'll be fine… without you." Mio said it finally before she turned to walk back into the base. "We're not speaking of this again, Miyafuji, so go home."

 _ **Miyafuji Residence… 2018 hours…**_

Yoshika threw a picture frame down and its glass broke. She sat on the bed and instantly laid down, now shedding tears. She had done all she could… but even she couldn't do anything about it.

" _You done your best, Yoshika._ " Her dark self spoke up. " _You don't need to mind that more matured girl. She'll die in battle anyway._ "

"You're so mean. Anyway… that's what I still didn't like. I never wanted anyone else to die on my accord. The major wanted me to stay behind the lines and do all the fighting. I'm well aware she's gonna be reaching her limit. She's been fighting for so long, and I can't just let her feel the exhaustion like that. Plus… my teammates… although they're not really expecting me, I just wish I could see them again."

" _But you heard her. You can't come, given those valid reasons._ "

"You think I'm wrong about my reasons too?"

" _You're the one who doesn't think of it that way, Yoshika. It's still your call. You can give up and waste the opportunity, or your could go and give them a shock._ "

"She won't approve."

" _Fuck approval. If you believe in what you know is more worth it than staying behind everyone else in the sake of protecting you, then go for it. You've seen what you can do with dark magic and with me._ "

"Losing control is the problem she sees from me."

" _What do you think anyway? Would you lose control anyway? You're me and I'm you. We might be of different sides of the plate but it doesn't mean we can't work together._ "

"I'll be working by myself…"

" _...and lose control that way? Now you're crazy. You've seen how bad it went last time, right? We gotta focus together._ "

"But I can't even tap into my light magic force all by myself."

" _Then get some sort of medium to help you. It's not bad to get someone to help you on rediscovering more of your light magic._ "

"I can't make it in time. They're leaving tomorrow."

" _It can be even another time… while you're in responsibilities if you get to Romagna._ "

"And still… I'd end up getting a negative answer from Major Sakamoto." Then she sat up, completely disturbed by the problem. "I'm not gonna waste time. If I have to leave tomorrow, then I'll do everything to get on that plane. Not only do I need to get to Romagna and defend it… but learn so much more in controlling magic. At least this way… they'll know I'm consistent."

Unknown to Yoshika, Ichiro was listening as he heard his daughter talk to herself, especially about the plan she has. ' _She wants to keep a consistency. If this is solid, then I'd be able to at least convince Mio. She knows someone. It better be good._ '

 _ **The next morning… Yokosuka Naval Base…**_

 _ **Mio Sakamoto's office…**_

"Anna Ferrara." Ichiro said as he was standing in front of Mio's desk. "You know you can reach her in Romagna. Who's better in teaching Yoshika about magic than Anna Ferrara? I know you trained under her for the wise use of magic which you took into heart for a long time."

"It won't change the fact…"

"You still don't get it do you? She's willing to be consistent in training her dark magic to be controlled, and needs a little push to get it right. And since Anna Ferrara knows both dark and light magic, Yoshika needs the training."

"It's not so simple."

"What's not so simple?! It is beside the fact you left Anna unexpectedly that you're afraid?"

Mio winced at that idea. ' _Wait… how did he…?_ '

"Ever since I saw Yoshika's dark side that time the Sky Dreadnought was under attack, I know she would be willing to get stronger. Even if she didn't want to, she'd change as time could have passed. And so… I had to nerve to also visit Anna Ferrara myself."

"You what?!"

"And I asked her about the training there should be with dark magic involved in working together with light magic. Just listen to me. She said that it's possible, but balancing the two would need intense physical training, which Yoshika sorely needs first. Afterwards, there would be the knowledge needed between the two types of magic Yoshika possesses."

"Damn you!"

"Mio… snap out of it!"

"AHHH!" She slammed her palm to her desk and looked down while she let a stray tear escape. Then she shook her head and wiped that tear. "This is the thing that shouldn't be discussed, doctor. You're dismissed."

"MIO!"

"YOU… ARE DISMISSED, DOCTOR. And as you can see… I'm getting some papers signed for the trip to Romagna. Please leave me to finish this, or we won't be leaving at all."

Ichiro stayed silent and nodded just before he went to the door. He closed it behind him while outside and just kept silent. ' _Completely immature. I'm not allowing that._ '

 _ **Base west entrance…**_

Yoshika was waiting at the west entrance with her leaning against a tree. She then saw Ichiro walk towards her. "Oto-san? How was it?"

He shook his head. "It wasn't going too well. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"But Yoshika… you don't need to do it yourself."

"No. As much as I want to stay… I've made my decision. Whether you allow it or not, I'm coming."

"It's better than never now, Yoshika. This time… I'm helping you." And Ichiro's words made her smile. "We're making a plan, so I'd like you to listen… Sergeant."

"Hai!"

 _ **0910 hours…**_ The flying boat finally arrived at the docks of the base. It landed on the water and it stopped by the docks letting one side be the face before the ramp was lowered.

Mio and Ichiro were making their way inside the plane. Her strikers were also being loaded in the plane through the ramp that was provided.

As Ichiro took a seat beside Mio, he glanced at her. She didn't even glance back, making him think she might be focused. ' _I know there's not much to talk about. I'm sorry… but even I'm not allowing Yoshika to stay behind._ ' "Mio."

Mio then turned her eyes to him. "What?"

"Still not changing your mind?"

"We're already in the plane."

"You never know." Ichiro glanced away. "I understand that my daughter could be a handful."

"Why?"

"It's because she never stopped believing in herself. I'd like you to know that."

"Is there a purpose for that?" Mio asked… and it seems he didn't answer. ' _What did he tell me that for?_ '

 _ **In the naval base…**_

Yoshika was walking to the main striker unit hangar of the naval base. Aware that Sayaka, Grandma Yoshiko, and Michiko were behind her, she halted and looked towards them. "I know it's sudden… but this is something I decided for myself."

Sayaka couldn't bear staying silent and walked towards her daughter and just hugged her, letting her tears out in the process. "I don't know how you and your father got so easily close after that… but you both sure are stubborn… Just promise me… Please… Return to us alive. I love you so much… Yoshika… my daughter…"

Michiko walked while she cried. "Yoshika-chan!" And like Sayaka, she hugged her friend. "I'll miss you. Please… don't forget to write. I always believe in you, so don't die on me."

"I'll do my best out there… both of you!"

Grandma Yoshiko let a tear out while smiling. "You're growing up, Yoshika. This is a decision unlike any other you're making. You better come back a hero… got it?"

Yoshika gently pulled away and stepped back with a smile. "Watch me." And she turned towards the hangar before she encountered the mechanic for the J7W that was on the launcher with its chains on it. "Sir… I need to catch up to the major!"

"Excuse me… The Major has given us orders not to let you fly."

"Well, I'm not about to leave my teammates out there to die! It might be her decision for me to stay behind… but I need to follow on what I believe in! They need my help to, and I'm ready for anything. You've known for so long and there isn't a time I wasn't willing to quit once the moment should really pass on for the better. You were there in Dover. That's the only proof you need."

The mechanic looked at her, and he saw how sincere she was. "You know… you kinda remind me of my daughter."

"Oh? How is she?"

"She's… gone. But ever since she fought for us all, I knew she didn't regret leaving us like that. She made that choice as she volunteered." Then he picked up a blowtorch. "You're exactly the same and you'd give it your all, right? You didn't just volunteer."

"I followed an ideal that's right."

The mechanic then used the blowtorch and eventually, the chains were cut. "Go get 'em."

And with that, Yoshika jumped on the launcher unit and slid into the striker unit, feeding her magic in and letting her familiar features out. A magic circle appeared below her as she was making sure her throttle was increasing. "It's for your daughter too, sir. And don't thank me yet until I'm in a body bag or if I retire."

"Did I do that?" He chuckled afterwards. "Open up the doors! We're letting her fly!"

" _You're finally off, huh?_ " Her dark self spoke.

' _There's something else you should know._ '

" _What?_ "

' _This is for both me… and everyone else who believes in me. It might be a selfish wish, but I know there's fruit in what I'm doing._ ' Yoshika's eyes were focused on the doors that opened, and eventually, outside. As she felt the clamps from the launcher unit release her strikers, she throttled up. She finally saw the bright light of the day, and was off towards the flying boat.

The flying boat was already heading southwest from the naval base, getting distance as it was on its way to Romagna. Ichiro knew things all along have gone to plan, as he peeked at his window and saw that familiar figure. He then glanced towards Mio, who was still pondering in her own thoughts. "Mio, you asked me what purpose I told you that she's a handful, and that believes in herself. Right?" And with this, she widened her eyes and glanced at him. "That purpose is right outside us right now."

" _ **Sakamoto-san!**_ " Yoshika's unmistakable voice was heard while near the door.

Mio glared at Ichiro. "You have a way of saying things, Doctor. Well done." And still feeling pissed, she went straight to the door, and used her strength to open it, as it slid aside. It let the wind in and she peeked her head out. "Miyafuji! Turn back! NOW!"

"I want to come with you, Sakamoto-san! That's an order I have to disobey! Please… believe in what I can do!"

She then looked at the doctor. "You asked her to do this, didn't you?"

"I told you myself… She's consistent… and willing. And if she's willing to learn about how she'll control her power, she'd be willing to come no matter what happens."

"How would you know she's telling it sincerely?"

"Because she's my daughter. She's making her mark, and she's not afraid if it really happens. She's knows there's no turning back, and so do you."

The major took a little time to let this sink in before realizing it. ' _I didn't see it before, did I?_ ' When she looked at Yoshika, she was seeing the exact model for someone willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of not only duty, but saving whatever lives she could. ' _It's like the first time I met her._ ' "Miyafuji! You'll have to do it again."

"What?"

Mio finally extended her hand out to Yoshika. "Say that you'll do it!"

"It's exactly what I signed up for in the first place. I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!" And with that, Yoshika extended her arms and held Sakamoto's hand… finally. "Sakamoto-san…"

"Yoshika…" She muttered and smiled, feeling the young sergeant's hand reminding her of what was needed: Faith.

And so with the strong roar of the engines from the flying boat, it was on its way to Romagna…

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE…**_

Elroy was walking around a room with hexagonal shapes on the wall and ceiling, with the black and red color making him somehow nostalgic. Knowing he had no choice but to accelerate the Neuroi's plans with his help, it was a second attempt at it, since it was done before.

A figure that came from pure speed appeared before him. He was in a full Neuroi armored suit, even with a helmet to signify he's not just an ordinary Neuroi footman. His attached blades to his arms meant one thing: He knows and eats up melee his whole life after his creation. For he was not just an ordinary warrior. He was a ninja. And as his helmet opened up, only his white and red eyes were exposed next to his partial human skin.

"Ah… Blitz-Saber. I trust that you're the one answering to your employer."

"Sometimes, your ears deceive you. I'm the messenger…"

"Yes, yes. You're the one solely responsible for the time distortion plan you have in that thick skull of yours you call a head."

"Do not underestimate me, Advisor. What is it you have summoned me for? My employer requests my presence as soon as we've adjourned this."

"I'll make it short then. First off… how is the plan going?"

"It's going as planned, but we'll be delayed due to some… unfortunate circumstance."

"Yes… the Sky Dreadnought is running interference. I'm well aware. But I've already visited the doctor. It seems to me he is really declining my offer. That's why I'm allowing this to happen, with my small piece of assistance you need, now in your possession, I believe."

"Yes, Advisor."

"You've done an attempt at this at the year 1940."

"And another will be done several months from now."

"This will be the last time we might speak to each other… until the final phase is complete. I will know how to contact your leader, and not your annoying employer. Just make sure those future meddlers will not get in the way. I understand you will also make a mess of the future. I trust you: With your three simultaneous attacks that you've made, it's impossible that they'll be able to retaliate. Everything will be up to you, and not me if it fails. I'm only after the Ultra Particle, and you're after crippling them and making them suffer, or whatever hidden objectives your leader has. I suppose we have that still confirmed in our deal."

"It is still ongoing."

"Then it's settled. Inform your leader the second phase happens with my full blessing. Don't let anything slip through your fingers as you predicted. The rest, is up to you on your own objectives."

"That will be done, Advisor."

"My business here is done then." He glanced away, then turned back from Blitz-Saber and snapped a finger before his space distorted and he disappeared.

Leaving Blitz-Saber, the ninja left the room using his speed force after a blink. Plans were in motion. What they'd do at that time… was only the real beginning.


	9. Tracking the worst of us

**I am simply… FEELIN' THE HOLIDAYS COMIN'! The only thing I could say is… get through Advent. Make the celebration worth it before seeing the Lord smile while believing Christ's birth is worth it (even if the 25th isn't really the date for Christmas or his birth).**

 **Anyway, here's the OC update already! ;)**

 **[LEONA ANDERS]**

Birthday / Age: December 2 (19 years old in September 1944)

Height: 5 feet 11 inches, 18 feet tall in Titan Mode

Hair: Blonde (hair is styled with a single ponytail at her right side)

Eye color: Dark green

Skin: Pale

Body Shape: Average (somewhat a little chubby) and Lean (with abs visible) once in her Titan form… Size D

Rank: Ensign

Nationality: Britannian

Affiliation: Different Mercenary groups not recognized in military databases, Sky Dreadnought crew

Aircraft / Striker: P-40 Warhawk

Familiar: (unknown)

Weapons: Thunder darts (These are thrown weapons that are consisted of electric type components. These can grow once she uses the Titan Growth ability.), MP40 Submachine gun

Intrinsic Ability: **_Titan Growth (_** As a victim of accidental dark magic absorption, a variation of her magic allows her to grow to a giant of about 18 feet in size. No longer an absorption witch, Leona now uses the Titan Growth to take on Neuroi ground units and air units from different parts of the world without anyone else knowing, or so she thinks. Her titan name is 'Lightning Shock Titan.' Her body is patterned with red lightning tattoos covering her whole body while not ashamed of being nude. ** _)_**

Titan Growth Attribute(s): **_Colossal Strength:_** This is an ability attribute does better than the Super Strength ability thanks to her Titan Growth ability.

Backstory: After her parents were slain during the start of the Second Great War, she began her career primarily as an infantry witch for different mercenary groups. With their payments a much better fact than being in the military, she stayed under the radar and made sure to make a reputation of being a merc in different groups around the world. While it was happening, she discovered a pocket dimension containing dark magic, and accidentally got hit with it. Since dark magic can make variations with DNA, anything could happen to her. But to her surprise, she can turn into a giant. Usually at this point, she's nude, but it didn't matter to her. Along with being a giant also came the

 **For now… this is short. Don't worry. Next chapter's coming with ease soon, so stay tuned!**

 **By the way… credits go to HyperionGM on ONE of his characters… and the obvious one. Please visit his page to look at his story. ;) You'll be surprised and be pleased by it.**

 **And yes… may John F. Kennedy be remembered in his service for his country…**

 **Here's the story! At least part 1 since it's short…**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **New Jersey… 0422 hours…**_

The alarm clock rang in the dark bedroom. One just nearby sleeping on a bed was moving the blanket over him. He reached out with his arm the clock while his face was covered, but his instinct guided him as well as his hearing as to where the clock was. He finally held it and tried to push a button to stop the alarm. He then tried to slam it on the small table it was on. Then as the alarm was making him annoyed, he took the alarm clock and threw it aside to the wall. Still… it was ringing. "Fuck this… I give up." He had to get up, or else Kelvin will just be annoyed Tyler didn't even stop the alarm clock properly.

Eventually, Tyler left the bedroom only with his white undershirt and boxers. When he got to the kitchen, he saw his brother, eating cereals as always. And when Kelvin had a look at Tyler… "You're late… and you look like shit."

Tyler chuckled as he went to the fridge and browsed for some things. "That could be an understatement."

"Had fun last night?"

"Nah. Your nights aren't at all."

"See? I told you. You should have stayed behind."

"Now I know why the hell you've been drinking your ass to hell."

"Hey… I lost my cousin, okay? And I'm trying to move on from it, Ty."

Tyler eventually picked up the milk box and closed the fridge behind him. Then he took his seat next to Kelvin, just before he opened the box and gulped its contents in his mouth. ' _Good shit._ '

"Trying to make an impression?" Kelvin saw Tyler was showing the drinking style Kelvin used while he gulps down a bottle of whiskey. "Asshole. Tch, haha…"

The younger one puts down the milk box. "Reminds you of the better days?"

"Yeah… reminds me of something better than you drinking milk, making me remember the headache, the vomit and the fucking mistress who just got me laid in an instant." Kelvin made a laugh and Tyler laughed next. "Good old days."

"Yeah. Too bad we gotta move on, right?"

"Sure."

"So what's the plan when we get to the UN?"

"Obviously, we get the details. Those things shouldn't even be spread. Its former owners may not need it, but they shouldn't leave it to radicals with different ideas of the world. Bullshit. They shouldn't even handle those things."

"Keys aren't supposed to be messed with. Neuroi asswipes. What are they thinking?"

"Look… we'll talk about this more when we get there. For now… let's focus on getting the hell out of here while fresh?"

"Damn… what about me?"

"Look… we'll buy milk and other stuff for the house… IF, we're going back, that is. I'll get ya pancakes from that diner. Don't worry." Kelvin then finished his cereals. "We gotta freshen up. You too Tyler. You might be fit, but you're as lazy as hell these days." He then stands up and gets the bowl to the sink and washes it. "You go ahead and fire up the boiler. We're gonna need the warmth on this one. It's getting colder for some reason."

Tyler then stood up and took one last gulp of mix from that box before he finished off the contents. "Fine."

 _ **0510 hours… Outside their house… Sub-urban area…**_

The brown Saratoga car was honked as Kelvin was behind the wheel. "Come on! We're gonna run late with your bullshit!"

Tyler heard that horn many times and finally came out with a trash bag carried, then he put it in the trash can just near their fence. Without delay, he went for his brother's car, got in, and together with Kelvin was on their way. "Jeez, what's up with you?"

"Look… I'm rather pissed off right now. Could you not make this harder for me than it is now?"

And Ty even noticed Kelvin was a little erratic in his driving. ' _Fine._ ' "At least don't drive like it's your life."

"No worries. It wasn't always like this."

"Yup… I'd wish that was true." And after Tyler said it, they were somehow silent…

 _ **0712 hours… New York City… UN Building… Elevator…**_

"Thanks for the pancakes, bro." Tyler smiled with a little paper bag on his hand.

"No problem."

"This burger's a bonus."

"Sure. Delicacies can't wait to be eaten, right?"

"Yeah. You bet."

"Tyler… we're gonna be meeting up directly with the UNIA director. This is not the first time I had this meeting with him too. League Intel in no more, and you just heard its new name… United Nations Intelligence Agency. These Neuroi just can't stop, and to remind you… their predictions about this war is that it won't completely come to a halt. It'll stop as the invasion would be thwarted, but not every Neuroi alien would be killed or would come out into the light after the period. We're here to make sure things go smoothly in Liberion without any problems. But if they send us out there, we go."

"Sounds like we got a completely different protocol package now, do we?"

"Yes. Things won't be the same again. We stand united… not apart."

"I don't think all nations to that, you know. Everyone's worked up with aliens quite enough. Witches die… soldiers die…"

"…but not everybody. Every ideal and way of living we got all over the world shouldn't be extinguished just like that. We got our rights too." Kelvin looked at the floor level on the door. The elevator eventually stopped moving and he smirked. "Level B-15. We're here." As the elevator doors opened, they saw another door made in titanium. There were security guards, with on each side. "Let's go." And with that, he led Tyler out of the elevator.

 _ **Director Anderson's office…**_

Arthur was writing a few things on his desk before he just finished and put his paper in a drawer behind his desk. It was then he heard a buzz. He pressed a button from the intercom. "This is Anderson."

" _ **Sir… the requested agents have arrived.**_ " Kenzie's voice was heard from the other line.

"Ms. Clio, you are certainly a good girl to listen to. Send them in." Arthur said it just before he stood up, while another buzz was heard by the door before it was opened. "Ah… the Fray brothers. Welcome."

" _ **Tch.**_ " Kelvin snickered. "This isn't my first time, sir."

"Yes… but it's your brother's first time here. He's been in the field for quite a while but he never got the chance to visit the HQ. Please… you got two seats there. You both need it after a while of travelling." Once Arthur said it, the brothers nodded before they took their seats in front of the desk. "Alright… the reason why I called you both here is the fact… we're facing a problem. Kelvin, I know I told you that there's one radical group who took hold of the Neuroi keys. Unfortunately… there are three."

Kelvin winced at this. "Three? So it's not just the Orussian Anti-Monarch Rebels?"

"Yes. Based on intelligence we recently discovered… two other entities are involved in the Neuroi key trade. One is the Xingiet Triad Core, and the other is the Nazi System Revolutionaries. Those three separate parties have received their own supply of Neuroi keys, and you know what they can do with them. If they started a trade route for smaller radical groups."

"With those three groups into trading with the Neuroi keys…"

"…they can either control the black market next… or control the world itself. I've already made sure the Allied Forces have a big idea of what they're facing next. If the Neuroi certainly have a way of convincing people the power they need, I'm sure they can do so much more than just what was expected of them. That's how they are: They aren't going to do anything unless they're promised intelligence. And with our help, we're going to hunt down the groups and their distributors to shut them down and prevent the black market from ever using it. Regardless of their methods in using the Neuroi keys, they've already stepped the line in multiple national security threats. As much as possible… they should be stopped."

"Sir… I may want to suggest: Contingencies must be made if ever they're attempting their escapes."

"Ah. That's well noted, except they shouldn't move from their headquarters to a new one since we've already known of every exit there is from the HQ's of each radical group." Arthur took to himself to browse for the folders containing the intelligence they both need. "Here." He handed it three folders. "They contain copies of classified information about the targets. However… they cannot be reached unless you go through their assets. What I'd also suggest is that you start hunting down the Xingiets first. Their recent buildups of mock dumb-rockets from the former Karlsland Reich of the 20's is getting suspicious. You'll be hitting two birds with one stone…"

"…by taking down their Neuroi key supplies and destroying all dumb-rockets."

"You're the getting the hang of this, aren't you?"

"Well… agents better have experience to the best of their ability."

"No… I think it was with you and Patton."

"If Dix hears this…"

"Relax, will ya? I told you it's fine. Besides… it's okay. She agrees to this too."

"You mean the position you took from George… or the mission itself?" Kelvin glared at Arthur.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I know. We have an uneasy rivalry back at boot camp, but that's all in the past, Kelvin. For a fact that I was able to raise myself up first, I've gotten through more opportunities than ever. You just got stuck to being a soldier… and an agent. I don't blame you… or society for that. I blame the way the times go. We think of the same thing, because you think the times gave way to you being an agent instead of being a marketer. At least you're happy in your job."

"Yeah… and I'm starting to crunch on my own bones for it."

Tyler seemed to see Kelvin and Arthur at it. ' _What are they up to?_ '

Kelvin then glanced over his brother, then turned back to the director. "Sorry about that. My brother doesn't know much about the two of us."

"Hahaha…" Arthur laughed, seeing how Tyler was calm. "Sport… I don't know what your deal is with field assignments and rare presences in HQ, with your cutthroat reputation as a field agent no matter where you are. But let me assure you: You can trust whatever the higher-ups have in mind. You got used to more in the former League Intelligence. And now that's no more… you gotta start stepping up and do the right thing."

"I-I'll try sir." Tyler nervously answered, although Kelvin saw he was just pretending.

"Very good." Arthur glanced back at Kelvin. "I guess those documents are to be burned if they're not important. At least... take the photos. It'll serve as minimal evidence but it won't be a motive for crimes... if they find out about you, that is. We'd just disavow agents like you if you're caught."

"Tch." Kelvin replied. "We'll consider this done before you even open your eyes to a corporate meeting."

"Excellent. The meeting's adjourned… and you two are moving for the Xingiet Triad Core first. I'll arrange a flight for you for a few hours… so get to the airport. Give a call here after two hours for the update."

"Got it."

"Good. You're both dismissed."

 _ **Outside the UN building…**_

Tyler and Kelvin were walking to the car when Kelvin stopped Tyler for the meantime. "Ty… what the hell was that back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were feeling nervous back there. What's up? Something I should know?"

"Nothing. It's nothing important."

"You're better than that. Come on."

The younger brother sighed, knowing he has something on his mind. He hesitated at first, but then he spoke up. "I don't know. Maybe I feel a little insecure."

"What, from him?"

"Yeah."

"I guess when we're rivals, you were feeling that, right?"

"Something like that, Kel."

"And I know you're pretending. That makes it different."

"I know."

Kelvin glanced to the car and sighed. "Let's just get to the airport."

 _ **Later at the airport… 0748 hours…**_

The brothers finally arrived at the airport. But when they headed inside to try filling up papers for themselves, they were stopped by a suit, and they had to follow that suit.

The man led them to an almost dark room with a lone light. A small room where the table with two chairs on one side, and one on the other got Kelvin to think their contact was finally going to speak to them.

" _ **Been a while… Kelvin.**_ " The young woman's voice was too familiar to Kelvin. Out came from the darkness was a suited figure about to take her seat. That time, she had her glasses. The semi-brown hair even gave him the surprise too.

Kelvin couldn't believe it. He was seeing "Jane… Kennedy." He widened his eyes. "Is that really you?"

"Haha…" Jane chuckled shortly before she took her seat. "Nice to see you too."

"You're helping out the UNIA?"

"Well, why not? If it's all about trying to avoid a catastrophe by using the dangerous weapons of the Neuroi, I wouldn't find it disturbing. If it's of our own origins… all the more. Men and women who set their ideals with the use of dangerous tools should not continue if their interests will destroy millions of lives, whether it's through death, or being given a life of no meaning and forgiveness at all."

"Did the navy teach you that?"

"That… and some studies in politics and wisdom. I'm planning to run for one of the representatives a year later."

"Oh… Good luck on that then."

"It isn't a joke."

Kelvin winced. "Seriously?"

"Maybe there's wealth in my family too… but I'm not going to boast that. Of course, it's the war hero status they'll be looking at, and not my family's power in society."

"I see."

"But there's a little funny thing when I brought some of the boys to the Solomon Islands after a sudden attack at us. I was a Lieutenant that time when PT witch unit I was in was out of combat after taking on a destroyer Neuroi unit. That's the time when my spine was broken and I was still able to swim to safety to the Solomon Islands. Then… some of us witches started a search."

"How could you have started a search?"

"Others know me and did me a favor, and they found it rather wise. Some of our other witches needed to find out more of what the islands have. Olasana Island is the largest from the group of islands. The reason we started that search was the fact one of us was able to find a Neuroi key."

"Excuse me?!"

"That's right. At first, I thought it was something to ignore. But when we found out how it's supposed to be used… we freaked out. A nearby used truck was Neurified and had a decent attack power, but we took it down there easily. A sensitive touch was all that's needed in touching any mechanical object as long as a purpose is served."

"When my unit left… that's when we only found out: Solomon Islands was also being owned by the Xingiets. However… when I looked further into some documents, I discovered the government itself wasn't involved. With the evidence of the Neuroi key and the Xingiets owning those islands, we were suspicious. After some time… I was able to get my proposal to the former League Intelligence. From there… they were starting to track Neuroi keys around the world… and perhaps one of the most overlooked places would be the Solomon Islands. UNIA was able to seek my help for that, and they finally gave me the big break I need."

"And now we're here."

"And now you're here. Kelvin, what I'm about to give you are actual pictures of the ops conducted for the last two years. They've been quiet… but they haven't been keeping their presence to a minimal." She smirked before she gave both of them photos of evidence to the Neuroi key manufacturing.

"Manufacturing?" Tyler's curiosity seemed to be driven.

"Exactly."

"What in the…?"

" _ **They've taken a big step.**_ " Kelvin commented. "First thing I'm seeing here is raw metal… and the rest… key making shit."

"They're using raw resources." Jane glared at Kelvin. "And if it comes out that most of the Neuroi keys are actually made than taken from the Neuroi… we have to stop them before they start distribution."

"Why weren't they stopped before?"

"For some reason while the Xingiets were owning Solomon Islands, Xingiet Prime Minister Lao Xi owns it."

"And it's only found out he was covering something. That's just recently. Actually… he was taken down from office after the government had known about it. I'm sure the guys in those islands are expecting us."

"They could be… that's why those photos are the best ones. The PT witches didn't stop, and they knew their duties. For the sake of making this world a better place… our last duty was finding this out. It's now up to the two of you to not just exploit them… but destroy every single key you find."

Tyler nodded and smiled. "Then you called the right guys."

"You'll make sure of it then?"

"You can count on us."

" _ **Not a single trace, eh?**_ " Kelvin said it and gave the photos back to Jane.

"Don't you need it?"

"We've got quite enough on our hands. Putting your faith on us may not be advisable, but giving us actual ops photos isn't wise either. Get that through the defense department and UNIA will have it processed. Solomon Islands is just one of the places we're going to related to the Xingiet Triad Core. They're using every resource they got…" And he stood up with Tyler. "…and we're using every bit of ours. A guarantee."

"Good." Jane then stood up. "Then I leave it both to you then. However it may go… just know I'm no longer going to be involved. This is a complete turnover of our concerns to you. So I advise you tell this to the director yourself: Do not forsake our own efforts." As she advised it, Kelvin nodded… and he shook hands with her before they concluded their business.

A few hours later, they finally got to fly out of New York City in a long flight going to Europe. Afterwards… They'll be proceeding to do a few more stops. It was their first mission searching and verifying for the production of Neuroi keys, and to be stopped by any means necessary…


	10. Controversial Enemy (part 1)

**_Okay… I got a bit of change of heart when it came to the Fray brothers. I understand they're gonna be the main focus and should be on the next chapter, but I decided it would also include the 501st JFW and the crew of the Sky Dreadnought on this one._**

 ** _Guys, have you been watching anime crack videos on YouTube? Real funny, tell ya guys… Random animes… funny and ridiculous lines… Whoa… hahaha…_**

 ** _And for another random note… I'd like to let you guys know that I started doing beta-reading services recently. So if there's anyone who wants close story contributions, including spelling and grammar corrections for other authors interested in getting their works helped out, please PM me. Thanks._**

 ** _So… in case you missed the brother's OC details, or maybe I haven't typed them yet, here are their details:_**

 **[KELVIN FRAY]**

 **"** Isn't that insubordination? Or is the whining just to make me feel ya? **"**

 **"** Give 'em hell! **"**

Birthday: February 22 (Currently 28 in 1945)

Height: 6 feet 4 inches

Hair: Black

Eye color: Blue

Skin: Fair to pale complexion

Body Shape: Lean with abs visible

Rank: Unknown

Nationality: Liberion

Affiliation: League Intelligence

Familiar: Red Fox

Intrinsic Ability: Phoenix Thrust (Long and high jumping), Energy Adaptation, Energy Deflect (Can deflect energy weapons anywhere or to the enemy)

 **[TYLER FRAY]**

 **"** Oh, COME ON! You're kidding, right?! **"**

 **"** If I'm blowing you up, say something. *fires pistol* Too late. **"**

Birthday: January 26 (Currently 25 in 1945)

Height: 6 feet flat

Hair: Black

Eye color: Brown

Skin: Fair complexion

Body Shape: Abs visible and muscled on thighs and legs

Rank: Unknown

Nationality: Liberion

Affiliation: U.S. Special Forces 22nd Division, League Intelligence

Familiar: Red Fox

Intrinsic Ability: Phoenix Action (Different types: Phoenix Kick, Phoenix Punch, Phoenix Rage - Probably the most dangerous but powerful Phoenix Action as it increases attack, defense and speed for a good 15 seconds), Energy Adaptation

Notable clothing: Black Derby hat, Indigo colored jacket

 ** _So… that's the details so far. Maybe I missed something? Let me know!_**

 ** _Anyway… here's part two of the Fray brothers in their first adventure under the UNIA! I forgot to mention… the Fray brothers with the Sky Dreadnought crew involved with the 501st has two parts for the meantime. I'm updating just to let you guys see my progress. Here's Chapter 9, comin' at ya. Enjoy! ;) Leave a review or PM me for any ideas you may contribute here. Cheers._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Previously on Sky Dreadnought…**_

 _ **0510 hours… Outside their house… Sub-urban area…**_

The brown Saratoga car was honked as Kelvin was behind the wheel. "Come on! We're gonna run late with your bullshit!"

 _ **0718 hours… Director Anderson's Office… UN Building, New York City**_

Arthur took to himself to browse for the folders containing the intelligence they both need. "Here." He handed it three folders. "They contain copies of classified information about the targets. You'll be hitting two birds with one stone…"

"…by taking down their Neuroi key supplies and destroying all dumb-rockets." Kelvin finished it, knowing his objective together with Tyler.

"Excellent. You two are moving for the Xingiet Triad Core first." And with that, Arthur adjourned the meeting.

 _ **Airport… a little later…**_

" _ **Been a while… Kelvin.**_ "

Kelvin couldn't believe it. He was seeing "Jane… Kennedy." He widened his eyes. "Is that really you? You're helping out the UNIA?"

"Well, why not? If it's all about trying to avoid a catastrophe by using the dangerous weapons of the Neuroi, I wouldn't find it disturbing. There's a little funny thing when I brought some of the boys to the Solomon Islands after a sudden attack at us. I was a Lieutenant that time when PT witch unit I was in was out of combat after taking on a destroyer Neuroi unit. That's the time when my spine was broken and I was still able to swim to safety to the Solomon Islands. Then… some of us witches started a search. The reason we started that search was the fact one of us was able to find a Neuroi key."

"Excuse me?!"

" _ **They've taken a big step.**_ " Kelvin commented as he viewed the photos given to him. "First thing I'm seeing here is raw metal… and the rest… key making shit. Why weren't they stopped before?"

"For some reason while the Xingiets were owning Solomon Islands, Xingiet Prime Minister Lao Xi owns it."

"And it's only found out he was covering something. That's just recently."

Jane then stood up. "Then I leave it both to you then. However it may go… just know I'm no longer going to be involved. This is a complete turnover of our concerns to you. So I advise you tell this to the director yourself: Do not forsake our own efforts." As she advised it, Kelvin nodded… and he shook hands with her before they concluded their business.

 _ **The conclusion begins…**_

 _ **Late April 1945… In the C-47... Direction due southeast on arrival to Romagna… Altitude: 1723 m above surface level…**_

Tyler stirred awake while feeling the vibrations of the plane again. ' _Oh… shit. Why the hell doesn't this stop anyway?_ ' "Uggh…" He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, first seeing light from the window near him. ' _Must be morning now…_ '

 _ **0722 hours… Weather: Sunny with clouds at 3,000 m above surface level…**_

He looked around knowing that it's already morning. They made one stop, which at first was in Britannia. They'll be making the second stop in Pescara and will be doing so as they approach from the west of Romagna. Currently, that's where the 501st JFW is right now. They'll be refueling since they're currently running on fumes.

He then moved to find his brother Kelvin. He's found sleeping just nearby and Tyler had it in him to approach Kelvin and shake him. "Hey. Getting up yet…?"

"Uhh… Fuck… Do me good."

"Umm… Diana ain't with you."

"Uhhn… (snores) Yeah… that's it… D. Hit me… (snores) right in the…"

"Holy… HEY!"

"GYAH!" Kelvin suddenly bolted up and got his eyes wide open.

"What in the hell are you dreaming of again?"

"Tch… Shit."

"I heard Diana's name again. What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Oh… sorry."

"Sorry? You just imagined a kid's grown up and you're feeling good about it?!"

"Okay, I'm fucked up! I get it already."

"Look… it's morning and we're probably gonna get to Romagna soon."

"And Pescara, right?"

"Yeah."

"And no funny business. I know what you and the doc went through."

"Look… that thing about the Ultra Particle will remain a secret…"

"…and will always be. Look… It's even used on the Sky Dreadnought, so it's obviously gonna be there for a while."

"Thanks, bro."

"So where are we?"

"We passed Gallia, but I'm not sure how far we are now. Want me to check?"

"Nah." Kelvin stood up. "I'll ask the pilot myself."

"Letting me lay back again?"

"You're my little brother, Tyler. Don't forget." And with Kelvin tapping Tyler's shoulder twice, he wasted no time to make his way to the cockpit.

"Hehe…" Tyler chuckled and found himself a seat and laid himself there. ' _Same old bastard. He's a pervert and a concerned sibling. Makes a good combo and I like him for that._ '

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 _ **Pescara, Romagna… 501**_ _ **st**_ _ **JFW Base…**_

 _ **Commander's Office…**_

Minna was browsing her drawers for the papers she hasn't finished from yesterday and decided to bring those out first before handling another new stack that's supposed to come to her for the day. With the old stack of papers now on her desk, she takes her seat and begins on the signing.

Several minutes passed and she heard the door being knocked. "Come in." And with that, the door was heard opened.

Ichiro came in through the door and slowly went in through. "Umm… Commander?"

"Oh… Doctor Miyafuji?"

"Yes… I think that's in order." Ichiro then closed the door. "I believe I was supposed to see the major, but seeing she's got her own routines … I thought I'd talk to you."

"I know. You two talked about the training those three should get, right?"

"Yes."

"Most importantly, you emphasized Yoshika's training." Minna then glared at him. "I'm going to tell you this once: No one else must know about Yoshika herself. When she told me of what she had done during the Sky Dreadnought's defense in Yokosuka, I told her that she has something significant, not only for herself but for everyone else if she can control it. That's why I allowed on Mio's suggestion for Miyafuji herself to get special training. I'm sure that's what we're supposed to talk about."

"I guess it's not needed anymore."

"Ichiro… Please… know that your daughter's special, but dangerous as well. Whatever you two have decided from that fight you once had last year, it isn't going to change the truth that one side of her will be unlocked. And if it's her dark side… it won't benefit us all."

"It will be the complete opposite."

"Which is why if it really happens… I'd like you to do something about it yourself. We're not going to forsake a fellow witch… but it's your duty as a father."

He winced at that. For some reason, there's a message being told to him. "Are you telling me to… end her?"

"What she has come across… could just mean hell."

"You're simply not yourself, Commander!"

"I'm not trying to say that you should do it. It's only a last resort."

"What is it with you and your knowledge with dark magic anyway?!" With Ichiro's question, she slammed her hands on the desk before standing up. Some papers even fell off.

"You're asking that question now?! Seriously?!"

"Yes. I'm serious. How did my daughter ever get dark magic in the first place? That's what I kept looking at."

"How should I know? Besides pockets of dark magic being opened and closed… it could be hereditary. You're the inventor of the striker unit that uses magic but even you don't know?"

"I'm only a man making a difference. I'm not the man with all the answers, Minna. If I were… then I would have already done something to end this problem. Yoshika could have been free from the hurt she's experiencing from her dark magic."

"Except she wasn't getting hurt at all. Am I right?"

"Sure." Ichiro softly replied, somehow not sure about what Minna meant. ' _Yoshika… getting hurt from dark magic? What exactly does it ask in return anyway?_ '

"Whatever the result of all the training Yoshika will receive, it's you who needs to decide what happens to her since you've seen what happened to her. She can either be tamed, or her destiny will not involve all her good."

"I understand."

"I'm not just doing this as a recommendation, but as a friend too. Okay?" Minna then sat back down. "I'm sorry if I snapped back a little."

"It's fine."

"I'm a bit worried about Yoshika ever since Mio and I talked about it. She can be quite more caring of Yoshika than the others in the wing. Make sure you watch her closely whenever you're with her. We'll do that if you aren't around."

"That seems to be a promise."

"Of course it is."

"Alright then. I should get going."

"I'll see you later, Doctor. You're dismissed. Thank you." Minna nodded and Ichiro did the same before she resumed on her paperwork. Eventually, Ichiro left the room.

But as he walked the hallway thinking deeply. " _ **Ohayo, Oto-san!**_ " He stopped after hearing Yoshika behind him walk by.

"Ah… Ohayo. I thought you were doing the meal for later."

"Perrine needed some help on something for a while. Don't worry. I'll be back there soon. Wait… did you just come from her office?"

"Minna and I had a talk."

"I see… about me?"

"Hm… Perhaps."

"It's okay. There's no need to hide things from me. I thought I was rather the important package that I started to think that I need to be careful with myself too. It's not bad to think of it myself and try to contribute to their standards."

"We're not forcing you…"

"I have to be."

"Yoshika."

"Just listen." She looked down then continued. "Ever since I got here to Pescara… things… have been rather going smooth. I don't know if what happened last year would happen again this time. I'm keeping in mind that I need to be kept reminded of my duties." And she looked up at him. "I wanna get stronger as they are too."

"When did you decide that?"

"Ever since I left Yokosuka again… I just felt that I didn't need to waste any more time. I know my aim as I go and fight is to protect everyone, but how will I do that if I don't control what I want to own for myself?"

"Do you mean your dark magic?"

"Yes. They told me of how it's obtained. And it was never through a pocket dimension someplace. I know I was born with it and I can't deny it. Only I could decide what happens to me… and I want to get stronger with it too."

"You know you will have to choose from one of the magic types once both get more powerful each time."

"I know. Light Force Magic and Dark Force Magic oppose each other. Once both of them get stronger, I have to choose from one of them which would overwhelm the other so it would be extinguished."

"And since that takes time and training, you have to be trained a different way in spite of having Dark magic in your system."

"Who can train me?"

"Mio will announce it later. She's got the details for it. The two of us talked about it ourselves."

"Ah."

"Well, Yoshika? I'll be off."

"Okay, Oto-san." With her nod, she sees him move and leave her. She walks off a while after.

 _ **Main striker hangar…**_

"Keep on going." Gregory was saying it to Shirley while he held her feet. That time, he was wearing a sailor's suit, since his civilian clothes he once had wouldn't make him fit in.

Shirley was doing sit-ups, and she was aware her feet were held in place by him. That time, she was only wearing a shirt and underwear… and nothing else. "26… 27… 28…" She groaned a little afterwards focusing on her sit-ups.

But as he kept seeing her do a rep his eyes suddenly fixed on her 'knockers…' rather like the perv he still is blushed before he closed his eyes and lowered his head. ' _Okay… what in the hell is going on?! I shouldn't do this to her!_ ' But as he was raising his head and looked away from Shirley while lowering, he saw Leona running towards him with a evil smirk on her face and…

" _ **PERVY-THON!**_ " She shouted just before she made a spin and suddenly spin-kicked his face. Gregory didn't see it coming as his aching face was accompanied by rolling to the wall and crashing with his whole body. Leona fixed herself and her jacket. "That's poetic justice against the perverts of today's society. Ha."

And as Shirley did another rep again, this time Greg wasn't there with him. "Wait, what?" She stopped and looked to the wall and… "EH?! G-Greg?!" She saw the body that was once stuck on the wall peel off like paper and eventually dropped to the ground. "You've got to be…"

"Not so pervy now, aren't you?" Leona muttered to herself, still not removing her smirk just as she leaves the hangar.

Shirley walked over and bent beside dazed Gregory and his spiraling vision thanks to this experience he received. "Oh… Poor thing…"

And as Gregory's vision was recovering, he smiled for a while, seeing a pair of large breasts behind a shirt. And when he gazed towards Shirley's eyes, he dropped that smile and blushed red in so much embarrassment. "GYAAAHH!" He suddenly fixed himself and stood up. " _ **Ehem…**_ I'm okay."

Shirley stood up. "Really? I thought I saw you…"

"Oh, no, no… That was nothing!"

"Honestly, you can tell me if you're okay."

"I said I'm fine. Thanks for being concerned anyway!"

"Oh. Well… I guess I could do the sit-ups by myself then."

"Oh, come on. I only helped you out after a while, okay?"

"…not from what I've seen. From the looks of it, she rather likes to take this resolution of yours seriously."

Gregory seemed uncomfortable even talking about it, but he had to tell her nonetheless. "Well…"

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

 _ **On the Sky Dreadnought…**_

 _ **Jenna Halsey's quarters…**_

"Come again?!" Gregory was in a state of panic. "So… you're both telling me that I should be a perv when I help out in others exercising in the base?! That's absurd!"

Jenna crossed her arms. "Look… Leona may have done that out of hard justice to you, and I know it hurts. But face it: You have it in you, and we need to remind you of appropriations tightly focused on you."

Leona chuckled. "Hehe."

"That's not what I even call justice!" Gregory reacted. He shortly remembered a time he was doing sit-ups in a small gymnasium inside the ship while Divina was holding his feet. That time, he was looking at her breasts. As well, and Leona kicked him in the face a while later. ' _Crap… I don't even wanna keep recalling that._ ' "If that's what she calls hard justice…"

"It's from yours truly, and the commander's…"

" _ **Shut it, Anders.**_ " Jenna butted in.

"Wait, what?"

"Just listen for a moment. Gregory… I'm permitting her to do some things like that, since it's not allowed on this ship, or anywhere around the 501st. We're there to respect them, as well as for you to respect the rest of the girls on site."

"What's that for anyway?"

"Mackenzie requested it herself."

"The hell? What does Mackenzie have to do with this anyway?"

"Experience speaks for both her and Lorena, and Leona and I are more convinced we could do this. So… I am telling you." Jenna glared at him. "Any pervy looks towards those girls that Leona sees and you know what happens next."

Gregory clutched his head… letting him repeat the images of Leona's fast boot to his face so many times that he started to not only get stressed… but depressed… angry… and complete nuts that he even screamed in his mind…

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK…**_ And Shirley just looked at Gregory, confused. She even tilted her head at it too.

"Okay… let me get this straight… You got scolded, because you were looking at someone else's breasts?"

"Technically…" Greg didn't finish when Shirley bursts into a laugh. "Eh… what?"

"Hahahahaha..." Shirley couldn't stop laughing but eventually, she was calming down, trying to get the thing out of her head. "You're so hysterical, Greg. So… let me get this straight: You got scolded… after you were looking at…"

"OKAY! I get it already. Geez, Shirley. You gotta dampen the laughing mood."

"Well, I can't and you can't stop me." Shirley smirked at him. "Besides… you can't even stop me from doing…" And with no hesitation, she raised her shirt and revealed her bare mountains at him. "…THIS!"

Gregory, in a hands-down no questions asked attitude, lets his own nose bleed like a fountain before he falls to the ground in a faint.

Jenna's jaw was down as she was seeing this from outside the hangar with Leona at her side. Eventually, she slammed her palm to her face. "You've got to be joking."

"Told ya." Leona said with a nudge to the hip. "The Yank's different and you've got quite the perception that you're modest yourself."

"Looks like I just lost the bet. Hah…" Jenna sighed at it before she put her hand in a pocket and got some bills out. "Seven dollars."

Leona happily took the money from Jenna. "Thank you."

"Now I'm feeling ashamed of what we've done."

" _ **You think?!**_ " Mackenzie spooked the two from behind. And Lorena was with her. "What is it I heard about someone being put in a punishment after what happened to Divina? Oh… and I think my name was used here! Not to mention, you used the punishment to bet against each other! PUNYETA!"

"Ate… kumalma ka naman! (Sis… Calm down!)"

"Oh… thanks Lorena… PERO AYOS LANG AKO! (BUT I AM FINE!)" Mackenzie even attempted to charge at the two mischievous girls but was stopped by Lorena. As Mackenzie kept ranting and kept her feet in motion, Lorena was keeping her in place like her sister was just running in place still with the two queens of mischief were still not tasting her revenge.

"I'm sorry about my sister, we gotta go, bye!" Lorena then pulled Mackenzie away before they both left.

Jenna and Leona looked at each other for what seemed to be an odd moment. "Eh?" They both muttered.

 _ **Back at that C-47…**_

 _ **Approaching Romagnan airspace… 0745 hours…**_

Tyler was seated near the window to the right side. Knowing there's nothing changing on the view except the ocean the motion of the plane towards some land he decided to be vigilant. Then he spots a glint from afar. "Hm?" If he was right in estimating, it should be at about their 4 O'clock while they're coming from the Northwest travelling southeast towards Pescara. He decides to take the initiative and get his binoculars out to get a good look.

With the binoculars equipped he started to spot the glint from afar and as he used a little concentrating, he saw flying figures and was shocked. Instead of seeing one of them… there were three of those figures, all with black hides and having red hexagons. "Class six's, huh?" But what's weird, is that they're travelling faster than the usual class six type Neuroi. They may be Neuroi medium types, but they were fast and some red trails were evident. With that speed, they could reach the plane at about… 9 seconds in beam range. "SHIT!" He immediately ran for it and went for the hatch-door. He then glowed with a red aura around his body while red fox familiar features came out from him. " _ **PHOENIX KICK!**_ " He spun and kicked the door off before it was thrown off outside. He held the entry point tightly before he looked at the fast-travelling Neuroi. They were finally letting beams loose towards the C-47 but he had something planned. With his hand out and in the nick of time, he deployed a magic shield before he blocked all the incoming beams. He saw the Neuroi pass them to the other side. "Damn it!"

" _ **What the hell is going on?!**_ " Kelvin's voice was heard on Tyler's earpiece.

"Kelvin… we got fuckers trying to shoot us down!"

" _Pilot's calling for assistance now and…_ " But before Kelvin was able to finish, another shield was deployed just near the cockpit to their 10 O'clock before a beam passed and a small explosion occurred from the same place. The Neuroi passed to their 3 O'Clock (direct right).

 _ **Cockpit… Damaged with smoke from controls…**_

Kelvin was lucky to have blocked the beams with his magic shield, now with his red fox familiar showing by his ears and tail. The cockpit's smoking and he had to shake himself off for a while. He looked around and found horror with the pilot's body charred to a crisp. "Son of a… Tyler… Keep defending the body section."

" _Roger!_ "

"I'm gonna try to bring this baby in. We can't shoot back like this."

" _What?!_ "

Kelvin took off the burned body from the seat and sat there, now taking an extra headset. "Trust me. It's one way we could at least live." And he knew what he had to do next: Get help.

 _ **On air patrol… Eila and Erica from southwest of Romagnan shores heading northeast to Pescara…**_

"Eh…" Erica was whining while she was flying. "Why did an early patrol have to be the real solution?"

"That's Trude for ya, Erica." Eila said with a giggle.

"Oh, come on! You call this a solution? I hate her. I hate her, I hate her, and I hate her!"

"Give it a rest, Erica. She already gave you a decent job. You gotta at least humor her."

"But I'm an ace, and not a standard flying…"

"Hey. I get it. But you have to understand: Trude wants you to change a bit."

"It doesn't give her a right to force me into a patrol with you because of my messy room, my relaxed feeling each time I wake up, and most of all how I like to treat sweets like they're religion."

"Umm… That's pretty much it. You suck."

And with that, Erica jaw-dropped. ' _What did she just say?_ '

Eila smirked just before she was receiving a radio transmission, but somehow with static. "Whoa… Erica hear this?"

"Sshh!" Erica seemed to be listening as well.

" _ **Mayday! Mayday!**_ _This is Grand Echo One! Plane's cockpit is on fire and ineffective for anti-air defense! We got Neuroi contacts attacking us right now while on approach to Pescara, coming northwest and due southeast! We need reinforcements! NOW! I repeat…_ "

Eila was alert as she nodded with Erica. "Let's go!" And with it, she went on first.

"Wait!" Erica had to follow Eila, now heading northwest to where they believe the action should be.

The Suomus witch had to contact Minna. "Pescara HQ?! Anyone there?!"

" _ **This is Minna!**_ _I heard the transmission, and we're sending reinforcements now._ "

"Great! Please hurry!" Eila kept her engines roaring together with Erica's as they rushed to the attack taking place.

 _ **501**_ _ **st**_ _ **JFW base, Pescara…**_

The raid siren was heard all over the base, now on alert thanks to the attack. Minna was now running towards the hangar, followed by Mio. Meanwhile… Yoshika was with Perrine and Lynette as they ran to the hangar as well. Sanya was just sleeping in her quarters on Eila's bed… alone. Trude had to make sure everything was in order as she waited in the hangar.

Meanwhile, Jenna was beside Leona as they both ran to the ship. Then she used her earpiece. "Minna… you guys need our help?"

" _ **We'll request it if it's needed.**_ _For the meantime, you don't need to force yourselves._ "

"You may not like it, but I'm travelling with you guys for the meantime. SD will be on stand by on the base and be on guard of course."

" _It's better that way. So… just you?_ "

"Nope. Leona's coming with me."

" _Then I suggest you both suit up. The present task force will be composed of Sakamoto, Barkhorn, Clostermann, Yeager, and Lucchini for this one. Together with Miyafuji and Lynette, we'll be on standby. If the ship would be able to dock off and patrol nearby waters… we would appreciate it._ "

" _ **This is Captain McGregor.**_ _You don't need to tell us twice._ "

" _Thank you._ "

Jenna smiled while finally getting on the ramp of the ship with Leona tightly behind her. "Ready to fly it on mission?"

"Well you taught me how to fly a striker, so I may as well go for it, Yank!"

"Alright then! We're getting to the launch bay!" And Jenna led them eventually to the launch bay.

 _ **Striker launch bay… Lower bow section…**_

Jenna made no doubts as she jumped from her launcher unit and into her Ohka Etherjet strikers and let her familiar features out. Meanwhile, Leona did the same in her P-40 Warhawk strikers but for some reason… she didn't have a familiar. They both fed magic in their strikers before magic circles. Leona's magic circle was light green and Jenna's was normal at blue.

"Ready?" Jenna asked.

"Of course I am. I'm not going to lose to you if you're asking." Leona replied while supplying herself with MP40 ammunition, along with its weapon. "Besides… I've got my thunder-darts to use anyway."

"Your fat-ass better not be an issue."

"I'm a little chubby, not fat, idiot. Hehe…" Leona then looked forward. "It may not be my first since you trained me, but I wanna make it a competition."

"Oh? Then I'll probably beat you."

"Then I'll keep trying until I beat you. Shall we?" She made a smirk before the clamps were opened and she sped on her way.

Jenna saw Leona fly out through the launch bay doors. "Nerves of steel, huh? Alright… I'm moving out!" With no doubt and the clamps opened and releasing her striker unit, she sped forward and flew off from the ship. "This is Jupiter One! Wingman Jupiter Two respond!"

" _Responding and forming up, Jupiter One. Nice to see a familiar face in the sky for a change._ " Leona replied and eventually, she got beside Jenna. "Miss me?"

"I usually launch first."

"Well you're going to have a lucky day. You get to use full power to catch up to the main task force."

"It's fine. We'll stay at your max speed for now. I'm not leaving you here."

"Oh… if you insist."

"Of course I do." Jenna then looked forward. ' _Hang on, package… Help is on the way._ '

 _ **C-47, now in Romagnan airspace… Altitude 1,403 m above surface level and decreasing… Heading due south east… 1423 miles off Pescara…**_

The plane was on its breaking point after it received another barrage of attacks. Tyler was doing his best to defending the body section while Kelvin was doing so from the front. Unfortunately… the tail section is the least defended, and even they couldn't last.

"Agh…!" Kelvin was still coughing in the smoke. "Where the heck is our reinforcements?!"

" _ **Well don't pin it on us now!**_ " Eila's voice rang out from the radio. " _We're engaging! Oh hell… Three of them!_ "

" _ **Split up!**_ " A Karlslander girl said in reply.

' _Wait… that's a Suomus girl, and one who's a Karlslander?… Are they from the 501_ _st_ _?_ ' "Copy… get them off our asses!"

 _ **On Romagnan airspace…**_

"We'll do more than just that if we can!" Eila kept on firing her MG 42 at the jet Neuroi. "These are jet Neuroi, aren't they?"

"It isn't a problem! We'll just have to keep all of them occupied!" Erica said while firing her MG as well. "Damn you all of times! Want a fight?! I'll GIVE IT!"

"Leave some for me if you take one out!"

"Oh? Same for you then!" Erica said it while releasing a long burst from her MG 42. ' _They're fast! We better do something now before they're able to counter-attack us._ '

Eila was firing a long burst from her weapon while evading small beams from an oncoming jet Neuroi. "Erica!"

"What?!" Erica irritatingly replied while firing short bursts at the enemy.

"You think they're a little different than our usual jet Neuroi?"

"They're class six's, but I'm beginning to notice that too."

"Think we sprung a trap?"

"If we did, we could have noticed they were trying tricks at…" Erica paused as she saw one of the jet Neuroi speeding towards the C-47 at a faster speed than the rest. ' _Whoa… it's fast… Must be more than… half a mach? 380 miles an hour or something?_ ' Then she noticed it was still headed to the transport plane. "At this rate we won't make it!"

 _ **C-47 over Romagnan airspace… Altitude 3,123 m above surface level and slowly climbing…**_

' _Good._ ' Kelvin thought as he was slowly making altitude. ' _The engines are still good, but we would at least gain a little more altitude. We can't just land now. We gotta make sure people see if the plane blows up so they'll avoid it._ '

" _ **Uh… Kel?**_ " Tyler's voice was one of worry.

"What, why? What's wrong?" Kelvin was looking towards the rear but looked at his right and was in shock as he focused his sights on a glint from a figure travelling fast. "Oh CRAP! They're back!" He then saw the top of the Neuroi Class-5 unit was charging a strong beam based on the tight hexagons it has on its hide. And from the looks of it, it was colored orange while it charged. ' _I have a bad feeling about this._ ' And finally, the unit released a strong orange beam. Kelvin deployed his shield but the beam was able to smash through. ' _Not good._ '

Tyler was still defending from the body section and eventually felt and heard a strong explosion from the cockpit. His eyes were suddenly focused there. "KEL!" But to his relief as another explosion was made, Kelvin jumped out of there and into the body section. "Bro… you okay?!"

"What do you think?!" Kelvin got on his feet before they saw horror as the cockpit section of the plane was slowly falling off. "HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!"

Tyler then looked at the beam from the same Neuroi unit hit the tail section and finally got it to slowly peel off thanks to the critical damage. "Not an option… we gotta jump!"

"Jump?! Are you joking?! What about the chutes?!"

"Fuck the chutes! We got a city of buildings down there! You can do something about that, could you?" Tyler said it just quickly before he was near the entrance and was looking below.

Kelvin groaned before he walked to the entry point and suddenly held on to Tyler's jacket's rear. "You'll hate me for this."

"Wait, what are you…? SHIT… KEL!" He cursed while being pushed out of the plane with Kelvin. His familiar features were still out and so was his brother's as they started their freefall towards a city below. He looked above and saw the plane was in smoke and flames from one of its engines, the cockpit section and the tail section, which just came of after they jumped before they each made explosions. The body was left as it was falling.

Kelvin knew debris would be coming at them and fast from above. "Tyler! We got incoming!"

"I got it." Tyler was angled by Kelvin to face the debris. ' _We're not wasting magic on this bunch!_ ' He made a red aura and a clenched a fist as he saw a big piece of flaming debris coming at them. He then charged the arm with his fist on with flames. " _ **PHOENIX PUNCH!**_ " And as the big piece of debris was close, he punched it strongly before it got split in half thanks to his intervention. Before he knew it, he saw another piece of debris coming at them and fast from behind the last one he just halved.

Eventually… Tyler was hit in the head with something and saw black… He heard Kelvin's blurred voice shout his own name, while he can't do anything about him being knocked out…


	11. Controversial Enemy (part 2)

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **0819 hours… Romagnan airspace…**_

Shirley was flying towards where the C-47 should be after receiving orders to ensure the safety of the agents from the UNIA. At this time, she was travelling at Mach 1 and knows its great significance…

On approach, she already got to Rome and it's a surprise to her that the action was happening just off the west side of Romagna while the C-47 was in smoke while flying 3000 feet over the city. ' _Damn it… they were pushed in Rome by force, eh? It's in bad shape now and…_ ' And to one side, she witnessed a jet Neuroi unit coming at the C-47 from its right. "Crap!" But she wasn't able to do anything. It already fired a beam at the tail section just before she saw the C-47 lose altitude. Some seven seconds later, she saw the plane exploded. "NO! Minna… the plane just blew up!"

" _ **What?!**_ _Scan the damn area! They might have jumped somehow. We can't lose them now!_ "

"Wait… I see them and… Oh no." Shirley muttered while seeing two people falling.

Tyler was hit with a piece of debris on his head while on free fall. Eventually, Kelvin accidentally lets go of his unconscious brother while they fell from 3000 meter off the ground. "TYLER!" ' _Shit… Gotta do something now._ ' Then he saw a nearby building. ' _If I could ricochet and do a thrust from there, I could get to my brother and at least save us the moment of getting splat._ ' He wasted no time as he angled himself downwards to catch up to the unconscious Tyler still falling. Eventually, he finally got the side of the building beside him. At this time, he was also positioned just parallel to his brother and now near the ground. ' _One shot._ ' He thought just before his legs were surrounded by a red aura. " _ **PHOENIX THRUST…**_ " With an instinctive action to his ability, he angled his feet to attempt kicking off from the wall of the building. " _ **…HO!**_ " And with that, he made a huge kick with two feet and launched himself towards his brother, not only killing the downward momentum, but also catching his brother and restarting their gravity while together, but also included the forward force he created.

But just as Kelvin's luck was running, it was running out fast. He saw a bakery just in front of them. ' _This is gonna hurt…_ ' He thought while falling fast and forward to the bakery below, made mostly of wood. ' _You better live from this, Ty. I'm not losing you!_ ' He held tight on his brother and angled his back towards the bakery.

Shirley saw the whole thing. As he saw the one in the back hurling towards the bakery, her eyes fixed on the two hitting the bakery by force. "SHIT! Minna… they crashed in a bakery! I'm moving to take a closer look!"

" _ **Oh… no.**_ _I'm sending over Miyafuji to your location now! Make sure they're okay!_ "

"Roger!" Shirley then flew down towards the bakery in the city limits. She then saw people freaking out as most of them ran from the scene. She saw a thick amount of dust from the crash. As she hovered at the door, she saw the bakers run out. "Hey, wait!" She then stopped a baker who seemed concerned of her. "What happened to the two of them?"

"Dio mio… Those two men have crashed in my bakery! I didn't know if the boilers would blow up when…"

"You left them there?!"

"The place will blow if the pressure from the boilers build up! We were tight on schedule."

"Ugh… Where are they?!"

"Inside… just near the boilers where the spare wood for the kiln should be."

Shirley wasted no time as she hovered quickly through the entrance. She felt some dust in the place and decided to wear her goggles. "Hello?!" She called out, hoping the two would still be able to respond.

Meanwhile… Kelvin stirred awake as he shook his head. ' _Damn… I'm alive. Miracle?_ ' He shook himself to his senses just before he opened his eyes and looked around. ' _Ovens… boilers… firewood?_ ' He widened his eyes as he saw the boilers, and the pressure gauge. The pressure was getting too high. ' _Not good! Wait… Tyler?!_ ' He then looked around and saw Tyler on the ground and on his back. Wasting no time, Kelvin got on his knees and eventually his feet before he walked to Tyler. "Ty… You're okay, you son of a bitch…" He kneeled beside Tyler to examine him, and saw Tyler with a bruise on the head. That hit from the debris also made a scar. ' _A scratch. It didn't bleed out though. He'll be fine._ '

She still hovered, now going in deep in the bakery and nearing the boiler room. ' _Where are they?_ ' "Hello?! Where are you guys?!"

Kelvin carried Tyler bridal style since he's got a stronger build and eventually started walking, while limping from his left leg. He even heard the sound of a teenager calling out from a distance. ' _Who's that? A girl's here?_ '

" _Hello?! I gotta get you both out of here!_ "

He recognized the voice. ' _Well damn. Shirley… that speed devil from the flats…_ ' "HEY! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Eventually, he was able to walk out of the boiler room, and eventually, he was able to see an orange-haired Liberion witch on strikers. She seemed alert while being around here. She was seen carrying a Thompson M1A1 SMG. Eventually she slung it. "Hey… carry him out first! Those boilers are gonna blow up!"

Shirley took no time and finally got the younger Liberion in her hands. "I got him!"

"Fly him out of here! I'll catch up!"

"But your leg!"

"GO!" Kelvin's demand got Shirley scurrying as she flew out. He wasted no time to walk and limp faster, only getting his leg to be hurt as he kept on making steps.

The Liberion witch immediately got the Liberion man out of the bakery. She hovered down and gently placed him down on the ground while some cops were able to get to him. She then heard an explosion from inside and faced the cops. "Take care of him! There's another one inside!" With no delay, she threw her SMG aside and sped back in the bakery.

Kelvin was walking faster, but couldn't go any faster since he was limping. That explosion will follow by others, and soon engulf the bakery. "Shit… Gotta… Try… AGGH!" His own bad leg got him to kneel while in pain. More explosions were heard from the boiler room as he looked at the bakery entrance not far now. Shirley was then visible as she flew and hovered beside him. "Those boilers…"

She then picked him up with his body on hers. "Hold on tight!" Hearing more explosions from the boilers she sped going to the direction of the entrance and eventually got out. While out and now distant from the bakery, she hovered while seeing the bakery get engulfed in flames from the continuous explosions made from that same room. The bakery was now on fire and it was a sight to behold. "Whoa…"

He was then put down near his unconscious conscious brother Tyler. Immediately he kneeled to check on him. He even inspected the gash he has on the forehead. "Shit… Tyler's fine, but I'm gonna need to stitch up his forehead."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be. And I know you, Charlotte Yeager. Broke the land speed record recently?"

"Yeah… Good thing some know me around here." Shirley then picked up her Thompson and slung it behind her. "Look… They shouldn't have left you in there."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

Shirley didn't answer that as she glanced over where the head chef should be. ' _He's gonna pay for this._ ' He then hovered towards the head chef and with no doubt grabbed his collar while she raised altitude. It was about 50 meters off the ground that she stopped saw him screaming for his life. "Why the hell did you leave them in there?!"

"AAHHH! Please… PUT ME DOWN!"

"Really?"

"JUST LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"Well, okay!"

"No, I mean…" Before he even completed it, she let him go and gravity took over. "AHHHH!" For a while just before he hits the ground, the back of his shirt was grabbed just before gravity stopped and momentum bringing him towards a direction was made. Eventually, he was dropped safely to the ground by Shirley near the brothers. "Apologize!"

The head chef was fearing the witch who did that to him and immediately looked at Kelvin. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for leaving you like that!"

" _ **It's… okay?**_ " Kelvin replied, while a little confused. "I forgive you."

"Thank you… Thank you…!" The head chef looked at the witch, who was glaring at him. In fear, he ran from them.

Kelvin saw the fear in his eyes and glared at Shirley. "What did you just do?!"

"What?" Shirley shrugged while hovering down to his level. "Just did that to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Come on… give him a break. He just lost his bakery there."

"Sure… but he should do the right thing since he's strong in carrying your brother there."

"Sorry about that."

"No big deal there. Anyway… you two are those agents Minna talked about?"

"Oh, heard about us, have you?"

"Yup." Shirley then looked towards Tyler while his forehead was given a bandage. "Bandaged up, eh?"

"That's my brother right there… Tyler. And the name's Kelvin by the way."

"Guess you know my name, huh? I'll tell you anyway. Name's Charlotte Yeager, and I'm a Flight Lieutentant."

"Thought so. One of the witches of the 501st?"

"Hey, you've done your homework!"

"I gotta know who are the people who could help us out, huh?" Kelvin then noticed Tyler's groan, as if he was stirring awake…

"Uhhn… Fuck… my head..."

"Tyler!" Kelvin then kneeled beside Tyler, trying to help him sit up since the younger brother decided to try understanding what happened. "Easy there. You took a nasty hit on the head."

"Yeah… I noticed."

"Glad you're okay."

But with Tyler hearing those words, he had to make sure. As soon as he opened his eyes and focused on his leg, he was worried. "You didn't sprain yourself, did you?"

"Oh, this? I'm fine."

"No you're not. You look hurt."

"I said I'm fine, Tyler."

"Look… just don't pretend. I know what that's like. Okay?"

"Tch. Like you had a sprained leg before."

"Kelvin…"

" _ **Just shush!**_ " Shirley had to interrupt the brothers. "Look… It's better you both get your act together. The two of you should stay here near the bakery. Yoshika's on her way here to assist you. She's a healing witch. Though…" She sighed, knowing she had something at the back of her mind lately. "I'm surprised you two are still alive though. How'd you survive a fall like that?"

"Charlotte, I'm gonna be honest with you. You believe that it's just the girls who are witches?"

"Yeah."

"You're about to be proven wrong." Kelvin then glanced at Tyler and nodded. "Can you?"

"No need to tell me twice, bro."

Then Kelvin glanced back at Shirley before the brothers have shown their blue magic imbued on their body before their familiars came out and was visible to the girl's eyes. "No… way…! You two are witches? How old are you both?!"

"28." Kelvin replied.

"25." Tyler replied.

"This is great…" Shirley then saw the brothers let go of their magic and eventually their familiars that went back in them. "Well, I don't know about the two of you, but I better get out there and help them out."

"Sure thing." Kelvin crossed his arms. "You got an extra earpiece though? You said a healer witch will come by."

"Well… okay. I guess I can give you my extra one. Just bring it back in one piece, okay?" She browsed the pockets of her uniform before she found the spare earpiece and threw it to Kelvin. "That's the only one. Sorry."

"Just go. We'll be fine here."

"Right. We'll make sure to keep them company then! As for you two… just stick to somewhere Yoshika will see you, okay?" Shirley smiled just before she flew up and out of the city.

Kelvin then helped Tyler up to stand. "Think you can walk by yourself?"

"You got your bad leg, but I'll be helping you on that, Kel. Besides… we're in Rome right now."

"No wonder this place was familiar. You sent me a photo from here, didn't you? You were tracking down that 'possible terrorist' call when you sent mail… and from here of all places?"

"What? It's a good city. Hehehe…" Tyler then stood up straight and started to help Kelvin in walking. "Anyway… I know where we can go to. It's not far from here. She'll be able to see us from where we'll be."

"Where's that?"

"Coliseum. It's not far from here."

"Meaning?"

"I got a little cash for a taxi going there if you want."

"Better than nothing… wait, you got money?"

"Better than losing it in the plane."

"Asshole." Kelvin shook Tyler's head with a free hand. "Of all things to lose, and your wallet wasn't one of them."

"Kidding? I'm travelling to Romagna without it, I'm fucked up."

"Still an asshole…"

"…and your asshole. Now come on. We gotta make sure she sees us." Tyler then helped his limping brother off the Coliseum. Things, couldn't get any worse for Kelvin… which Tyler wished he hadn't thought at all…


	12. Controversial Enemy (part 3)

**_YEAH! I had a good holiday spent, and I had a very VERY good time, especially when I was playing a retro game such as Battlefield Vietnam. I've played Battlefield games before, but Vietnam and 1942 were the best ones since the originality with the use of vehicles was first introduced in those games. It's the kind of game that puts the player in vehicles that is really wicked good. It's what I always liked from the beginning._**

 ** _And what's that trend I've been hearing about Battlefront? Too bad I don't have a PS3, PS4, Xbox One or the whatever consoles… but I still watched the previews. It's awesome. No wonder Leche Flandre enjoys it so much… and Lilo… he loves it so much._**

 ** _Leche Flandre, please give a little update, even if it's short on your end, because I put something up for you to start with on this chapter. Yup… things are starting to move, and it'll concern ol' Danny and his grandson Jonathan._**

 ** _If you guys read "Gregory's Timejump," you'll see the reason why Gregory had traveled back in time. Please leave a review or PM me for any ideas related._**

 ** _So… nothing much to say, except there will be NEW CHARACTERS in the end of this chapter. Don't spoil yourselves and read the chapter. Please?!_**

 ** _Enjoy, fellow strikers. And advanced… Happy New Year to all my readers. ;)_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Previously on Sky Dreadnought…**_

 _ **Late April 1945… In the C-47... Direction due southeast on arrival to Romagna…**_

 _ **Morning of the day… Weather: Sunny with clouds at 3,000 m above surface level…**_

"So where are we?" Kelvin asked Tyler just after he woke up.

"We passed Gallia, but I'm not sure how far we are now." Tyler replied, just before letting Kelvin check with the pilot…

Tyler widened his eyes as the glints he saw from the right side were actually Class-6 Neuroi jet units, but somehow different in shape. He rushed to the entry point and kicked down the hatch door, deploying his shield before a salvo of beams hit it, blocking the enemy attack from harming the body of the plane…

* * *

 _ **On Romagnan airspace… C-47 travelling east to Pescara… 3123 m above surface level and slowly climbing…**_

Tyler was still defending from the body section and eventually felt and heard a strong explosion from the cockpit. His eyes were suddenly focused there. "KEL!" But to his relief as another explosion was made, Kelvin jumped out of there and into the body section. "Bro… you okay?!"

"What do you think?!" Kelvin got on his feet before they saw horror as the cockpit section of the plane was slowly falling off. "HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!"

Tyler then looked at the beam from the same Neuroi unit hit the tail section and finally got it to slowly peel off thanks to the critical damage. "Not an option… we gotta jump!"

"Jump?! Are you joking?! What about the chutes?!"

"Fuck the chutes! We got a city of buildings down there! You can do something about that, could you?" Tyler said it just quickly before he was near the entrance and was looking below.

Kelvin groaned before he walked to the entry point and suddenly held on to Tyler's jacket's rear. "You'll hate me for this."

"Wait, what are you…? SHIT… KEL!" He cursed while being pushed out of the plane with Kelvin.

* * *

 _ **While freefalling with Kelvin…**_

"I got it." Tyler was angled by Kelvin to face the debris from the exploded plane. ' _We're not wasting magic on this bunch!_ ' He made a red aura and a clenched a fist as he saw a big piece of flaming debris coming at them. He then charged the arm with his fist on with flames. " _ **PHOENIX PUNCH!**_ " And as the big piece of debris was close, he punched it strongly before it got split in half thanks to his intervention. Before he knew it, he saw another piece of debris coming at them and fast from behind the last one he just halved.

Eventually… Tyler was hit in the head with something and saw black… He heard Kelvin's blurred voice shout his own name, while he can't do anything about him being knocked out…

* * *

Shirley saw the whole thing. As he saw the one in the back hurling towards the bakery, her eyes fixed on the two hitting the bakery by force. "SHIT! Minna… they crashed in a bakery! I'm moving to take a closer look!"

* * *

" _Hello?! I gotta get you both out of here!_ "

He recognized the voice. ' _Well damn. Shirley… that speed devil from the flats…_ ' "HEY! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Eventually, he was able to walk out of the boiler room, and eventually, he was able to see an orange-haired Liberion witch on strikers. She seemed alert while being around here. She was seen carrying a Thompson M1A1 SMG. Eventually she slung it. "Hey… carry him out first! Those boilers are gonna blow up!"

* * *

"Shit… Gotta… Try… AGGH!" His own bad leg got him to kneel while in pain. More explosions were heard from the boiler room as he looked at the bakery entrance not far now. Shirley was then visible as she flew and hovered beside him. "Those boilers…"

She then picked him up with his body on hers. "Hold on tight!" Hearing more explosions from the boilers she sped going to the direction of the entrance and eventually got out. While out and now distant from the bakery, she hovered while seeing the bakery get engulfed in flames from the continuous explosions made from that same room. The bakery was now on fire and it was a sight to behold. "Whoa…"

* * *

 _ **The conclusion begins…**_

 _ **Late April 1945… City of Rome in Romagna... 0828 hours...**_

The brothers didn't mind that both of them are in a situation that got one whose forehead was wrapped with a bandage support another with a sprained leg. Tyler and Kelvin's days were once worse when they were separated from each other. They had their own bad times when they were witches for themselves, but something was common in their journeys... They were more than willing to let one leg walk even for a call of duty they consider for their country and for their own.

Tyler was helping Kelvin in walking towards the Coliseum. As he did, he remembered the sights in Rome. The Duchess palace was not far from where they were, but they needed the Coliseum to make sure they climb to the side of it. It's high enough so that they'll be seen by the healing witch coming at them.

Will it be high enough? Tyler thought of it himself. He was thinking of situations that the healer witch didn't really know the city. After all... the 501st just settled in together in Pescara, so it might be possible.

"Kelvin..." Tyler called out his older brother as he helped him walk. "How are you holding out?"

"I'm limping and feeling it as hell, Tyler. Otherwise... I'm good."

"That's not an answer, Kelvin. You're fine."

"Fuck you for being a motivator."

"What the hell is wrong now?"

"Look... you and I both know we got ourselves into some deep shit. Those Neuroi jet units... they aren't real Class-6 units."

"I noticed. They might be completely different since its fighting preference was different. Plus... they're using long-beams. Normal Class-6 Neuroi jet units don't do that. Usually, large-type bomber and ground types make those and the ones we saw are doing it. They're a different class we haven't encountered before."

The brothers thought right. Besides seeing the Neuroi keys that must be destroyed, the strange thing about the Neuroi jets they encountered seemed to be another problem. Whatever the reason why those units appeared, they also appeared to be targeting... the two of them specifically.

And both their guts say that the Neuroi know something they don't.

 _ **In the future... Year 2015...**_

 _ **The Pentagon, Arlington County, Virginia... Liberion...**_

 _ **1024 hours...**_

Two suited men in the hallways of The Pentagon were simply on the clock as they were bristly walking through the busy staff. Because of the recent virus attack, the heads of the defense department had to come in and one of the men concerned here was leading the other.

"Uh... sir?" The younger man called out. He was wearing glasses while the other one wasn't.

"Not now."

"But sir... Is it really that serious? How would one actually be able to handle a Code Red situation when we're still in transition to..."

"Williams, I'm not going to argue with you on the specifics of our cyber transition era, but what if it's all a fluke to something bigger we haven't expected? Think about it: The virus spreads like wildfire and disappears without a trace. Without any proof, we can't do anything, but we may as well be prepared for the worst case scenario of a sudden hostile takeover."

"Shouldn't we be focusing on the search for the missing witches?"

"That again, we can't do. I'm telling you many times... it's a confirmed time-jump problem they're having and no other leads tell us how to get them back. The only thing we're closest to achieving is the trust we have with the UNIA. They're not only criticizing how we deal with things but how we make decisions. That's why we're gathering the heads of the defense department right now."

"Sir... You're saying you want to trust the UNIA, even if they're the critics themselves?"

"That's an understatement."

"Well, is there more to it? A joint operation then?" The younger man waited for an answer and was getting worried as no answer was given to him. Only silence. And that's how he was shocked next. "Are you kidding me?! What the hell are we going to achieve by working together with the UNIA?!"

"Look... we can't continue to run away and hide from our problems, Williams. It's not that I don't want to... but it's about facing them head on even if we receive bombshells from the general population. The virus is out there and continuing to spread even if it's hidden. The meeting we're having right now would also be about establishing a nationwide firewall against the virus. It may not be strong enough, but we at least could buy ourselves some time."

"You're saying you wanna face both that virus and the Neuroi?"

"Williams... it's the same thing. The Neuroi are trying to screw our heads until we're back to a corner. The best way in dealing with it is facing them and coming clean even if we get something bad from it. Judgments come later. It'll only be a matter of time until we get swept up in one go."

"I see."

"You understand now? I think you do, since you're a trainee under my supervision. You'll follow my ideals while you're at it. You'll learn a lot from it. Only then if you're in my rank would you make independent decisions for the sake of the United States of Liberion."

"I don't consider myself a patriot..."

"...Then start being one, for our own good." The older man finally said it just before he led the younger one through a set of double doors. Eventually... the double doors opened...

 _ **ZEUS Industries... Seattle, Washington State...**_

 _ **1319 hours... Weather: Rainy...**_

ZEUS Industries is known as one of the cyber initiative and weapons contracts of the Marines in Liberion. They're not only in service to serve the Marines but also to provide the best hardware the country has to offer for the sake of defences against a hostile foreign country... or race even if it's alien.

The office of the CEO at the penthouse floor of the tall building was reading a few pages off a newspaper. He was there simply for managing operations. Soon, he had to leave for a family outing after a hard week since that sudden virus attack. Only some people know in the world that the virus exists... and his company was one of the entities who has knowledge of it. But nobody actually knows its full background, except for the man in that chair reading the news on his hands.

Bryce heard the telephone ring. The phone itself was connected to multiple lines in the building, and he pressed a button, seeing the call was from the secretary girl he has.

Soon, her voice came through. " _ **Sir,**_ _your appointed client is on the other line._ "

And soon, Bryce gulped at it. ' _Here we go again._ ' "Alright, Hayley. Put her through." And soon, the line was changed into the client's line on speaker phone. "This better be good."

" _ **Hmm...**_ " The girl's seductive voice called his attention. " _That girl is simply delicious. Did you hire her just for pure lust?_ "

"V... I'm not kidding around. And how the hell do you know my secretary anyway?"

" _Oh... you don't know the half of it. I know what she's wearing right now: A simple office uniform with 5 inch heels. Impressive._ "

And that's when Bryce got worried. "Don't tell me you've hacked the cameras."

" _And if I said yes?_ "

"Crap... you're putting yourself at risk, V."

" _Don't call me that, Mr. Anderson. I know your grandfather's legacy is supposed to be taken cared of... and the way you were serving, 'your people' is not how it's supposed to be. That's why from now on... I'll be keeping an eye on you._ "

"It's only because you promised me a big share of what you'd get if you succeed in crippling them."

" _Rest assured, you will. And I know of the consequences of watching you. The defense department is starting to act now._ "

Bryce had to pick up the handset and spoke up as he put the speaker on his ear. "And they're building firewalls around critical sectors."

" _But they don't know about the full extent of my power. I can simply reach my hand into them and... Mmm..._ " She moaned on the other line. " _It'll be delicious to see them suffer._ "

"And you need me for this?"

" _Yes. It's what I proposed, right?_ "

"Look... get straight to the point."

" _Oh, I will. I'm sure I reminded you that your family will be at our crosshairs if you don't follow up on my proposition for you._ "

Bryce sighed at this. "I didn't want this to happen."

" _You were fated to do this. Your blood together with your family's is cursed, and you know it deep inside you... Bryce. You have our blood... so it's only right you would do us a great service._ "

"And how would I start with that?"

" _Hardware. I need as much hardware as you can solicit or build. Whatever you can find or build, make sure internal chips are installed and you integrate an online system for it. I'll do the rest. Your funds will also come from somewhere, of course. I'll have that handled as well._ "

"V... You're gonna making a whole lot of a mess if I get through this."

" _I'll make sure to keep your tracks covered, Bryce. Both of us will benefit from this and you know it._ "

"But you're talking about a genocide! Would I gain a lot from this?!"

" _Talk about the chain, Mr. Anderson. Your company would be more than needed at the harshest times. Where would they get the advanced tools to defend themselves? From you. Who would they call on the cutting edge tools to attack us? You. And who wouldn't think all of them would actually be backstabbed by the same company supporting us? The answer is the ones you first helped, when I can help you more. Do this for me, and you will have all the money and power in the world than you can possibly imagine. No more struggles against us. No more wars to take your attention to. It's just you... your family... and your own peace of mind. Nothing more, nothing less._ "

Bryce knew this is a gamble that should be worth it. He was facing a completely different opponent. She wasn't just an opponent, but also an ally since she can be one, two, or more steps ahead than anyone else because of her nature..

And he had to speak up after sinking to his thoughts. "How do you know I can trust you?"

" _Then I bring you a good gift: Two million dollars to pay your previous debts. You owe me. The money came from resources we were mining._ "

"What?! Where the hell did you...?"

" _Dark magic. It comes rare these days. But if we search the right place... we give the right price. In your case... it's good news._ "

"Just like that?"

" _Your reputation would rise from the ashes, Bryce. Accept me... or bring your whole life and family into oblivion._ "

"I-I'll do it. Not for my sake or yours... but for theirs. Just don't hurt them."

" _Good. Attempt to make a single call to a friend who's against this or the authorities... and everyone dies. It's good to be in business with you. I shall conclude this call for now. Take care... Bryce-y. Tee-heehee..._ " She giggled afterwards and finally cuts the call.

He slowly puts the handset down and thinks of this carefully. He even dropped the pages of the newspaper on the floor and stood up. "Oh... My God... Help me on this." He then groans just before his phone rang again and pressed a button. "What?"

" _ **Sir...**_ _Mr. Fray would like to have a word with you. He's on Line 3 right now._ " His secretary said it just before he fell silent for himself.

No... he shouldn't tell the UNIA director anything. ' _If I talk now... she'll know... and she'll kill my family for it._ ' "Tell him I'm busy right now. Let him know I'm available at night though. I'm still in here by then."

" _Okay sir._ " His secretary then hung up, and he assumed she might be talking to the UNIA director at this time telling his message.

He slumped back down to his seat, now feeling stressed. "Shit... Got things to do then..."

 _ **In a private airliner... Early morning...**_

" _I'm sorry, sir. But it seems he's busy at the moment._ " Anderson's secretary said on the other line.

"Uggh... It's fine." The old director said while seated in the plane. He was using the jet's phone. "Just make sure he is really busy. I'll be calling him later then."

" _Ah, alright. About 6PM is just right, Director Fray._ "

"That'll do. I'll call again later." He cuts the call and puts the handset down. "I hope you two are really happy on what you've done this past few days."

The old Daniel gulped at this. He glanced at his grandson Jonathan, then back at him. "Umm..."

"Don't fucking waste your words this time, Danny. You've taken this a little too far."

"See... that's the problem. You just don't agree to my methods for once."

"If it indeed gets someone hurt, of course it'll be something I'd object to. Let me remind you that once we move on to our plans, we'll be making sure that we're efficient. We don't know what the virus is gonna do. Sending that boy back in time doesn't change anything."

"Well... Tell you the truth, I'm really impressed with how you said it. It's like you know him already."

Tyler looked at Daniel with a glare. "Idiot. I met him."

Jonathan winced. "Wait, what?! Tell me you didn't just say that!"

"Of course I didn't. What do you think you heard then?" Tyler's reply got Jonathan to stay silent. "I don't wanna get into the details. He never told me anything in particular that time, but he was looking for someone... someone so familiar to me now. It was only around this time I realized he was looking for Makoa Anabuki... and based on the patterns of his conversations with her for the past few months, the same girl who was once lost out at sea is the same one he was looking for. Was that his sole purpose? Finding her?" Daniel was about to answer when... "Not yet. You also mentioned to him about the fact that Neuroi keys exist then, right?"

Daniel cleared his throat and made a reply. "That's what we told him."

Tyler frowned at this. He knows the inevitable ever since. But if that would change, why hasn't anything happened yet? "I'll take your word for it then."

"Tyler... where exactly are we going now?"

"There's got to be a stable facility we should use and make sure the virus doesn't track us. One of the possible locations where less technology is concerned, is the Conch Republic. It was once home to the Triple Nickels. Those kids... When I heard they disappeared, all of us were shocked to hear it. When they arrived here... damn. Why at these times of all times? Cruel."

"Ehh... Hehe. Don't sweat it. I'm sure they're fine."

"They are, but how long until they get back? That's what worries me. We have to find a way to get them back by building the same time machine you once built."

"Why did you destroy my prototype along with the house anyway? The glass broke but not everything is."

"We had to cover the evidence and everything will melt there to nothing. Nobody needs to know about a time machine being built, which is why I still call you a crazy old geezer who's got nothing but time and a loosely screwed brain."

"Hehe... Hehe... Fuck you. I'm an old geezer? What are you?"

"...an organized and old geezer who thinks wise."

"Tch. You're the same as a jarhead."

"Perhaps my brother is. If you talk to him, he'll be pissed at you for calling him that." Tyler chuckled a little. "So... ready to think with me?"

"Tch... I'll let this think tank work for myself, bastard. Hehe..." Daniel chuckled and laughed until softly coughed and raised his oxygen mask to his face before breathing the contents in him.

"Whatever you say." He left Daniel a smile before glancing at Jonathan. "So... Jonny, right? That's your nickname?" And in response, Jonathan stayed silent and glared at Tyler. "Whoa... You're looking at me like it's my fault for dragging you into this."

"Yeah... it's always been!"

"Well, I'm sorry. Things got real clear since then, okay?"

"Look... I don't know if you really looked to be friendly to Greg those times..."

"HEY!" Tyler shouted a word once and got Jonathan's attention. "Boy... listen to me. He was as worried as his life is. And yes... he never forgot you. He never forgot how it's like to be with the development team. And now that your so-called software's been shut down by the same virus that attacked multiple military nodes around the world, he felt like he needed to find another purpose. He used that to his fullest as much as I remember. Know what? In the end, I respected him. So don't dare tell me I never befriended him at all in a sense. He was special, to most people. I bet that's how he is now."

"I don't know about the word special. I know he's... an innovator. Gregory always has things handled even in problems we couldn't solve."

"That's why I called him the means to end a problem. He thinks of a solution even if it wasn't proven right, but still can be used as ways."

"Really?"

"Not from the beginning... but it's the same thing. What do you call it... fate? I don't know if there is still such. And I wonder if there is still such left."

Jonathan then began to see at the old director's view and smiled. "Sir... I think there is. We'll finish this. Then maybe we'll see what else we'll be able to change if we finish the time machine. Let's just hope it really happens."

"Yeah, it'll happen and we all hope it'll stick. The way I see it... that old airbase the 555th once used should do the trick. If not... there's always a backup plan. And yeah... there should more than one back up plan, boy. I learned that the hard way." With the old Tyler's words, he sure had Jonathan remembering them.

It was only a matter of time they'd arrive in Florida Keys. But would that location stick as the best one?

 _ **1945...**_

 _ **Coliseum in Romagna... 0842 hours...**_

The brothers finally arrived in the Coliseum in Romagna. Kelvin knew its beauty, but it's different from an eye view. Although it's more of rock and its formations, it was magnificent. It was his first time and he knows he's in the very place Tyler once was.

Tyler looked around and eventually found the tall portion of the arena. Carrying Kelvin there with his might and his brothers, they were able to get there and eventually got the limping brother to sit down.

"Had it worse, you say?" Tyler asked while he sat down.

"Tch. Didn't I tell you?"

"At least you're still speaking to me. So... how long do you think the healer witch has until you die out of boredom?"

"Seriously? That's your question?"

"Yeah."

"No shit. I'll be bored by five seconds... maybe."

"Great. Now your survival factor's been lowered. Kel, you'll be fine."

"Good to know... This damn leg hurts as hell."

"You're fine though, right? I mean... there's nothing much to worry about. This big bump I got on the head would be healed up soon. I still wonder though... who's the healer witch? If it's Yoshika, she'll be pissed at seeing me."

Kelvin glanced at Tyler. "Who do you think?"

"You think it's her?"

"You didn't read the memo about the 501st, didn't you? Yeah... It's Yoshika."

"Whoa. Why's Yoshika still in this? I thought she's a reserve? Doc Ichiro wouldn't..."

"Except, he knows. According to a report I read, Mio Sakamoto herself didn't expect that Yoshika Miyafuji would fly to the Flying Boat she's living with, using the same prototype strikers he developed for her."

"So that's how she was able to come."

"Listen, Tyler. You knew the doctor much more, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"He'll probably be happy to see you. I don't know why Doctor Miyafuji just decided to let Yoshika come, but it's very related to the fact that there was once a disturbance report from Yokosuka. You read about that, right?"

"Yeah. They said something about a sudden submarine attack against the Sky Dreadnought while they're on water and force-docked for resupplying. The only problem with how they were able to describe how they were able to defeat the three submarine-type Neuroi units there was... odd."

Kelvin took the word 'odd' as intriguing. "Well, define it then."

"Only one staff member of the ship was able to fly any of the strikers on the ship... and that's the Ohka. Something doesn't fit. Even if two are defeated and the other one ran off... even Commander Halsey wouldn't be able to take on two submarine-type Neuroi units. They need Nereids to do just that, and they don't have any yet."

"Right." Kelvin murmured. ' _So they're really hiding something from those reports. Something to declassify maybe? It's the main basis that we might just need to find a concrete reason Yoshika is around right now._ ' As he glanced back up from his thoughts, he was seeing who he thought was a girl in strikers flying with a Fusoan machinegun.

And Tyler caught her figure as well. The same Fusoan white sailor attire was the only thing he needed as he quickly identified her as, "Yoshika."

"There she is."

 _ **Meanwhile... West Romagnan seas...**_

" _ **THERE!**_ " Mio shouted as she flew while evading beams from the pursuing flying Neuroi jet unit behind her. "SHIRLEY! NOW!"

" _ **Relax, will ya?!**_ _Look up!_ " And Mio looked up after hearing Shirley's voice on the line with her earpiece. Shirley was definitely on the dive as she increased speeds while diving, while Francesca was holding tight on her. "Alright, Fran! Ready to ram another one?!"

"You bet!"

"You get one shot at this. This is a Neuroi jet you're going up against!"

"Okay! It sure beats a Sturm!"

" _I heard that!_ " Erica said on the radio. " _Just do me a favour and finish this one for me!_ "

"Tch. Whatever!" Lucchini smirked while she was finally seeing the Neuroi jet unit directly below her. "Okay, Shirley! Let me go right now! We're fast enough, and I'm good enough!"

"GO... GET THEM!" Shirley then lets go of Lucchini who is still on Mach 1 of speed.

Lucchini puts her hands in front of her and smiles. "HERE I COME, NEUROI!" And with that, multiple magic shields formed up forming a ramming drill. At point range and at such speed of the target, she was able to land right on top of the Neuroi jet unit, penetrating quickly through to the other side. Thanks to the damage made, the Neuroi unit immediately glows white before shattering into shards in an explosion. "GOT ONE!"

" _Nice work, Lucchini!_ " Shirley said it through Lucchini's earpiece.

Erica was hovering while breathing in exhaustion. She however saw Lucchini's Sunlight Strike work like a charm. "Well at least we got two."

Then Eila hovered close to her. "Good thing they were coming in to help us out, eh?"

"Sure. Gosh... I sure hope Trude isn't mad."

" _ **I'm not.**_ " Trude said while hovering close to Erica, looking around in vigilance to the other Neuroi contact they missed. "It's just as long as you don't exhaust yourself a little too much. You're on patrol so you can't always let your energy match your endurance. You may be a short flyer, but you got specific perks."

"Hey, what do you mean by short?"

"If by what you were thinking was your height and reputation to Karlsland standard flying in normal ranks, you're absolutely right."

"Aww, come on, Trudy!" Erica pouted, not even noticing Eila was almost going to laugh but instead kept her mouth covered at the scene.

Mio looked around while Shirley and Lucchini were flying and loitering to see if they have any luck with the remaining contact. ' _Where did the other one go?_ ' "Lucchini, Yeager, have any luck?"

" _Nothing around us._ " Shirley replied.

" _Yup! We didn't even notice it leave!_ " Francesca said with a sigh. " _This is frustrating! We don't even know if it retreated or not! Let's just go home!_ "

"It's not an option, Lucchini."

" _ **Wait... what's that?**_ " Shirley said through the radio... and Mio didn't feel right about it. " _It's a glint and... OH CRAP! SHIELDS...! BZZT!_ " Static ran through the radio.

"Shirley?! What's going on?!"

" _MIO, IT'S A FAST MOVING NEUROI COMING FROM THE SOUTH! LOOK OUT! IT'S FIRING...!_ " Shirley's words were too late as Mio saw Trude fly just behind her while facing the north.

And as Mio looked at the commotion from Trude, her shield was raised. "Barkhorn?!" And Mio's supposed question for what Barkhorn was doing, was answered when strong rockets headed for the shield and hit it, pushing Trude back with the energy explosions made upon the rockets impacting.

"Major! Are you okay?!" Trude asked out of worry. "What in the hell was that...?" She didn't finish her question as she saw another salvo of rockets come from a Neuroi jet unit... that's completely different in its shape and lining patterns. The hexagons on the hide were smaller compared to the normal Neuroi class-6 medium jet types, and the lines were precisely on the top and sides. She kept her shield up before the strong rockets that homed in to Trude have hit her shield. The fast Neuroi unit flew past them and left everyone in the dust. "They seek targets? Wait... they're not missiles, are they?"

"What?" Mio asked.

Trude then looked at Major Sakamoto. "Neue Karlsland has been into weapons research and developing this kind that targets vehicles or anything with heat as the main source to how they'll pursue and hit. These are missiles and not even introduced to the military yet! It's even being experimented on and not perfected!"

"You're telling me that these missiles can track heat from..." That's what made Mio stop and winced. Then she looked at Trude, then glanced around the witches who were still awestruck at the Neuroi unit. The major realized it from the time she looked at the striker units of each witch. "The striker units... that Neuroi is using our strikers to hit us!"

"Not to mention... it's damn fast." Trude glanced at Mio's eyes... telling the other that this may be a serious problem.

" _ **Commander Halsey here!**_ " Jenna's voice came to all of them. " _It isn't our first time. While we were testing out some of our weapons from the SD, we encountered a few of them ourselves._ " Jenna was seen flying with another witch with blonde hair style with a ponytail to the right. "This isn't uncommon. They're shape-shifting bastards and we know it! We saw them ourselves!"

Leona glanced towards Jenna. ' _Should she be telling them about what we encountered?_ '

Eventually, Jenna and Leona finally arrived before they hovered near Mio and Trude. Soon, Erica, Eila, Perrine, Shirley, and Francesca joined in.

Then Jenna continued. "We call them shape-shifter Deltas. Why? No other witch will be able to take on them if they're in a squad since we analyzed the way they fight. They'll be lethal since their speed and firepower aren't gonna match any of the standard flying witch's standards. It's a good thing there's only one of them here. We can defeat it, but I need your help. My strikers may not always be good at speed... not much. But it's good at one thing: Kamikaze attacks."

Mio winced at that though. ' _True but... would she sacrifice the striker unit just to defeat the unit?_ ' And she saw Jenna wink at her.

"Don't worry... because I made sure my strikers are equipped with something else to accompany the attacks too."

Eila then looked northeast and saw a glint... then the same figure of a unit as before. "Uh... it's coming back!"

Jenna knew this while she looked at the same direction along with the others. "We can't catch up with these units from behind. We'll have to lure it. We can dodge its missiles and fire at them while it passes us. But expect the missiles to keep homing at any of you using strikers."

"How's THAT going to make it better?!" Perrine asked. "If those rocket thingies keep following us, how would we fire back when we defend ourselves?"

"It doesn't necessarily mean all of you need to, because my plan involves luring the Neuroi to follow only one. Me." Jenna made a lot of gasps from her revelation. "I'm not about to let up on this unit. The SD isn't around, so we'll have to start doing it ourselves. It's coming at us!" Soon, the Neuroi unit fired beam salvo going to them. "SHIELDS!" And with her sudden order, they all raised their shields. The beams hit them well and square to the shields.

"Damn it!" Shirley reacted to the force of the beams.

"They're strong!" Erica commented while the Neuroi unit went past them, and fired beams from its roof and tail.

"Crap, they're engaging us!" Jenna said while the other witches were defending themselves with magic shields. "Major... we gotta try to slingshot the attention it has!"

"You mean from one witch, it should turn to another?"

"Exactly! Do that until it turns to me." Jenna then looked at Leona. "Anders... you're joining them."

"Excuse me?!"

"Just do it! It's an order too." Jenna smirked at Leona, who then replied:

"Yes, Commander." Anders replied it with a tone of boredom in her. She eventually hovered close to Mio. "What do I do then?"

Mio noticed Leona had a green hue of magic instead of blue. Putting that aside, she gives her answer. "Anders, right? We'll have to get its attention... and you're the first to do that."

"Great." Leona gave a smug smile before she freed a hand from holding her MP40 and put out a thunder dart, then let it grow to a thunderbolt she's able to size up to her hand. "I love getting people's attention... even Neuroi! Shall I?"

"Go ahead! SCRAMBLE!" Mio ordered the other witches and they all nodded before they split up. Leona then sped up to the Neuroi unit herself. While it was happening, Mio was accompanied by Jenna. "Did a tactic like this before?"

"No. Things like speed won't matter if those slower could be better in way. But it's different if you have an ace in the hole."

"What exactly is it?"

"You'll know when you see it." Jenna said it while cocking her M1941 LMG. "You won't be disappointed."

Meanwhile, Leona was already going to throw her held thunderbolt when the Neuroi fired beams at her. She deployed her shield at a moment's time before she saw it turn to her. "Well that was quick! Want some of me?! LET'S DO IT!" Leona shouted before she spun and threw her thunderbolt at the oncoming shape-shifting Delta. The delta unit was able to evade it only by an inch by a quickly manoeuvred barrel roll before it got past her. She summoned another thunderbolt and threw it just before she raised her MP40 and loosed rounds while speeding behind the unit. "HOLD STEADY, WOULD YOU?! I can't even get a shot out of what you're doing!" While she loosed rounds, beams charged and fired from the tail of the flyer and she evaded them in time while firing back at her enemy. ' _This one's persistent! Well I'm not going to be underestimated like that!_ '

Soon, the fast flyer turned around and was charging on her again. With her distance from the flyer, she knew she has time to keep hitting it, so she squeezed the trigger letting out multiple rounds while summoning another thunderbolt. ' _It's got to work somehow!_ ' She then saw missiles being fired from the unit. "Trying again, huh?!" As soon as the missiles came at her, her world slowed, and she with simple manoeuvring, she evaded and flew past the three missiles before she spun and threw her thunderbolt. It was able to hit the unit with some of its hide slowly melting away. Then she saw what seemed to be impossible. As soon as her opponent went past her, she clearly saw the unit was regenerating... faster than how her thunderbolts would be able to damage the unit. ' _No way! It's able to repair itself faster than how I hurt it?! Damn it, what am I facing here?_ ' She saw the Neuroi unit past her now, but was heading for another witch: Perrine.

Perrine was terrified and she immediately prepared her attack skill, which would certainly make her hair go bad again. With her hand forward and her body charging with electricity, she made sure to hide her fear and attack the oncoming Neuroi unit. " _ **TONNERRE!**_ " Her shout was accompanied by a raging bolt of electricity at the Neuroi. She was able to hit it, but she evaded as it was coming to her. Soon, she even saw missiles coming at her. ' _Where did they come from?!_ ' "AHH!" She screamed out and put her shield up in time to block the exploding missiles. "What is going on with this thing?!"

Then the Neuroi shape-shifter turned back to face Perrine. "You again?!" She raised her MG at it. "I'm not about to lose to you!" She squeezed the trigger and sped backwards, letting the Neuroi unit pursue her. Soon, it was like a game of cat and mouse.

Jenna was right behind the Neuroi but its tail charged a beam and released it before she evaded it. Then, more beams keep coming at her as she kept evading. ' _At this rate, I can't get close! And it's faster than I am. Even with my etherjet strikers, I can't catch up!_ ' Then she put her MG up and aimed at her target, then squeezed the trigger while seeing rounds trying to let them hit. ' _But I can still hit it from behind. If only I could attack in front! That's when my plan really bears fruit!_ ' "All of you! Concentrate fire on the thing until I can find a way to get its attention!"

Mio saw where this was going. They can't catch up from behind. "But we can keep hitting it as long as we have ammo," She muttered. "Commander, we're gonna run out soon!"

"Then make every shot count!" Jenna's words were getting the attention of the other witches.

And somehow, Erica didn't like it. "Why the heck should we trust you now?!"

"For once, she's got sense." Trude glanced from Erica to Jenna. "How do you know how to handle this?"

"Son of a... Are we discussing this?!" Jenna rhetorically asks. "My etherjet strikers can still try to catch up to the Shape-Shifter Delta for a while, but it has another purpose too! The Kamikaze thing is accompanied by something else!" Then she saw the unit was coming back towards them. "INCOMING!" As she said her warning, beams and missiles were coming towards the witches. All of them were able to get their magic shields up while seeing the Delta unit passes them from the side. "That's it! Guns from behind and strafe while it turns. I can anticipate its flight pattern and get its attention to me! If you want to take it down, trust me!"

Of course, Major Sakamoto wouldn't think twice. If Jenna says she encountered this before... "She's got more experience. We have to try."

Leona then hovered near Jenna. "Should we try again?"

"Yup. Leona, give it all you got. You didn't spend much from your MP40, so try starting with your weapon first. Your thunderbolts can do the trick, but it's fast and it heals fast as long as it's defensive. It'll want to regenerate and come after someone else, but if we keep hitting it, it'll slowly be coming on the offensive. From you, pass the attention to Perrine, then to Barkhorn, then to Erica. Hit it fast and we'll be making it furious it won't regenerate enough. I'm the last person to be sure to hit the final blow. Questions?" Jenna then looked at the other witches, who then looked at each other somehow in doubt. Then, all of them nodded.

This made Mio smile. "Looks like they agree."

"I'm not a committee. But at least everyone trusts me on this. Alright, everyone, let's make it count! For the plan to work, I'm assuming command!"

"Effective immediately!" Mio shouted. "Any objections?"

" _ **NONE, MA'AM!**_ " The other witches shouted, giving smirks at Jenna.

Mio then puts out her magic eye while scanning for the Neuroi. "Girls, I saw the core was located near the front. She's right about hitting it in the front. Whatever she has in mind, she can definitely make an opening while being in front of an oncoming unit. She has guts. Okay... it's coming back towards us!"

Jenna glanced at Leona. "It's your cue! As for the rest.. Mio... You, Erica and Eila will try to stay close to me. Shirley and Lucchini, you're gonna be watching the back of whoever's baiting the Neuroi unit from a distance. Barkhorn and Clostermann... accompany the one baiting the Neuroi unit and hit it as much as you can. Anyone who's left will replace the others in duties. All understood?" And the other witches nodded. "LET'S DO IT! SCRAMBLE!" And every witch started on as Leona finally led on and fired at the Neuroi Delta.

The Delta was giving attention to Leona as it released beams against her. She blocked them while she pursued the Neuroi unit from behind. "Running away, again, huh?!" She squeezed the trigger as she let loose rounds from behind and saw the unit turn around and charge her. "That's more like it!" She immediately put her strikers forward to stop her movement and flew the other way while the Neuroi unit pursued her. It was catching up quick while repeating beams came to her as she evaded them. ' _Sounds like it thinks like a bull. I provoke it, it comes after me._ ' Then she saw Gertrude and Clostermann beside her joining. "Deciding to support me? It's coming up fast!"

"Hush up, Britannian!" Trude said.

"I'm up next! You two split while I ready another one!" Perrine said it while loosing rounds from her Bren LMG before charging her body with electricity. ' _Here we go again!_ ' " _ **TONNERRE!**_ " She stopped firing and freed a hand before aiming at the Neuroi unit and firing a ray of thunder at the target. The Neuroi was hit and Leona and Trude splits from her. This time, the Neuroi unit was in pursuit of Perrine, and her panic started to come in. ' _Crap! It's really coming after me!_ ' "STAY BACK!" She aimed her LMG and squeezed the trigger.

Shirley was looking at this from a distance. "At least she can handle being the bait!"

" _ **How are we on the baiting?!**_ " Jenna asked on the radio.

And Shirley responded to it. "So far so good! Erica will have to be around soon."

" _She's with me. She'll be splitting from us, and do a Sturm on the tail if she can._ "

"Damn it, Perrine's flying around like crazy with beams coming at her!"

" _Let her. She's trying to slow the thing down while it tries to get a shot on her._ "

" _ **Perrine here.**_ _SOMEONE TRY GETTING THIS THING OFF ME!_ " Perrine was diving to try avoiding the Neuroi while firing off rounds from her gun. "STAY BACK, YOU!" ' _From a bad day... it gets worse! Ugh!_ '

 _ **Meanwhile... back at the Coliseum in Rome...**_

Kelvin and Tyler were well inside the Coliseum interior while Kelvin's getting healed by Yoshika, now with her familiar out. Tyler's concern on letting Kelvin get healed first seemed to overrule Kelvin's concern on his younger brother's forehead.

Yoshika is doing her best as she kept up her healing magic on Kelvin's leg. It was a sprain, so it should be easier than usual. However... she didn't expect someone calling her.

"Yoshika." Tyler's voice caught Yoshika's attention. "I gotta ask you something."

"Tyler-kun... Now's not the time."

"No... it's something we both need to know. Maybe I'll ask you after we get to Pescara, but it's on our behalf and not just mine. I want you to prepare yourself for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Just..." Tyler sighed afterwards. How else was he going to say it but to prepare herself?

"I already know what's in your mind since you feel fear in you. I can smell it too." She glared at him, now showing her red eyes along with some dark aura emanating from them. She kept her hands on Kelvin's leg while still looking at Tyler. "You might not believe it, but this is who I am. I bonded with it."

Tyler was shocked to see the dark aura coming from Yoshika's eyes. "What are you talking about? Is that dark magic?"

"It may be hard to believe, but I wanted to bond with it instead of turning it against me."

"Crap..."

Kelvin however was curious. "Seems you're getting the hang of it. So that's what happened in Yokosuka? You've shown your dark side?"

She giggled while glancing towards Kelvin. "And I enjoyed it. For once... I've shown my true nature."

"That's not your nature."

"Perhaps. But I won't be able to tell even without dark magic, you know. I might never know it might have been inside me all along. But that's for another time. What's important was to keep myself in check the whole time."

"Are you using your original magic to counter the dark magic?"

"Yes... but I'm also trying to manipulate the flow of my dark magic in doing whatever I desire."

"That's dangerous."

"I know." Yoshika then let her eyes turn back to its original color and the dark aura dissipates into nothing. "I'll be going through training once this is over."

" _ **Hahaha...**_ " Tyler chuckled at this. "Seems we don't need to talk about this in Pescara."

Kelvin apparently felt the light feeling on his leg again while Yoshika slowly let the healing magic fade. He then held his leg in response to try feeling the pain. So far... he felt normal. "Well... that's about it. For a girl who's got dark magic, you certainly have a way of getting around."

"Haha." Yoshika smirked at him and crossed her arms. "You should wait and see my other personality... if I afford showing it."

"Maybe." Kelvin found strength in him to finally move, and eventually he stood up. He glanced at Tyler. "Don't you need healing?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Now, that's not true." Yoshika interjected. "Tyler-kun... please sit. I'll do my best."

"Sure about healing two people?"

"Even if I'm here for trying to improve myself while I have dark magic... I'm also here to help out. I'm doing both of them to get stronger while I still can."

"Got a goal?"

"Perhaps." Yoshika said while kneeling and putting her hands on his head just above the bandage on him before she started putting her healing magic out. "Although I have two objectives... I just can't see ahead yet."

"Then that's really dangerous if you don't know what you're heading into."

"I know. What I don't know is what I'd be seeing next. Tyler-kun, if you have something dangerous in your heart, what do you do with it?"

"What do you mean? Give me a little something more."

"Something like... resentment. I feel... like I resent being put in this war... being in this mess."

"Oh." Tyler was able to relate well. He glanced at his older brother and nodded, signalling Kelvin to leave, and he did. Now the two were alone, and Tyler can really get it on. "Yoshika... when I heard about resentment, what I first figured about you and the connection of someone who was not around for a while... is actually something solid and close. First off... why?"

Yoshika looked at him, and truthfully, he wanted to know. "I was mad at my father."

"Well, you got here with the J7W. Why?"

"It's because I felt I had to find another purpose for myself. It isn't about staying away from the war. Actually... that's not supposed to be the main concern. The real concern was why I was trying again and again to help myself: It's because I can do more. And by that... I can even help others if only I could train myself. Then... when I heard my friend Lynne was in danger in Europe, I pushed myself with my motivation to come with Major Sakamoto."

"That's what got you to Pescara."

"And honestly... Oto-san helped me. Even if I was mad at him... he still wanted me out there. It wasn't about the strikers he presented me last year that I didn't want to use... but it's actually the wearer and what her heart believes. And he saw through me just to make me realize it. We both knew deep inside even with the dark magic bonded with me, that I need to train, and serve to save lives at the same time."

"For now... you'll focus on the training?"

"Yes. Anna Ferrara is the name of Major Sakamoto's mentor. If I'm right, she'll help me." Yoshika eventually saw that she'll be tired out. "Uhhn... I don't know if the wound would close up properly."

"It's okay, Yoshika. Don't force yourself." Tyler knew to himself that he has to let natural healing take place. "You won't be able to fly if you exhaust your magic in the day." Tyler's words convinced her as the healing magic slowly faded from her as her familiar features retracted. The magic finally fades away before they both stood up. "Thanks. The rest of the healing process should just be natural. Don't worry. I'll manage."

"If you say so."

" _ **Missed something?**_ " Kelvin walked in. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nope. It's not it." Tyler smiled at his brother while briefly glancing at Yoshika. "She's just tired. She doesn't need to force herself though. We wouldn't want her to fly back exhausted, right?"

"Tyler... we're getting to Pescara, like it or not. I just spoke with Wing Commander Wilcke and she'll send a jeep."

" _ **Ah!**_ " Yoshika interjected as she browsed from a pocket before she brought out a flare gun. "The commander wanted you both to use this in case finding you would be a little troubling."

"Thanks." Kelvin answered and took the flare gun. "This should be useful."

"Or maybe you should stay here. The city's big, but Francesca knows her way and maybe she could guide your transport."

"Lucchini? Good. She knows Romagna than any of you."

" _ **Yup.**_ " Tyler commented. "She'll be a great help."

" _ **Okay then!**_ " She replies before running out to her strikers. "I'll let her know too when they get back!" Yoshika makes no waste and wears her striker unit. Having a little trouble to stand with the strikers, the two helped to get her standing. Eventually, she was able to hover with the engines now loud and her magic flowing all throughout the time. "Arigatou... If only I could repay you."

"Just go!" Kelvin shouts at the loudness of the engines and the echo made in the Coliseum. "No need to repay us here. We'll be fine."

"Okay then! Take care!" Yoshika then launches up to the air and flies up, leaving the brothers in the Coliseum. As she was flying back, she knew to herself that the other witches at the seas should get help. Then again, they can handle themselves there. She then listens to the radio.

" _Erika... NOW!_ " Trude shouted after some gunfire was heard.

" _STURM!_ " Erika was making that signature move she always used.

For some reason... they must be facing something serious. And Yoshika felt uneasy at this. ' _If only I could help them._ ' "Commander, can't I help them?"

" _ **That's a negative, Miyafuji.**_ " Minna's voice was heard on the radio. " _You spent enough magic for healing. Don't overuse it or you'll be completely exhausted. I know you want to help them, but this isn't your time... yet. We'll get you into combat somehow, but now's not the time for it. We need you to get your strength up so you'll be on standby in the base._ "

"Roger. I'm sorry for asking." Yoshika seemed disappointed.

" _Don't worry about that. Just know your responsibilities while under anyone's command._ "

"Okay. I'm heading back to base."

" _ **Yoshika...**_ " Lynne's voice certainly gave Yoshika a little shock. Why was she contacting her?

"Lynne? Oh... I'm fine."

" _Great. No worries. You'll be fighting again soon._ "

"It's not like before though. I have a feeling we'll be facing things much worse." But she doesn't know how right she was...

 _ **West Pescara seas... Altitude 4,253 m above surface level**_

Erica was certainly having a dried out head as she was almost out of options when she was trying to fly and evade the SS Delta behind her. She tried diving, gaining altitude, and even tried shooting back just before she would immediately see retaliating beams that she needs to block first. It would always be faster before she would squeeze the trigger and it's irritating. "Think I'm joking?! No... because YOU DON'T KNOW EITHER! TRUDY, IT'S GANGING UP ON ME!"

" _ **Halsey here.**_ _Lead it to me. It's time._ "

"Are you sure?!"

" _Kamikaze attacks may be costly... but you don't know what else you'll be seeing._ " Jenna said it as she got to hover in place. Mio and Eila hovered close to her. "There's no need for you guys to accompany me. It needs to focus its attention to me."

"Your idea... is STILL CRAZY!" Eila shouted. "I can understand Kamikaze, but do you really think..."

"Put your faith on me, will ya?" Jenna smirked at Eila. "You just don't wanna since you see me as someone new. Did that to Yoshika before?"

"Eh... Didn't mind her much. Although I remember I did it to..." Eila didn't complete her sentence when she started to get a red color on her face.

Jenna winced and noticed it too. "Umm... Never mind."

"Yeah... Thanks." Eila just looked away.

Mio saw that awkward event between the two, but immediately shook it off when she was seeing Erica coming to them from a distance. "Here comes Hartmann!"

Jenna saw Hartmann was evading salvos of beams and missiles at the same time while flying towards them. The missed missiles kept going for her and she had to fire at them with her MP40 just to lose her tail. Like Trude who once baited the Delta unit, it's faster than any witch except if they match its speed. ' _Except we don't need to match speed here. We just have to attack it head on with a little specialty._ ' "Hmph." She then sped forward to take the unit head on, surprising Mio and Eila as they were left behind by the crazy commander.

She doesn't hesitate as she kept her etherjet strikers roaring towards the two. "Erica, once I give you the signal, get out of the way. I'm gonna execute my Kamikaze."

" _Is that really necessary?!_ "

"One, two and... BREAK!"

" _GYAH!_ " Erica pulled up while Jenna aimed her MG and loosed bullets. And as how she wanted it...

...the Neuroi's attention was on to her. "Got you!" Soon, a yellow glow surrounded her strikers. "It's over! _**KAMIKAZE JOUST!**_ " With a crazy manoeuvre, she flipped back until her strikers were facing the Neuroi with its engines facing backwards before she willingly released them. The world slowed as the strikers flew towards the oncoming Neuroi unit while bending black metal like a lance that is spiked, enough to simulate a Kamikaze charge towards anything that stands in the way of the strikers. The strikers split with one heading for the upper left portion of the Delta and the other for the lower right portion. But with them close to each other, they tightened formation before the spiked tips finally hit the Neuroi unit, shredding the hide and flesh of the unit, including the front. It also seemed the sides of the strikers have side-blades as well.

Jenna knew as her momentum forward lasted until she was seeing the damaged Neuroi, that she was actually seeing a red glint within the damage from the lower front. With no hesitation, she aimed her MG and fired a long burst, hoping to score a hit. With her accuracy, she was able to score a hit and see the core of the Neuroi shatter. "Good." She muttered as time flowed normally as she finally felt gravity take over while witnessing the Neuroi lose altitude while trailing with white flakes from her scored hit... one that she had done for the first time in all her career.

" _ **CATCH HER!**_ " Mio shouted just before Shirley sped past her. Worrying about Jenna falling towards the waters was one thing, with hitting the waters as another.

" _No need, Mio. I got this._ " Jenna calmly said. She was freefalling towards the see when she knows what to do: While her body was facing the sea, she flipped until her feet are on the sky and her head was directed towards the surface of the sea itself. Eventually, she 'felt' her strikers were coming back as she saw them both fly to her with spiked lances unequipped. She straightened her legs until both strikers flew in formation and finally attached to her again. Eventually, the yellow glow disappeared and the normal blue glow surrounded it along with her body. Eventually, she was able to jumpstart her strikers thanks to the exhilarated magic still in her. She pulled up and gained altitude to join up with her fellow witches.

Reactions from the witches certainly said everything they thought of.

"What did I just see?"

"Did you see that?"

"That was so awesome!"

"I never thought I'd see something extraordinary. Using strikers as lances?"

"How did that happen?" Shirley's last question was accompanied by Mio's signature laugh.

"Hahahaha... That, I believe is one of the craziest stunts I've seen. But that did the trick. I think I've seen it all."

" _ **Not quite.**_ " Jenna said while accompanying Mio and Eila in a hover beside them. "First time I did it well was in a simulated scenario. I thought I'd never be able to bond with the strikers just like that. As for crazy? You've seen half of it... I think."

"It's that yellow glow though." Mio was rightly curious of it as well. "If you didn't use your own magic to power them, what did?"

"That's something I need to tell you when we get back. There's so much you guys know about the Sky Dreadnought and about me too. We're exposed to intense fighting, but our fighting style's always something different."

"Then I can't wait to hear it."

The radio then started to crackle. " _ **Minna here.**_ _What's your status? Why did I sense a witch split from her strikers?_ "

"That was me, Wing Commander." Jenna replied to Minna's question.

" _Wait... that touch-contact with the Neuroi... that was you?_ "

"Yes. I'll explain it to you when we get back. For now... all contacts are splashed to zero."

" _Confirmed. There's nothing on my long range sensors either, as well with other installations around. Alright... You're heading back to base. Good job, Commander Halsey._ "

"Much obliged, Minna. Thanks." Jenna then glanced towards Mio. "I'm turning command back to you, Major Sakamoto."

"All 501st witches, return to base!"

" _ **ROGER!**_ "

 _ **Neuroi Command Center... Command Room...**_

"All contacts are leaving the battle area." A 'Council Associate' reported disappointedly to Elroy, who was pissed off. "It's confirmed... our only Delta is destroyed."

" _ **THE BITCHES!**_ " Elroy slammed his hands on the round table in the Command Room... "They've gotten stronger ever since they left Dover. And Blitz-Saber... You know his Deltas are capable in taking on a squad and taking all of them to the depths of hell! What the hell happened?"

The associate was calm as he replied: "With all due respect, Sir. The Delta units are always something not to be underestimated. But let me tell you as an experienced fighter myself: You never know what our opponents would be able to do as an act... of true determination."

"What do you mean?"

"The manoeuvre that the ship commander was able to do let other assets detect something else. There's something in the striker unit that seemed to be the ace in the hole."

This piqued Elroy's interest as he raised a single brow. "Something else powered the strikers then?"

"It seemed so."

For this, Elroy smiled. "The Ultra Particle. Tch... Well done, Doctor. Bastard... Well done."

As for his rage? Let's just say his rage was the cause as to why that same associate's corpse where its head was holed with the heat from a laser shot was still there for an hour after its death... Elroy didn't like things to not go according to plan.

' _Fine. Fate does this to me... and I'll show them so much more then._ ' Elroy said before he disappeared.

 _ **Pescara, 501**_ _ **st**_ _ **Base, Romagna...**_

Everyone in the day seemed to have a good time after that battle took place. The brothers finally got to see Ichiro Miyafuji himself, especially Tyler who was separated from him for quite a time.

The witches of the 501st who saw Jenna's attack with only strikers then have known about the Ultra Particle powering them the whole time. It was thanks to Ichiro's help. As to how she was able to control her strikers is still a mystery though. She didn't open up that much to them as some secrets need to remain hidden first!

Mio eventually announced that Perrine, along with Lynne and Yoshika need to train further since they're mostly out of combat from some time. Yoshika however, was given a special task... for her to be trained by Anna Ferrara in regulating dark magic. Nobody else in the 501st must know about her dark magic being used except Minna and Mio for the meantime. There was a reason dark magic resides in Yoshika, and she's willing to find out.

As for Gregory, he only saw parts of each event take place... while he still worries for Makoa. Did he miss the window he needed? Why wasn't he still with her? Something wasn't right, and he had to find out more...

 _ **Base Runway... 1922 hours...**_

Tyler was looking towards the night sky while standing on the runway, expecting to see Sanya around a little later for patrol duties. But as he was thinking to himself about random things... he had a visitor.

" _ **I hope you aren't bored to death.**_ " Haen's voice got Tyler to turn around and see the ship captain walk to him and take off his hat. "And I see your wound has healed in the day."

"Well... Yoshika took a break at least. She was able to heal me up after some time."

"You know, Kelvin was looking for you."

"Yeah... I'm not into mingling much... I guess. They got their lives to get to. Not me."

"You could always take an interest in one of the witches."

"Uh... Umm... I wouldn't. I got someone..."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. We're still not steady though. She's not sure of things yet."

"It's okay. I have advice for you: Let her know you're okay and well. She might even be happy about that. One thing I remember about a colleague of mine back in the day that when he got tips from a soldier who just retired... just told me to keep writing to your loved ones. Even if they aren't the very special people you ought them to be as they'd think of you, keep at it anyway. He's a good friend. His surname's McAlister."

"Geoffrey McAlister?"

"Yes. That's him, The new captain of the Enterprise of the 508th now. Don't know what happened to him though. Last I heard, he was having a rough time after returning from a capture."

"From who?"

"Nazi Revolutionaries wanted specific materials. The ones who were in charge of the hostage negotiations didn't apply to what they want... even getting Geoffrey hurt in the process. Although his rescuers apologized, he didn't need it, he says. It's all in the line of duty to not submit to the pain for as long as it takes... especially if you're being forced to do something you'd regret for the rest of your life. That's why... his advice along with that retired soldier's was indeed something to remember. He kept being the captain of the Enterprise for that long too."

"He's a legend?"

"No. We don't call him a hero, or a legend. He considered himself just a name... with a reputation and his achievements with him. He wasn't proud of it all, but he was proud to serve in a purpose he calls his own."

"And what's that purpose?"

"Perhaps being a patriot? He has his reasons for staying." Haen then looked around and approached Tyler closely. "This is why you should let them know of how you are, even if you're not necessarily military right now. They could at least be relieved that you're okay." He then starts to step back and eventually turns. "You're welcome."

Tyler watched the Sky Dreadnought's captain leave peacefully... before turning back and looking up to the night sky again. He bent and eventually sat down to relax again. For some reason, it was cold in Pescara at night. He found it comfortable, which was why he wanted to stay there longer.

" _ **Um...**_ " A young man's voice caught Tyler's attention before he turned his head to a sailor-suited young man. By how the sailor looked at Tyler, he was nervous. "Oh... I'm sorry. You're... busy. I get it."

"No, no. Stay. I'm okay, kid." The agent observed the young man carefully. "Is it okay for you to be off your ship?"

"Uh, yeah... I got the captain's permission for that."

"Good, cause you're not one of the registered sailors." Tyler glared at him. "That's right. I've seen you on the ship, and neither is that green-haired girl part of the crew. So why don't you start talking?"

Gregory was getting nerve-wracked at how the older man was talking to him. On how he sounded, it seems like there's distrust. "Really... I may not be part of the crew, but I'm not hurting anyone, you know. I'm sorry... it's just... I'm... new here."

The agent tilted his head in curiosity. "Really now?"

"Yeah... You don't believe me?"

"What's your name anyway?"

"G-Gregory Sullivan... sir. I'm sorry. I made a huge mistake walking here."

"No... in fact... we got a lot to talk about." Tyler smirked at Gregory before walking towards him. "You know the types of people I meet? They're not always showing their true nature, which is also a part of your identity. I can already tell by the look of your eyes and body movement that you're not lying to me at all. Normal sailors don't flinch unless they're new to the ship. Yes... you're actually new, but you're not being honest. You got something else you need to tell me, kid?"

"Umm... No. Not that I know of."

"Lies. I was hearing whispers... and they came from a reliable source. You a man out of time?"

"Umm... uhh..."

"What's wrong? Can't tell someone you could trust now?"

"It's not that, but I'm getting a little chilly. The air's cold. It's windy."

"Except there's no wind now. You're exaggerating kid."

"Please just stop talking to me sir."

"No. I'll keep talking to you, until you be honest... and straighten up. You're acting like a damn chicken." Tyler stopped walking and was already a foot away from Gregory. "Greg, right? That's your nickname?"

"Uhh..."

"I'll consider that as a yes. Listen to me very, very carefully. Out here... is war. Not everyone is lucky to survive one. Although you're lucky to be taken in, don't push your luck as you need to start tending to your own needs, and in this case... your survival. So why don't you look me in the eyes right now? And tell me: Are you man enough to be left untouched?"

Gregory gulped when he heard that question. ' _He sure is direct._ '

"Kid... Just answer me."

"Y-Yeah... I'm man enough on that."

"To be honest, you aren't." Tyler smirked at him. "But you will be." His smile maintained before he patted his hand on Greg's shoulder while walking back towards the castle from behind the young man.

Greg turned around to see the older man walk in confidence. ' _Oh... crap. I hate my life._ ' He thought as he sighed... not knowing he's got hell to pay for agreeing to travel back in time to find her, only to be warned by an older man that he'd be turned from chicken, into a bull. ' _Wait... is that how I should think of it?_ '

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE...**_

 _ **Sky Dreadnought... Gregory's Quarters... 0615 hours...**_

He yawned while he was seated in his bed, while half his body was still under the cover. "Oh... I took an early sleep." He said to himself before getting off the bed. "Oh well. Better check what I could."

 _ **Castle front, near runway...**_

Divina was seated on concrete while her bare feet were pointed towards the water below. It's been some time she didn't take a dip. She'd like to again, but knowing her duties... she had to try fulfilling them first. She'll be allowed one day, and it's a good thing her patience is long.

The peaceful atmosphere was slowly disturbed as she saw bubbles coming from underwater. Eventually, there was a shadow from below the surface. ' _Is someone below the water?_ '

Then, a girl splashed from below, arching her back and waving her hair back. Her breasts were briefly exposed before she was lowered back to the water again. She fixed her hair with her black-nailed hands. She was even described to have black lipstick while her age was just about her eldest teenage years. It tells of one thing: She looks like a gothic Lolita.

And Divina recognized her. "Wait... C-Catherine?! B-b-b-but... How?!"

Catherine smiled and finally looked at Divina. "Looooong time... and no see, dear frenemy." She talked with a young seductive voice. "I love killing but I also love kissing you for nothing. Then when I disappear and let you know of where I am, you don't write. You don't even send me a sign you're alive. Bitch. I always knew you were alive. Hmph!" Cat crossed her arms and looked away from Divina.

But the girl seemed to see Catherine was dramatizing. "Are you a drama queen or something?"

"Funny you should mention that." Cat glanced at Divina again. "I missed you. I don't care if I'm a drama queen. I just get fucked up famous after doing a scandal..."

"...before your kingdom was attacked?" Divina then gasped as she realized something. "Wait... what about Neptune?"

"...dead, along with his precious daughters."

"But they're your sisters!"

"...Half-sisters. That's a correction you should remember. And also... I hated them after they picked on me... All of them are just..." Catherine was his on the back of her head with a hand from another girl who surfaced from underwater. This time, the other girl has blue hair. And Cat knew her head hurts. "Ow!"

" _ **Not everyone.**_ " The blue-haired girl said.

"Trinity... you're ruining my moment."

"And I'm ruining your dramatizing. Just be thankful I saved you." Trinity glared at Catherine, and the other did back.

Divina couldn't believe it. One of Neptune's daughters was in the water along with Neptune's only daughter from another mother. "This is surreal... You two escaped after your kingdom was attacked? That's great... I... I thought I was alone."

"Idiot." Catherine commented as she glanced at Divina. "Never think mermaids are alone."

"You know... they're not often seen. I thought I was the last one. When we heard about Neptune's kingdom attacked by unknown forces, we had to presume you're dead. He's the only one who could protect the seas, and he's defeated... just like that."

"Not to mention... he's killed."

" _ **Don't ever talk about my father that way!**_ " Trinity snapped at Catherine before looking at Divina. "As much as she wants to admit he's dead in both our eyes, he died to protect his kingdom... and his family at his best effort. Yes... he was defeated and killed. But how? No one can overpower him... not even his subjects."

"True... but what if one of his subjects betrays him?"

"How could you say that?"

"Think about it: The Neuroi entered our realm easily past the barrier. Who could have deactivated that barrier anyway? And not to mention... the champion that was first in defeating and killing off your precious father. Someone wanted our kingdom destroyed."

"For a dark mermaid, you seemed concerned about your new family."

"I know. I hate... and love my family as equal." Catherine smirked at Trinity and glanced towards Divina. "Why the serious face? You know... you miss me, Divina. Admit it. I mean... I could give you a hug right now."

Divina raised an eyebrow. "How would you...?"

"HEADS UP!" Catherine suddenly lowered herself in the water before she suddenly thrusted and jumped out of the water with her dark tail shown. She was able to pass the water barrier Divina was sitting on before her tail glowed and quickly transformed into legs. Eventually, Catherine landed on her feet before she ran to Divina and gave her a tight hug. "I MISS YOU!"

"EEEEEK!" Divina certainly felt everything from Catherine... both the love and the fully exposed skin of the dark mermaid embracing her. "GAAAH... WHY ARE YOU NAKED?"

"Teehee..." Catherine first answered with her mouth near Divina's left ear, and her tongue slowly coming out and licked her ear. She tasted her own frenemy... "...and you're still delicious as always, my dear." She whispered seductively before pulling away from the hug. "It's been a long while."

"Yes... too long." Divina blushed as she looked away from Catherine. She thought of her fair to pale but bright skin, her black hair, lips, and nails just making her turned on, but somehow denies it in her mind. ' _Damn it... I shouldn't feel like this... Not again._ '

"Started to feel sad that you were the only one who survived? You know... I like you so much. That's why... I stayed alive for you."

"Idiot. Then I should have died instead."

"Ohohoho... I like it when you bite back. That's it. Be aggressive like you once were. That'll make me like you more."

"You were a benefit, but also a problem, Catherine." Divina started to get serious again before she glanced at her. "You almost had Dale think that I was a coward, and not someone who's true to her heart. I'm not taking that memory away. You may be here, but I still despise you, Catherine."

"Sure you do." Catherine then puts a hand on Divina's cheek. "I'd like your resistance too, Divina. And may I remind you... that your friend keeps staring at me."

Divina caught Catherine's words and looked to one direction to where the Sky Dreadnought was docked, seeing Gregory's jaw down in shock. "Oh no..."

"Well hello there." Catherine smirked at the young man. "Surprised to see a naked girl? Oh... a nerdy boy? Even better."

Gregory closed his mouth and froze while his heart was beating fast. The naked girl was nearing him... and felt pressure in his lungs... and nose. ' _OH, shit... Shit... Shit... Shit... Shit, Shit Shit Shit!_ '

Catherine kept her seductive smile and movements to keep him watching. "Oh... you like this, don't you? You naughty human. After all... you men are just the same. But that's what you makes you all good at what you do best... even as amateur jarheads." She took notice of his nose about to bleed in the seductive pressure he's receiving. ' _It's rare for him seeing girls naked, huh? This'll hurt then._ ' She smiled as she stopped walking, before raising two fingers and touched his chin from underneath. "Now..." She gently pushes his head upwards until his face was facing up. "...BLEED." And with that, he screamed out before a fountain of blood came out from his nose. Some drops of blood went to her tongue while she licked her lips, spreading his bloody deliciousness on her mouth. "Mmm..."

Divina watched in shock. ' _Hoooooooly..._ ' As she couldn't comprehend what she would say, she fainted and fell down backwards.

Trinity's jaw was dropped before she face-palmed in disappointment to the scene. "We... have a lot of explaining to do..." And she knew it right, before the whole base was alerted.

But that was only just the beginning for the day.

' _I hate my life..._ ' Greg thought, as he was in his senses again. ' _Don't slap me again, Makoa. I'm sorry..._ ' And little did he know, that it would all change when he finally reunites with her... one day.


	13. UNIA Task Force 16 (TF-16)

**_UNIA TASK FORCE 16_**

This was formed since 2014. Task Force 16 is also known as the 'Anti-Dark Deeds Division' of the UNIA Task Force Groups. It's usually concerned with covertly locating and halting illegal activities related to forbidden resources. Dark magic is the main concern that should never be used for personal gains. Knowing that it shouldn't be held by just anyone, the motive of TF-16 is to bring down parties guilty of selling or using dark magic as an abuse and/or harmful action against civilian or allied populations around the globe.

Recently, they took notice of parties obtaining or mining dark magic for another party: The Neuroi. Task Force 16 is given the immediate task of locating those parties and shutting them all down. The task is recently called into light, as a Priority One call, bringing all members of the said task force to drop other ops and focus on the problem at hand.

The leaders of the primary squads are codenames Sixteen-Alpha Actual and Sixteen-Sierra Actual: Captain Yamakawa and Flight Lieutenant Blomgren. Both of them handle two witches each of varying functions.

* * *

 ** _MAIN TASK FORCE PROTAGONISTS_**

 **[YAMAKAWA, KYOKO]**

"Likewise… If you're not my friend…" *glares at Neuroi* "…then GET OUT OF MY WAY." *Raises her weapons and pulls the trigger…*

"Halley! Where's the food?" *stomach grumbles* "I'm hungry…"

Callsign: Sixteen-Alpha Actual

Birthday / Age: November 10 (Currently 18 years old starting August 2014…)

Height: 5 feet 10 inches (178 cm)

Hair: Black, straight… Shoulder lengthened

Eye color: Light brown

Skin: Natural pale

Body Shape: Average (Somewhat thin)

Rank: Captain (Army)

Nationality: Fusoan / Fusojin

Affiliation: Fuso Ground Self-Defense Force, UNIA Task Force 16

Aircraft / Striker: F-22 Raptor Etherjet Striker Variant (Current)

Strikers can be equipped with: Aim-9 Sidewinders only (TF-16 Protocol)

Familiar: White Eurasian collared dove

Weapons: Primary - M4A1 Assault Rifle (Drum-mag) or the Prototype Type-199 LMG (Based from the Type-99 LMG), Secondary – FN Five Seven or the Chinese Type-64 SMG, Special - 21st Century Stinger Anti-Air Rocket Launcher

Intrinsic Ability: **_Round Shield (_** Like a shield, her Round Shield will be able to protect her from all angles, and magic can only be spent once it actually gets hit by anything. She can recharge her Round Shield for a while before it can be used again. This is deployed as she spends an amount of magic permanently, while letting the shield protect her the whole time. It'll do the rest, but once it starts getting hit with anything, it will slowly lose energy the more time passes. She can dissipate the shield return the magic spent ONLY if her shield is not inflicted with damage at all. ** _), Hyper Vision (_** It enables her to do two things. The first: Like the snake-eye gadget from MGS4, it functions as both a night-vision and thermal-vision ability. The second: Her vision is enhanced and can see farther than usual, usually for reconnaissance or observation reasons. Both functions can only be done one at a time. ** _)_**

Backstory: This character is a descendant to Yamakawa, Michiko (Kyoko's grandmother).

Known as a witch with powers that was classified by the Fusoan government, Kyoko was actually a child of pure intelligence at first glance. At the age of 10, she was recommended to be put under observation by the military because of it. Intelligence training that was put on her seemed to be a piece of cake, but she was challenged more as she was given the battle simulation for commanding a landing mission conducted by a navy force towards an enemy shore. Not only has she shown individual squad management and navy participation after the final battle simulation test, but she had matched, or outmatched the skill of a general, who in fact is a strategist. She was 13 when she was given the option to be a Colonel, but she had other plans.

Her wish was different: Ever since she knew about the The Gulf War in 1991, she knew the Neuroi are far from surrendering. She knew she still wanted to fight the non-stopping Neuroi. And so… As a special request made to the military high-ranking officials in her home country, she was promoted and ranked as Captain. Her request was of a good time, knowing she will have served in its rank to her best.

She also took time to go back to her roots in studying about ancient witches, who were wonders back then. Although she didn't strive to be an ancient witch for herself, she did strive to learn of a special "Magic Reconnection Rite." It's for those who are usually burning out magic so fast, that it would leave the user without it for a very long time. She can use the rite, although a very sensitive procedure to do so. (Only she… has the power to apply it. Having learned further as to how Yoshika was able to get her powers back in 1945 after the 'Shin Reppuzan' was executed from Operation Mars, Kyoko was able to perfect the Magic Reconnection Rite, since it involves emotional statuses for anyone who could be applied with it.)

Serving the ground self-defense force for two years and staying as a captain, her reputation for defending key areas and taking rightful territories for Fuso earned her the nickname "Frontline Leader." A month after that, she was transferred to the UNIA Special Forces unit to be trained for harsher conditions and missions against humanity's worst nightmares. At 18 years old, she was later assigned in the newly formed TF-16 in 2014, leading the primary squad against key anti-witch elements using Dark Magic as a personal resource for their darkest deeds.

Kyoko's best friend in Task Force 16 is named Halley Blomgren, a Swedish region witch from Baltland.

* * *

 **[** ** _HALLEY BLOMGREN_** **]**

"AI! COWARDS, DIE!" *Uses a peashooter against the drone Neuroi…*

"Sparing you isn't my choice." *Reveals her wolf-eyes.* "It's from the other girl." *smirks*

Callsign: Sixteen-Sierra Actual

Birthday / Age: January 16 (Currently 21 years old in August 2014)

Height: 6 feet 2 inches (188 cm)

Hair: Blue, and short (Wears a seashell clip on the right side of her head)

Eye color: Black

Skin: Fair complexion

Body Shape: Lean

Rank: Flight Lieutenant (Air Force)

Nationality: Swedish (Southeast Baltland region peoples with the capital of Stockholm)

Affiliation: Swedish Air Force, UNIA Task Force 16

Aircraft / Striker: JAS 39 Gripen Etherjet Variant

Familiar: Swedish Wolf

Weapons: Melee – Survival Knife or Wolf Claws, Primary – Steyr AUG Bullpup Assault Rifle or M2 Browning HMG, Secondary – Desert Eagle

Strikers can be equipped with: AIM-7 Sparrow Semi-Active Radar-Guided Missiles, AIM-120 AMRAAM active radar-guided missiles

Intrinsic Ability: **_Primal Shapeshift (_** Natural uniquely to herself and her familiar, Primal Shapeshift can allow her to transform, into her familiar, the Wolf. She can also use a part of her familiar for offensive or defensive purposes still in her human form. This doesn't use magic though. The ability was infused in her by means of magic, but it was placed in her permanently. She accepts this, as an extension to how she lives. ** _), Siren Scream (_** Using only her voice, she can amplify its frequency on her own and make a completely supersonic wave that can blow off anything she screams to. This can also result in deafening effects. If she's underwater though, she uses the Siren Scream to determine objects and its locations through a Sonar effect. ** _)_**

Backstory: Known as the great granddaughter of King Neptune to her friends and others in the mermaid circle, and a granddaughter to Trinity, Halley is also a natural witch, and not one who was bestowed using the Inner-Familiar pill of old.

Born from Trinity's daughter named Julieta and another human named Eric Blomgren, Halley was raised in the Swedish region of Baltland with her father beside her, while Julieta takes focus on helping rebuild the mermaid and mermen communities around the world. At age 14 while she was training in the military, she had sworn to herself to go as long as she could, after hearing the sudden Neuroi attack on her hometown which took the life of her father there. Going for more, she even decided to get mentoring on how to control her Primal Shapeshift. She knew using it to her advantage would be better than losing control as what happens most of the time in the past.

With the full control of her Primal Shapeshift ability, her training done with her ability with the Siren Scream, and her career in the Swedish Air Force getting attention of interested parties, she was later assigned to the UNIA Special Forces unit and served for two years, then recently transferred to Task Force 16. Having met Kyoko and learned they're in different groups in the task force, she discarded it in the name of getting to know friends for the sake of keeping them close. That brought Kyoko out of her shell, and even told Halley that she could use help on a few things. Halley thought it was crazy since Kyoko was way smarter, but apparently, not much on the more simple aspects of life.

She joined UNIA before Kyoko did and has more experience in 2 years, and prior to meeting Kyoko, but she was able to give Kyoko the means of truly being a leader of a TF-16 squad. This brought them close as friends.


	14. Past roots, risen resolve

_**Chapter 12**_

" _ **Past roots, risen resolve"**_

 _ **FLASHBACK... 2014...**_

Thunder had made its entrance from afar as the cloudy skies of Stockholm was about to rain down on the city capital in the Swedish region of Baltland. The cemetery was empty that high afternoon. No sunshine ever lit itself that day to any of the graves. A few trees were planted on the cemetery and have grown well... with only one grave under one.

She was standing in front of the grave. Her short blue hair with her seashell clip was the only thing needed to describe who she was: The daughter of the one under the grave.

Halley then knelt in front of the grave to look at the name of her father etched on the grave: Eric Blomgren. Other than that, a message was inscribed... "The beloved who died with his faith held high."

"Hey, Dad." She sniffed, just before eyes started to water up. "I'm here. I'm finally... here. It's been a while, huh?" She chuckled at this. "You must think I might be crazy talking to a tombstone... but I'm always, always remembering you no matter what. I couldn't be any more happier for myself. I wish you could have seen it, but I wanna respect how you wanted me to witness it myself. You always pushed me to a goal. I never knew what it meant before... and now I know. You wanted me to go higher. Now I'm high up." She then started to let tears fall. "I'm so high up I can't even reach you. I don't want to leave you... I don't want to..." She never got to finish as her crying got a little louder.

Trinity who never aged for even a day was right beside a woman with blue hair like hers. She witnessed her own granddaughter hugging her father's grave, making her sigh. "Oh."

Julieta noticed the mutter her mother made. "Something the matter?"

"Nothing much, my dear Julieta."

"You shouldn't even lie to me, mom. You already sound like you got something to drag me to."

"Perhaps."

"What do you want me to do...? ...be with my daughter?"

"I know she made her choice..."

"...which is exactly why I don't care." Julieta glared at Trinity. "I loved Eric too... but they both made their choices for themselves."

Trinity glanced innocently at Julieta. "You had your reasons not to be faithful... but Eric lived a fruitful life anyway. Don't put this on them."

"You're right I shouldn't." Julieta paused, but never hesitated on her next statement: "I'm putting this on you, mother." The woman's words triggered a shock from Trinity, but nevertheless was still listening. "I hid my own feelings, but I want to be very honest with you: If it wasn't for your ill time in letting me live in this world, none of this should have happened."

"What did you want me do? I don't want to lose you."

"When I found out about my own identity and being fatherless, it only meant that I was an accident."

"Julieta!" Trinity's sudden shout, little did she know, got Halley's attention. "You aren't an accident. That boy had to find someone... a vessel to put his sadness away."

"AND HE BROUGHT THAT SADNESS TO US! It's the same with Eric."

"No... it's your own unwillingness to put your faith on him. He's always been strong with you."

"You can tell that when you see his face whenever he's with our daughter." Julieta glared at Trinity, while her rage was still being controlled. "There's that look of confidence towards me... when he's with her. There's always that time when they're alone that they feel... relieved. I've seen it with my own eyes, mom."

"And you still want to judge him like he wanted to betray you."

"What did you want my husband to do...? Could you have let him have his way with her?!" Julieta's question didn't make Trinity flinch. "So you want it?"

"It's not that I wanted it, Julieta. You could have let them be and be calm."

"No." Julieta then walked towards Trinity. "You're unethical... ignorant... and still, you act like the fool you once were." She raised her hand, but as she was about to swing it towards her mother's face, she was stopped. As her eyes darted towards the person who stopped her, she saw Halley's glare. "Let... go."

"Could you have been any worse?" Halley asked, not expecting an answer from her mother Julieta. "We could have left peacefully if we were horrible, but you not only left us... but you left a horrible scar on him, and worse on me."

"He was a womanizer and he still was when I left both of you. He made a whore out of you." Julieta waved her hand away from Halley's grip. "I'm still disgusted... but I only went here just for my mother's sake, not yours or your father's."

"Tch." Halley glanced away. "No wonder. You still hate me. So it won't change at all?"

Julieta then started to walk away from her daughter and mother towards the car. "We won't know soon, won't we?"

Halley witnessed her mother get in the back seat of the sedan and eventually looks at a frowning Trinity. "Don't mind her. She's still not forgiving me."

"I know. It's not healthy."

"I took after you, haven't I?"

Trinity glared at Halley. "Yes... unfortunately, you have. Eric was a fool for seducing you and opening my blood in you. I hope that's a lesson you'd teach if you have a daughter or a son. Don't make them like me. I decided I was once a curse but you both accepted me anyway."

"You're family, grandma. We're not getting rid of you... even with my mother's disapproval of you... it's because I understand everything about you."

"I don't think 'everything' is the word." Trinity smirked at Halley. "There are things you still don't know about me. Maybe you're mother endures it, but I for one want to tell you. I fear, however, that she'll just disappear like that. It's a fragile situation."

"You don't need to tell me anything at all if you don't want to. You're a mess like I am, and only if we change the way we think should be the time our own descriptions change. It's always been up to you if you wanted to tell me your secrets."

"I see. So you're willing to defy your mother fully?"

"That... I'm still thinking of." Halley crossed her arms as she briefly glanced towards her mother still waiting in the car. "I wonder if we'll ever be fixed up."

"Fate brings us to that if we ever are. Shall we?" Trinity then starts to walk towards the car, with Halley closely following.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK...**_

* * *

 _ **Year 2015... 2112 hours...**_

 _ **Somewhere at an alley entrance of a clubbing bar in Tokyo, Fuso...**_

"So that's about it." Halley said, while standing with her back against the wall, relaxed beside the back door of the club. Beside her was the black-haired Fusoan she always knew as a friend: Kyoko. "What? Nothing to say?" She asked, seeing the Fusoan wincing.

Kyoko couldn't believe it. The way Halley told the story to her was direct, but also shocking to her core. Halley was really an incest lover? "Umm..."

"Hahaha... It's okay. You don't need to say anything anyway. It's natural."

"No, it's..." Kyoko blushed as she glanced away from Halley. She couldn't find the words.

"Oh, come on, Kyoko. Don't tell me you haven't experienced being violated."

"Uhh, no... I never was put in that situation."

"By anyone?"

"No."

"Come on. Your cousin could have pulled your skirt somewhere."

"NO WAY! Sheesh... Halley." Kyoko's reaction just made Halley laugh again. "It's good enough you confessed about your dark past with your parents. Your grandmother Trinity's a mess though."

"That's something she passed on to me."

"Probably you'll be like that if you have a family too."

"I don't mind."

"Halley... you could have gotten a baby from him."

"Except... I didn't. We weren't making a future. We're just trying to feed each other something."

"And what's that?"

"I fed him... my love. And although he fed me his, I was left with something else: Knowledge. It's knowledge about him, about Trinity, and how the world can twist itself with humanity following. I don't mind if I have a twisted personality, Kyoko. You know about that dark side about me. I wanna get that out of the way."

"Is that the reason why you're ruthless?"

"It's the reason why I'm actually wanting to making the kill something pleasing to me. You know about my familiar losing control and letting me transform into a monster already. That could have already been an obvious clue to you, Captain."

Kyoko nudged Halley's hip. "We're of the same rank, Flight Lieutenant. No need for formalities, Halley. And yeah... I still didn't get it from that time you show your feral side sometimes."

"So I really needed to tell you, huh?" Halley then patted Kyoko's head. "That's a pretty good timing then."

"Hey... don't pat me like I deserve it."

"You do. And it's a gesture, you know." Halley then reveals her wolf-eyes. "I needed to patted just to calm down. It's a good thing I was... or I could have bitten his hand. Thanks to that, I got used to it and I didn't need it anymore." Eventually, her wolf-eyes fade.

"That's uniquely you. That's something they won't take away."

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment." Just after Halley replied to Kyoko's compliment, she heard a glass break from inside the club. "What the?"

"What is it?"

"A glass broke from inside."

"But it's loud in there."

"Sure, but you know me. I can hear sensitively but I can tell which is which." She nodded, signalling Kyoko. Eventually, she led her inside the club. Apparently beneath the loud music was a commotion from the people inside, while the lights were still almost dark but lit up only by different colors from different lights. ' _What's going on?_ ' As she saw further, there was a brawl... between a teenage boy and a man in a suit. "Oh no."

"What's up?"

"I recognize the guy in the suit. He's Yakuza."

"Crap... A Yamamoto Star thug."

"So you know where he comes from?"

"Tattoo on his hand already tells it. No one else knows the backdoors and people of Tokyo between us but me."

"Cute." Halley said it and Kyoko shrugged as they watched the scene.

It seems the teenage boy was getting beat up badly. What was the deal between the two? As both girls could understand Fusoan, they eventually hear a dialogue between them.

"Ugh!" The boy was getting beat up while on the floor.

"You still owe us cash from the last operation! Running from us, aren't you?!"

"I'll get you the money. Please... just don't... Ugh!" The boy was kicked at his gut.

"Shut it!"

Kyoko groaned at this. "This isn't right. Whatever the boy did, he must be having trouble."

"What now?" Halley asked, and she got no spare glance from her friend. "Obvious."

"Of course it is." Kyoko replied before getting through the people watching, leaving Halley behind.

The Swedish witch didn't mind. Kyoko was willing to save the boy. "Go get 'em girl." She muttered, expecting something good from this.

As the older man kept beating up the boy, Kyoko eventually between them as she blocked the man's way protecting the boy. "Back off! He's had enough."

The man groaned as he tilted his head to loosen his bones. He then walked up to her. "This isn't your business, girl."

"You think this is something you should do in the public?"

"He's an entrepreneur, and he's trying to go AWOL on us. We have a strict code for expecting the payment of their sales. They get something from us... they need to give something to us as well." The man's statement was true, and was a front to the fact that their Yakuza business was built on illegal means.

Kyoko knows this too well as she had seen this again and again. However, deciding to be calm and give this a solution, she glances towards the boy's hand. ' _A bandage... and I notice his finger is missing behind it too._ ' This made her frown.

 _ **Kyoko –**_ _Whenever I see a hand with a bandage, I always examine it more. If fingers are hurt, or even cut off... I easily feel for them. It's either they do it for their own purpose, or for another. In the case of being an 'entrepreneur' for the Yakuza, he missed something from what he learned on their purpose for doing it in the first place. My guess is he didn't learn his place and got in trouble._

 _And I'm about to do something I never done before._

"He doesn't deserve justice, but he deserves the right to leave. How much does he owe you?" Kyoko asks calmly, with the man answering immediately.

"30,000 yen. He owes us that much."

"You really are steep."

"He's been missing for three whole months, for your information. It took us a while." He wasn't lying about it either. "Do you want the cops to bust us or do you want something done?"

She narrowed her eyes. He knows the stakes when she got in front of the boy. "Of course." She answers, and eventually browsed her pocket, before picking up a handkerchief. With her free hand, she puts out a pocket knife. This alarms the man, even making him put his hand in his suit. "There's no need to be alarmed. I'm just simply doing what I can." She kept her eyes on him to tell him the truth.

 _And what I'm about to do, is worth the risk._

She eventually opened up the knife and proceeded: As what the Yakuza man witnessed, she put her knife's tip to her palm, before she started to stab herself there with blood slowly coming out. Her handkerchief is able to catch the blood she lost. ' _Come on, come on. Accept it, please._ ' As her thoughts ran to hoping, she saw him browse a pocket from his suit and brought out a small zip-lock plastic bag. ' _Thank goodness._ ' She thought before bring the bloodied handkerchief to the plastic bag and finally put it in, later freeing her hands and keeping her pocket knife hidden.

He examined the bloodied handkerchief. "You have nerve."

"I know your standards. In replacement to a token of gratitude, in this case with a finger you need from him, you need to witness a tribute to his place give blood in exchange for his freedom."

"You're missing something. The cash. He still owes me." As his narrowed to her, she eventually browsed a pocket and took out unmarked Yen bills. He was shocked of it. "Are those...?"

"Yes. They are." She answered the question in a simple way. "Inspect them yourself." She then handed over the bills. "And hurry. It's better if you're not caught."

He examined the bills. ' _Unmarked... Clean, so it seems._ ' With a muffled snort, he kept the cash. "There's more than 30,000 Yen here."

"Just keep it and go. What you did was rather... too high-profile." And her statement just made him groan. "I know. It's your way, but it's best to keep things quiet. You don't want to get a big word out of your mob boss, do you?" And for that, he winced.

He first glanced at the beat up boy then back to the girl in front of him. "I wish there were more girls like you. You simply are a problem solver."

"Not all of us are." Kyoko said in reply before he started on his way. The people got out of his way as he walked out in peace. ' _At least he knows what's better. Smart._ '

Halley arrived in worry. "What in the hell was that?"

"Just help me with him. We'll put him at the back." Kyoko instructed just before both of them got him to stand, and eventually came with them...

 _ **In a car...**_

The car was driven away from the club with Halley on the right-hand side driving it.

"Okay, mind tell me what that was for?" Halley asked, seeing Kyoko treating herself with a bandage wrapped around her wounded hand.

"I did what I did."

"Hell. I don't know what they taught you in Yokosuka, but you're crazy. Who taught you that? Grandma?" Halley's mean question didn't make Kyoko flinch.

 _ **Kyoko –**_ _In fact... it was indeed grandma._

The Fusoan sighed. "There are a lot of things I could take up with Grandma Michiko. But I'm not doing any of it because every single word she says really focuses on wisdom... and not just hard facts pointed towards facts."

"You trust her?"

"...more than my life, for a few times." Kyoko then checked the teenage boy, exhausted and asleep at the back of their rented sedan. "Maybe it won't be the same for them... but they got to get something to believe in. And I believe in Grandma Michiko. That's what made me strong while I was still training."

"You got your personal hell then."

"...more than you ever know." Kyoko said it before the rest of the trip was in silence. The sedan drove through cars in the night, with their plan to drop the boy somewhere safe and somewhere he cannot be tracked. He won't be living his same life ever again.

* * *

 _ **Two days later... 0928 hours...**_

Halley sighed as she closed the car door beside her. "Of all places, why did it have to be the hills?"

 _ **Hill town side in Kyoto...**_

Halley really didn't expect a side of Kyoto with hills. Of all things she saw, she only knows a few cities with staircase hills. Kyoto was one of them.

The two of them climbed a short stone staircase leading to a simple house away from the others. Of course, this made them quite sure of their target. They were looking for someone, and the house was big enough to support three people. They're looking for one in particular, but they know there are two there.

Kyoko stayed ahead as she was already at the door. "Let me." She then saw a door and immediately knocks. She knocked three times, then patiently waited.

" _ **Hold on!**_ " A teenage girl's voice was heard.

' _As expected. She's a Liberion after all._ ' Halley thought of it, while figuring of what the scenarios would be.

Just then, the door opened up and a red short-haired girl was able to answer. She however, had cleaning equipment on and a feather duster was on one hand. She gasped at this and hid it behind her. "Oh. I didn't know we were expecting visitors. Wow... she's got lots of friends."

Kyoko heard Halley about to laugh, since the girl in front of them just muttered her thoughts aloud. "Tch." Kyoko then glanced at the girl. "Sorry about my friend behind me. She's impolite."

"...am not!" Halley interjected.

"Anyway..." Kyoko decided to continue. "...we're looking for someone. Actually, we were looking for a specific person. It's very important we get to see her."

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"It's something related to..." Kyoko stopped when the girl was stepping back.

"Umm... I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. I'm sorry." But when the girl held the door and pushed it to close, someone stopped it. She was surprised to see the Fusoan girl's friend with blue hair stopped her. Gently, she was pushed back before the door swung open. "What the...?"

Halley was becoming impatient as she crossed her arms, already in the house. "Look... we know you. Okay? And we know the house. And we know the original owner. Can't you be honest and at least tell us why you're hesitating to answer some curious people?"

Kyoko didn't like it, especially if Halley didn't take off her shoes. ' _Crap. She's impolite. Tch... I may as well enter._ ' As a sign of respect, she took off her shoes and got beside Halley before pulling her friend. "This isn't right. We're going."

"What? Kyoko." Halley stopped and waved Kyoko's hand off her arm. "Sorry... but she's been on the radar for two years. I spent so much time looking for her. I'm not gonna back down and..."

" _ **And what are you gonna do?**_ " An older girl's voice was heard behind the girl with the feather duster.

' _No!_ ' The younger teen turned behind her. "Umm... There's no need to get here!"

" _I think I couldn't say the same. Sorry, Blaze._ " The older girl's voice came from a redhead figure approaching from the living room. She sure has that hair reaching her shoulders, while it also covers one of her eyes. "Long time no see, Ms. Blomgren."

"Ember Vermilion." Halley muttered out loud, while seeing Ember stop beside the younger redhead. "So we were right. Blaze is alive."

Blaze winced at it. "Umm... am I missing something here? Are you agents looking for me?"

"Tch. I'm not an agent... not this time."

Ember glanced towards the other girl Halley brought with her. "So who's the other one?"

"None of your business." Halley's answer made Ember glance at her. "Why the hell did you run away from us for?"

"Let's just say things have been so hellish for us both, which is why we're not really welcoming anyone. We're in danger of being found for some reason. As long as Neuroi still exist..."

"You don't need to run, damn it!"

"I'm not going to discuss this again, Halley. No one is going to keep us safe... not even the UNIA. This is hell bigger than you!"

"Should it be?" Halley said it while Kyoko yanked her. "What?" And Kyoko shook her head, signalling her to stop. ' _I'm sorry, but I can't._ ' She glanced back at Ember. "Why did you run away? Others in the 501st were looking for you. They never forgot you, but they sure as hell never made any reservations for you either, for their sakes. Still... why?"

Ember frowned at this. ' _Hell, if I tell them now..._ ' She didn't finish her though and sighed. "Did your guys do their best to keep my absence classified?"

Halley knew what Ember was talking about. "Yeah."

"Good. I'm only gonna be speaking to you... alone." Ember briefly glanced at Halley's companion then back to her. "Things... changed from then. I need to be silent about a few things."

"Alright." Halley calmly answered...

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

Blaze and Kyoko were seated to each other on futons.

"So..." Blaze started. "You're Halley Blomgren's friend?"

"Call me Kyoko."

"Really? Okay." After Blaze's reply, they talked a little bit more about herself, and about Kyoko too. For some reason... Blaze seemed interested. Then...

"I'm sorry, about Halley. She's usually calm, but she also felt a little desperate when it came to your older sister."

"It's okay. That's how anyone would feel if they're seeking someone, or something."

"I think so too." Kyoko's reply came with a nearby door opening before seeing Halley and Ember leave through that door from a room. "Ah, Halley."

Blaze walked beside Ember while Halley joined up with Kyoko. "Hey, uh..." She noticed Ember's eyes were a little of shock. ' _What happened to her?_ '

Halley sighed. "Well... at least there's an answer to everything." She frowns while looking at Ember. "Sure you won't change your mind?" And Ember shook her head in response. "It's okay. I respect that. But... you know once the time comes, it's not gonna matter anymore."

"I know. It's just... There are reasons why we can't come out publicly or anywhere else."

"They'll fear you?"

"Yeah. I even had to say no to loving someone too. Everything turned upside-down for me. Blaze wanted to come with me just to make it clear we should stick like glue, and we did... all these years."

Halley sighed, then glanced at Kyoko. "She isn't coming."

"Oh." Then Kyoko looked at Blaze. "Our original objective is to bring you two in peacefully. Looks like some things are made clear between your older sister and Halley here. I just hope they talked with a lot of sense in it." And in response, Halley nudged her hip hard. "Ow..."

"We'll just be leaving, Ember. Sorry for disturbing you." Halley said it and didn't hesitate to turn to the door. Kyoko then followed her out.

After the door closed, the Vermilion sisters were alone again in the house. It took a while before Blaze turned to Ember. "Ember, what did you two talk about?"

At first, Ember didn't want to answer, since she wasn't sure about what they discussed. But now, some things are clear, and she did. "Blaze... remember the time we left?"

"Yeah?"

Ember sighed before looking at Blaze. "Would you have left Shirley when you were made as a Neuroi?"

"For a long time, you never asked that. I wouldn't."

The older redhead then gently shook her head before grabbing short table and threw it towards the wall, breaking it. "Damn it..."

"Ember!"

"I'm so stupid..." She got on her knees and got her hands to the floor. Eventually, her eyes started to wet up, and tears formed and left them. ' _We shared that kiss... but why...?_ '

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK...**_

 _ **1944... 501**_ _ **st**_ _ **Dover Base, Britannia...**_

Ember was walking away from the medic bay of the base. This isn't about just Blaze anymore. It was about herself. After being made and finding out she's a Neuroi herself, she had to do what she thought best: Leave the 501st.

But as she was in her quarters with a medium-sized suitcase being loaded with clothes, the door to her quarters swung open, and saw a worried Shirley. "Embs!"

"Char..." Ember was surprised to see Shirley and was eventually hugged by her as well.

"Embs... Please... You can't."

Ember had to do what she could and gently pushed Shirley away. "I can't. This... I can't do this." And she resumed to what she was doing... packing her clothes.

"Embs, what the hell did you think that kiss was for?"

"It was real... but it could be a mistake."

"A mistake?! I just confessed to you!"

"You shouldn't have! You've seen what I am... and I can't even protect you if something happens to me again. What if I hurt you like I did with Blaze?" Ember was then stopped when Shirley puts her hand on her shoulder.

"You're delusional."

"...my ass." Ember then closed her briefcase before she froze, but gently moved her hands, putting them on the briefcase. "Char... If Blaze isn't better yet... Please... Take care of her for me."

"Embs, I..." Shirley was starting to wet her eyes. "I don't... Please don't... Please." Ember slowly turned to glance on Shirley who was now crying. "Embs... I don't wanna lose you. I love you... I never really saw it first... But I felt it. I really felt it!"

Ember started to wet up her eyes, listening to Shirley's words. ' _I just..._ ' She thought of it, as she kept listening.

"Don't do this. I... am begging you. Don't..."

"I'm sorry. This is for the best... for both of us... for my sister... for everyone." Ember softly said it before she finally got one hand on the briefcase handle and pulled it up on her arm. And with no hesitation, she walked to the door. Shirley got in the way, but she didn't expect what came next: Ember hit Shirley's shoulder with hers so she could walk on without anything stopped her. Her decision... was final. "Goodbye... Char. I'm sorry." She muttered aloud as she walked out through the door.

Minna watched the whole thing unfold. As Ember left through the door of her quarters going away from her, she saw Shirley crying as she knelt, seeing her teammate leave. ' _So you're leaving. But where... Where would you go?_ '

 _ **Car pool...**_

Ember didn't make any other mistake of getting a jeep and hotwiring it before she put her briefcase beside her. She didn't make this decision just for the sake of fear... but for everyone's protection. Before she would get in, she had to think. ' _Should I really leave?_ ' She sighed. ' _This is for the better of everyone. I don't know... should I go back though?_ '

" _ **EMBER!**_ " Minna's voice shocked Ember as she was seen walking towards her. "Wait!" Ember didn't move from her spot, but she certainly didn't want to stop.

"You saw us, Commander. What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you this as a commander, but at least... as a friend." Minna then glanced at her calmly. "At least be with your sister for the night. Don't leave yet."

This made Ember wince. Why didn't Minna scold her? "W-Wha...?"

"I'll arrange a few things before tomorrow morning so you can get started going to London, then back to Liberion. But at least do this for both Shirley and Blaze: Be with Blaze."

"Blaze... I know she'll make it."

"I doubt it. Even if Yoshika is doing her best... it won't be enough." Minna's words of concern, were the only ones needed to convince Ember.

 _ **Ember –**_ _She was right. When I got to Blaze, Yoshika was still using her healing magic. For a while, I held Yoshika, but that's what I didn't know: I was also transferring magic. When my sister's losing pulse, I urge Yoshika to keep going... and she was able to. But with the transferred magic I gave her... I lost consciousness._

 _ **The next morning... Ember's Quarters...**_

 _Next thing I knew, Shirley was beside me that early morning. I never really had it to myself to wake up at this time... but I explained to her what happened. I guess it had to be a wonder for being a Neuroi, huh?_

 _Still... I made sure my decision was final. Minna's able to fix my papers to leave... without anyone else knowing... only Shirley, Mio and herself. Others can see... but even they'll be asking what happened. They'll simply be told I needed to leave to protect them. There will be tears, and I knew it too well..._

 _ **Runway...**_

 _The C-47 was able to get there. Blaze talked to me about leaving... but I knew I still had to leave to return to Liberion, just because of who I am. So instead... she comes with me... proving she'll be there no matter what even of who I am..._

As Ember was walking with Blaze on the runway towards the C-47, Blaze had it in her to ask. "You're just gonna abandon them?"

"I didn't want to at first... but it's for the best. I'm unpredictable now."

"I don't consider you a monster, and neither does Shirley."

"I know. It's still the same... I gotta make sure they don't get hurt again."

"It's all in the past with what happened to me. If this is what you want... then I'm gonna be with you the whole way." Blaze made it clear as they both entered the transport plane, with its engines already running.

Shirley was beside Mio and Minna as tears ran down from her eyes as they all witnessed the C-47 take off. That was a moment that could have been the last she'd seen of Ember Vermilion. "Embs..." Shirley muttered as she knew things would change. ' _I'll remain strong for you. If you don't regret leaving... then I don't regret ever having known you._ ' "Bye, Embs... I'll miss you."

Mio then glances at Shirley. "Are you alright?"

"Kind of. Thanks for asking, Major. I'm okay. I should be... more than okay."

 _ **In the C-47...**_

Ember had a serious emotion etched on her as she was silent during the trip.

"Umm... Ember?" Blaze's call got Ember's attention. "So what will we do when we get to London?"

"I don't know. I guess... we'll just have to take a breather from all this for a while. I'd rather. I'd rather make sure we're low profile."

"Okay. Mom's gonna be glad to see us. She's still in that relief operation there. It's a good thing."

"Yeah. I guess things will be better for us. We'll have to help her out though."

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK...**_

* * *

Ember was seated in the living room with Blaze beside her.

"The way we got there... The way we lived... was for nothing." Ember looked down. "Everything's gone down for us..."

"It's not true."

"Yes it is, Blaze. You're still the same, huh?"

"Always. You don't wanna change, and neither will I. But you should think right past yourself. That was a long time ago. It's not your fault."

"Our mother dying in the hands of an anti-witch suicide bomber without me being aware isn't my fault?" Ember then glared at Blaze. "There are so many ways it could have been our fault... alright?!"

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!"

"GROW UP!" Ember's words simply stopped Blaze's thoughts.

And with no hesitation, one of Blaze's eyes turned red, then gave a black color from around her pupil. "You're gonna wish you never said that."

"Tch." Ember's eye from within the hair that hid it shone red like Blaze's. "Like I'd care." She smirked at her.

"We both suffered and began to take it out on them... and we had it in our core to keep living on, no matter what. You never forgot how to live."

"Yes... but what did others do to us? We were being hunted while we did whatever we could to stop others from making chaos. They still despised us... even as Neuroi."

"I know that. Ember... I'm not telling you to turn down the world."

"Then what should I do?"

Blaze turned her eye back to its original form and color. "Let the world work for you. Ask them to accept you back."

That got Ember surprised as her eye turned back to its original form and color. "What the...?"

"You've hidden yourself for so long... so why not try getting back anyway?"

"You're joking."

"I'm not."

"But officially... we're both dead."

"They'll make us 'un-dead.' I don't care. Tell them your story. Times have always changed. I kept telling you again and again to do that, but you never listened. Now's a good time more than ever out of the things we've both done. We have it in us the whole time as Neuroi hybrids to turn things around. Now we're different."

"Do you even hear yourself?"

"I do... and it's time things change. I lied to you, Ember. Change can always get to anyone." Then Blaze stood up, making Ember a bit confused.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"What do you think? I was hearing what you and Halley were talking about. Sensitive senses included hearing, remember?" Blaze winked and smiled. "Why didn't you accept it? She offered you a job."

Ember stood up and looked at Blaze. "Sis... As much as I want to be called Neuroi, I still have it in me to not try saying what you said."

"Ember, come on."

"I thought about it, and I can't."

"Is it because you always fear of my death? I can take care of myself and you know it."

"That and..." Ember frowned. "It's just us." For that, Blaze was a little pissed and punched her sister's shoulder. "Ow!"

"Is that how we should both think? The reason why we got here to Fuso was to try looking for anyone related to our teammates!"

"And?"

"I know Halley's other friend, and there's no mistake. That was... Kyoko... Yamakawa."

Ember then widened her eyes. "Wait... I remember... we watched Yoshika while you watched Michiko..."

"See? Michiko pursued to be an intel officer. She eventually got married and bore a son. Then, her son got married and gave birth..."

"...to Kyoko. Wait... what is she doing here?"

"I just found out while I was talking to her: Michiko's in a hospital not far from here. Still not interested?"

Ember sighed. "You still want to drag me into this?" She eventually chuckled. "Hehe... I guess things could have gotten better."

"Aww... You're gonna do it?"

"I don't know... but..." Ember then looked at a spot at a small picture frame with a photograph of their mother in it. "I wish mom was with us though."

Blaze walked to the picture frame and took it, then held it close to her chest. "If she was alive, she'd tell us to live as how we want."

And that's how the two of them are able to get their senses running. Ember had it in herself to reveal who she is to the people she'd supposedly trust. UNIA was a completely different life to begin with. And with Blaze doing the same thing... they knew they must be ready for anything.

 _I know old guys count on hunting us... so I better ask my new boss a favour in exchange for my loyalties to them. They want me to work with them? I'll hunt my own hunters down while they tell me where to go. They should let me. Then they'll count on me._

Finally, Ember clenched her fist before walking into her room. "That's exactly what we need. Pack up! We're gonna be visiting ol' Michiko ourselves!"

"Yeah!"

 _ **In a hospital... Patient's room... 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **floor...**_

Kyoko was holding the wrinkled hands of her grandmother Michiko, while seeing her on the bed.

"Obasan..."

"Kyoko... I know it's been too long, but I'm so proud of you."

"Please... I came here... to try reason with you."

"All I know is that you're happy. I don't want anyone else to drag you down. Please... let me be."

"I don't... want to lose you..." Kyoko's eyes watered up, and eventually got tears to fall from them. "There's still time."

"For you... there is. I believe you can make a great woman... A great person. I got to see it with my own eyes. I have to go. It's been so long. My time is almost past its limit."

"But you don't need this! Please!"

"I'll be... okay." Michiko knew her suffering had to end, and Kyoko was there to see it. With a simple glance at a nurse and a nod given, the nurse deactivated Michiko's life support machine.

Kyoko knows now: She'll have to witness it to prove Michiko's on her way. "Obasan..." She whispered before she got her head to Michiko's chest, hearing her heartbeat.

Michiko looked up, while still feeling Kyoko's head on her chest. ' _My dear Kyoko..._ ' She thought. "Please... say hello, to Yoshika for me... Please..."

 _ **Outside the room...**_

Halley was waiting for Kyoko to come out, knowing Michiko's passing is something voluntary. She was there for Kyoko, but she didn't want to disturb something only just for them. After a sigh, she was hearing running footsteps from the hallway, she was surprised to see the Vermilion sisters carrying medium-sized suitcases. "Wait, what the...?"

Ember stopped just in front of Halley. "Hey..."

"Hold on... I thought you..."

"Silly... we were looking for Michiko for quite a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So... where is she?"

Halley frowned on that question. "Her life support's coming off. Apparently, she's diagnosed with Leukaemia, and Michiko volunteered too."

"Oh no..."

 _ **Inside the room...**_

The sobbing granddaughter had to look at her grandmother while grasping her wrinkled hand tight. "I promise. She'll know your passing." And seeing Michiko slowly smile and close her eyes, Kyoko was finally seeing it. As her grandmother slowly breathed her last, Michiko's grip slowly loosens. Eventually, the BPM on the machine indicated that she was indeed losing her breath.

And so, with Kyoko hearing the flatline she looked down on Michiko's loosened hand, and gently put it down.

 _ **Kyoko –**_ _This world has a lot of sadness... but it also contributes to something... their memories that could live on in many people are passed. My grandmother died right there... But putting a loud cry wouldn't change anything. I'll miss her... but I promised her to be strong and give myself and others hope. She died to save herself the continuous suffering... and I couldn't stop it._

She eventually left the room, and saw Ember and Blaze with her. For the meantime, she didn't care. She turned to Halley, and with no doubt hugged her. Halley hugged her back.

 _I guess comforts sides together with sadness, and it's what I needed._

 _ **Ember –**_ _It's the same with my mom too. Maybe she never left us just because of fate... It was something to test us permanently. She might have left us suddenly, but it made Blaze and I all the more stronger than ever. It's not just because of the suffering we got... but also the reasons why they were there. We were born as Neuroi hybrids... and we eventually accepted ourselves to be made full Neuroi._

 _We had a lot of comforts. But it was time to put it all aside and face every one of those experiences again. It's as long as we're there for at least someone who's known as an innocent._

 _ **Yokosuka...**_

 _ **Kyoko –**_ _Eventually, we had to drop by at Yoshika's house. But knowing her established clinic is a busy one... She was asleep... but we were able to see Shizuka Hattori herself. She told us Yoshika is a hard worker, and at no matter the difficulty she would always strive to help her workers. For some reason... her daughter wasn't around. Odd..._

 _ **San Francisco... Liberion...**_

 _And we had to visit San Fran for a while. There was something we both needed to pick up. Ember and Blaze had fun while they were there exploring the city. But Halley and I were both about business. Apparently, we had to meet an asset after he contacted us of something important._

 _ **In a hotel in San Francisco... 2325 hours...**_

 _Halley and I are back when we saw Blaze and Ember already sleeping separately, with Ember on the couch, and Blaze on the bed. That's when we had to change it for a bit. We needed Ember on the sensitive information first. The info we got... is something we needed to discuss._

Ember was groggy as she was in the bathroom with the door closed. Halley and Kyoko were in there with her. "Uhhn... Did you guys have to wake me up from a good sleep?"

"Hahaha..." Halley laughed, still seeing Ember scrub her eyes. "Sorry, Vermilion. You're gonna have to deal with some changes for a while."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The kind of info we got... is something you need to look at." Halley then handed over a folder to Ember.

Then as Ember opened the folder, she saw photos, documents... even hidden messages from human party to party. Eventually, she saw one of the last batch of hidden messages and photos: Dark magic was being distributed around for dirty deeds, but the worst was when she saw Neuroi were using filtering tools to accept dark magic. "Wait... what?!"

"Exactly." Halley replied.

Then Kyoko continued. "We believe every party involved in dark magic distribution has started to earn their way in giving some mining equipments to the Neuroi. And it seems, the Neuroi have an anti-witch party of their own. There's one spot in the Philippines that shouldn't be touched."

"Don't you mean Pinasis?"

"A renaming scheme from the United Nations was made. Remember?" Kyoko smirked at Ember, with the redhead just remembering the event. "Anyway, that's one of the spots... but it's a sensitive spot that shouldn't be touched yet since it clearly belongs to one of the house representatives. He's got a clear line of attorneys, and we believe striking that facility would start raising questions. We're not raiding it unless government..."

"Tch. Officials really suck, do they?" Ember commented while glancing at Halley. "Sometimes, they just make you want to stink up the room and leave it for another. It's the same with this: Officials wanna cover their tracks and place the blame on another."

"Yeah?" Halley replied. "But this time, we're sure. We just can't make our move just yet. We gottta pull ourselves together and get answers first. You know what this means, right? This'll change the orders given to us."

"I see."

Kyoko took over. "Ember, as promised to you, you're gonna be taking on your hunters first. One of them is related to at least one of the parties in that folder. It looks like it's your lucky day. This'll be something you need to do first."

"Is that an order?" Ember asked, before both girls crossed their arms. "Let me guess... Yeah." And Kyoko nodded in response. "Nice."

"Good." Kyoko said while browsing her pockets and brought out a recorder. "The recorder I hold is something you need for the meantime. This contains orders directly from Director Tyler Fray himself. You don't know him, but he's quite the guy back in the Second Neuroi War."

"I wanna meet him someday."

"Oh, you will. But... First things first. Apparently, you two should be assigned, and we've already gotten it verified with the director himself. For now, he's on his way to the Conch Republic."

"Wait... assigned?"

"That's right: You're officially part of Task Force Sixteen, along with Blaze."

"Whoa."

"Bask in it." Halley smiled at Ember. "You deserve it. Take some time to rest. But the next days are gonna be completely different."

"Tch... like that's gonna happen."

"I like your style already."

Ember knew this was gonna come sooner or later. "So when do we start?"

And outside the bathroom, Blaze was hearing the whole thing through the door. "We're finally back in business." She muttered before she started getting excited...

And so... the recording was recently listened to by Blaze and Ember...

 _ **Director Fray –**_ _To all members of Task Force 16... We have a Code Red situation. We keep getting hits of dark magic being re-made into raw material before being distributed around the world. But recently, the light shows us that main distributor parties are bringing materials to an unknown client that just started a month ago. We also confirmed the presence of Neuroi through the unknown party and have started to work around the clock. All members of Task Force 16 are to DROP every other operation in hand, and focus on this Priority One call. If the Neuroi get their hands on dark magic raw material and use it for their own means, results would be catastrophic._

 _Systematic instructions will soon be available at your personal CommPads. As for Field Duty Agents and Recon-Agents currently active, you are given the permission to start pursuing any of the distributor parties at your range. More instructions to come until further notice._

 _Good luck, TF-16. We're facing something that wasn't expected before. Let's all give them hell to pay..._ And finally, the recording was cut off.

Their campaign against the Neuroi obtaining dark magic, has begun...

* * *

 **Well that's the end of it! Finally. :)**

 **So... I got a big mess... I got a big expectation from a lot... and I'm gonna make sure Sky Dreadnought's leading... but the TF-16 adventures will be separated.**

 **The story entry called "TF-16 Recon-Assault" will be available soon. That's what I've been willing to put Ember in, but maybe a few chapters should go to Sky Dreadnought for a few times. Yes... I got An0n Author's permission. I crafted a completely different storyline, so you better expect my original plots move on...**

 **To Leche Flandre, if you're still curious... Yes... it's Kyoko who's the granddaughter of Michiko. ;) There it is.**

 **I shall see you all on the next chapter of Sky Dreadnought! Leave a review or PM me anytime!**


	15. He leaves the past

_**Chapter 13**_

" _ **He leaves the past..."**_

 _ **1945...**_

The suited Council associate was running through the halls of Elroy's humble abode of a mansion in a parallel dimension and timeline to the current world's time and date. However, the information that the associate has, will truly change the course of how everything should go.

As Elroy was bathing behind the curtain, seated in the tub with bubbles coming from the water, he heard the door open. "Stop." He ordered the figure at the door, as he knows the shoes and suit tell him of an associate's presence. He put two fingers pointed to the end of the curtain on the other side and with a motioned flick, the curtains moved by itself as it unfolded. He eventually had the associate into view. "It must be important. Barging in to someone's bathroom means there's something interesting that will completely turn my interest." With no hesitation in his mind, he slowly stood up, still with bubbles and soap covering his bare body. "Otherwise..." His deathly glare focused on his associate's eyes. "...your body will just fold and burn for all I care."

"C-c-council member... The Neuroi..." The associate gulped before continuing on his fear. "They... have succeeded on the operation."

This got Elroy to raise an eyebrow and smile. "I see."

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

Elroy and the associate walked out of his room as he was finally dressed.

"Tell me more."

"Yes, Council member."

"Just call me Superior. My days with the Council is over."

"Yes, Superior. The Neuroi have succeeded in their operations to transporting that wretched carrier... who will certainly be a problem for them if they keep existing."

"Yes... It is indeed... a success."

Eventually, the associate was led into the 'control room,' where other associates were seen seated in front of typewriters that typed by itself, while all the associates wore glasses. There were 20 stations in the control room.

"Grand... Isn't it?" Elroy said with a smile on his face. "It's only the beginning, but we'll be able to get more information on the Ultra Particle and how it's used. But we cannot breach the Neuroi's trust by simply stealing away what should be ours. Instead... We do what we can, to work on the clock." Then Elroy glanced at his right-hand associate, wincing that he was being looked at. "Tell me... You've had dealings with the council. What did they say?"

"They said... Even if you have separated from the council to follow your own beliefs, some doors will be open, but not all. What you're doing... is simply suicide."

"I know it is... which is why I must do this. What I believe during this Earthly time would be worth the wait if I see it come true. The world will be under my dominion, and so is the rest of this galaxy."

"Yes, Superior."

"Is there... anything else you might add?"

"Superior... I have some... news... But even I... don't know if it would... either benefit us or make a disadvantage."

"Oh? Tell me."

"While the 555th Joint Fighter Wing disappeared, there's been some sort of counter effect. Control has recently detected a time fluctuation from the same Time-Jump operation... in St. Trond."

"Oh?"

"Y-yes, Superior. The Neuroi simply transported one massive object and quickly returned with others from the future in a completely different location."

At this, Elroy widened his eyes, but quickly calmed down. "Well... Things are certainly interesting."

"Should I tell them something had gone wrong?"

"No." Elroy wickedly smiles. "Let them worry about that for themselves. It seems I have a bigger catch after all. But... Confirm the year of the Time-Jump. That will matter."

"Yes, Superior. I will do what I can in gathering that information from Control." The associate said and bowed before climbing down the staircase in the control room. It was time they needed to know what year it would have been that the 555th travelled to, and from where their new visitors are from...

 _ **Later...**_

"Superior!" The associate came to Elroy, now with news. "I have news. It seems the Neuroi were able to get time fluctuations going in the year, 2015."

This certainly got Elroy's eyes to widen immediately. ' _So it's too far ahead._ ' Maintaining composure, he nods. "Then ready a Time-Jump for me as well."

"Superior? Why?"

"2015 was enough for another time-fluctuation experiment to be possible. As I predicted in the lives of humans and their intelligence, they might have figured a way to cross time and space, even by theory. However... they'll be making gambles at that time to try time travel themselves. And with these visitors with us, they'll be finding a way to bring them back. If we prevent this from happening, the resources from our future-dwelling visitors will be enough to punch a very big hole in the Sky Dreadnought. We would have taken advantage of the Neuroi's own mistake and gotten away with it without them planting revenge."

"Very good, Superior!"

"Of course. Ready a Time-Jump... for me."

"Wait, what?! But... Superior, you've seen that there are flaws..."

"Associate..." He then glared at his associate again. "To clarify something... I don't have all the time to deal with you and your arguments, as it applies to my other associates as right-hands from the past, which they ignored. If you want so much as to know why, it's because I have a way of controlling the fluctuations that come from the Neuroi Time-Jump. My portal is based on their creation, but with a little intervention from my resources were applied. However... the best I can do is go immediately to the time the Time-Jump happened, meaning the exact gap of the months and days will not change, but only the years."

"Then that means..." The associate hesitated in saying it first, but seeing Elroy nod, he continued. "You would travel to the 22nd of October in 2015 then."

"Yes."

"I understand, Superior. Will you be able to cope there? You don't have powers at that time."

"You need not worry, associate. Maybe I would take time in finding their most beloved creation for a Time-Jump of their own, but I will make sure its destruction is of utmost priority. Now... ready the damn portal. You've got your reason."

"Yes, Superior!" And the associate ran in the hallways and turned left, with Elroy walking to follow.

Eventually, Elroy arrived in the portal room in which the portal is in a well-like structure in the middle of the room. He saw the associate turn knobs and levers at a control pad. "Ahh... The Well Of Time is working. Well done, associate. You did exactly as instructed with the portal."

"Thank you, Superior. But... when will I know you'll come back?"

"You won't. I might be here unexpectedly, but it seems to be rather almost impossible. My creation of the portal will allow me to let this timeline coexist once I cross into the time I enter. Meaning to say... YOU, will not be expecting me at all, as I'll arrive either an opportune time, or a time most grim. Make sure the Neuroi hold the line. Our visitors... should be entertained. And as for the Sky Dreadnought... start sending out our warriors. It's about time they experience pain in ways they can't explain." And making his wicked smile, he starts to walk towards the well. "Associate... let Blitz-Saber know I went to the future. If he has his own way, let him try his own way."

"I understand, Superior. Safe travels."

Elroy stepped at the edge of the Well Of Time. "A safe travel, is not always guaranteed. Be sure to remember that." He muttered aloud, before he stepped to an empty space and gravity takes over. Seeing the blue light from below as he fell, he felt the atmosphere change. And eventually he saw clouds... and shapes of light forming into a drain-like structure. As light increased around him, the world was covered in white brightness.


	16. Sweat & Blood

**To mention this safely… this fiction is now RATED M. ;) Anyone who doesn't feel like reading this, it ain't for ya.**

 **Oh-yo! :D So… if anyone was waiting for the updates, the previous chapter before this one is actually Part 1 of Elroy's travel to the future. Part 2 was posted in TF-16 Recon-Assault, my sub-story. (Check out my profile and see the story for yourself!) YESSSS! Finally a plot is beginning to thicken up! YES!**

 **To Motown Scrapper: _Yes… to think an 'advanced' race would actually call the CRNS Calypso inferior is what I believe to be a race who has a superiority complex of a sort. And for that associate to speak poorly of the CRNS Calypso, is indeed something to regret for. I hope your kids kick Elroy's ass if they see him. Haha… :D :D They're dead to them if they find out they speak ill of the great independent carrier. It's actually an awesome one. Elroy's indeed stepping on the wrong foot._**

 **Nothing much to update on OC's for the moment. If there will be any updates… It'll be on the next chapter.**

 **So… CHAPTER freakin' 14! Enjoy. ;) Leave a PM and give a review as best as you can. I don't bite… Well, I don't bite too hard. :P**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14**_

" ** _Sweat & Blood_**"

The Sky Dreadnought was on its way, _ **heading towards Australis...**_

 _ **0725 hours...**_

 _ **Bow Section...  
**_

"Come on, come on." Tyler was wearing a white sleeveless T-shirt and pants with shoes. "You gotta do better."

Gregory was on the ground, raising himself up for sit-ups. So far thanks to his thin figure, it's going pretty well. Once he reaches 20 reps, he slows down everytime. So much had to be done on his own accord just to train him.

Ever since Tyler knew Gregory was from the future as some others knew on the ship, he had been thinking about people of the future. With so much technological advances of humanity in the year 2015, he thought right that many of the people then could have less exercise than usual. And so, he figured of training Gregory to test it, and he was beginning to be right about it himself.

Now... Gregory was tired, and got down on his back to the ground. "Ooof... Haah..." He was breathing it out, knowing sweat left him, and his might had been used for this.

"Good work. Ain't 35 reps the way to go, kid?"

"Y-yeah..."

"I thought so." The agent then offered his hand and the boy reached and grabbed it before he was pulled up to stand. "Look... I know what you're thinking. At first it's about fighting for you, but it's not. The secret I got when it came to my training was speed and endurance put up against me at the same time. When I was training in the U.S. Special Forces back then, I was given tests for those fields I told you about."

"Speed and Endurance?"

"That, and much more. You'll first be going through that. Physical Fitness is everything back in the day... and it still applies. Ready to do relays?" Tyler smirked, and Greg gulped. "Ah, it'll be easy. It'll be a piece of cake."

' _I hate when he makes it look simple._ ' Gregory thought, not knowing how the agent wanted to motivate him with reverse logic.

Kelvin watched from the sides when Greg was doing running relays. He goes a short distance then runs back to the start. Each time, he sees Gregory go a longer distance after going back to the start of the line Tyler made. It seems that Tyler wanted to test Gregory's speed. Soon, agility would have to be next. ' _And eventually, he's gonna have to teach him to punch something._ '

" _ **Kelvin?**_ " Jenna got the attention of the observant Kelvin while seeing Leona along with her. "Oh." She was seeing Greg and Tyler in a training session. "That again, huh?"

"It's kinda different for today."

"I can tell." Leona was observing. "Relays. Some agility is being taught here. So... this is only one of the days he'll be having as hell for him."

"Eh, he's just being evaluated on the first set of sessions." Kelvin answered while glancing towards Tyler, walking to Gregory who just tripped. "Well, at least there's progress. That boy sometimes trips whenever he pushes himself."

"Ouch." Jenna's arms were crossed as she saw how Gregory is being helped up. "Looks like he needs some work."

"Two left feet aren't really gonna help out in a battle... especially if the runner's too slow."

Jenna winced at Kelvin's statement. "Are you telling us Greg's too slow?"

"Did I say that? I meant my brother and I are just faster thanks to some magic we use. Even without magic, we still are."

"You're mean." And Jenna got a chuckle from Kelvin. "Give him a break."

"It serves him right for landing in the middle of the ocean in an unforgiving war." Kelvin said before he leaves.

Jenna thought it was because of boredom that Kelvin left. "We may as well keep an eye on Greg just in case."

"Nope." Leona said before walking away. "I'm not wasting my time watch pervy-thon getting cramped up in jogging exercises."

"It's called training!" Jenna snorted after explaining... 'like Leona would be able to get it.' "Whatever."

 _ **Catherine and Trinity's room...**_

Meanwhile, Divina's two mermaid friends, more or less siblings, were in their room. But thanks to the pressure broken from their rivalries back in the kingdom of Neptune, they had to ease up and start looking at each other at another way: Not as siblings but as friends. But this went a little too far.

Catherine always had a thing for girls too, since she's a lesbian back in the day, and it still applies. The only difference was... this time, if she wants someone, she'll take her. And this time... it's Trinity herself.

Trinity, with a blush on her face, moaned while on the bed, under the cover of a blanket. But within, she was completely bare. Her senses from down below were getting rocked. Her crotch was being owned by Catherine herself from below while fingers are the way to stimulate her.

"Uhhn... Catherine..." Trinity was only minding her own business while being fingered by her half-sister. ' _This is unbelievable. She would do this to me... truly? Why?_ ' "Cathy... You backstabber. You made me like this. Savage... Uhhn..."

Eventually, the black-haired dark mermaid's head popped up from beneath the cover and levels to Trinity's head. "Like what you're feeling?" And after she asked, Trinity desperate removed the cover, revealing their bare bodies. Catherine was still fingering Trinity there, and she enjoyed it. "And I thought you wouldn't like to have your way with me."

"It's the other way around, you savage. You did to me... Uhhn!"

"Then I guess you and I both are to blame then. You wanted to have legs. This is how you enjoy having them."

"You masturbate with your fingers to your crotch! You call that having fun... AHHH!" Trinity was stopped with Catherine already touching her clit. "Uhn... Stop! This is embarrassing!"

"You're enjoying this, you pervert."

"I am NOT a pervert! AHHN!" Trinity was proven wrong as she spreads her legs more on her instinct. ' _What's happening to me?! My body's on fire that it won't follow my mind._ '

"I know you want this badly, Trinity. Just say it before you go crazy."

"I don't want to. Please... Let me do you too."

"Oh? But I wanna eat you up."

"We can do it, together. Uhhn..." Trinity felt her sensations from her crotch halt as she saw Catherine pulled her hands away. Instead, Cat repositions her body with her crotch and ass facing Trinity's face, and Cat's face over Trinity's crotch.

"Good girl. I never thought you'd go fast."

"Are you kidding? I've done this secretly behind our father's back."

"Yes... you have. Remember that nerdy girl from school?"

"Jinky?"

"Yeah. You're kinda crazy for her and I knew it since I've been sensing you that way for so long. You think I don't know that? What I'm surprised of, is the fact you liked nerdy girls."

"W-What?"

"You..." Catherine held Trinity's legs tight. "...TAKE advantage of her!"

"Ahhn! Catherine!"

Eventually, the dark mermaid neared her face and caught a whiff of Trinity's scent of her nectar. "Know what comes next? You give her... a good time like never before." She chuckled before she puts her tongue out, and started licking the clit.

Trinity felt it so much, that she started to put her tongue out and neared it to Catherine before she started licking her clit as well. ' _Cat's doing it to me... Oh... I want her. I want this savage dark mermaid of a half-sister to moan so badly._ ' She smirked and without hesitation, starts putting Catherine's lovely exit in her mouth.

And Cat moaned, not expecting this to happen. "Uhhn... Ahhh! Trinity... you're the backstabber now... uhhn! I'll show you!" Then, she starts eating Trinity out as well. Soon, both of them were competing for who gets the other to submit by squirting their own cum. With their moans and effort with their mouths... it was on...

 _ **Meanwhile at a connecting hallway,**_ Divina was walking together with Mackenzie.

"Any idea what's causing those ground tremors?" Mackenzie asked, knowing Divina follows her subject.

"In the middle of almost nowhere, I can only think of underground fissures. I see them whenever I swim around. Must be because of those tectonic plates you tell me of?"

"Then I was right. Shit... heats coming the Earth's core, but what for? What the hell is going on around here?"

"Sudden heat brings a mental change at some point. Fish and other creatures should stay away from them."

"Well, you're the expert, Divina. Yan ang gusto ko sa'yo. (That's what I like about you.) Although... you caught up pretty well on the terms used here. Nice work." Then the radio crackled to life as her earpiece worked. "Yes... Lorena?"

" _ **Mackenzie,**_ _heat's dying down from the place a little behind us._ "

"Strange, got any theories?"

" _Those fissures you're telling me of are being sealed by something?_ "

"That's a new theory."

" _Well... it IS mother nature._ "

" _ **No... it's not.**_ " Divina replied while talking with an earpiece herself. "If you're thinking of a pattern, there isn't. This is irregular... VERY." Her thoughts and conversation stopped while she stopped walking as soon as she passed Catherine and Trinity's room. "Wait a minute..." She heard strange sounds after she passed the door. But now that she's near the door and got a bit close, she could hear moans. Eventually, her curiosity, turned into quite an emotion before she slightly blushed at this.

Mackenzie noticed Divina was near that door and approached her. "Hey, what's up?"

Just like that, Divina stood in attention. "Ma'am! Nothing is wrong here! We should move on."

And this Pinasian knew about the sounds that were on the other side of the door. And instead of finding out any further, she smirked at Divina. "Divina, there are two possibilities of this. One... is that both of your mermaids are having sex."

"What's number Two then?"

"One of them is eating the other and enjoying every squirt."

"Eww! You've done this before?"

"I've been a victim of rape before I ever got to tell my sister about it. Lorena and I... we just..." Mackenzie sighed at this. "We just showed each other what we thought... and she thought right. I'm a much worse girl than her."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"No biggie, Divina." Then Mackenzie really knew the sounds were getting louder. They were obviously moans. "Wanna see what's behind the door?"

"You already know they're... doing it."

"I know. But it's best if we confirm it. Besides... I'm mature enough for this."

"Well, okay. I'm opening since I'm curious."

"Fine. But don't suddenly pull the door close, okay?" Mackenzie instructed just before she positions herself near the knob while Divina held it. "Ready? One... Two... Three." Divina slowly twisted the knob and gently pushed the door open. And their eyes widened.

As Trinity was tasting the goodness of what's beneath Catherine's crotch... she felt her partner is about to let it out. ' _Finally!_ '

"Uhhn... You're evil than I am. Ohh... I'm... COMING...! Squirting time!" Catherine was right as she didn't just let cum out, but actually pee. And as she had released it, she sprayed it all over Trinity's face. ' _Your turn._ '

Trinity felt Catherine eat her up from below. ' _Gosh... I'm gonna cum too...?_ ' "Uhhn... You're mean... Cat... I'm gonna CUMMM!" And with her moan, her juices finally flowed out. Although it wasn't pee that came out, she still squirted her juices out as Catherine felt the wet goodness of her partner. "You... Taste good."

"So do you, Trinity. So do you." Cat had that smile and it maintained. She eventually got her head on that pillow Trinity was lying on and they both kissed.

Divina gently closed the door to leave the two to their privacy. "Crap."

"You cursed right." Mackenzie said before she led Divina and moved away from the door resuming their walk. "Anyway..."

"Let's... just be silent about it, okay? Nobody else needs to hear about it."

"Alright. If you say so..."

 _ **Intelligence Capsules Chamber...**_

Lorena was calm while inside her capsule with her body in the water-like liquid and her face covered with the mask she always wears for breathing in and out with air. She slowly opens her eyes, then seeing her older sister and Divina come in.

"Ah, hey sis. Hi Divina."

"Hello." Divina greeted Lorena while Mackenzie stayed silent and went straight into her capsule and wear her mask.

"Hmm..." Lorena analyzed Divina. "What's wrong? You seem a bit troubled?"

"You can tell...? Oh, I mean it's nothing."

"Really?" Lorena cast some suspicion on Divina for that. "Come on, you can be honest with us. I mean... it's not like we'll be telling secrets now, will it anyway?"

"No... I guess there's no harm. Just not here. Some things just can't be talked about in certain places."

"Oh, okay."

Once Mackenzie is in water and with her mask on, she chuckled. "Sis... may sasabihin ako sa'yo... (I got something to tell you...)"

" _ **And don't...**_ " Divina didn't complete her sentence but Mackenzie took notice. "Hah... Just do us both a favour, okay?"

"Alright. Go along now. Let us, mass witches, do our job." With Mackenzie's wink, Divina smiled and went on her way. Once she was gone, she sighed with relief. "Thank God. Lorena... listen to me very carefully, cause I think a little mess will just spread, but it's only us who's got this secret, right?"

"I'm listening!" Lorena replied, and eventually they talked about it...

 _ **The Sky Dreadnought's shooting range**_ was empty, and only Tyler and Greg were there. It was time for Gregory's first shot at using a pistol. And he saw two kinds on the table.

"Kid, you're gonna have to get used to how it's been going in the second world war. I'll teach you stuff about close-quarters combat, but first... at least let me teach you something easier... but also dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. What can you see in the cubicle?"

"Handguns... two of them."

"Exactly. Kelvin and I use these handguns... usually suppressed, meaning they got suppressors to keep them silent every time a round is sent. For now, since we're just in a shooting range, you need to get used to the loud bang a handgun makes. Didn't shoot a weapon before?"

"No. Well, I remember my dad who once shot a snake."

"Whoa. And the sound of the bang?"

"It felt like a big firework."

"That's how you should adapt... the sound and the vibration it makes on your body and the surrounding area. Every weapon has its own feel, so you gotta know to start getting used to them to truly see their capabilities. Now... With these two handguns over here, just pick one of them. One of them is a Point-380 ACP cartridge pistol, and the other's a 45-calibre. Pick one. We'll just get you a new one for yourself later."

Looking at the two handguns, Greg knew choosing was a bit difficult, since he doesn't know what advantages one has over the other. "How do you know which one is the best?"

"It's the experience that speaks for itself. You can listen to others about weapon usage and its results... but it's you who has to know for yourself." Tyler's advice was sound, and somehow spectacular in a sense.

And so with Greg's thinking, he chose the .45 ACP handgun and held it. "This one?"

"Yup... A Point-45 ACP handgun... the M1911A1. The other one you didn't pick is the M1911. What you picked has a far more superior performance than the other, but like I said, every experience speaks differently. Now... can you pull the slide?" Greg didn't answer as he tried pulling it, but Tyler stopped him and pointed at something at the handgun. "Take off the safety and carefully pull the slide. A bullet's gonna be loaded so don't put your finger in the trigger." It made Greg nervous, since the weapon is actually loaded, but followed him nonetheless.

As Greg flicked the safety off and slowly pulled the slide since it was difficult at first, he then let his instincts act as he aimed forward with both hands. "Well... Like this?"

"Close. Extend it a bit. You don't want the recoil to get you a bloody nose, do you? And brace yourself. Your first shot is your primary defining point." And Tyler was able to tell Greg gulped at it.

As Gregory focused the sight of the .45 ACP handgun forward to the target, he puts his finger on the trigger... then fires a shot. He heard its loud sound. He felt its strong vibration. His world was about to change. ' _I did it... I fired a shot._ '

' _Good. He's got more to learn, and he wants it._ ' Tyler thought of it as he later was making plans...

 _ **All the days and weeks that passed after that were all about training from Tyler to Gregory.**_ Sometimes, even Kelvin had to step in. Gregory had to keep on going for physical endurance, which he commented was heard but is adaptable to. Then his close-quarters combat got him a few scratches, and even some bruises which were taken care of, and he comments that it's the most painful part of training. The weapons training was no different, as he first got it easy, but also experienced difficulty since there were different weapons, and different benefits and advantages. His comment for that was... He just stayed silent. He knew adapting to everything meant experiencing pain, and he understood that the hard way...

 _ **One month later... Mid-May, 1945... Daytime...**_

 _ **Weather: Hazy...**_

 _ **Sky Dreadnought bridge...**_

Haen sipped from his cup, tasting the coffee he normally doesn't get. He recently thought water was the best medicine since nothing always beats it. Then he got his habit to switch to milk. But the disadvantage of water and milk: He gets to 'go' too often and feels drowsy in duties anyway. And so, coffee was his last resort...

Eventually, Jenna arrived beside him. "Hey, Cap. Whoa... you started drinking coffee?"

"Why not?"

"Aren't you opposed to that?"

"Time will come that you will understand why it helps. Although it has caffeine, it has its advantages. It helps me keep awake whenever pressure's built up and the work's too much in the day."

"I see. So... no milk and water?"

"They help, but I still feel drowsy. I drink coffee once in a while, and not too often or I'll get too..."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll be insomniac."

"Short version... but okay."

"I gotta say... it's been a while."

"Yes... It was." Haen said before they went silent for a few minutes. His thoughts then got to his attention as he spoke again. "Australis is nearby and Solomon Islands the next. If the brothers still want their transport smooth, they need to make sure they use boats to cover their approach."

"Okay. Silence it still important, huh? Xingiet Triad Core's a prosperous group."

"And it shouldn't be messed with. They might have smaller vessels, but their weapons aren't jokes. The kinds of arsenals they have are acquired are thanks to their ingenuity with the past. Old treasures from then were spent for this. Governments classify those riches, and right-wing groups start their own way of prospering by stealing those treasures. True... Xingiet will be changed to a country called China, with prosperity meaning nothing to them, while the Triad Core make their own way of getting riches to actually be used for something, and this is probably the worst of the bad decisions they made: Weapons. I hope the brothers are truly ready. This... is something serious."

 _ **Off the Sky Dreadnought...**_

 _ **Nighttime 2315 hours... Going to the north of the Solomon Islands... To Olasana Island...**_

The Fray brothers used a black rubber boat and made their way to the north side, then they went to the west side of Olasana Island where there are less defences or guards. However... patrol boats are moving there, so they needed to be organized in their approach.

A patrol boat was close to the soiled west landing shore. That boat was somehow fast, and only had the driver and rifleman's eyes forward and none at the back. Thanks to that simple mistake, the rubber boat behind it made it to the shore without any detection at all, with the brothers immediately pulling the boat in to hide it.

"Genius, man." Tyler whispered while he was covering the black raft with a camouflage cover.

It seems there were in a tall bush area, at least to cover both themselves and the covered raft.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Think we'll see this when we look for it?"

"Of course. If flashlights won't work, try a human torch... maybe with your arm."

"Shut up. Tch." Tyler finally finished his side of the raft and both of them acknowledged it. "Alright... good to go."

"Fine. Let's get to it. We avoid detection, as soon as we get out of this tall bushy place." Kelvin instructed before he equipped his suppressed M19A11.

"Whoa." Tyler muttered while getting his suppressed M19A11 out as well. "I thought you said .45 ACP rounds make a bigger mess?"

"Sometimes, I just need to keep my mouth shut and face the facts: We're on the clock." Kelvin replied before he led Tyler through the bushy place. Eventually, they got out of it.

 _ **Sky Dreadnought bridge...**_

The binocular's sights were focused on the dim lights in Olasana Island. Jenna lowers the binoculars, knowing they were at the right place. "They really hit the spot. I hope they aren't compromised, though."

Haen was right beside Jenna. "Australis officials don't know we're here... but UNIA assets do. Still, they can't save us if we started intervening on this."

"It's the reason why those two are the only ones who will be able to finish this... and no one else."

"Got that." The captain muttered just before hearing footsteps that are familiar, from Dr. Ichiro. He glanced at the doctor who was looking around inspecting things. "Ah... Doctor Miyafuji."

"Good captain." Ichiro said just as he was looking outside. "Pretty dark out there, don't you think?"

"Yes. It is a pretty dark place."

"So THIS is where we're supposed to go?"

"Of course. UNIA's orders." Haen's revelation got Ichiro by surprise. It seems he wasn't expecting this himself. "Don't worry. It's something we needed to do, since the brothers have to conduct their mission."

"Wait, what?! If Australian pirates get whiff of our ship, we'll be compromised soon before the brothers even finish the damn mission. Didn't you hear the news about pirates around the Australis seas?!"

"I am well aware."

"Then why the hell did you bring us to hunting grounds?!" Ichiro's words got other staff in the bridge to pay attention to his rage.

"That's enough, Doc!" Jenna said walking beside Haen. "Look... we owe them since we weren't able to seal off the West Romagnan seas ourselves and they got in danger..."

"...and so were others back from Rome!"

"Doctor... I am not going to say this again." Jenna glared towards the scientist's eyes. "I'm not looking for an argument, but we're not going to back down from what we were supposed to do. We're still under watch from the United Nations since this ship and this project was supplied directly from them. We're to follow strict protocol to allow agents passage on our ship, and follow whatever their mission directives carry. Even if we're not going to involve ourselves directly in their mission, our orders are to give them support whenever it's needed. And since we're the only ride for them when that C-47 was their only one, we have the duty to give them... that ride until they say it's not required. Since they require it, we have to give them our support as best we can. Nothing else to change, Doc. We're not discussing this any longer." Jenna then turned around and looked ahead.

Haen was truly impressed as he briefly glanced at the silent Jenna back to the scientist. "You heard the lady."

Ichiro groaned. "Hah... Let's hope no pirate boat finds and raids us easily."

"We're not going down easily. Lorena?" Haen called out and a supposed communication reply would benefit him... but no reply came. "Ugh... LORENA!"

" _ **Kya!**_ " Lorena jolted out a sudden reply like she was surprised. " _Oh... sorry!_ "

"I know it's past your bedtime, but you're needed at this."

" _Yes, sir. I'm sorry._ "

"I know your mind's cramped up right now, but your sister has very much been under active duty for too long."

" _I understand. I'm doing this for her, too... so I'll be getting the night for us._ "

Haen sighed at this, knowing Lorena falls asleep at a time like this, which is why he has a plan. "Lorena... I installed a little something to help perk you up, temporarily. Don't let it get to you too often though. It's not always helpful that way."

" _Oh. Then what is it, sir? Something..._ " And she gasped on the radio. She was then heard inhaling something in. " _Hmm... Ahhh..._ " Her tone seems to tell everyone else on the ship that she's relaxed, but somehow catching up while staying awake. " _Whoa... was that a coffee whiff?_ "

"Sorry, but that's the only way."

" _I drank coffee before... but inhaling coffee in?_ "

"The liquid in your capsule allows your body to sync itself with the ship while you use magic. If you fall asleep completely, defences and other things you control go down. The oxygen mask inside the capsule isn't just designed to give you 'your air' in a sense. It can also give you other substances, like food smells and others. What you just inhaled was the evaporated form of coffee itself."

" _No wonder it's a bit warm too._ "

"Impressed?"

" _Why wouldn't I be? I memorized THAT part of the capsule but didn't intend to see it through._ " Lorena giggled, and was noticed to give that seductive tone at him. " _Maybe I should reward you someday, Captain._ "

And at this, the captain blushed. "Umm... Ahh..." He knew where the conversation was going. "Cut transmission." And radio contact was cut off from Lorena. "Phew... that silly girl... with plenty of ideas."

 _ **Back at Olasana Island...**_ the brothers already acknowledged the melted Neuroi-hide material, the forging of the Neuroi keys, and even the spare metal that's supposed to be for additional production. They had an idea they were right on time and not too early. If they started to bring out every Neuroi key, not only they would make chaos but others who hold each of those keys as well. This had to be stopped, and the only way to do that was plant charges.

And so, Kelvin and Tyler went around the base of operations of the Xingiet Triad Core to plant C3 Magic Trigger Explosive Charges (or C3 MTEC's for short). Each explosive charge is dependent on one of the explosive charges which has a magic sensor that if activated, will trigger the explosive, along with the other linked explosives. The range for detonating with magic is only allowed for 50 meters, which was why every charge needed to be set at different places.

Tyler and Kelvin eventually regrouped after sneaking past and eliminating some guards just to plant those charges. Then, Tyler saw the armory, with Neuroi Blaster Rifles in them. "They're crazy."

"I think they're too prepared."

"Don't you think this is irony?" Tyler asked. "Look." He then pointed at a spot in the armory and they both saw a Neuroi infantry foot unit, holding its own blaster rifle. "Now why would a big time group have a Neuroi infantry unit here?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah? No shit."

"Look... we got the priming charge with us. We gotta get past that infantry unit if we want to plant a charge inside. Otherwise, we're compromised and we need to scram and fast."

"How do you think we should do that?" After Tyler asked, Kelvin took some sort of knife out from him. "What's that? Blue lining at the hilt?"

"It's a Stun Survival Knife."

"SSK... I heard they give a jolt of electricity."

"This is especially useful to stunning infantry units like that. All we gotta do is sneak up to it and stab its back before giving it that jolt. The core should be immobilized."

"Well, if that's the case... leave it to me." Tyler said, volunteering to make the kill. He gets the knife from Kelvin and begins to sneak behind the infantry unit. ' _Alright... I got one shot at this._ ' He thought as he was hidden from the unit's sight. As soon as the infantry unit moves towards the rifles in the armory, Tyler makes his move and quietly sneaks behind the infantry unit. And equipping the SSK, he grabs the infantry unit. It struggled a bit but he pushed the button on the SSK and stabbed the back on the neuroi infantry unit. Its core was shattered and it was about to explode into shards just after Tyler kicks it far. The small explosion wasn't that noticeable to other guards nearby the armory, so it's safe to say it was a silent kill. He then proceeds to get to the armory center and bring out the priming charge, which has the Magic Trigger sensor. He sets the explosive and plants it just below one of the shelves at the center. Then, he crawls out and begins to make his way to the entryway of the armory.

But what Tyler saw was compromising: Kelvin was on his chest on the floor while his hands and feet were bound by chains. He attempted to rescue him, but Tyler was hit from behind...

Eventually, the two who were tied up with chains and were brought at the center of all the guards armed with automatic weapons. Then they heard the group's leader laugh.

"Hahaha... Did you think you could fool us with your sneaking? We always find out if there are any sneaking bastards trying to hit this place. Last time one tried... he never made the task that was told to him. Now?" He then glanced towards one of the armed goons, and the brothers saw a familiar face.

"No..." Kelvin winced at the man who was brought out, tied with ropes binding his hands, and forced to kneel. "Julius Bell..."

"He's just a sitting duck... waiting to die." The Xingiet man continued. "And now you come to do his task? Pathetic. This is why... nations fall. They come after a brother... and they fail to bring him home." After saying those words, he equipped a pistol, cocked its slide back before he aimed it at Bell's head, and pulled the trigger.

Tyler and Kelvin only watched, as Julius dropped dead on the floor. This made Kelvin guilty for some reason. ' _No... No, no... They'd do that?_ '

"You don't know how completely desperate we are, gentlemen. Now you know... why we're doing this. Too many things stopped us... and not even lives of those who believe the better ways as they think, won't make a difference."

Kelvin lowered his head in shame before a tear left his eye. "You bastards..." ' _They'd just... kill someone like that._ '

Tyler noticed his brother as well. ' _Kel..._ '

"You'd kill him for no reason?!" Kelvin shouted reason before glancing at the group's leader. "How the hell were you raised?!"

"Men were never given a chance to raise themselves up, Liberion." The group leader replied. "Even in war, or just business, we already saw we are nothing compared to witches and the powerful militaries of the world. We once served the military. And you know what they did to us?! They threw us out like TRASH!"

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO KILL FOR IT!"

"IT GIVES US EVERY RIGHT, FOOL." The leader shouted back. "You are naive for not seeing the true nature of our cause. Because from the beginning, those eyes that are never opened, are pried from their owners. Kill them." And with his order, the guards aimed their weapons at the two.

Kelvin was breathing out his own rage while whispering: "Tyler... I'm giving you the authority. We're killing them all."

"Fire in the hole." Tyler whispered before closing his eyes and concentrating as a blue glow surrounded his body while he worked his magic. Suddenly, the Magic Trigger Sensor was activated, and the priming charge reacted with a sudden explosion from the armory. It soon followed with other explosions from different parts of the outpost. The guards were shocked and terrified, not aware the brothers were glowing red and growling to free their hands from their binds as their familiars were visible. When the guards realized it, the brothers already did it and they fired at them, but not without seeing magic shields from both their hands as they protected themselves from every bullet that hit them.

"Tyler! Once one side reloads, free your hand and cut me loose!" Kelvin ordered before one side stopped firing. This gave Tyler to disintegrate one shield to free his hand before he made a fist and punched the chain from Kelvin's ankle and finally was released. "BASTARDS!" He quickly jumped forward still with shields before grabbing one of the guard's pistols and loosed rounds while sliding on the ground to take out two guards with a bullet to their heads.

Meanwhile, Tyler took the opportunity to punch the chains that bound him at his ankles and charged the reloading party with two fists glowing red. " _ **PHOENIX PUNCH!**_ " And he connected his fists straight to their faces while the two guards were knocked off. While an automatic was in mid-air, he grabbed it and fired at one side while using a free hand to shield the other from gunfire. He eventually saw the group leader run while loosing rounds at the guards. "Kelvin... he's getting away!"

More explosions were wrapped on the outpost as Kelvin fired rounds from his pistol while defending himself from enemy gunmen. "Not on my watch!" He then starts to pursue the leader.

Automatic gunfire and explosions rocked the outpost as Kelvin was running for a hillside as he saw from the leader's figure. He went straight there just before he saw a twin-machinegun emplacement with the group leader mounting it. ' _Think that's gonna save you?! I don't think so!_ ' "YOU'RE DEAD!"

"GOOD! I WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO BE TAKEN ALIVE!" The group leader let the bullets fly as the agent used his agility to avoid the bullets. "What the?!"

Kelvin even used his magic shields narrowly to conserve magic, and he was accurate. "COME ON! _**PHOENIX THRUST...**_ " He suddenly bent his knees. " _ **...HO!**_ " He jumped up high while bullets went past him from underneath. He took his time to aim his pistol and squeezed the trigger quickly for four times, seeing them all hit the man square in the chest and shoulders.

The man suddenly stepped back, now feeling the gunshots on his wounded body before he fell down on the ground, just before hearing the agent land on his feet nearby. He still had that strength and started to crawl back, hopefully to get away.

Kelvin saw the man, now weak and pathetic in his form. He checked the pistol he held, and there were no rounds left. Throwing the pistol away, he walked up to the man, now giving in to the loss of blood. As he examined the group leader's body now bleeding to death, he kneeled, sensing another tear leave him. With whatever strength in anger Kelvin has, he grabs the collar of the man's shirt and pulls his head close to his. "Why? Why of all things did you begin to believe in the Neuroi? What is it all for?"

The man just laughed at the question... "Ge... Haha... Hahaha..." He then coughed out blood, but he didn't care as he kept himself awake. "It's all the same thing: The world treated us like we were nothing."

"You don't know that. You got a purpose and you failed to see that."

"Maybe you haven't... but it's too late for us. We've gone through this dark path ourselves and we committed ourselves to it. Now that I'm dying... others will follow. Your trail of blood will keep growing longer... so expect to kill more of our followers in the near future." The man struggled as he kept his face close to the agent's as much as possible before he whispered. "My children's children... will tear you apart, and if possible... piece by piece. You'll see our rage... and you won't be able to..." But as the man tried to keep up, he coughed up blood for too much before his eyes rolled and his breathing was stopped suddenly before his whole life collapsed away from him. Then, just like that... he was only still, with the agent's hand slowly lowering his limp body down.

Kelvin stayed knelt for a while as he looked at the dead man in front of him. He sighed at this, knowing there's nothing he can do about it. ' _I better call this in._ ' Then he used his earpiece. "This is X-Ray Actual to Flight Alpha... outpost is cleared, and all hostiles are neutralized. I repeat... outpost is cleared and all hostiles are neutralized. Objective achieved."

 _ **At the Sky Dreadnought bridge...**_

Jenna's eyes were focused on the fire and smoke at Olasana Island. Still... she never figured the brothers were able to do it, but why did it end like that?

" _ **Flight Alpha? Do you read?**_ " Kelvin's voice rang out from the radio, awaiting a reply.

Jenna then responded. "Copy... X-Ray Actual. We read you. What the hell happened?"

" _Things got a little out of hand, but we handled it._ "

"You handled it? You almost got killed over here."

" _ **Oh, come on.**_ " Tyler's voice suddenly came alive. " _At least we did it, right? I mean... blood and guts are around, but we were able to do it._ "

"That still doesn't change anything."

" _Hey Jen, don't wanna see the spilled brains here?_ "

"You're not making me feel better, Tyler."

" _Come on. Just for once._ "

"Ugh... Just get back with the raft. The patrol boats just cleared out thanks to the explosions. Hopefully, Australis authorities would be able to apprehend them."

" _X-Ray Two copies._ "

" _X-Ray Actual copies. We're pulling back._ " And after Kelvin's word, the transmission was cut off.

Jenna sighed as she faced Haen. "Well... there we have it."

"The mission is a bloody success, so there's nothing we can do about that." Haen then glanced towards Ichiro with his head lowered. "Are you okay, Doctor Miyafuji?"

"I'm fine. It's just... The two of them were able to take out many of them like that."

"It's the power of a witch, whether they're friendly or not. At least they're on the friendly side of the war."

"Yes... but faced with a battle that truly tests their wits, I don't know how much of this they can take."

"True. But if it's their fight, they're making it their fight." Haen concluded just before he glanced at Jenna. "Commander, you have the bridge."

"Aye." Jenna replied before seeing Haen leave the bridge. "Let's hope the next night is better than this one."

"I doubt it." Ichiro replied before he turned his back on her. "I'll get my rest for the night. Goodnight, Commander Halsey."

Somehow, she saw disappointment was on his face. ' _Hmm... he doesn't like things ending in cold blood, huh?_ ' Her thoughts still remained as she looked forward and glanced at the sight from afar at Olasana Island. The brothers' mission there is a success. They'll only treat it as such once they get back to the Sky Dreadnought for the night.

 _ **On the raft...**_

As the brothers were on the raft with Tyler steering the engine, he noticed Kelvin was just staring towards the island they left. "Kel?" Tyler called out to Kelvin, and was replied with silence.

All Kelvin could think about was that dying man with his last words: " _We've gone through this dark path ourselves and we committed ourselves to it. Now that I'm dying... others will follow. Your trail of blood will keep growing longer... so expect to kill more of our followers in the near future._ "

He sighed, knowing he can't get it off his mind now. "Crap." Kelvin muttered to himself. ' _Just great. Tyler gets to sleep a little easier than I will. Something tells me it won't be easy at all._ ' And seeing the Sky Dreadnought not far from them, he focuses on what he does next.

That's a good question: What's next after leaving a trail of blood behind? He remembered that concrete question from then on.


	17. Eye to Eye

**Whatever's in this chapter… will simply reveal one of the backbones in Sky Dreadnought: Flight Alpha. And I'm really sorry the updates are coming up short. Things to do… Doing them first! Priorities always count on important stuff, and stuff… then MORE STUFF! UGH… Headaches… then take a pill… then UGH… HEADACHES!**

 **Anyway… answering reviews:**

 **To StoryCritical03: _Sure thing. I'm making sure content's visible and somehow… put a lot of loops too. This is the beginning of one loop on this chapter as you may notice. But the rest? It'll be hidden. Muhahahaha… I'm amazing, aren't I?_**

 **To Pina Co Lada: _Greg is getting more… powerful in a sense. You'll see more of him in future chapter and what his condition is. I'm sure Makoa will be pleased to see him… or maybe the girls would get to him first! Muhahaha…_**

 **And… enjoy the story! There's not much here. All the same, beginning of one 'loop marker' is found here! Read all about it and PM me or gimme a review about this one!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15**_

" _ **Eye to eye"**_

If things were indeed going to be done about the Neuroi keys... it would really have to be messy...

 _ **Early June 1945...**_

Anderson was in his office in UNIA HQ in New York and currently on the phone with someone.

"Yes, yes... I understand how it's supposed to go, Mr. President."

" _Then why the hell did the Orussians start reacting after what those two have done?! You know they have a little eye on the Xingiets for quite some time now!_ "

"I understand, Mr. Truman. But believe it or not, we needed to make a move. Otherwise... that first batch would have been the last before everything went to hell."

And Harry stayed silent on the other line for a while as he listened to the UNIA Director.

"Look… I'm sorry if it seems that we're helpless."

" _That's what we're trying to avoid, Arthur._ " Truman replied, now calmer from his strong tone before. " _Look… The Xingiets have been hit badly. All we just need to do is hit the others. Their headquarters in Beijing will attract attention of the liberal party from there. The communist party themselves won't even make a move. This is where your agents come in, Arthur. THIS is how it's going to be done. Get the two of them to eliminate the HQ so that the others would be taken down along with it. Once the HQ has been exposed, the others will fall and follow suit to its main branch. Did you get that?_ "

"I got it, sir."

" _Good. Our relations with future China will have to be solidified._ "

"China's the new name of Xing? It suits them, I guess."

" _Don't judge the name, Anderson. Look… I have things to do._ "

"Yes, sir. I'll make sure to get on it." And with that, Arthur hangs the phone up and presses a button on it. "Kenzie, get him in here."

" _Um…_ "

"Is there something wrong, Kenzie?"

" _He seems a bit… shady, to be your brother._ " Kenzie's thoughts were reflected on how she might have perceived Arthur's visitor, since he knows he has a hood and an eye patch on his left eye. " _Ya sure it's him?_ "

"Adam may not be the man he was before, but that's him. Just… send him in."

" _Yes, sir._ "

 _ **Outside Arthur Anderson's office… Kenzie's reception desk…**_

"Go right in, sir." Kenzie said, while looking at the hooded and left eye-patched Adam glance from her and walked in to the office. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she sat back down to her chair and thought this through. ' _Something isn't right. I don't know, but this gut feeling tells me something obvious. Adam Anderson went missing 2 years ago. Why would he appear now out of all times?_ '

 _ **Anderson's office…**_

"This is a time that outlines the rest." Arthur stood up from behind his desk, walking past it and approached Adam. "Thank you for coming, Adam."

"It's not that I want to criticize the way your men picked me up, but I want to really tell you… Fuck you. It sucked."

"Oh… Come on, Adam. You were staying all the way in Bruruil and you're in hiding." Arthur said with a smile. "Look… there's no way you can't be seen. You're always seen somewhere."

"…says the man who seemed to never flinch at my presence."

"That's because we're alike, Adam. We don't flinch at our presences since we're brothers."

"Yes… we are. But don't forget who you really are, Arthur." Adam crosses his arms. "You know our mission."

"Yeah. I never forgot that, Adam."

"Oh, you didn't?"

"What do you want to tell me, Adam?"

"You… are swaying away from our objective. Isn't the point of all those Neuroi keys to be out there in the first place, to actually lure out our client?"

"It's the only way, Adam. Take out the competition."

"And who will you leave then?" Adam's question gets Arthur to clear his throat. "Don't put that attitude of lying behind other things."

"I have plans, Adam."

"Of course you do, asshole." Adam whispered and approached Arthur closely. "The reason why I was in hiding was to try getting away from…"

"There's no need." Arthur near his face to his brother's. "They're good as gone, Adam, and maybe… just maybe… You'd be the last piece of the puzzle, proving you're loyal."

"So, everything out there is your problem and I'm the last piece? You think I'm your running man, Arty?"

"You better calm down and…" But Arthur was stopped as his neck was suddenly clutched tight by Adam's gloved hand. "Hhk! Uggh… Ad…am…!"

Adam then found in his rage to slowly lift his brother. "Don't you fucking forget… who I AM!" And behind his eyepatch on his left eye came a red light from the shape of his eye. "You should know we're both cursed and we have to follow their demands. As for you… YOU are a slave to them. Tell me something, brother. How did it feel to actually serve them until to their table, huh?!"

Arthur calmed himself as he grabbed the hand Adam used, before he looked down towards his brother. "It's you… who should know who I AM." And his left eye started to glow red like his brother's. It took a while of Arthur getting Adam's hand away, and eventually got loose before he got his feet on the ground. Finally, he breathed out the breath he lost from his own brother before he shook himself to get back on his senses, seeing his brother just stand in front of him. "You… could have killed me." He said, letting his red eye fade.

"I know." Adam replied letting his red glowing eye dim out slowly. "You should understand that your own people are getting in the way."

"I understand. It's just…" Arthur sighed, just before continuing. "Tyler and Kelvin are the best in the UNIA, and it's actually much more legitimate information that they're taking care of things."

"No. You know I'll cover things up."

"I know you will… which is what I still fear of others knowing. If they find out we're eliminating our own competition, which was supposed to be planned, they'll get suspicious."

"Those two brothers won't be a match against me, Arthur…"

"…says the man who lost to me a couple of times. Tsk tsk tsk… You simply are a hot-headed confident bastard, aren't you?" Arthur then glanced back to his desk before picked up a folder, showing it to Adam. "This has the profile of the two. But after picking up the necessary info, burn it up, okay?"

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll find myself all the way to where you sleep and stab you there. Hehehe…" Arthur chuckled, seeing this as a humorous thing. He eventually handed over the folder to Adam. "Eliminate the brothers. Then succeed or not, if the test operation runs in October, start finding a way around the damn ship. If our other 'friend' likes the power source to himself, we shut him up."

"Other friend?"

"Elroy Vrigara. He likes the Ultra Particle back in his possession. He thinks there's a council, when in fact he's acting under his own accord."

"I hate to be him."

"Oh… you don't want to be him, Adam." Arthur sighed as he sat down on his desk. "This is beginning to take a toll on you, isn't it?"

"It's your fault anyway."

"I know. I got you into this. Now there's no coming back from it. We'll have to proceed as planned and we're not going to deviate from the objective."

"So… does that mean… Blitz-Jäger returns?"

"Yes. He is back in business, Adam. Blitz-Jäger is going to make chaos again."

"Good. It's about damn time."

"Now get out of here. We can't talk to each other and their last locations are in that folder. Don't screw it up unless there's good reason."

"Copy. I'll see you in this life…"

"…or the next, brother." With Arthur's concluding words, he saw Adam smirk and briefly letting his red eye glow again, and dims just as he walks away. As his brother left, Arthur muttered:

"Too bad, Kelvin. You're a good rival, but we got bigger plans. Survival of the fittest, right?"

His chuckle was heard only for himself… praising himself for whatever sinister scheme that lurks in his mind…


	18. Without Guilt

**To let you guys know… this is only a filler of a chapter like the last one, but something to entertain others too. This is one thing that could make a descendant, and it's focused mainly on Yoshika!**

 **And, uh… This chapter has a bucketful of lemons! Muhahahahaha… You've been warned. Or maybe you'd like a lemon cake? That applies, but if you want sweet cake, you can forget it since the bucketful of lemons in this chapter is HEAVIER THAN ALL THOSE COMBINED! Muhahahaha…**

 **Oh yeah… I don't own Strike Witches, but support the original animation and manga while you're at it. Enjoy this one, k? Oh, and I'm open for beta-reading services if you guys like. PM me, k?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16**_

" _ **Without guilt"**_

 _ **Somewhere in Romagna... Mid-June 1945...**_

" _Now, now... Yoshika._ " The old Anna Ferrara's voice was heard. Yoshika's eyes were closed that time. Even SHE had to maintain her focus. " _That's right. Focus, Yoshika. You know how to channel the separate forces. All you have to do is apply those steps little by little..._ "

Yoshika senses herself inside a dark void, and the phenomena of the environment shuts her other senses out from the outside. She senses two things: One ball of light magic and another ball of dark magic both in front of her. Using light magic in her system, she glows yellow but is still dim in a sense. The ball of light magic starts moving. "Uhn..." She moaned, knowing she was trying to achieve something: Pulling the ball towards her with her light magic.

" _Come on, Yoshika. You have more ways to go than this. You can do it._ " Ferrara spoke again, knowing Yoshika's focus is wavering. ' _This is not good. For a prolonged time, she tends to lose focus just like that. If nothing can be done about this, how would she use light magic to counter the will and desire of the dark? If nothing will happen in this, she'll be slowly consumed by her dark side and nothing will be left in her._ '

The light magic ball vibrated until the vibrations decreased. Yoshika's senses were able to sense the vibrations to only until the very minimum... until it slowly stoped altogether. "Ugh..." Yoshika groaned, aware of her dissatisfaction. "This is going nowhere."

" _Consume the dark magic ball._ "

"Wait, are you sure?"

" _You don't need to choose which one to absorb, Yoshika. You can always come back to try again and again._ "

"If that's the case... Thank you." Yoshika opened her eyes, to reveal her lifeless and cold eyes now looking at the dark magic ball. "Come to me... You're mine." Soon, the dark magic ball moved easily and went to her before it impacted. Eventually, Yoshika moaned while revealing her dark magic as an aura around her body. "Mmm... It's so... good."

 _ **1246 hours...**_

" _Satisfying yourself again?_ " And after Ferrara's words, Yoshika opened her eyes again, to find herself kneeling in the barn of straw that Anna Ferrara own. "Oh, Yoshika. You seem to be out of it today. What's wrong?" The old woman examined Yoshika.

Yoshika seemed disappointed at it. "I'm trying my best at it, Obasan... I just..."

"I know. You can't easily reach into the light magic since you just started manipulating it yourself. But you're getting there, Yoshika."

"Obasan... It's been 2 months."

"You think you didn't make any progress since then? That's how dumb you are then. Tch."

"Obasan..." Yoshika whined, seeing Anna's grumpiness return again. "Are you showing that again even after the physical tor... I mean, training?"

"I know torture and training, and what's in between. So don't complain or I won't help you any further." Anna said, just before she left the barn.

And Yoshika was so disappointed that she tried standing up, not thinking of what's coming next. As she tried walking forward, she collapsed on her knees. "Itai...!" ' _I always forget about my legs feeling numb after a long while of kneeling. My rotten luck..._ '

 _ **Back at the 501st Pescara base... Weather: Sunny with clouds**_

 _ **1319 hours...**_

Shirley was doing her regular routine in the striker hangar every time she's on standby until there's a call: She tunes her strikers. The P-51 has certainly gone through a lot ever since she started using it. She attained Mach One from it. She's able to make combination moves with Lucchini using the sonic boom as well.

A drone of striker engines was in earshot of Shirley as she stopped for a while, turning to see Yoshika on approach towards the runway. "Back, huh?" With a smile, she puts down her wrench and walked to the runway to greet Yoshika. "Yo!" But her greeting was met with the Fusojin ignoring her instead. ' _Wait... Kid?_ '

Yoshika made no other delay as she was in the striker hangar. She reversed to the launcher unit and finally docked before she climbed of her J7W striker unit. And with that, she just walked to the side exit of the hangar.

"Yoshika." Shirley's call while walking to Yoshika was the third one. Still... The Fusojin witch didn't spare a glance. "Hey, you okay?" As Shirley touched Yoshika's shoulder, she stopped and looked at Shirley with the same cold eyes she once had. She even let her familiar out, now exhibiting dark magic aura.

"Leave me alone. Otherwise, you'll see yourself separated from all your limbs." Yoshika had a creepy monotone voice as Shirley analyzed it. Without another delay, Yoshika donned her familiar and kept on walking.

This had Shirley shocked to her core. ' _Whoa. Something bad must have happened to her._ '

"You're mean." Yoshika muttered to herself while walking the hallways of the castle base. "You could have hurt Shirley."

" _Really now?_ " Her other side generated from dark magic spoke to her. " _I thought it was straight and honest. I think we had an agreement I could take over and help you out a bit._ "

"That's a little over..."

" _...considering what you've been doing to me, it is. It's actually an equalizer._ "

"Why? What did I do?"

" _The old woman wants to get you to tap your light magic, Yoshika. Of course, it makes me feel uneasy since you want to control me, as you think you could. You can... without light magic._ "

"Why are you doing this now?"

" _Oh, come on, Yoshika! DON'T YOU GET IT?!_ "

"I do. You're jealous."

" _Huh? Oh... Maybe I am._ "

"Well you shouldn't be because you'll still be around..."

" _And let her steal you away from me?_ "

"Is this what this is about?"

" _ **Umm... Yoshika?**_ " Lynette's voice snapped Yoshika out of her own talk. She didn't even notice she was already beside the pantry door.

Her dark side giggled. " _Later, Yoshika._ " And her giggles faded, letting Yoshika focus on Lynette beside her.

"Lynette-chan. What is it?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh... You were... talking to yourself."

"No one!" Yoshika quickly answered, clearly nervous of something. "I was talking to myself about something, but it's okay. I don't do that with anyone else around. Habit."

"Are you sure? You seem weird."

"Weird? You'd say that? Please. Hehe..." Yoshika laughed uneasily before she turned and kept walking, but was stopped by a hand she'd recognize anytime.

"Yoshika." Lynette glared at Yoshika. "We should talk." And with that, Yoshika agreed.

 _ **In the pantry...**_

"This isn't like you, Yoshika." Lynette crossed her arms, seeing Yoshika lower her head. "So you know it yourself? Why aren't you saying something?"

"I needed to focus."

"Focus on what? You weren't opening up on me before."

"I know that."

"THEN WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"IT'S ME, OKAY?!" Yoshika screamed back, not caring Lynette's eyes were getting wet. "You wanna know why I ignore you, Lynette? It's because..." She hesitated in saying it. "I'm a real mess... during training... sometimes during missions... I admit it, Lynette."

"What...? Yoshika..." Lynette was starting to cry.

"There are so many things wrong with me, Lynette. I want to admit it to you now: I don't know if I'm going to be responsible enough to even care about you."

"Are you..." Lynette looks away. "...breaking up?" She says this, with difficulty. She couldn't fully handle Yoshika's words if she says it.

"I'm... very sorry. I don't know what to tell you." Closing her eyes with the shame and guilt she feels, Yoshika decides to turn her head away as well. "I'm just... I can't hurt you like this, Lynette. This is something I never intended to happen. My feelings... were true."

"...WERE true?" Lynette muttered to repeat the words Yoshika uttered. "I see."

"I tried, Lynette. I just..."

"It's okay." Lynette knew where this was going, and starting to wipe her tears away for this. "It's not like you wanted this, right?"

"I don't know when I'd tell you. Things are bad with me, since I just can't control my desires."

"You think I couldn't notice, Yoshika? I know you and how you think. Whenever you get so close, you always wanted it."

"Is it a sin?"

"It's a sin I'm willing to share if I'm willing, Yoshika. Otherwise... What I think is wrong, isn't."

"Wait, what?"

"It's becoming clearly one-sided."

"Lynette...?"

With Lynette's tears being wiped away, a small smile. "I still love you, Yoshika."

"Wait... What?!"

"No matter how you think of it... I still support you the whole way."

"But... don't you care?"

"I care... about you, Yoshika. I'm not about to say no just because you wanted to end it. My heart never ached since I got to do it with you, and I understood you had two sides inside you that you didn't want to betray. That said... I already knew we'd be one-sided in our relationship."

"But... I would be hurting you more... if I'm not around. What if I see another...?"

"I'd live to never regret it, Yoshika. I always know you'd be away and you won't forget. And even if you did, I'll make you remember each time... I'll make you understand that you have your own life to live. You love whoever you wish to, and I know when you're really ready to. Right now... you're just not sure. We can both live with it. For that, you're helping me get stronger each time."

"Really?"

"My heart... is always reserved with you, no matter who you choose. I'll be as solid as I'm always loyal to you."

"It'll be very... very bad."

Lynette then approached Yoshika, opened one hand belonging to her and clasped her hand... finger by finger. This made her blush by her own action. "Then I know it'll be worse if we both do it."

Yoshika blushed until her face was beet red. "Lynne-chan. Please... forgive me." She eventually got close to Lynette's face.

"I've already forgiven you. Repaying me, is, and never will be my choice... any longer." Lynne then closed the distance and her lips touch Yoshika's.

The Fusojin listened to her instincts as her familiar features let themselves out. She got her free hand to touch Lynette's behind and pulled her in for their hips to touch each other's. She then involved her tongue in their kissing, with the other doing the same. ' _I can't believe this. I'm really violating her._ '

' _Yoshika..._ ' Lynette blushed, now letting her familiar show through its ears and tail. They both pulled away from the kiss, and Yoshika kissed her lover's neck, making her moan now. "Rape me... Yoshika..." And more moans came from her.

"Lynette... I want you." Yoshika's whisper was accompanied by something prodding through her short lower garment of her sailor suit. ' _My urges... It's coming to reality, again..._ '

"Naughty girl... wanting to stick it in me again." Lynette muttered aloud. "You're a real pervert."

"Is it bad?"

"Not to me." Lynette then pulled their chests together, making Yoshika feel her big plump racks. "You're not bad at this. I wish you could do this to your new lover in the future. Oh, you're so good..."

"Lynne-chan... This might change for whoever's next."

"It's okay." And eventually Lynette looked down, about to tell Yoshika something she'd expect. "Strip me... then strip yourself too. I want us to let it all out."

"Good. I was waiting for that." And with Yoshika suddenly pulling away from her neck kissing, she pulled apart, with her bare hands, Lynne's buttoned jacket, exposing her bare chest. "Lynne-chan... You didn't wear a bra?"

"I was waiting for this moment, Yoshika." Lynette's words were accompanied by her own instincts as she strips Yoshika's upper part of her sailor suit off. After taking off the tie, and the shirt, she found Yoshika with no bra as well. "Naughty Yoshika," She said with a giggle.

"At least THIS... is something nice!" Yoshika groped Lynette's left breast. "How does it feel?" And her expected reply was met with Lynette's moan.

"It's so good, Yoshika!" After Lynette's reply, she suddenly found Yoshika's mouth worshipping the nipple of her other breast while her other was being massaged by her lover's gently hand. More moans came from her out of what Yoshika was doing. "Devil…"

'… _and all the more._ ' Yoshika's thoughts got her to exhibit her cold eyes while getting a little of her dark aura out. ' _For now… please… give me some strength._ '

" _If you love this… I love it too. Of course I'll help._ "

' _Don't try anything, or you'll regret._ ' As Yoshika thought of it, she stood up straight after stopping everything else.

"Y-Yoshika?" Lynette saw Yoshika's cold eyes, just before her lover closed their lips together. This time, Lynette gave initiative to use her tongue first. ' _She's pretty serious about this._ '

Eventually, Yoshika gently pulled Lynette's hair clip off, freeing the Brit witch's hair loose just before pulling away from the kiss. "Kneel… and pull them down for me."

"Of course." Lynette licked her lip before she kneeled, just before Yoshika's undergarment was lowered by the Britannian. Soon, a big erection sprung up from beneath that undergarment and Yoshika smiled, knowing she was hard because of this. But this was only the beginning. Soon, Lynette got her tongue out and started to lick her lover's shaft. ' _She's so good… As usual._ '

Yoshika felt her lover's actions and moaned thanks to it. "Lynette, you're so good. Keep going…" She moaned, closed her eyes, and raised her head to keep feeling Lynette's tongue all over her throbbing erection. She even felt her lover's mouth finally swallowing its head as she finally got it deep-throated, and did it back and forth more times. She kept moaning, not about to stand Lynette's tongue and mouth.

 _ **Lynette –**_ _There I was… satisfying my lover, Yoshika. And like a nice irresistible lollipop, I kept putting her erection back and forth in my mouth. I really didn't like this at first, but when she did it for the first time a few times before, it made me open up… hard. Everything was open in me that time: My mind, my senses, and even my body that started to obey me. Yes… I'm obeying my thoughts…_

… _because I wanted this. I'm forever loyal, to Yoshika… My love…_

"Lynne-chan…" Yoshika muttered while moaning louder. "Lynette… I'm… I'm about to come!"

And Lynette held Yoshika's butt before she kept forcing her mouth to keep her lover's erection deep. ' _Go ahead… You can do that! I don't mind._ '

"Oh… Lynette… I'm… AHHHH!" And Yoshika released her warmth into Lynette's hungry mouth. As the Brit witch gulped in Yoshika's fluids, Yoshika gently pushed in Lynette do keep it coming. Then, as Lynette even bit her shaft a little harder, more came out. Yoshika was being milked by Lynette.

Finally, Lynette slowly pulled out until the shaft's head left her mouth. She gulped every drop of Yoshika's fluid, even putting her tongue out to show Yoshika that every drop was taken in. Lynette starts to leave that evil smile as she slowly crawls back, bringing her half-naked form to attract her lover. "Oh, Yoshika. You're so mean." She said it in a seductive tone. "Come to me."

Yoshika made an evil smirk. "It's not you who should tell me." She glanced towards her victim's underwear that was still on and approached Lynette, before ripping the underwear off her, hearing a little yelp from Lynette. Eventually, her erection was stiff and hard again, before she kneeled towards Lynette's now exposed folds known as the vulva. And as she puts the head of her erection which touched Lynette's organ… "It's you… who should SUBMIT to me!" She pushes into Lynette, hearing her lover's moan. "How about now?"

"Ohh… Your true dark colors… Please… Give it all to me, please! I want you."

"Do you want to submit?"

"YES! I submit to you, Yoshika! I am forever loyal!" And with no doubt, Lynette sensed Yoshika pull and push before seeing her lover now bend with her face close to her. "Yoshika… what do we do?"

"Can't get pregnant?"

"It's not like I don't. But what would my father say?"

"Treat it as my own… fault."

"No… It's mine, because I wanted you more than men set for my marriage. I want YOUR baby, Yoshika."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm ready, Yoshika. Give it all!" And Lynette's word was met with Yoshika's faster ramming into her lover. ' _Oh… you're so good._ '

"Lynette… You're so beautiful…!"

"I love you, Yoshika…"

"I know…!"

"Good… because I want you to be happy!" Lynette screamed, knowing she was being rammed so fast that even her breathing can't keep up. "Yoshika, make me come with you!"

"I'm almost… there! I'm… gonna…"

"Yoshika… let it all out! Ugh… I love you!"

"Here it comes, LYNNE!"

"YOSHIKA!" Lynette closed her eyes together with Yoshika as they both felt their fluids leave them. Her lover's thick liquid sprayed all the way inside her, while her pee was leaving her body as a result of all the stimulation. "Yoshika, oh… You're so good… Ahhh…"

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

 _This time, Yoshika did it from behind. She's… so mean. And… I love it._

As both of them were on the floor and Lynette's leg was raised up in the air, Yoshika rammed the Brit witch from behind while her hands were solely on her big rack.

"You're so mean, Yoshika. You wanna spray one more shot."

"Lynne… Whatever happens, I want your baby too."

"You'll leave me."

"Will I?"

"No… I'll take care of the baby even if you do. Don't worry!"

"You'll do that, Lynne-chan?"

"I'll do anything out of loyalty to you, Yoshika! Count on it! Ahhh!" Lynette felt the only thrust in her that stopped. Eventually, she knew it was that signal. Yoshika moved to stand and Lynette rolled until she was on all fours. Yoshika resumed the ramming, now over Lynette from behind. "Naughty doggy… AHHH!"

"Who's naughty now?!"

"You are!"

"Aren't you?!"

"We're both perverts, idiot! PLEASE… HARDER!"

"Ohhhh… You feel so good, Lynne! So… tight! I wish I could do some more, but this is closure for both of us!"

"This is the best closure I ever had…. AHH!"

"This is it… Lynne… My load's going to explode… I'm… COMING!"

"YOSHIKA!" And so… Lynette's scream left her to faint after the very exhausting session she had.

 _That was the best closing sex I had with Yoshika. Maybe we haven't done it afterwards, even once, but I already know she was jacking off because of me. Ufufufu… I don't mind… since she's always in my heart. No one, not even a man of age will change that. I've sealed my fate with her, without guilt in me at all. And I'll make sure to raise our baby… no matter if Yoshika comes back for me or not._

* * *

 _ **Months later…**_

 _Though… I needed to tell someone, and I thought at first Perrine would take it lightly._

 _ **In a mansion in Gallia… 1202 hours…**_

"EH?!" Perrine's yelp was heard throughout her mansion home…

 _For once, I was wrong._

 _ **Perrine's personal office…**_

And like a ragdoll, Perrine was endlessly shaking Lynette's shoulders even getting her whole body with that motion. And the Gallian was clearly pissed.

And speedily, she said: "WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT THE WHOLE TIME? I KNOW IT'S NOT MUCH FOR NOW, BUT THIS IS A BIG DEAL FOR EVERYONE IF THEY KNOW. OH, IF THEY DO KNOW, THEY'LL BE MAD… UGH, WHY DIDN'T ANYONE KNOW ABOUT THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HIDE IT ANYWAY? OH OH OH OH OH…!"

"CALM DOWN!" Lynette pulled away from Perrine, who was freaking out. "Perrine, please calm down. You're hyperventilating." And Lynette was right, since Perrine WAS hyperventilating indeed. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you sooner. It's just… Everything bad was just wrapping me up those times. I needed time to think well for myself and make my life solid. I didn't like a man who was set up for me, and I loved another. That's the reason I went on a relationship in the first place."

Perrine was calmed down as she listened. Then she was finally ready to speak up. "I see."

"Again, I'm sorry."

"No. There's nothing for you to be sorry about. You're right to tell me at this time. I'm sorry to have acted that way… So immature."

"It's fine."

"And it just leaves me with one question though." Perrine's question, might not be surprising. "If you don't mind… could I ask…?"

"And I quote: Who would the father be?" Lynette said.

"Oh… right."

"Technically, it's both a mom, and a dad, you know."

"Huh?"

"Because… she's a futanari."

"W-w-wha…?!"

Lynette giggled with her answer: "It's Yoshika!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" And thus, Perrine's freaked out day, was completed when she fainted backwards… THUD! It was a clean and hard hit while knocked out cold, and Lynette had to try wake her up soon…

 _ **Perrine –**_ _And I thought I had her figured out. It seems the racoon-dog was more of a mystery than I thought. But right now… I got no doubts… She's both a hero to us… and a very large mess… Just you wait when I see you again, Yoshika. I'll force you to submit and tell me the truth to me, then to the rest of the wing! Hmph!_

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of it. Leave a review or PM me for really really really really really really really good ideas you could contribute too. Thanks! Okay… done now.**


	19. Thrill of the hunt (part 1)

**A little quick update! And if you guys see a translation, it's from Google Translate, so it's not accurate, okay?**

 **By the way, Strike Witches isn't mine, but support them nonetheless! Enjoy this chapter. And it's very short!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17**_

" _ **Thrill of the hunt (part 1)"**_

"I hope you're excited, Ty. This is it." Kelvin said... while seated beside his brother in the transport plane while the drone of engine was the only sound vibrating around them. "Xing is gonna be something else. Didn't you visit Xing before?"

" _ **Well...**_ I didn't get as far as Beijing, but I DID visit Shanghai."

"Good. Branch officials took down the Shanghai branch of the Triad Core, so we should be able to get over there easily and start to follow the undercover asset to the Triad Core."

"But won't we be taking a plane again? We know he's going to take a flight to Beijing anyway."

"We won't just be following him. We'll make sure he stays alive to identify the HQ of the Triad Core. Otherwise, it'll be a bust. We won't know what's inside, or what to expect. Next thing you know, we might be stuck in a dungeon right under the damn Great Wall. I don't judge how they built the wall, but history points the fact that soldiers of old were buried together with the built foundations. Actually, it's more than soldiers but civilians too. Funeral expenses needed to be saved..."

"...so corpses make great fertilizer, plus the bones are great for holding a lot of weight. I got it. I don't think we'll suffer the same fate they did though." Tyler said it while the plane was felt vibrating much more, along with sounds of tires screeching. "Touchdown."

"So... What are you expecting from Shanghai this time?"

"I don't know: Peaceful atmosphere... Kind people...?"

"Yeah... I thought so." Kelvin said before feeling the plane eventually drop speed on the ground...

* * *

 _ **Shanghai, Xing...**_

 _ **0827 hours... Mid-June, 1945...**_

 _ **Just off the airport...**_ The busy streets weren't always too busy unlike the times there was no war. In fact, only a few cars were outside since most of the civilian population don't want to show themselves unless necessary.

Tyler noticed this as they were at the back of a car while someone was driving them. They even saw a supply truck pass by. "Military."

And Kelvin looked at the supply truck's type. "Yeah, it is."

"They must be bringing it to different shelters around the city."

"Must be the case. Neuroi attack here at some point. It's a shore city after all."

"Bro, I gotta ask: Who's the driver? Is she even a Xingiet?"

" _ **Ehem...**_ " The driver briefly turned her head from the road to the two of them as it reveals the face of a color melon-haired half-Orussian elder teen. "You're pretty close at that. I'm half, comrade."

"Whoa. I thought Kelvin's nuts about you."

"Eh? Me and 'Bol'shoy brat' met after he rescued me from what could have been my death. What didn't kill me, killed my parents in Zhejiang Province."

"Neuroi?"

"Yes. Shore landers."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I'm okay with it. That was 2 years ago when he was on a mission here."

"Yeah, he told me about that, but about you. Anyway... You said... Big Brother? That's the translation to your brief Orussian. How'd he become your big brother?"

"Silly! You don't think we'd love each other, do you? We're too far of a gap." As the Orussian said it, she turned back to the road. "Call me by the name 'Junie (Jun-ye).' I'm always welcome for suggestions on what else you'd like to call me."

"No. Junie is fine too. Thanks." And after saying this to his new friend, he nudged Kelvin silently and he whispered: "Mind telling me who the girl really is?"

"What? Can't really believe her?"

"Asshole. Since you told me about your fetish for younger girls, I get worried each time you get damn close to another girl who's younger than both of us. I mean seriously... a wet dream about Diana Evans herself? Insulting." Tyler glanced away from his brother.

"Hey, look..."

"Look... little girls aren't worth your time. Why don't you just go with others like your age? I'm patient enough not getting one as it is, alright?"

"Alright, alright already. Anyway... she's gonna be driving us towards the house that asset is staying. He's having a little trouble with loyalties right now."

"Is he for us or for them?"

"That's what we'll find out. He's not at his home. We'll know for sure if he'll leave clues or not. If we don't see anything that'll prove he's for us, we'll to assume he chose the Triad Core and backstabbed us."

"Why did you even gain his trust?"

"His nephew is in the States. It seems he got him there after seeing some of the members in the Triad Core lose children to their own gang to avoid ties with anyone with a different agenda from them."

"Bastards. And now this asset is panicking?"

"I may believe so." Kelvin concluded things as the rest of the trip was silent for all of them.

* * *

 _ **Asset's apartment room...**_

Two guys were inside the supposed apartment room belonging to the asset. Both were playing a dice game that uses cash for betting. At least the two of them are just near the door, while seated at the table playing the game when suddenly the door was kicked down by unknown assailants. As they're about to draw their pistols from the table, one handgun shot hit one of the guys in the head, immediately ending his life. The other one reached for the pistol near him, but the pistol was shot up by another bullet from his attacker. Instead of facing them head on, he attempts to run, while seeing two figures, and a third who's female and having bat ears. He was supposed to jump through the window, but was caught by the teenage girl instead and pinned down to the floor.

Tyler went in with a pistol ready followed by Kelvin. "Clear. Nice shot on that gun, bro." But he didn't receive an answer as Kelvin went straight to the restrained man.

Kelvin wasted no time as he nodded at Junie, and she got off him, just before he rolls the man up before punching him in the face. "He's supposed to be here. WHERE IS HE?!"

"Líkāi! Nǐ kěyǐ zhǐ sǐle!" The man replied, before the girl hissed beside the interrogator and showed her fangs.

"Nǐ kěyǐ sǐ zài zìjǐ de xiéyì. Huídá tā! Nǎlǐ shì wǒmen de zīchǎn? (You can die on your own accord. ANSWER HIM! Where is our asset?)" Junie tries to scare him with her familiar features, as a bat. "Tā huì háo bù yóuyù. (He will not hesitate.)"

"Tch." The man simply snickered before suddenly spitting at Kelvin's face.

Tyler saw it and it might get worse as Kelvin aimed his pistol at the man and shoves the nose of the gun at his temple. ' _Damn it._ ' He thought while he was seeing the scene.

"We can do this, the hard way... or the easy way." Kelvin whispered at the man, whose earshot is still possible for the calm demeanour Kelvin is showing. He's still keeping the pistol on the temple of the man. "It's better you tell me now, or you're just gonna get hurt." And in response, he heard the man speak up a phrase in Mandarin.

And Junie translated it for Kelvin. "He's just cursing you, Kelvin."

"Oh? Then do me a favour." Kelvin forcefully drops the man to the floor. "Make sure he's unrecognizable." Kelvin said before he slides the pistol back, removing the loaded bullet from the gun, and taking off the magazine before throwing it to one side. "Do what you can."

"Okay." She answers, while Kelvin just leaves her with the man, while Tyler sees his brother leave the room.

Tyler knew what this meant, as he remembered what Kelvin said: _**"Her familiar's a bat, and she can be quite ferocious while using her familiar to be one with her. First time I've heard of it, but it convinced me when I saw her suck the blood out of one of her victims."**_

And he knew what would come next as he saw Junie remove her shirt, revealing her bare chest before throwing her clothing to one side, glaring at her next victim while she even removes her shorts and her underwear before throwing them aside as well. Because of this, he just looks away, and hears a giggle.

It came from Junie. "You're not a pervert, are you?" Her question was clearly pointed towards Tyler.

"I'm not."

"It's okay if you are. Men are naturally that way." Junie's words made Tyler slowly turn, and he had to bare at the sight of her. "It's not like you're not guilty. Your big brother accepts me for who I am. Besides... my innocence was stripped from me when I killed using my familiar too."

"Wait... You're not military?"

"I never was." Junie replied, while the man was afraid of her as he crawls to a corner, and she followed. "One thing I'd like to point out though... Is that I despise those who use people to get what they want, while they're still people themselves. I despise the Triad Core. And now, one of them at my feet." She smirked, before she took off her shoes, leaving her barefooted. "You know what comes next." And suddenly her eyes turned completely black. Hissing out while raising her head, her body started making changes, starting with her back as a tribal-patterned tattoo etched itself on her back. Leather skin partly covered her breasts in front while the same patterns on her back were being applied on her front. Her thighs also received the same etched marks as it painfully makes itself on her skin. Her feet made changes with the back of her sole slowly raising up due to a natural white spike coming out, while her toenails sharpened and curved into claws. Her feet were eventually covered with the bat's leather skin.

Tyler was seeing something only the mind would think as: Evolutionary. ' _But this is dangerous too. What the hell am I seeing?_ '

Junie growled as her hands lengthened before her hands become webbed with the same skin applied between her fingers. The tips of her fingers, now turning into wings, sharpened up to a point. Soon, the wings were also extending straight to the middle of her back as well. Soon, its length downwards was about a foot long. The true wings lied from her hands, now graceful and terrifying as the eye imagines. She finished her transformation then looks at her victim, now more terrified than ever. "Nǐ ràng wǒ de fùmǔ sǐle. (You allowed my parents to die.)" She spoke in a seductive voice, when she's actually terrifying. The man kept crawling back in fear, seeing the creature in front of him close in. "Xiànzài... Nǐ huì de. (Now, you will.)" She said it before she growled a piercing scream, before he screamed for his life. As she swung her sharpened wing at him, blood was spilt on the wall. His head, neck and arm bled crazily, before she brought her other sharpened wing and swung it at him again, making an X from her two hits. As he grunted in pain in fear, she used her two wings to pick him, forced him to stand, before she hissed and neared her fangs to his neck and bit him there.

He couldn't describe what he was seeing. First he saw an innocent teen with her life smashed two years ago, and now replacing her was a vicious bat-familiar witch, mercilessly killing him. "Oh... hell..." He muttered it out, while hearing her blood sucking sounds as she moaned lustfully in it.

Eventually, she was seen with her mouth leaving her victim's neck and licking it off before she pushes her now dead victim off her and lands on the floor. Then she looks at Tyler, who seems shocked at this. "Don't take this well?"

Tyler glanced from that corpse, to her. "Not that I don't but... You said two years ago, your parents were killed?"

"Yes. I also manifested then. Really late, huh?" She replied, while she slowly returns her human body back, as her familiar features all over her body were slowly rescind back in her. "It's a cruel way fate plays in my life. Or do you want to actually believe that I'm playing with fate itself? This world, no matter if it's united against a common enemy out there, is still a joke."

"It's as if you don't believe in the world anymore."

"Exactly as I said." Junie eventually was naked again and was giggling pleasurably while licking her bloodied lips. "By the way... you can do me... if you want."

"Wait, what?!"

"It's not like I care anyway."

"You're sick." Tyler then decides to leave and walks out through the door.

As she started to wear her clothes, a smirk left from her. "Lovely. A man who likes girls, and his younger brother who's got reason. I like this duo."

Tyler sees Kelvin looking at his notepad while a cigarette was placed on his mouth. "Bro... what kind of girl did you just hit us with, huh?"

Kelvin slowly turns his eyes and eased his head a little for Tyler. "You're asking me? You just stayed there and saw her murder a man with her familiar."

"I don't call that a murder. I call that a wild killing. Tch. Kelvin, you just brought us a powerhouse of a sort, and she's dangerous. Not to mention... she's a witch, and she's supposed to be military. Why the hell did you let her stick around for this long?"

"It's because she has a purpose, Tyler. She wanted me not to leave from two years ago just to try serving me. She had no one else to go to except me. She's got no relatives after all. Orphaned, actually. She already knows her parents are foster parents, and she believes she already lost her life when she lost two more important ones."

"You saying that like she's an empty shell."

" _ **I am.**_ " Tyler turned to see the color melon-haired half-Orussian teen was there with them. Junie approached Tyler, seeming serious than how she showed back in that room. "I'm not asking you to accept me, Tyler. I'm 19 years old... and I can take care of myself. The reason I never joined the military is that I was trying to pursue something else: Trying to lay fear onto the wrongdoings of other people with my power. I'm a seasoned fighter, but I'm not one who's trusting a side."

"Isn't that something unreliable? How can you not trust a side?"

"Well at least I'm on yours." Junie suddenly holds Tyler's hand. "For his sake and for mine... please bare with me."

Tyler turns to his brother, before turning back to her who seems to be begging. "One suspicious thing that involves a life-threatening situation against us is enough for you to score lead in your head."

"Deal. I won't make trouble, for both your sakes."

"Then it's a good thing we understand each other." Tyler slowly pulls away from her hand, but suddenly grasps it again and she felt the pressure from it, while he neared his mouth to his ear and whispered: "And I mean it."

"Do you?" She replied it, then tightened the grip on his hand, countering his own pressure.

"You got pressure."

"I know. I told you: I can take care of myself and I have no ill-intention against you both. You have my word." Junie then pulls away from Tyler's hand successfully and nods at him with a smile.

Tyler sighed and turns to his brother. "Look... that asset's not here. He'll clearly be taking that flight to Beijing."

Kelvin then lays the cigarette on the floor before he steps on it, extinguishing the little heat. "About time, Tyler. We'll be tracking him then."

"Lead on. You got this." Tyler said, letting his older brother lead on the party.

 _ **Outside the apartment building...**_

The hooded man smiled behind his hood while seeing the car of the party he's following just leave. "Great. Right on schedule." And eventually, he starts walking towards the same direction that car went to.


	20. Relentless Neuroi

**I'll be updating this after a while for OC details. I think it's time you guys need to see OC details about the mermaids. Til then... Enjoy the chapter! ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18**_

" _ **Relentless Neuroi..."**_

 _ **Pacific Ocean waters, Mid-June 1945... 1012 hours...**_

 _ **Sky Dreadnought is up in the air with functioning VSP's (Vertical Stability Propellers)... Altitude 4500 feet above surface level...**_

 _ **Jenna -**_ _The flying ship itself was flying a fair altitude. Our task over there was to check out a distress signal from a small flotilla of ships supposedly heading to Fuso. They lost contact with the main Fuso naval battalion supposedly meeting them._

 _What we found there however, will change of what we know about the Neuroi, completely..._

 _ **Sky Dreadnought bridge...**_

"What do you mean nothing's on radar?!" Jenna asked one of the radar operators working fast. "Are you sure?"

"Confirmed. I got nothing on sub-2's thermal scope as well. It's like... they disappeared. It doesn't make sense especially with the new sonar on heavy duty."

"This isn't good." Jenna then looked at Haen. "What do you think of this?"

The captain sighed once he was asked. "I don't know about this. The distress call could have been some sort of prank, but we got the distress call straight from the UNIA. There's no way the flotilla would be gone just like this. There must at least be some trace of..."

" _ **Captain!**_ " The radio operator said suddenly.

"Pauling, what do we have?" Haen asked, now curious to new developments.

"Sir, I just got a call from a sailor about something... Invisible from behind us. It's travelling on water, and..." Pauling's words made Jenna gasp before it was too late...

 _ **Intelligence Capsule Chamber...**_

Mackenzie, who was fitted with an oxygen mask, still in the liquid of the capsule and with her eyes closed, suddenly opened her eyes with a gasp. "Tsk... Lorena?"

" _Yeah?_ " Lorena said while in the other capsule beside the one Mackenzie's. "Ano yun? (What is it?)"

"Hindi ako sigurado, Lorena. (I'm not sure, Lorena.) But I don't know if this is gonna sound nothing silly."

"Try me."

"I don't know... but there's... there's something cloaked, and I feel it's... below and on water, and behind us."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure but..." Mackenzie stopped when the radio crackled.

" _This is Stern Observer Two. I don't know, but I'm seeing something moving in the water. I can't really tell, but it's not there, but it's definitely travelling on water._ "

" _Bridge Op here. What the hell are you saying?_ "

" _Look... it's the only thing I got eyes on right now, and it's suspicious! The only thing I'm sure of, is it's invisible. Just tell the captain, Pauling._ "

And Mackenzie cuts the transmission and glances towards Lorena. "Something's not right... that man just reported it from our rear."

"Oh no... Don't tell me, it's..."

"The same one?" Mackenzie's voice made a mixture of emotion in her before gasping and widening her eyes. "Crap! Lorena! Focus your shield at the stern section, NOW!" And with her order, Mackenzie did the same thing, before an explosion happened at the stern section of the ship, making Mackenzie and Lorena scream in pain.

* * *

 _ **Bridge...**_

"Turn starboard... NOW! DO IT NOW!" Jenna shouted before the ship shook almost violently, making the bridge crew react as every staff member tried to get reports. ' _Damn... where did it come from?!_ '

And Haen was simply pissed. "Bridge to Intel Chamber... What in the hell is going on?!" He asked, hearing and feeling smaller vibrations of exploding shells hitting the ship's magic shields.

" _ **We're under attack from behind!**_ " Lorena shouted, before moaning in pain.

" _ **She's right...**_ " Mackenzie said next. " _Whatever it was, it's got a mix of dark magic too, which doesn't make sense. The ship's turning starboard right? It's good we face it then. I'm focusing shields on what could be damaged parts of the ship, captain._ "

" _What? Sis, you can't! You'll be handling the pressure from the damaged stern section! Don't exhaust yourself!_ "

"I don't think we have any choice, Lorena." Haen said, with a little emotion of regret. "The ship is under attack, and now turning starboard for possible hostile fire. The stern gets exposed to fire, and the closest part which is the torpedo bays will be hit. Focus your energy there, until we get the ship to turn. Once you sense the starboard section facing the enemy..."

" _Understood. We'll focus on starboard section only if it's exposed from there. But we'll still try to protect the stern, or what could be your scenario that could happen faster. Acknowledged?_ "

"Do that. Bridge out." Haen then glanced at Jenna. "Halsey?"

"No need to tell me twice." Jenna started walking and eventually left the bridge to use her earpiece then started running now. "Anders? You and I are going together for a little visit on our little hostile friend from the water."

" _Roger, Commander. Is it a Neuroi?_ "

"Until now, it's firing shells, but at least it's hitting the shields. We believe so. Dig this: Mackenzie believes dark magic is involved here."

" _Really?_ "

"I don't have other words right now except we might be facing something different. Gear up and be heavy on arming yourself."

" _Maybe I should use a Type-99? You got a spare here too._ "

"Do that. It's better than nothing." Jenna's words were accompanied by her sight seeing a walking Ichiro towards her. "Hi, Doc! Facing a dark-magic enemy of sorts! Gotta go! Wish me luck!"

Ichiro winced as Jenna went past him with the details in his mind before turning to her back. "Jenna?! What do you...?!" Ichiro saw her in a hurry and at a distance now. "You're joking." Instead of standing, he ran for the bridge now...

* * *

 _ **Battlespace... Pacific Ocean Waters...**_

Sailors were getting a visual by using their binoculars to view the enemy firing. As they predicted: But still didn't believe... they were seeing a cruiser-class battleship on the water with a black hide... and purple hexagons around it. The cannons from it were firing. Purple muzzle fire quick left the cannons as it continued to fire against the Sky Dreadnought, but only got so far by hitting shields with purple and orange explosions.

"The hell is this?!"

"Damn it... Neuroi, but it's..."

"What in the fuck is going on?!" The sailors talked to each other before they both heard a drone of an etherjet striker and a propeller-engine striker passing them, before they saw the two witches they know flying, with one of them giving a green magic color. "There they are... I hope they get'em, cause that ship's no joke! Get the guns loaded now!"

Jenna flew in formation with Leona towards the source of the attack and she winced at where all those shells were coming from as soon as she laid eyes on the purple themed Neuroi cruiser-class battleship in the water. "No way! That's where the attack is coming from? A battleship... with purple hexagons."

"This is not good at all," says Leona just beside Jenna. "How in the heck did this ship arrive here?"

"Whatever reason, it must have anticipated our arrival."

"But wasn't it invisible before?"

"Exactly. That's what makes it more a question, right? Crap... Incoming!"

"Oh... Witch imitators?"

"A dozen or more, but we can take 'em. Stick close to me and strafe them while they pass us. And keep on my tail, cause we can't get too close to the ship or it'll fire at us."

"Roger." Leona's reply was the last just before they both headed to the company of red-themed witch imitator Neuroi. ' _They're red and the enemy ship is purple. What gives? Oh well! Let's give them hell then!_ ' She raises her Type-99 MG and fires a long burst of rounds at the witch imitators, while screaming to her own adrenaline.

Meanwhile, Greg and Divina were about to run inside the ship's quarters when things weren't doing good. They were on the starboard side when they were seeing the purple-themed battleship on the water.

"Don't you think it's a little weird to see that around?" Greg asked while Divina was with her.

"I don't know, okay?! Let's just get somewhere safe before we even talk! Ugh... If only I could use anything when I'm out of the damn water!"

"Don't try cause you said you didn't even have a good..."

"I CAN USE ANYTHING, OKAY?!"

"What... even a rod?"

"No... I shoot... Water flares. The tip of my object needs to be wet for water flares to travel anywhere, even on air. I enhanced my father's magic staff I once had before it was destroyed."

"So water flares enhanced its power a bit?"

"Yeah. Very useful."

"Think we could try it?"

"Not right now, Greg!"

"This way! Come on!" Gregory then found his way into the ship's interior and kept running with Divina. ' _I gotta get straight to the medical supplies. The guys from the stern section need help._ '

"Where are we going exactly?!"

"We're getting medical supplies. We need to help the injured last longer while we still can!"

"Okay! I'm with you!"

" _FIRE!_ " Lorena's voice was heard on the bridge while the ship's cannons let loose the shells intended for their enemy. Still... the dark-magic Neuroi was gaining greater hits than they were, and it's getting too serious. " _Keep unloading hell on them!_ "

" _Secondary guns, concentrate on the damn Neuroi battleship on the water!_ " Mackenzie said. " _Ugh..._ "

" _Are you okay?!_ "

" _I'm fine._ "

"GRRAAAAAAA!" Jenna's screamed out while flying forward before she suddenly unleashed a 360 attack with her M1941 LMG, destroying three witch imitator Neuroi in the process. "COME ON! WANT SOME?!"

" _Calm down, will ya?!_ " Leona said on the radio.

"Well don't stay too close the ship or you're dead! Damn it... They keep coming! Haen, how are ya doing?!"

" _ **This is Flight Alpha, Captain Haen McGregor here.**_ _Jenna, we're not doing so well. It isn't fair they're hitting us, but our shells can't even get through to their hide. We're screwed if we don't leave once our magic shields are gone._ "

"This may be a problem." Jenna muttered while un-holstering her M1895 Revolver and fired with her M1941 LMG on her left and right. ' _They'll keep coming at us and we'll be outmatched if we run out of ammo._ ' "But we damn can't leave either! We gotta at least take it down so it won't hurt anyone else."

" _Acknowledged. We'll keep engaging it at a distance as best we can. We're launching torpedoes off the air so we could at least get them to the enemy battleship Neuroi._ "

* * *

 _ **Sky Dreadnought Bridge...**_

Ichiro is tapping his foot while he thinks hard on this. They're facing a dark-magic infused Neuroi. He already knows the two Mass-witch sisters can detect different kinds of anomaly using the ship's instruments, including dark magic itself. How dark magic is countered will be the same as the Neuroi. "Alright... if the hide is included in the dark magic's influence, all we need are magic-infused shells to at least penetrate the hide."

Haen heard Ichiro's solution. "Doctor... Do you think it could work?"

"It works better if light magic would do the trick, but amounts of standard magic can do as well."

"Well... The two are connected to all the ship's systems. I wonder if..." Haen didn't finish as put the comms online. "Bridge to Intel Chamber."

" _Intel Chamber responding. Send traffic, Captain._ " Lorena responded.

"Do you girls think you can send magic up your capsules? We were thinking..."

" _We know about that trick too. Right now, we're being pounded by shells right now, and you think it'll work?_ "

"One of you is gonna have to work the shields all over the ship while the other starts infusing the shells with magic."

" _What?! Okay... I get it there's that kind of function for the shells... but using one of us for shielding the ship?!_ "

"Do it, Lorena! There's no time!"

" _I... I don't know. Mackenzie... I'm worried about her._ "

" _HEY!_ " Mackenzie shouted on the radio. " _Sis, okay lang ako! (Sis, I'm okay!) Don't worry about me! I'm in!_ "

" _Mackenzie... Hah... Okay, captain. We'll try._ " Lorena said in reply. " _Captain, it'll take time for the shells to be loaded with magic. I'll be running shield duty while she does the infusing._ "

" _Deal. You're much efficient with the shields, Lorena. Good luck. I'll do my best too._ "

"Good luck to both of you, girls. Get it started ASAP. I'll let you know if there's anything you guys need to worry about that's bigger than this." Haen cuts the transmission before glancing towards Ichiro. "This better work, Doc."

"It's our best bet on this, captain."

"I hope it is. Jenna... Did you hear that?"

" _Affirmative. We'll try holding out for a bit longer here!_ "

While that was happening... Greg and Divina were helping carry wounded away from the damaged stern section... As much as the wounded are concerned, they were only doing what they could to distance themselves from what could be a fiery end, since fires were made. Eventually, every other wounded survivor was pulled to safety just before other areas were sealed. The sprinkler system was jammed for some reason, and the torpedo loading bay was near the stern section.

Haen was directly contacted on the bridge through an emergency radio system on the ship. " _This is Sub-Lieutenant Hugo Price! Captain, we have a problem! Sprinklers are jammed and we can't put the fires out! We need to hover down and get on the water so we can flood those areas!_ "

"Acknowledged. We'll get down as soon as possible, but we need to take out the enemy ship. Chances are, we'll be sitting ducks once we land on water."

" _Copy. We'll find some water to try putting out the damn fire..._ "

"God be with you." Haen then cuts the transmission, realizing he's got two big problems now. ' _Great... First is the enemy battleship Neuroi unit, and now the fire that could spread to the torpedo bays._ ' "Tsk... Lorena... How are we on our shell magic-infusing?"

" _Intel Chamber responding. Captain, we slowed down a little. Mackenzie's feeling a little exhausted but we're back on track again. We'll be finished at T-minus 20 seconds._ "

"Hurry up, Lorena. We need to touch down and get wet. Stern section's generating fires thanks to flammable materials from before and it could hit the torpedo loading bay."

" _I'll help Mackenzie for a while._ "

* * *

 _ **Sky Dreadnought Intelligence Capsule Chamber...**_

"She's getting tired." Lorena continued.

"No I'm not! Damn it, focus on the damn shield!" Mackenzie's demand was met with Lorena grunting in pain after another shielded hit. "Are you okay?! I'm... almost done." She was making a tone that's weak thanks to her slowed breathing now.

"Ahh, Mackenzie... Ugh..." Lorena instead focused on her task than talking. ' _Mackenzie will be out like a light if she keeps going._ '

Mackenzie focused and closed her eyes as there was only a little more the shells need to be completely infused with magic. "Almost... there... Lorena... Please, uhnn... Take over... I'll..." Her focus was losing slowly as her consciousness was slipping. ' _It's up to you... Lorena..._ ' "Lor...en...a..."

"MACKENZIE!" Lorena shouted out to her sister before checking the status of the shells. ' _It's done... It's..._ ' And she glanced towards Mackenzie, examining well if she was still giving out magic. And as she thought: Mackenzie was unconscious. ' _No... Well... They'll pay for this._ ' "Rotate and angle all cannons to track the damn battleship Neuroi RIGHT NOW!" She ordered just before the cannons started to turn. "We have loaded magic-infused shells. We're going to release a salvo at one go. How copy?"

" _Shells are loaded and ready to let itself loose, Intel Chamber!_ " A man said this from the shell loading bay.

"Then let's make them pay for Mackenzie, boys. FIRE AT WILL!" Her growl of an order came as lightning before all cannons released a big blue muzzle flash.

* * *

 _ **Battlespace...**_

Leona threw two thunder darts at the never-ending hordes of witch imitators engaging her now. "They're unending!"

Jenna was nearby as she supported Leona, realizing they were already surrounded by the witch imitator Neuroi. "Keep on resisting, Leona! We gotta keep off... AGGH!" Suddenly her left arm, knowing a narrow red boom passed by it, was suddenly letting blood out. She lost the feeling of her arm, until her arm is completely off. But thanks to the muffled damage made by shielding herself, she only lost consciousness, but her weapons were dropped, while she was falling from the sky. "L-e-ona..."

"JEN!" Leona threw her weapons away before she dove down, seeing the witch imitator Neuroi horde from behind fire beams. ' _Shit, shit, shit! This is going to hell for all I know!_ ' As her mind was focused on trying to catch the unconscious commander, she sped up and was able to reach the unconscious Jenna, before finally levelling but was above the water. She barely had that strength to finally pull herself up with witch imitators right behind her. "Flight Alpha, we're outmatched! We are outmatched and we are falling back! I'm requesting immediate medical personnel to the VSP deployment bay immediately! Commander Halsey's down! I repeat... Commander Halsey is down!"

The magic-infused shells finally hit the enemy battleship Neuroi on the water, letting its hide be pierce by them. Eventually, the purple core was exposed.

And Lorena shouted her order: " _Secondary guns... We're finishing this! Take out that core!_ " And as the secondary guns of the flying ship were letting loose all the lethal rounds it could still give, the purple core was eventually hit, and it shattered. Eventually, the Neuroi unit flashed in white before it gave a violent explosion of dark magic, while white shards travelled in the air and fell down to the water. " _Splashed one battleship to zero, captain. I'm immediately getting the ship to descend._ "

Leona was seeing the VSP bays being opened before finally and narrowly flying in them. As she looked behind her, the horde of witch imitators were just replaced by white shards. "Whoa... Are they... gone?" Then she looked around, seeing running medical personnel just before she puts Jenna down. "Stop the damn bleeding! SHE IS DYING HERE!"

" _All Sky Dreadnought crew, this is the captain speaking._ " The speakers and radio frequency of the ship rang out with Haen's voice. " _We are immediately descending to the water in an attempt to flood and extinguish the stern section's fires, before it reaches the stern torpedo bay. It'll be a rough landing. Brace for impact._ "

Jenna eventually stirred slowly as she opened her eyes, seeing a concerned Leona speaking to the medical personnel. She was hearing only a low-frequency sound from her ears. Her hearing sight is partly blurred as well. ' _Leona... You're so... You're too concerned... Aren't you?_ ' She closed her eyes before the simple thoughts came out from her. ' _Thanks. You... saved me._ ' And she slipped unconscious, while feeling the sounds of water impact on her body.

* * *

 _ **1047 hours...**_

Smoke came out from the stern side of the ship while on water. Luckily, the fires were finally put out thanks to the flooding that was done. If the fires continued, the torpedo bay that could have been ignited in flames could have blown up and left a bigger doom for every crew member of the ship.

Greg and Divina were in the medical bay together, seated in one corner. Feeling her hugged on to him makes him feel rather glad for some reason. After all... Divina wasn't at all used to ship battles, but underwater kinds. Still... She was cute when she hugs him tight, while he feels her every part of... He suddenly shakes every perverted thought off his mind. ' _What the hell am I thinking?!_ ' Eventually, he heard the door open, to reveal a concerned Sub-Lieutenant who was looking for them.

Hugo approached the corner from where the two were. "So how are you kids doing at this fine hour?"

"Is it... over?" Divina asked nervously.

"For now, it's over, poppet."

"Oh..." Divina raised her head up to Hugo. "Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me of. Sullivan, I suppose she's okay with you for a while?"

"Yes, Sir." Greg's response was somehow a disciplined one, unlike the last ones he said when he was still getting used to the ship's standards. "I'll calm her down."

"Do that. You two are safe to leave the room anytime. The ship isn't going to move for quite a while thanks to the intense repairs done. We need to dock for a speedy repair on this bucket of bolts. We got a lot on our list after all." Hugo didn't say anything else as he looked at the two of them, thinking they were adorable while together. Shaking it off his mind, he takes his leave.

Gregory eventually got Divina to stand together with him while she gently lets go. "You okay, Divina?"

"I'm fine... Thanks."

"Listen... I'm sorry if you haven't really gotten through something like this."

"First time... But I want to keep getting used to something intense like this. I'm learning. It's just..."

"I know. Too fast for you?"

"Perhaps. But I'll keep trying to feel and adapt."

"That's the way. Come on, we gotta see the others." But as Greg's hand was on the doorknob, he felt it turn by itself before he stepped back as the door swung open, to find a worried blue-haired mermaid with legs just run and hug Divina. "T-Trinity?!"

"Aww! I missed you!" Trinity said, while hugging Divina, quite too tight.

"Can't breathe...! T-Trinity... Too tight...!" Divina muttered out loudly.

Greg however didn't focus on Divina being finally let go, as his eyes focused on a smirking black-haired girl out the door. "C-Catherine?"

"Ufufufu..." Catherine giggled before she walked to leave. "I'll see you around... Greggy." And her seductive tone made him blush.

He eventually face-palmed his forehead for that just to try forgetting it. ' _That damn treatment isn't working. Makoa... I don't know if I could ever find you and feel sane again. Damn it!_ ' His thoughts ran with rage, feeling he's too weak when he sees Catherine every time.

* * *

 _ **1734 hours... Heading southwest... Altitude: 850 feet above surface level**_

The ship was already moving towards Pinasis (past name of 'Philippines') by air at a low altitude, to make up the lost time the repair staff didn't do on the repairs. They needed to be back immediately to fighting shape, and it'll take a one-week repair for that. They have about a week and a half away from the docking point in Pinasis.

Greg was already done for the day as he walked the port side of the ship, thinking he should relax for the day. He helped on the wounded lately and a break was the very thing that was on his mind right now. As he was standing with his arms on the rails and his eyes looking at the distance of the expanse of the sea, he started to just stare at the same place, slowly moving thanks to the moving ship.

" _ **Lonely again?**_ " He was spooked by a too familiar voice belonging to Catherine, while she's right beside him. "I hope I'm not disturbing."

"Well, I don't know if you are, or not."

"Oh? Then you're concerned of my well being too. That's good."

"Don't get any funny ideas, Catherine." He said before averting his gaze from her and resumed looking at the sea again. "Look, what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be with Trinity or something?"

"Is that so? Then I was right all along."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I was hearing rumors, about us doing it together."

"Don't tell me how it's like, because I don't care."

"You don't? Maybe you do, and you're not telling me anything, Greggy."

"Okay, Cat. Maybe that's enough. I wanna be alone." Greg was about to leave when his hand was grabbed on before he was pulled towards Catherine, just before he almost stumble, then maintained balance, and eventually, his face was near hers while she licked her lip. "GYAAH!" He freaked out and stepped back. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Hehe..." Catherine chuckled at him. "Maybe you're not always used to me, but you should know something: I get on the case immediately whenever there are rumors about me. Whenever they're not true, I kill the ones responsible for spreading it. But if it is... I'll give them a very, very good treat." And with this, she felt him gulp. "What's wrong? Can't tell a lie?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Then I suppose you don't know about me listening to a conversation between you and Divina after lunch lately." After she said it, he blushed and started to walk away when she grabbed his hand again before he was pulled back again. "Ah-ah. You're not going anywhere."

"Ugh... Catherine... I just..."

"Don't lie to me, Greggy. I know you felt your own crotch react to it when she told you. Because... It's true."

"Ehh?! You're joking!"

"I'm not kidding. I did it with Trinity, just because I tricked her into doing it with me."

"Then why the hell are you telling me this?!"

"It's because I wanna do two things: The first I'd do is confirm my suspicions of you knowing about me. And the second... is helping you out! Now... come with me!"

"Eh?! Where are you...?!" Greg couldn't completely answer the question as he was pulled off view...

* * *

 _ **Catherine and Trinity's Quarters...**_

"Wait... Why are we in here?" Greg asked, knowing she took them both in her quarters that she shares with Trinity.

"I took you here, for only one purpose: We'll have time for ourselves."

"Hold up... What is this about?"

"This is about you, Greg. Let's forget about what we talked about from before. I know you and your girlfriend are from the future. You don't fool me with the words and gestures you use. I never encountered any of that before."

"How would you know?"

"You think I don't catch up to human subjects from time to time? Dark mermaids learn as fast as mermaids do while in disguise. Trinity learned things too, while I followed. Only... I was more intrigued than she was. I learned about relationships and love. I felt it before, and I know something should be expressed: Pure action. Did you... do it with her?"

"Huh? Why are you...? Wait, this isn't right! Why are we talking about sex all of a sudden?!"

"It's because I see it from you, silly. You may have gotten in touch with her by using your lips, but not with the rest of your body."

"And how the hell would you know this?!"

"Dark mermaids, are creatures of pleasure, lover boy. We might age a little faster than normal mermaids, but our senses are heightened, and it also means our urges as well. Back to the topic at hand... you only laid a hand on her while you innocently hold her close to you, and that's just it. You never laid a hand on her sexually."

"And how is telling me gonna help?"

"Because it doesn't just involve telling you your 'progress' is what is involved in this little meeting." She smirked before suddenly charging on him, got in front of him and got her hand on his bulging crotch on his pants. "You pervert. You're hard already!"

"What the...?! Stop!"

"No. You need to learn the harsh reality of how the world works: You find love... and there's always sex afterwards if your hormones run out of control. And your hormones just run of control, especially when you work out a lot. That's your greatest weapon: Getting fit. And now that you are... you're giving any some sex appeal, and I'm one of your appealed victims, Greggy."

"Eh?! Wait... This isn't right!"

"Oh?" Catherine then stopped holding his crotched and stepped away. "Then should I stop?"

"But..."

"Say it, Greg. I want it... and you do too. You want me to feel you. You want your own big daddy to be tempted. You wanna shoot it all off in the air, or anyone's womb. You're not afraid to do it, and you're ready for it anytime."

"No... You're a temptress!"

"I am... But I'm also helping you out, Greggy. Until you learn what points of your body needs satisfaction, you need to step it up and learn it while you can..."

"I SAID NO!" Greg then ran off to the door before opening it.

Trinity was about to enter her quarters when the door suddenly swung open, to find an angry Gregory rush and run out of the room. ' _What the...? Gregory?_ ' She thought while seeing him run away from the room. When she looked in the room, she just found Catherine was there and walked out of the room, looking towards where Greg ran off to. "Catherine? What's going on? Why was Greg in our room?"

"It's simple... really." Catherine turned to Trinity with a smile. "I wanted to help him."

"Help him?" And as Trinity thought about it, she slightly blushed and winced. "What?! Catherine, of course he'd be mad at you!"

"Is it really the case? Or was he just holding back?"

"Look... you did it to me, okay? Don't involve him in this."

"We, were very different, Trinity. This is another case: Gregory never laid a hand on her girlfriend sexually, and he's given a chance to be trained for that. And you know what?" She then started to walk towards Greg's direction. "I'm not going to give up on him, especially when I already started this!"

"Catherine, wait!" ' _Ugh... What is she doing?!_ ' Trinity then followed Catherine, worried of what might happen next...

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"So there's that possibility, I see." Haen muttered aloud, while he's in the company of Jenna and Ichiro in the commander's office. Jenna didn't flinch, even with her arm off already, while it was bandaged well. "If more of these units would come by, we'd be crushed just too easily."

Jenna decided to reply: "If any other unit like that battleship appears in place of a disappeared fleet, then that means the Neuroi were waiting for us and it could happen again."

"It's not a coincidence." Ichiro spoke up. "The readings that I took together with the mass-witch twins indicated that the Neuroi unit was indeed infused with dark magic. I don't know how that's possible, but at least we're able to take it down quickly."

"What's more is, it could remain a problem." Jenna replied before glancing towards Haen. "This will be an international problem now, and not just in Asia. The whole world could be affected by this. Disappearing fleets could be replaced with dark-magic infused units like this. But so far, we're lucky this is the only reported zero-contact incident. Not to mention... The enemy ship Neuroi was cloaked first before it could properly engage. Something's up, and I don't like it."

Haen sighed. "For now, the best we could hope for is arriving in Pinasis without coming under attack again."

"We should report this to the UNIA and get their attention about this. As soon as we hit the docks in Pinasis, we immediately get the message out. If any independent fleet gets out at seas without a suitable escort, they'll have to be careful as they might just be the next victims to those disappearances. We may have never found the flotilla, but we at least know what replaced them. We gotta be careful. I have a bad feeling about this." Jenna's words were the only words that made them conclude the meeting.

As Ichiro and Jenna left together, he still has something on his mind. "Commander... I mean... Jenna..."

"Yeah, Doc?"

"Dark magic, was never quite the most friendly of all magic."

"I agree. You're wondering why dark magic was in that Neuroi?"

"We can't even study it, but at least a little of the readings could be a start. But it will take too much time before we even find out the answer."

"I understand. There's no rush in this, Doc."

"Thank you for understanding, Jenna. If only Yoshika knew about this, maybe she'd..."

"Maybe cheering you up with your daughter's presence is helpful. Wanna head back to Romagna after this?"

"I sure want to. I heard that hive is getting closer to Venezia now."

"And it'll be a month's time before that happens. Doc... What are you expecting she'd say when she sees you again? Would she... be still mad at you?"

He shook his head in response. "I feel she would have already forgiven me for that time. But I just hope the feeling isn't replaced with evil in her heart. Whatever Anna's been teaching her, I just hope it comes in handy and Yoshika critically takes it into mind. She's my daughter though. I know as a Miyafuji, she has what it takes."

Jenna smiled, impressed of Ichiro actually feeling proud being a Miyafuji. "You're proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"And I'm proud to have a daughter like Yoshika, imbued with dark magic or not. At least, it's not the last we've seen the terror of dark magic. She can handle it."

"And now you're afraid of what the Neuroi might do with it themselves."

"Compared to Yoshika, the Neuroi... That kind of unit already had itself handled. They were even getting through to our shields easily. It was only in the nick of time we were able to destroy it and save ourselves."

"It's not luck."

"It is. Believe it from time to time because I do. And I'm glad we still have it while we're still alive." Ichiro eventually arrived at the door to his quarters and Jenna stopped by his side for a while. "This is my stop, Jenna. Thank you. Thank you for accompanying me."

"Get some rest, Doc. If stress is what you're feeling, you better be ready just for tomorrow instead. It might be early, but it might not be that bad to get yourself some shut-eye."

"I... need a favour from you."

"Oh. What is it?"

"If you're sure about the mermaids restoring your arm, please get it done. I don't want a part of your life removed from you. I don't want you to die, Jenna."

"I do this as both a witch, and a protector of humanity, along with the crew of this ship, Doc. It's my duty."

"Still... don't give yourself a removal of what could be important to you." Ichiro talked about her amputated arm, as she looked at it one more time.

"Did I want this? I didn't. I was already taught that, and I know what I signed up for wasn't far from the truth. I could have died out there, but I didn't. And I'm still here."

"Sure you are." Ichiro expected something else from Jenna, but was only showing a neutral emotion. "I'll get some rest now. I suggest you get some rest yourself."

"I'll take you up on that. Thanks." Jenna then saw Ichiro finally get in his quarters in peace, just before seeing Leona come by. "Ah, hey you."

"Want to play cards, Jen? I'm surprised to see you walking without an arm."

"I stayed silent the whole time while I saw this the first time, Leona. If my father saw me like this, he wouldn't want me to fight. I'm not handing out my resignation just yet, so long as I'm still around."

"But you know... the Ohka's gonna need a flyer."

"And you'll do just fine." Jenna eventually started to walk along with Leona.

"Huh?! I don't know if I could even try it myself!"

"You're ready to fly it. You just gotta learn how to balance combat with it."

"Sure. Maybe I could spend a few times trying to fly it."

"Good girl. Let's just play in my room. I could use a slumber party by now."

"Oh. It's because of your arm, isn't it?"

"Kind of. I don't feel bad though. I just need your help on a few things whenever I'll rest up or get ready the next day."

"Sure thing, Jen. So... Still on?"

"Why not?" And Jenna didn't speak any longer, at least until they arrived at her quarters and closed the door behind them for their privacy...

* * *

" _Brother... they're getting to Beijing._ "

"Good." Arthur wickedly smiled while on the phone. "Those brothers are as good as dead. You know what to do." And he hanged up... only waiting for what would happen to the Fray brothers...


	21. Transcendence

**_Okay… I have been so pumped up on the updates, but I'm gonna be updating World's Finest after this. I promised Mr. Motown Scrapper and he'll be getting it, of course. It's time my other stories are given conclusions. I wanna keep writing. I just gotta make sure they have endings. I didn't realize this, but from the first time I wrote, I never wanted any endings like it's an infinity, like life. But stories tell one idea and I gotta give it an ending. As long as I'm alive, I wanna keep doing this._**

 ** _AND BOY WAS I REALLY?! ARMA 2 is addicting and at the same time, Mission Scripting rules there! If ya guys are also addicts in the game, let me know if you got any questions. I'd be able to give a video on one of my missions where a single warlord is being hunted. Muhahahaha :D :D Story making has evolved, into a web-series called "Core Conflict" and I wanna share it to you guys._**

 ** _Enough's enough! Now to answer reviews:_**

 ** _StoryCritical03: "My goodness, thanks for the unending advice. Oh yeah… Weather… Hmm… I've done it before. Just haven't done it at that chapter. Nice eye. I'll keep that in mind…"_**

 ** _An0n Author: "You were really reading this too? Whoa… Thanks for your support in TF-16. I'll update that, but the core story here is important than TF-16. Though… Hmm… I'm thinking… Yes… Maybe a cameo appearance of her would help? Muhahaha :D :D"_**

 ** _EliteStrangers1607: "Dude, thanks for letting me in to your idea of Nightmare Units. I could use it since they're inter-connected with a few things we both discussed. When are ya gonna update? Didn't see ya update yet. Your story is great, so keep it up, man."_**

 ** _And to Leche Flandre… "Thank you for your support on this! The collab work with you is doing great and I want both of us to make it well to any reading eye. I love working with you and I appreciate you catching up to the story so far…"_**

 ** _By that, I want you guys to check out "Strike Witches: Displaced" by Leche Flandre himself! Yo welcome!_**

 ** _And… another short chapter… since the next chapter, will be posted with ANOTHER! That's right: 2 chapters at the same time for this month. Wicked, right? Stay cool, fellow strikers and let's get it on! Leave reviews for this chapter!_**

 ** _Enjoy. ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19_**

 ** _"Transcendence..."_**

 ** _Aionara –_** _I thought I'd never be able to do this. Knowing that I'm being hunted now, the council already knows I'm involved in taking away the Ultra Particle. But it's more than that now. I despise the order they give. And if Elroy was in on it, then all the more. I had to make sure I wasn't going to be involved with the Ultra Particle, and do my best to keep it away from them. Finding out knowledge about Elroy secretly working with the Neuroi got me to think: Is he helping the Neuroi achieve their own goal of getting Earth for themselves? Or this is a way for him to retrieve the Ultra Particle from dead hands? No. I can't allow it._

 _The only way I could stop Elroy is by Divine Intervention. But who are we? I'm a council member. I'm not a god. But even a god knows better when a man threatens the existence of this reality. And so, one way or another... I had to do something._

 _And the last and only person I'll tell... is Ichiro himself..._

Ichiro opened his eyes, revealing he was in a bright, and foggy place. He got on his feet and realized he was in his lab coat attire like from the time that photograph of himself. "Where... am I?" He asked himself and he looked around, seeing the same surrounding as how he saw it for a few seconds: He was in an infinite space of fog around. ' _Wherever this is... I don't know what to do..._ '

" ** _You don't have to do anything._** " A young woman's voice echoed around Ichiro.

"Wait... Is this... Is that you?" Ichiro muttered the question, and it was answered as he was seeing a faraway figure walk to him. It was a woman's figure, and it was the very same woman as it appeared from his past. "You're..."

"It's me, Ichiro." She said while finally getting in range of the inventor himself, and stopped just a meter from him. "It's been some time, Ichiro."

"Where am I?"

"You're in a place I've simulated for our 'mind-link' to work. Let me just tell you that I'm not just an ordinary being now."

"Are you going to make this difficult for me? I've done what you asked."

"It's not enough, Ichiro. There's more that the Neuroi would do?"

"How do you know?" Ichiro, this time, shot her a glare. "What's really happening?"

She glared back, beginning to be honest. "Perhaps I should tell you the truth then."

"Do tell." He calmly replied, before the young woman spoke.

"My name, is only, Aionara. I belong to a universe's fate-deciding council. You can call us a higher entity that manages the fate of the universe itself, along with all its galaxies. You see, it started with a certain energy source, and one that you have now. The Ultra Particle was given to you, not by fate, but by choice. I've watched you for a while, Ichiro Miyafuji, but not without accidentally letting someone know."

"Elroy Vrigara, you mean?"

"Yes. You see... The Ultra Particle itself is a great asset to the council, and he's just one of the members who wants to take it back."

"Then why did you give it to me?"

"I gave it to you to keep it away from them. It is something indeed beneficial, but dangerous. You see... the Ultra Particle itself came from the death of a star from multiple sectors of the universe, and it was made thanks to a fusion. This energy source is quite reliable, and unlike any other."

"For that, Sky Dreadnought has gone through so much while the Ultra Particle is applied to it, Aionara."

"I know, right?"

"Keeping it away from them is something of a hassle."

"But I have no choice. I have to keep it away from them as I've heard a scheme from them: They would want to 'erase' certain galaxies. You see, the council also receives its own share of resources from other galaxies. And those galaxies not giving resources are what they would call, inefficient. This one, as you call the Milky Way, has representatives from this planet, and others. And they were running out pretty fast, making it one target. Then, there's another information I've heard from Elroy himself, that he's working with an alien species to make sure this galaxy is saved. But I didn't believe him, as I knew later he was working with a dangerous alien species."

"The Neuroi. Damn them. So that's how they massed up in numbers in the first place."

"He never saw the invasion, but he gave them the primary resource, then the Neuroi went on it for themselves without his help as the years progressed. That's only the tip of the iceberg: He might have knowledge of the council's true agenda: Total conquest."

"Excuse me?!"

"They knew things aren't enough for them. Yes... We're messed up. Too messed up."

"And now you're telling me this?! Why the hell aren't you saying anything?!"

"Because it's something you cannot possibly handle, Ichiro! They're coming for the Ultra Particle and galaxies the same! There's nothing a man like you can do, but keep it away from them!"

"Fool. Elroy already knows that it's in the Sky Dreadnought."

"It doesn't matter. This planet of yours is still big enough that he might not be able to fully find it. Plus... The Council will never be able to destroy to galaxy without good reason, yet. They'll find it inefficient, but you can still change that if you win this war and redeem from this. The Council's plan must be stopped, and defeating the Neuroi will do that."

"And Elroy is using the damn Neuroi just to get the Ultra Particle anyway!"

"Exactly. All you just need to do, is to ensure your own victory. He'll be out of friends. That's all I can say." Aionara spoke of this, and Ichiro saw it might have taken time for her to say this.

"I don't know how long you were wanting to tell me that, but you must have gone through your own personal hell for this."

"You have no idea, Ichiro. They would want to spare everyone, but every life is important."

"It's true."

"But don't say it like you're giving up."

"But why me? Of all people you could choose... why me?"

"It's because you have the talent, the skill, and the only mind to turn the tables. It doesn't always take a skilled general to change the fate in a war. It takes the right mind, and the right sense of that mind. And you have it. I had to use you."

"Did you regret it?"

"Not a single day, I did. It's because you're simply the only one to make it happen." Aionara frowned, and looked away. "But if I would feel regret, I would only regret the time I was blind. I never saw the intentions of The Council. And now... Here I am, going through transcendence..."

"Transcendence?" Ichiro repeated the last word she said, making her turn her word to him.

"I thought the only way I could save this galaxy and this Earth, is by divine intervention."

"Wait... Divine...? Then you're saying...? No..." Ichiro thought it as something that could be terrible. "Do you want to get in level to a god?"

"I'm sorry, but... It's the only way..."

"I don't know what a transcendence is, but knowing you're not perfect, why risk going through transcendence?"

"It's a gamble, Ichiro. Yet... it's the only way I could really see what's happening with our universe and try intervening."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU GAMBLING YOURSELF FOR THIS?! YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN AND YOU DID THIS?!"

"I had no choice!"

"There's always another way!"

"There's none!" Aionara then started to show her eyes wet up. "You don't know how sweat and blood were wasted while I thought of this! I have nothing. There's nothing else to gamble but my life, and I have nothing else to lose."

Ichiro was shocked of this. Aionara had a life after all, but did she really have nothing else to gamble for this move she made? "Is this all against the council?"

"This is all against their intentions. I don't blame them."

"Don't protect them like it's your priority, still."

"I'm not... I'm..." Aionara stopped as her eyes widened as she heard and felt something stab her from behind.

Ichiro was in horror as he saw a saw-shape blade pierce through her torso. White fluid came oozing from her body, and he saw her suffer in pain. "What... No... AIONARA!"

" ** _HAHAHAHA..._** " A familiar young man's voice laughed from behind the suffering young woman, and it only made Ichiro look at him clearly. It was Elroy himself, not letting go of a hilt of the same blade that stabbed Aionara. "Finally... I've finally killed you." His lunatic eyes focused from her to him. "Now you're next... And I'll pry it off your dead hands, Good Inventor!"

Aionara's world slowed down, knowing this is her only move: Keep Ichiro away from Elroy. As her legs finally gave out, she forcefully got on her knees, still feeling the blade in her gut. ' _I have to do something... Ichiro... Please... Be safe._ ' And with no doubt, she put one hand forward, before a dimensional rift opened from behind Ichiro.

Ichiro felt something pull from behind him and he was suddenly pulled by that force. He then saw the portal behind him pulling him in, but he got on his feet to try stopping the pull. "AIONARA! NO!"

"Please... Ichiro... Keep it away from him..." Aionara said this in a mutter, but he could make out her words from her lips. "You can't let them... destroy you all."

"NO! AIONARA!" Ichiro never said anything else as the pull was greater than before, before he was lifted off the ground and quickly pulled into the rift. As he finally got through, the rift closed.

" ** _NO!_** " Elroy screamed in rage. "I WAS SO CLOSE!" After saying this, he fell silent at his defeat, later glancing at a figure on her knees, with her laughing off his failure. "What is so funny?"

Aionara felt weak, but she felt victorious after sending Ichiro away. "Hahaha... Until now, you couldn't touch him?"

"Tch. It's not that simple."

"No. You're just not angry enough."

"Shut up."

"No. I will never be in silence now. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of the plans of the council, as Earth itself will stand with the Ultra Particle as its prize and you will never see it destroyed like how they want." Aionara said this as she losing her breath. ' _I'm dying. No matter. I'm at the end of this life one way or another in a transcendence anyway. I'm at my peak. I'm..._ ' Her thoughts stopped as she suddenly felt the blade lodged in her make pain in her, only for her to find out Elroy suddenly pulled the blade out of her before she screamed. Her strength gave out, and she collapsed to the flooring of the foggy room. She felt her only control to the link now weakening, as he slowly steals it from her.

But in surprise to her own demise coming true, she heard a laugh, from Elroy himself. She didn't know what it meant, but he spoke afterwards. "You are forever, a fool to your own beliefs of the council. Did you really think that I would follow elders of a single belief?"

Aionara took this as a shock. What was he talking about? And so, finding the strength to find out herself, she moved until her back was lying and his eyes gazed upon his. "What...? Uhhn... What are you saying?"

Elroy then knelt beside her as a respect for making her see him, and making her hear his words. "I'm saying I have more to do, but not in their scheme of destroying this galaxy. Yes... I'm like you. Why would they want to destroy it if they find it inefficient? It's absurd."

"What are you talking about? Don't you want their plan so you'd retrieve more from this galaxy?"

"That's not the problem. The main point is that their beliefs are one-sided. They'll never be able to establish the sort of peace they want from any galaxy ambassador. Their own politics are blinding them, and they want to keep ridding this universe of galaxies just to make sure there's loyalty from all their subjects. Do I still want that to keep going? No. I want to change the face of the universe forever. But for that to happen... The universe has to be given new rules."

"And by new rules..." Aionara stopped before she finally coughed out her white essence, taking form of a white liquid on her body. "...you mean a new management. Damn you... Uhhn... Damn the council... Damn you, Elroy!"

"You have no right to tell me to damn myself, but I can damn the council myself for you."

"No... This universe will be in chaos... You don't know what you're doing!"

"And it starts from that Ultra Particle. This whole universe is my playground. You think the Ultra Particle was the only thing letting me stop in my conquest? No. But I need it as a headstart to keep gaining power and our other sources of it."

"You'll destroy yourself... and our reality."

"You still speak? Well." Elroy then stood up and pulled his hand back, about to swing the blade. "Good riddance, Aionara. I hope of not seeing you intervene when you become a god. Because you never will!" And with his lunatic laugh, he finally swung the blade he held in his hand, even slicing her head.

 _Wide eyes were the only thing I felt myself do before the slice killed my brain, and my consciousness. But I didn't feel my body limp like a human body would do in death. Instead... I dissolved in white shards, slowly taking my body away as the shards ascended upwards. I only left him there for that link... but it wouldn't matter. The link would only last temporarily for him, and much more for a transcended entity. It wouldn't matter now, would it? I was finally removed from existence._

 _I was removed from the council's existence, and Elroy's. The next question now, is if I would be able to intervene at it all._

 _But like the feeling of having minutes pass, I was only floating. My eyes were closed. My body was limp. I was lifeless, and in a dark void of nothingness. All I know is this feeling, and I have no other thoughts except that. But why? Shouldn't I be removed from existence? Why was my body still whole? Why...?_

" ** _Your thoughts... are going everywhere._** " A young woman's voice made Aionara suddenly open her eyes.

Aionara was wide eyed at her condition: She was standing at what seems to be an invisible floor, but around her, was the view of the universe itself. Actually, it zoomed out, to a further reality she didn't see: The universe was only one in a group.

"Wait... What is this? What...?"

" ** _Like I said... your thoughts are going everywhere, Ai._** " A young woman, having dark hair and a holy robe looked at Aionara, now with Aionara looking at her. "You could have been a little subtle on your approach, Aionara. You could have found other ways... than just spending your life like that."

"Who are you? And how do you know?"

"That depends on the question, but I'm called by many names... from different religions, legends and myth. My original Earth names were Julietta, and Aya. But in your case... Call me Chiaka... Lady Chiaka."

"Chiaka? Where is this?"

"Infinity."

"What are you talking about?"

"I should be asking the question first: Why have you transcended?"

"Do you want to test me?"

"It's something like that, of sorts, but I want you to be honest with me, or the wrath of an Elder God will not be so pleasant to you." Chiaka's words simply scared her to death. "Don't take me lightly, if you plan to."

"No... Umm..." Aionara was nervous but Chiaka giggled at this.

"You're funny... You know that?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm trying not to... But you're too serious. Can't take a joke for once? It's true I'm an Elder God, but I wouldn't put all the wrath to someone who could be a god or a goddess." Chiaka's words were suddenly caught by a nervous, but now, intrigued Aionara.

"Someone who could...?"

"That's right. Your transcendence has brought you to the position of a god, or a goddess. In my terms, you're called an advisor."

"Then could you let me interfere with my former life?"

"Hell no." Chiaka's sudden answer got Aionara to think of something: Chiaka's strict and somehow... hard to read. "Thinking of it yourself?"

"Wait, what?"

"Your thoughts tell me that?"

"I thought I'm a goddess?"

"You are... but you're a trainee, Aionara. I'm the one in charge of all the advisors in my own omniverse. And until you can stand up to your own feet in being one, I've got to guide you."

"Guide me?"

"Your transcendence, to tell you the truth, got me to force myself to fill you up in a position. You're fated... to take over a multi-verse, also known as a group of universes. See the images around you? It's exactly my point. Your transcendence brought you too far from your own desired dominion. But you shouldn't have anticipated something less than this, right?" Chiaka then saw Aionara get on her knees. ' _Hmm?_ '

Aionara felt like she failed and lowered her head in shame. "It's all over... I'll never be able to intervene now." All of her steps to getting her to be a god as she desired, failed. She thought she had that power for herself, but it was needed to be used wisely in any existence, so it seems. "No..."

" ** _You shouldn't lose your own hope, Aionara._** " Chiaka's voice made the other young woman raise her head. "There will be a time, but you'll have to experience time go through to your system. Mastering an advisor's duty is not easy."

"But what would eternity bring if I can't do anything in my previous life?"

"You can't bring it up like that. No one can. You would only make an imbalance of the fate of this omniverse I made. I gave you a multi-verse to begin with, and you must cherish it."

"How?"

"By training you, you'll learn that."

"But what of the threats of my life?"

"You can get through it as you would please, but not until you're opened up as a true goddess, Aionara. You've got your problems, and you need wisdom to conquer that problem. Not just power. Don't make it difficult for yourself. Now..." Chiaka smiled and offered a hand. "Why don't we put that face away and just begin your training? It'll only be a snap, but you'll feel it's like millennia."

Aionara had to reach for Chiaka's hand. ' _I have to go through it. It's something that could help me._ ' Finally, she was pulled up to stand.

"That's the spirit," Chiaka said. "And don't think I can't tell you have plans."

"You keep reading my mind here." Ai whined.

"You'll get used to it. There has to be transparency. That's how I operate: I must know what kind of actions are taken for any creation I make. You were once my creation, but you're fated to be at my side as an advisor, along with many others?"

"There are others like me?"

"There are. But you'll meet them, AFTER your training. You have individual training you know... and it's me who conducts it."

"You're... an Elder God. Right?"

"That's it. You're learning. At least those are baby steps. Now... shall we step it up?" Chiaka's question got Ai to smirk. "Up for it?"

"Bring it. I'm up for a challenge." Aionara happily said, willing to receive the training.

 _It's like millennia indeed passed when I trained. But I felt I was being refreshed while I remembered my old life. But I put it aside as I focused on the more important thing: Learning the wisdom in all lives and what's done for life itself. It seems as a power of an advisor, I can keep creating things, and I keep on watching. Just watching. I cannot intervene on any events unless I drive a life to go to me, by fate. Fate lets me work mysteriously, but this takes a toll on any advisor, even myself._

 _And it just be what I would need to get my problem handled. And so as just an advisor, I needed help. That's when I met Sayuri, and all else takes place when we started making an asset together. When I learned more of her, I realized she has a big problem: Handling herself together with disciples of her own against the Shadow Lord. I recently told her of my problem: A man willing to sell the world, or anything else for power. I didn't realize she'd help me._

 _It was either the asset, or another being who rips through dimensions who could be solutions to my problem. I have so much in stake right now, that I needed my A-game. My adventures as a goddess didn't mean my existence was gone. I have a purpose. And it's exactly what I'm trying to find, even now._

 _Goodbye... Ichiro. I hope I meet you again... someday._


	22. Thrill of the hunt (part 2)

_**Chapter 20**_

" _ **Thrill of the hunt (part 2)"**_

 _ **Tyler –**_ _And there comes the time when everything seems okay... for once. I thought the two of them would be decent. Here I am in Beijing thinking about this the whole time, and I know there was something up with the two of them. Kelvin was getting a little too close with his so-called 'girlfriend' that I was thinking of things differently. I don't want to suspect him of anything, but I'd be more suspicious if they're too close to each other._

 _That time, we're just following the asset. I thought it was suspicious the asset was with the mob boss. Kelvin thought of that too, but just had Junie drive and follow behind to see what happens anyway._

 _ **Mid-June 1945, Beijing, Xing... Market Square...**_

 _ **2042 hours... Weather: Somewhat cloudy...**_

The convoy of three cars rode through the almost busy street in the Market Square. The middle one was grey while the two in between were actually black. They didn't know that time that a taxi was following from a little far behind it.

As usual, Junie's casual driving wasn't conspicuous. Kelvin was glad of that and she even insisted the brothers ride at the back of the car, again.

That time, even while the car was moving, Kelvin was using a magnifying glass while holding a piece of paper. Numbers of ones and zeroes were next to each other, somehow in an irregular pattern and he was studying what he believes as a message to be deciphered. The message came straight from the asset.

Tyler was curious as to what message the asset would leave for them. ' _And I hope it's important enough for us._ ' "Kel, done yet?"

"Take it easy, Ty. I'm almost done here. So far, the message reads 'Negotiations failed. Consider...' Well, I got nothing after that, but he's telling us a warning."

"How about a ride to hell?"

"Bring it." Kelvin said, while he kept looking at the binary message pattern with his magnifying glass. "Maybe it'll be a change of atmosphere while I'm working. I could at least kill dozens of guys, if you don't mind."

"That's the problem. Hehe..."

" _ **Ehem.**_ " Junie got the attention of the two after clearing her throat. "You best stay focused. That message already contains a warning."

"About time I found out too." Kelvin said it after pulling away from the magnifying glass and the paper. "Negotiations failed. Consider running, or die."

"Great," Tyler said in disappointment. "They won't give it up."

Eventually, they were following the three-car convoy into an uphill road.

"But that asset's still in there. We can't just leave him out of it." Kelvin said, but it was too soon as a gun's bang was heard from the convoy. People who heard the gunshot panicked and ran, and Junie had to stop the car thanks to that. "Shit..."

Junie gasped as she heard a sniper rifle fired from afar. Her senses got her to dilate her eyes and see the world with better reflexes. A high-caliber bullet was approaching the window and just barely as it breaks through the window, she mentally makes a small but strong shield appear in front of her. It was only an inch away as she saw the mean bullet in front of her stopped. But it didn't stop as automatic fire came from their front.

" _ **GET DOWN!**_ " Kelvin's order didn't reach Junie as the brothers ducked for cover to evade bullets, while she stayed shielded. She then gets her gear-shift to back up and eventually drives the car backwards and out of the uphill road. She sees unknown assailants in masks. Finally, the car was driven away as Junie drives forward and away from the same road. Now driving against oncoming traffic, she knew she needed to avoid pursuers from the same road until she turns left to another road, now fixing her route.

Tyler then raised his head and body up. "What the fuck was that?!"

Kelvin raised himself and stayed in his seat while looking at their rear. "Shit. I think they just ended the asset. They must have known we were helping him."

"And they killed him?"

"It'll make it look like the asset backstabbed us."

"So? Who leaked it?"

"How should we know? I'm not an intel officer."

"Idiot. I'm not telling you are. I'm just saying..." Tyler wasn't finished as he looked in front. "SHIT!" He cursed as bullets came to them from the front while they all knew a car blocking the way with two men shooting using automatics.

" _ **HANG ON!**_ " Junie then steered towards the right while bringing out her Browning M1900 pistol with one hand and fired at the attackers the best she could to at least show retaliation from their side. They passed their attackers and she kept the pedal to the metal speeding away from the gunmen. "Son of a bitch... They're really after us!"

"Ugh... TELL US SOMETHING WE DON'T KNOW!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Oh? THEN SHOOT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Junie irritatingly advised Tyler before looking back on the road.

And as Tyler looked behind them, he heard tire screeches, and to his fear, two motorcycles getting into view. "Oh, shit! They're not stopping!" He drew his handgun along with Kelvin before they heard automatic fire and bullets come at them. Kelvin shouted in rage before putting up a small shield for himself to look at the pursuers, while Tyler loosed some rounds at them. It seemed the motorcycle pursuers were duos. "One's a rider, and the other's a shooter. Typical!"

"SHUT UP AND JUST SHOOT! SHIELD!" Kelvin's order came as he lowered his shield and Tyler raised his before he fired shots from his pistol. He hit the shooter from one of the motorcycle pursuers and was thrown off. The driver drew his weapon in one hand and automatic fire came at the brothers.

Junie kept finding a way to lose them, but motorcycles are just out of the question to lose if they're using a taxi with a poor engine performance for a getaway. ' _Damn it, I gotta throw them off! How? Think, Junie! Think!_ ' And she gasped when she saw a narrow alley at the end of the street, and it was behind a nut-shop. ' _We might not lose them, but we could block their way. It could buy us some time to overwhelm them._ ' "Guys, what about we scare them off?"

"That works!" Kelvin said in reply while shooting back at more motorcycle pursuers from behind. "What's the plan?"

"The plan? Wreck the car while we squeeze it in the alley ahead of us. I'll rip the roof off so you guys can leave, while I'll take my dinner." She even licked a lip for her evil idea.

"What about you?!" Tyler asked in worry.

"I can handle myself more than how you know. The dark's my best friend." Her point was made when the alley between two buildings was not lit. Even if they make it there, she would need to be fast to help the brothers escape. And so to execute in her plan and in the midst of the exchange of bullets happening between the two and the motorcycle pursuers, she honks the horn. The nut-shop's vendor came in front the shop and tried to wave the oncoming car off, but she didn't listen and kept honking. The vendor ran out of the way before she turned the steering wheel tightly to the right before slamming the rear brakes with ease as the car turned. While it was on 90 degrees, the car hits the nut-shop, splitting it to pieces in its wake, before the vehicle finally turns a great 180 degrees, with the alley finally behind it. The car jumps into the alley before it reaches the ground, and the sides were rocked by the tightness of the alley, stopping the car in a tight squeeze. "GET DOWN!" Junie shouts before the pursuers loosed rounds at the car, thinking the three might be alive.

"Oh, crap!" Tyler cursed as he heard tires screeching, and bullets coming and hitting their car.

Junie got a view of them when the bullets stopped firing for a while. They were only aiming at the car, but they don't know in the darkness that she and the two in that they're not seen. "Feeding time." She muttered to herself just before she sat on her seat and began to morph. She felt her bones and flesh change as it happens, making her groan a little. Her clothes were slowly being ripped off as this was happening.

Tyler saw this happening. "Whoa... You're really doing it..."

"Get used to it... Uhhn..." Junie replied with a moan before her Wing-Claws were formed as she spreads her arms. ' _I'm gonna be enjoying them... so bad._ ' She moaned one last time before a soft moan was accompanied with her eyes changing until her primal instincts finally came... She was ready.

The men outside aimed their automatics at the car. The one in front, their leader, motioned his head to one of his men before two of them approached the car, slowly. They weren't sure if the driver and the passengers were still alive, so they had to make sure by getting close to it. And as they heard the roof being scraped off, they stopped and were alerted. Even in the darkness, a figure escaped out of the front-section of the roof, with the whole thing coming off. They saw the figure fly up in the darkness and fired at it. But they wouldn't hit it since their eyes deceive them. Eventually, one of the men close to the car has his shoulders suddenly pierced with claws before being lifted up, letting the men get scared while the victim fired his machine gun up in the air. The men only heard automatic fire and a man scream before they heard flesh and bone ripped from somewhere. Later, a body was dropped at one of the men as he screamed, seeing only the body without the head. The head was later seen falling just near the decapitated corpse.

" _ **NOW!**_ " Tyler shouted before he stood up along with Kelvin as they both drew their handguns and fired at the men in front of them. Two more opponents fell to bullets before they jumped backwards and ran away from the car.

As the men kept firing at the two, they didn't pay attention to another one of their men screaming in panic while he's being flown up by the same figure, of a creature before being ripping apart again. And so, the men separated from the alley until they saw another decapitated body fall to the body, and later the head coming at them. But before the men would try anything, they heard a sonic scream from above them. The sky was dark with only a few stars, and they could see a creature with wings. They didn't know what exactly what it was, but it was answered as the creature swooped down to one of the men, now firing his weapon uncontrollably before he was hit head on and forced to the ground. The men had a clear view of the creature, appearing as a bat. The creature was feared, as they saw it devouring their friend, the screaming victim, while his blood was being sucked up by the hungry monster.

Junie sipped more from her victim before opening her mouth, releasing the now dead victim, and suddenly turning her head to them, gazing with red eyes. "Leave them alone." But she only flew up, realizing they just fired at her. "Then your judgment is decided." She smiled evilly before swooping back down at them before she flew and spread her wings. Her Wing-Claw even slice through the leg of one of them as the victim fell down. There were four of them now standing, as she landed hard on her feet, letting her claws stop her momentum before more bullets came at her. Her eyes dilated to give extra amount of reflexes as she charged and jumped before spinning her Wing-Claws, cutting a man open from his neck to his chest. Three remain as he fired his pistol before she kicked upwards, cutting off his arm, and doing a butterfly kick slicing his chest, letting him scream and lose blood quickly before falling on his back. ' _Two more to go._ '

One man was too scared to fight that he dropped his weapons and headed to a motorcycle at a distance just as he heard automatic fire, and a man screaming with sounds of flesh being sliced. Now he was alone, in fear, and in rage. Why would this creature attack them. What was it?

As he was about to make it to the motorcycle, he saw feet of the same creature land from the sky in front of him before he gasped and suddenly pushed his feet off, while forced to be on the floor. Then as he glimpsed of the creature and its eyes, he almost froze, as he crawled slowly back. He uttered words in Mandarin for mercy on his own life.

Junie understood what he wanted, and so she spoke in the language he understood. "Tell me: Are men spared after they take lives?"

"P-Please... Don't kill me... No..."

"Answer me."

"Please... They are."

"No." Her reply made him freeze to death. "They get visited by devils. But tonight... I'm YOUR devil." She screamed a terrifyingly high-pitched monstrous tone before lunging at him and biting him, and devouring him with no mercy. He screamed as his life was taken away, by the merciless girl behind the creature killing him.

 _ **Junie –**_ _I have no regrets taking lives. They've already signed up for the worst when they joined the Triad Core. They've taken away my family. I thought they'd be friends with us when we're loyal. They're just doing business. Well, this is my business: Ending them until all of their blood is sprayed all over the road for all I care. And yeah... Biting them is the exciting part, I gotta say._

 _ **Apartment room in a hotel in Beijing, Xing... 2116 hours...**_

Kelvin groaned as he was seated on a bed, thinking of the situation, while aware Tyler was walking back and forth thinking of things.

"What in the hell is going on...?" Kelvin muttered to himself, making Tyler stop in his walking.

"Kel, I think the real question is what the fuck happened?"

"I saw the asset myself, killed by a single shot to the head. That's what happened."

"And they made us just as quickly? Don't you think it's a little farfetched?" Tyler has a point. Things got ugly, quite too fast.

"Yeah. It's other someone has leaked we were following, or maybe the asset fucked all of us off the whole time."

"So what? You saw him get killed..."

"Or I saw who could have been someone else. Look... Too many possibilities just leave us both to speculate, but that's what I saw first: His head shot clean with blood spilt." Kelvin's words were met by the opening of a door in that room, showing a naked Junie walking out with a towel being wiped all over her body. "Junie, you know what we talked about."

"I know. Fuck it." Junie said, feeling pissed off. "Do you know how much blood I had to remove from my body recently? I'm in lust when it comes to blood, so you know my situation."

"Yup. You are."

"Oh, come on, Junie!" Tyler said in irritation. "If revealing a beast in the capital in Xing is not enough, IT'S YOU, GETTING NAKED LIKE YOU'RE TEMPTING SOMEONE!" After he said it, she looked at him straight. "WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?!"

Junie started to feel pissed off when she dropped her towel, exposing her whole body. "I thought we agreed."

"We agreed you'd help us out."

"Bullshit. That comes with you not stopping me from doing what I want as long as I give results."

"All the minor details left out is appropriation. And you, right there, are not showing that appropriation."

"Tch."

"When will you be ashamed of yourself?"

"Never. That was removed since I was stripped of everything, including the family I thought I knew, and more when they got killed. I screwed myself up so many times that you don't know how low I got before I found Kelvin. For your sake, I'll just wear clothes, since you don't like sluts."

"Better."

"And I'll always understand your weakness: Not even giving in to the sin you could live with anyway."

"You piece of..." Tyler tried to approach but Kelvin stopped him. "You know what you are?! TRASH!"

"Oh. Am I?" Junie showed her bat eyes before she furiously walked to him, but Kelvin stopped her. "And you're just as weak as your own mother."

"HEY! NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MOM LIKE THAT!"

" _ **THAT IS ENOUGH!**_ " Kelvin pushed both Tyler and Junie until they both stumbled and fell on their backs. He looked at both of them, irritated himself. "You two are like idiots, okay? Ty... Back off. Minor details, leave it out since I know she's used to it. Junie... Our mom's gone but you still can't talk that way just to taunt him. Not a good move." This made Junie wince.

But Tyler as he got up took this badly. "Excuse me? You tell me to back off but you tell her to stop taunting about our mom?"

"So what?"

"It's like I'm more of an ass than she is."

"Now, Ty..."

"You're just defending her, even if you're defending me, Kel. Not cool." Tyler just turned for the door and slammed it close behind him. " _Do whatever the fuck you want,_ " He said in the hallway which was heard by the two in the room.

"Great." Kelvin muttered, scratching his head and sensing Junie get up from the floor. "He hates me."

"Tch. Leave him." Junie said this, still not feeling something for Tyler. "I don't like him anyway."

"And as for you..." He pointed a finger to her. "Just don't make a blunt point."

"Blunt point?"

"When will you learn that you can change from all that?"

"Did you know and understand what I went through? It was traumatizing. And then when you arrived, you helped me cope from it. But after you left, it felt like a waterfall, separating me from crossing through the waters and finding you. This is the only time I am able to see you, and now you're telling me to change?"

"Can you?"

"I... I..." Junie looked away, not sure of her answer. "I can... But do you want me to really be different? And how?"

"You can start by not calling me master."

"N-no. I can't do that." Junie glances back at Kelvin. "I stood up for you while I was a witch and protected you for a while. It's because you saved me from becoming something worse."

"But you have."

"That's because you left. And for that, I'm sorry. I can't really move on without you."

"And how do you think in long-term would we really be able to get through it?"

"I'm unimaginably loyal to you the whole way, Kelvin. It's what I'm supposed to be feeling after indebting myself to you..."

"You don't get it, do you?! I don't want you to feel indebted to me! My life is full of crap right now and I can't involve you in it."

"You can't?" Junie asked rhetorically before approaching him. "Or is it that you're scared that something bad might happen?"

"What if?"

"Then you don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to die, not yet." She stopped just half a meter away from him. "I'm nothing without you, Kelvin."

"I can't take responsibility."

"Then don't. Make me your slave."

"Excuse me?! I'm not doing this," Kelvin said before turning his back, before his hand was grabbed by her to stop him. He looked back at her, making him feel she's begging. "I'm not worth it, Junie. Even if I wanted to try, I can't. I got a life to go to."

"I thought your life was crap right now? Don't you want at least a companion to care for you?"

"What would you do?"

"Anything. Anything you desire... I can do."

"Besides sell your body?"

"I did that to live, Kelvin. But this time, I want to sell myself to you, and only you." Her words, made him think she was delusional as he pulled his hand away from her grip.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not that kind of person." Kelvin then turned to the door again. And just as he touched the knob of the door and twist it...

"You're weak..." She muttered to herself, now with her head down.

Kelvin pulled the door open, looking back at her for the words she said. "Maybe we don't know who really is weaker, Junie. But I can tell you: We aren't if we're together and our heads are straight all the way, and that includes yours." And he went past the door before pulling it close behind him.

Junie sighed before raising her head again, finding herself alone in the room. "Worth a try..." She muttered to herself just before she walked towards her towel on the floor and picked it up, before going into the bathroom again, probably for another session of getting wet again. ' _Probably stimulation helps again to calm me down._ ' Making a little smile, she closes the door to the bathroom.

 _ **Hotel roof...**_

Tyler was lying down on the cold surface of the hotel's roof, while his hat was on his chest. The sky as he viewed it isn't much of a starry one at where he is now. Tyler at first new that stars would always be around. But then he learned about the Earth's facing and atmospheric changes each time. He has that idea, but he wanted to ignore it since he wanted to see stars right now.

" _ **You'll get sick doing that.**_ " Tyler then sat up hearing Kelvin's voice then turning his head towards the older brother now with arms crossed. "Honestly, you know how cold it's around here for now in Beijing."

Tyler smiled and just got on his feet, then putting his hat on again. "Oh, you don't know how good it is to be here in Beijing."

"Exactly. If we don't know, we'll be killed easily by Triad members already. I was looking for you."

"Where else would I be? It's a little bore in the hotel so I headed out here."

"And your head might just be on a stick. You know we're hiding from the damn Triads and..."

"I know, I know. But aren't they scared to shit enough?"

"I don't think it's for me to say since they might not stop looking for us after what happened. Besides... We'll be getting them first before they get us."

"Seems your head's straight, Kel. Got a plan yet?"

"First set of steps better be done quickly. Weapon acquiring will have to come soon and it's a good thing it'll be coming at early dawn."

"So... by crate?"

"Apparently, yeah."

"No sneak tactics? I don't think they'll be nice to us when we bust down the front."

"You know... it'll be simple."

"Simple my ass." Tyler shook his head for a little disapproval.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Your kind of fun's focused on picking on me, not handling a gun and shooting someone's head off their body."

"Hey. I handled myself quite well in Australis as much as I remember it right. Okay?" Kelvin explains himself but Tyler laughs afterwards. "Tch."

"Hahaha... Kel, you're making it look easy."

"Well I'm not on fire."

"I believe so, though."

"Then how?"

"Remember the time back when you were trying to hit on a girl back in the day?"

 _ **FLASHBACK... University of New Jersey... 6 years ago...**_

 _ **1817 hours... Outside campus main building entrance...**_

Tyler was taking off his shades and was just beside Kelvin, who seemed nervous. Helping Kelvin through his own love problems was a bit of a hassle for himself and his brother. To think that Kelvin's just not up for love when he's got the looks and certainly the appearance to get an appeal from any girl. Problem is: Kelvin wasn't the type to approach girls, to Tyler taught him stuff just for that.

Kelvin finally saw the girl he's looking for, and she has natural brown hair with a cerulean clip on the left side of her head. She's accompanied by two other girls: A redhead and a blondie, and they all came to his direction. And just as the girl was about to pass by him... "Hey, Jill?"

The brown-haired girl named Jill stopped walking and glanced towards Kelvin. "Fray?"

"Um... Jill, do you have a moment?" Kelvin's question seemed to be quite polite and she seems to be interested for a bit.

Jill then looked at her friends. "I'll just catch up." She said it just before she walked towards Kelvin, knowing she'll be catching up to her friends later as they'll meet. He finally got to approach Kelvin. "Yes?"

"Umm..." Kelvin knew his nervousness was overwhelming him from inside. ' _Crap! I forgot what to say!_ '

And with Tyler noticing that Kelvin's getting a little frozen, he nudges his brother's hip. "Hey." He simply said before he walked away, knowing he shouldn't disturb Kelvin's moment any further. ' _I just hope this sticks._ ' He thought before walking away.

Kelvin's eyes glance from his leaving younger brother to Jill again, before he gulped. "Umm... Uh... Jill, is there..." He sighed, knowing he's nervous, but tried again. "Are you free anytime this week?"

"Hm?" Jill made a tone and winced at the question.

"Jill... Do you wanna go out with me?" After finally getting it out of his system, he breathed normally, even letting him blow a little of his breath just to calm down. "I really like you and I was actually hoping you'd be free."

"Oh... Kelvin..."

"So... are you free?" Kelvin asked again, hoping she'd answer something positive.

"Well..." Jill knew she had to answer, but she had bad news...

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

"She said she had some things to do for the week." Kelvin said this while looking at one side of the roof. "And she just... Tch... Look, I'm not gonna remember any further that a girl left me there, okay? She's busy so I respected her."

"Still, you were on fire that night. I didn't forget it since she's your crush and you asked her out. Being turned down doesn't give a good feeling, but at least it gives you initiative to..."

"Come on, Ty. I don't need it. Look... I can already respect she's got other worries. I got my own worries when I got in the military with you."

"Kel, Jill's not really in a bad place. She's a physicist right now and she's doing quite well in Massachusetts. She said hi."

"She said... What the?! Ty... Did you just talk to her?"

"What? I get around more and you don't."

"But that doesn't mean you should poke around her life! Come on!"

"Hey, I'm just saying! Say hi or send a postcard for a change!"

"Tyler, I'm just not..."

"Kelvin, give yourself a break once in a while. Geez, you're feeling too sorry for yourself, so just talk as friends. You never know. Maybe you'd be able to do her a favour and get her laid with you."

"What in the...?!" Kelvin was about to curse when he heard Tyler's laughing again.

Junie was just at the door of the hotel roof, but she was only listening to their conversation. That time, she was just wearing her civilian clothes. When she heard about the subject of Kelvin about to gain a girl and didn't, she was able to relate to his own problem of longing for younger girls than usual. ' _Psychological effects of certain events. I saw that before. It didn't break me, but it broke countless others. This one's different. Kelvin's almost broken and I can tell on how he spoke to me. He regrets having thought of kids and teen girls erotically, but he won't be afraid once he's shown the way. Besides..._ ' She smiled at her idea: ' _...I'll be his tool to calm him down each time. That's what I want to be: I want to be forever indebted to him for helping me throughout my problems._ ' And with no doubt, she started to make her way down the stairs...

 _ **Apartment room...**_

Junie just laid down on the bed without thinking. "I'm sure they'll just be sleeping on the floor or on the couch. Wow... This bed is great." And thinking she could make it official she lies down with no clothes under the covers, she thought of preparing for that. As she sat up, however, she was shocked to see a mystery figure with feet and body against the wall near the door. Was this figure in the room the whole time? He was wearing a sort of black armor that covered his body with a matching helmet to finish. And as the figure's head pointed towards her, the spots supposedly for its eyes glowed red, while the rest of its body started to show a red glow and to Junie's surprise, showing red hexagons on its body. "Neuroi..." She couldn't believe her eyes at this point. "How did you...?"

"Perhaps the question is why I'm here." A male distorted and echoed voice was heard through the figure. "You should know that I respect witches... as long as they don't oppose me."

"Then should I be afraid?"

"You must." The figure's answer made her stand up from the bed. "Not taking it lightly, are you?"

"Who are you?" Junie's eyes changed to its bat eyes before she started to grow her familiar's ears and sharpened her fangs from her teeth.

"My, my." He said just before getting off the wall and extending his arm, later showing that red lines made from it was accompanied by a sharp energy-made object protruding and extending into existence. It stopped as the blade, was shown before his other arm glowed red before an energy pistol appeared on his head. "You're quite a meal. Or do you think me as one?"

"Are you hitting on me?" Junie asked, licking her lips. "Cause really, you're not making me appeal to you. But your voice... It's sultry."

"So is yours."

"You're not an ordinary Neuroi." Junie's smile slowly faded. "You're much more dangerous than that, since you know your own nature."

"Shall I introduce myself then?" The Neuroi figure then straightened its legs, kept them together before he bowed. "I am Blitz-Jäger. One of the most feared individuals in this earth. And if I'm not an individual, then I'm truly a monster bred from hell."

"You're not so sure yourself?"

"Do you know what it's like to actually own your pain?"

"I do." Junie's reply started when he started walking, seeing if she has any weaknesses. Since he's observing her, he knows measuring her is wise.

"I see. Your standing is quite different from mine and you try your best to separate from society much more."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm like you. I'm not into humans myself."

"Is it because you were so close you see it yourself? I can tell a part of you is human, but you don't want to acknowledge it."

"Oh? Touché. I didn't expect a bright guess would make you more delicious."

"I only guessed since I can't manipulate an alien's fear from somewhere. But enough about me and you. What about we get it going?" Junie then bent for her defensive stance.

"Then what are you waiting for? I'm waiting for you to not hold back."

She took this as something intriguing. Was he expecting her to go at her full morphed form? "You just want me to be baited. But nonetheless, your word's too tempting. I'd not only try, but I'll be more than willing to kill you. Prepare yourself." She hissed before her morph began, letting her arms and hands now take form into her Wing-Claws. The rest of her body followed while she ripped her clothes off, letting her monstrous human-bat form replace her human form.

Once she was finished, Blitz-Jäger took interest in the girl's monstrous form. "Interesting. I'll have fun with this." And she hissed in response before bending down to her offensive stance.

"Oh? Then I won't allow you to see things new like I you." She said softly before her clawed feet let her push off before spreading her wings and flying in a charge at the Neuroi foot-figure. He evaded as expected before pushing her Wing-Claws on the ground, letting her body go upside down. Her clawed feet arrive and push off the wall before she gives the figure a kick with foot and leg, but blocks with his blade while stepping back. As she quickly rolled upright, he aims his beam-pistol and trigger-squeezes a few times while seeing her avoid short beams each shot. He then saw her charge, and she evaded beams with spins and evasive manoeuvres thanks to her familiar.

Then he dissipates his own weapons before he charges like she does before putting his fist back and swung it forward, just as she hisses and swings her Wing-Claw at him to counter it. Once they were in close contact, they were fast in taking turns in punches and blocks. Junie took a while on her combos, but was quickly answered by the Blitz-Jäger. "This is child's play!" He said before he grabbed her neck after overwhelming her with a combo, then his body before throwing her to the bathroom wall, making a mean hole, letting her feel the wood and tiles on her body. "Now I want to take your life."

She hissed before she suddenly got up and jumped back, letting her attach to the wall in fury. "Isn't that what I was doing to you?!"

Blitz-Jäger chuckled before letting his pistol appear on his hand again. "You're not even close." He aimed his pistol at her.

"We'll see." She muttered before pushing off the bathroom wall and seeing beams come at her while evading them. She flew through the hole before spear-charging and hitting him hard on his torso with her with her shoulder and bringing them both to the west wall.

Meanwhile... a child girl was happily drawing something with a pencil on her paper while on a small table. Then, an old man came beside her. "Oh? What is this?" He asked while he looked at the sketch.

Then the girl puts the pencil down, and holds the paper with both hands and shows the drawing. "Look, Yéyé! I drew a bat!"

"Huh? Isn't this a girl looking like a bat?"

"I know! It's because that's how I saw her!"

"Eh? You saw her?"

"Yes. She flew by from the window, Yéyé!" And the girl smiled at this. This made the old man gulp.

He widened his eyes. ' _What is she drawing? And why?_ ' And his question in thought was answered as their east wall was bashed, making a hole, seeing a black figure with red hexagons hitting it more while a dark a sinister creature emerged as well. The black armoured being struggled to get up, but not before the creature charged with a growl and swinging her wing with claws on it. This made the girl scream as he covered her and brought them to one side of a strong bed while the fight was ensuing.

"Yéyé! I'm scared! That girl is scary!" The girl said before she covered her ears.

 _ **Hotel hallways...**_

Kelvin and Tyler were running the stretch of the hallway while carrying handguns with them. "Shit, shit, shit!" Kelvin cursed, knowing something bad has happened, and he's worried of Junie.

And as they arrived in their room with guns drawn, they saw a big mess. The bed had its covers sliced and made with cuts. A hole connecting the room with the bathroom was made, and tile pieces were even spread around on the floor. Tyler went in there to see if there were any threats, only to find none.

Then Kelvin looked at the west wall, seeing a bashed hole. "Whoa. Ty... seen this?" Kelvin asked, later sensing Tyler come close to him while Kelvin looked through the hole. "Another apartment room that's next to ours." He then walked through the hole in the wall, now in the other room. He then saw an old man holding a little girl tightly. ' _They're scared of..._ ' He stopped in his thoughts as he clearly heard beam-fire, but he knows it's a different kind of sound. ' _Damn it... I hope not hearing it would help us all out, but this'll turn ugly fast._ ' "Tyler, form up! I got a feeling this'll be very chaotic."

"Right behind ya." Tyler then followed Kelvin out of the apartment room...

Meanwhile, _**the hotel roof**_ was rocked as Junie was busted off through the hard concrete flooring of the roof until she was rolling on the floor, wounded. She was healing herself and fast, but it wouldn't be enough for her. ' _Damn it... I tried to get close, but it isn't enough!_ '

And through the same hole, Blitz-Jäger jumped out of it and finally landed on the hard flooring, now looking at the weakened human-bat witch in front of him. His weapons were not with him. He didn't need it, since she was too easy. "What's the matter?" He then approached her and kicked her while thrown to the hard side-railing of the roof. "You can't even fight! You can only scare the hell out of people you don't know."

"Idiot." Junie muttered before she struggled to get on her knees. "I do more than that."

"Still trying?" Blitz-Jäger said with a chuckle before he bent and put his hand with a strong grip around her neck, gripped it tight before standing and bringing her up from the ground. "You should start surrendering. It's easier on your part. I get to either let you go, or kill you. But right now, I don't need witnesses like you. You're nothing compared to a military witch and there's nothing to change that." He saw the suffering she's going through while choking, not getting any air at all. "Still living. I admire you." His free hand glowed before his beam-pistol was made through shards and formed up on his hand. "But now is the time you become a casualty." And just as he aimed his pistol at her head with his finger on the trigger...

" _ **PHOENIX KICK!**_ " Tyler's shouted ability came with his jump-spin kick, effectively hitting the armoured figure's head, letting go of Junie. He finished his spin to find out the figure did a cartwheel after his attack before getting on his feet. ' _Well that's convenient._ ' He thought before charging at the Neuroi figure. With a combo of kicks and punches that the figure found easy to defend from, Tyler found himself getting overwhelmed after being countered by the enemy after a good defense.

Kelvin pointed his gun out while his familiar was out to try getting an aim on the armoured figured, but then saw Junie in her human-bat form on the ground. "Shit... Junie!" He ran to her and bent to her before examining her. "Damn it... Why the hell did you fight him for? You could have called us first!"

Junie seemed embarrassed and uneasily smiled. "I like a good fight now and then."

"And get yourself killed?"

"For your safety, yes." And she saw him fist down the concrete flooring. "What?"

"Then you're so stupid. Stay down for me." Kelvin said this while he's irritated before he stood up and looked at Kelvin and the figure battling each other.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business." Kelvin's answer was met when he saw Junie suddenly sitting up. "You're not strong enough."

"You're still upset, you know. I can tell since we talked to each other and..."

"Are you bringing that up?!" Kelvin didn't ask the question fully when he saw that Tyler opened up some space between him and the figure before raising his pistol and squeezed the trigger. The figure to his surprise drew an energy blade from his arms. "Shit... Tyler, get back!"

"WHOA!" Tyler saw the figure swing his energy blade and he jumped back before landing and leaning forward before launching a forward jump to punch the figure to at least get a hit. The figure uses his free hand to block the punch before swinging the blade at Tyler again. This time, Tyler used his shield before he was pushed back. He was quick on his feet before seeing the figure suddenly teleports and equips a beam-pistol at his free hand. "Isn't this great?!"

Kelvin then fired his handgun at the figure before seeing the bullets make only small damage. The figure slowly turned its head towards Kelvin. "You're wasting your time."

And even Kelvin was surprised of this. Doe the enemy really have the capacity to speak? "So you talk."

"I'll gut you once I'm done with your brother." And the Neuroi figure suddenly raised its beam-pistol at Tyler before the human-bat form of Junie suddenly came from behind with two feet fiercely kicking the figure's back, making him stumble forward and stagger, and Kelvin took this as a chance as he ran to the enemy. Blitz-Jäger saw it coming as he let his energy blade protrude from his free arm and swung it at Kelvin. It was too close as Kelvin evaded the blade by an inch from his neck.

Tyler and Kelvin had to think of a plan and they both regrouped together with Junie. Eventually, Blitz-Jäger laughed at them, amused at their behaviour. "And you're banding together like a bunch of idiots. This will not delay the inevitable. I started badly by targeting the girl."

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Kelvin demanded answers from the figure. "Neuroi scum."

"No. I'm more than that, and you've seen what I can do, Fray." Blitz-Jäger then pointed his blade at Kelvin. "Mark my words: Your presence alone, sickens not just Neuroi, but me in particular. You and your brother will die one way or another. This time, I will not make a mistake gutting you first. I underestimated the girl. I shall not make the same mistake again."

"Who are you?"

" _ **He calls himself Blitz-Jäger**_." Junie answered for Kelvin. "He might have the bravado, but indeed he's skilled."

"A Neuroi hybrid?" Tyler muttered out the question.

"Far from it." Blitz-Jäger replied. "Your brother has some issues on some people he once had done business with. I was sent to kill him, and you."

"Who did?"

"Why should I tell you?" Blitz-Jäger laughed. "That would ruin the fun, wouldn't it?"

"You think this is a game?!"

"No. I think this is a waste of time. You both ruined my surprise attempt, but I suppose I could do better the next time and try sniping you both out instead. The girl will be the last. She'll be my trophy if she lives."

"What did you say?!" Kelvin was about to go and approach Blitz-Jäger without thinking and Tyler held him.

"Think about it. She might just be in better hands in my care."

" _ **LIKE HELL!**_ " Junie said before hissing out her anger. "I choose my own men, and I choose them."

"Fool. He wants you for your body."

"I don't care. That's how I want to be for him." Junie smirked at Blitz-Jäger.

And he chuckled briefly. "Then I stand corrected. You're as much of a fool while you're determined. Perhaps it's not a good time to come after you all just yet. But mark my words, I'll be coming for all of you one way or another." And his chest shone white before a flash blinded all three of his opponents.

 _ **Meanwhile, Arthur sighed while slumping on the seat in his office while the phone's handset was on his ears.**_ "You let them know of who you are, Adam?"

" _I kept them glued to their seats with good reason, Arthur. Besides... I had to make sure they're misled by what I said._ "

"With one of the parties responsible for sending you? I suppose that's in order. Kelvin went through different parties undercover while investigating them for underground operations. One of those parties might be responsible, but more of an advantage is Tyler finding out. I hope they fight over it."

" _Hehe... I'll find a bigger weakness in them in no time._ "

"Don't underestimate them next time. That girl... Junie Valenskiy... Are you sure she's got Primal Shapeshift?"

" _I'm positive._ "

"Then she should be our way in."

" _How?_ "

"Oh you'll know soon. She's vulnerable for a reason, but not when she's accompanied by them. You'll like it."

" _I see. I can't wait to hear of it._ "

"But for now, focus on your other tasks. The crew just stopped by Pinasis for repairs on their ship. It seems they handled quite a problem after searching... Hehe... for a disappeared flotilla."

" _Wait, what?_ "

"Neuroi ambushed them."

" _You know better, brother. You know better of the Neuroi so you know more than I do of their plans._ "

"Oh, you have no idea of what else. Now... Anticipate their route when they start to move and just observe the ship itself when it's in view. Don't engage them or do anything that could jeopardize the plans of the Neuroi. They want to scrap the ship for parts too, so we might as well try bringing it to be as mint as possible before retrieving what the guy wants. You know his agenda, since I told you."

" _Was it enough information?_ "

"You don't trust my mouth then. Hehehe..." Arthur chuckled. "I know it isn't much, but you brought yourself back by agreeing to what I want. You'll get a share of it. And this time... No more running. You'll be just as victorious as I would be. Isn't that enough?"

" _I know it isn't for you. I only agreed to help you, not get my share thanks to your greed for power._ "

"Then you know I'm offering it just now. Just think about it, Adam. Now... I'm hanging up." Arthur then puts the handset down, ending the call. ' _Whether you like it or not, our power is both a curse and a blessing. No more running and hiding, Adam. No more. We face the inevitable one way or another... Together._ '

 _ **Back in Xing... The next morning...**_

 _ **A different hotel building... And a different room... 0622 hours...**_

Tyler was quickly writing stuff on his notebook while he was standing up in front of the bed, aware of 3 crates of weapons on it. While alone, he had only written what was necessary on his notebook, such as the inventory he has with Kelvin, and not to mention Junie. Ever since last night, they had to make a hassle and move to another hotel to be sure they're not tracked again. They made a mistake telling the receptionist of what they want. Now, they're not taking any chances, especially since this room is actually stolen of its own right to be owned by anyone, since they broke in instead.

Kelvin finally came back in the room together with Junie. "Ty, how are things?"

"Everything's here, Kel: Automatics we're gonna need for that big raid."

"Excellent. It's enough for a shitstorm too."

" _ **Tell me about it...**_ " Junie mutters while seeing the crates of weapons. "I never handled so much firepower in my life. I'm good with pistols, and I just fly with my familiar since anything else can weigh down my flight."

Kelvin then puts an arm over Junie's shoulder. "You'll have to try getting used to flying with weight on you."

"My Wing-Claws can't always turn into hands easily, you know."

"Then be a flier instead. Use melee attacks while you just deliver stuff to us whenever you're good for it."

"I can live with that." Junie's reply was coincidental to knocks on their door. "Now, who could that be?"

"Ha..." Tyler sighed. "I think I got a pretty good gut feeling of who it is. I bet he's pissed." And with that said, Kelvin went to the door and opened it, to find a black suit and tie Xingiet walk in and grab the man's collar while closing the door behind him.

Kelvin was pinned to the wall thanks to the angry Xingiet.

"You... IDIOT!" The man said, speaking English. "Do you know what ruckus you've caused?! Thanks to you, the Triad Core is making plans, and you started it! Ever since you were made after getting your own asset killed, you decided to cause trouble at another hotel! Damn you! We've been covering you for too damn long. Now?"

" _ **Now...**_ " Kelvin glared and made a tone to stop the furious Xingiet. "...you're gonna be calm and we'll explain everything." He said it just before he was let go by the Xingiet, and saw him pacing back and forth. "Mr. Jian, we can't just start a sneak attack this time. They start moving... It'll be a bigger problem. They'll be around to make havoc, and this is our only chance to strike.

"It will be the only thing that's left: Attacking their HQ here in Beijing. Like what you said, nobody will know of our involvement in your nation."

"But what of your faces? We had to find the same witnesses who saw you, Mr. Fray. And we also found panicked and scared citizens thanks to the bat of a witch as you know of. They saw everything. And now we're just making sure to shut them up."

"I hope you don't kill them."

"I wish the Special Forces unit won't do just that, but you must step up and not think about these things any longer. The Triad Core is about to move a big shipment of their supplies tonight, and themselves included. While the day is ready for you, the night is only going to be an advantage. Don't miss the opportunity, Mr. Fray. Your team might not fully have it, but you can pull it off."

" _ **Tch...**_ " Tyler snickers. "By pulling it off, you mean you'll send us to our deaths."

"That won't be the case," Junie replied. "I'll find it well said that we can pull this off, but we gotta help each other out and pull our shit together. Nazovite etot redkiy sluchay "rabota v komande". (Call this rare case 'teamwork.') And I believe in Kelvin's leadership." She smiles, now glancing at Mr. Jian. "We'll do our best out there."

"Hmm..." Jian hummed before turning his back on the three. "Make sure you come back alive so we'll be able to..." And just as he reaches the door knob and twists it.

" _ **I know.**_ " Kelvin interrupted Mr. Jian. "You'll take the credit, but try not to make the story blunt on the public."

"Then I hope our business would not be broken with you screwing up. Otherwise, we'll all be damned." Mr. Jian said this before he goes through the door and closes it behind him and leaving the three alone.

Tyler then glances at his brother, now glancing back. "What now?"

"We aren't gonna fight without bullets, so find out how many rounds we got."

* * *

 ** _Oh... HELL YES! It's getting real over here, and many of you would hope to see them come out without a scratch. Review answers will come up on the next chapter. :) I am back on updating this once more. :D Actually... I think of updating round and around, especially with my Puella Magi stories out._**

 ** _See ya on the next chapter. ;) Leave reviews on this chapter and/or PM me for ideas or discussions on this story. ;)_**


	23. Peace and Order (part 1)

**_Hi, guys! This is a quick update for the first part of Peace and Order. Thrill of the Hunt will continue as the final part will be published two chapters from this one, since the next chapter will be the second part of this title. ;)_**

 ** _Now, I see you guys noticed that I've been updating kinda slow, but things happened on development and I apologize for the delay. Plus... You won't be confused this time since the order of updates will be more focused on this, but I'm also updating my War-Torn Reboot if you're into more hardcore stuff. That's a separate fanfict universe, and my fellow Strikers would be waiting for it as well. Thanks for the support on my fanficts especially this one too! :)_**

 ** _Now... get a good look at Strike Witches: Displaced by Leche Flandre. It's a good story, and it's a collab story I'm glad to catch up to, and soon, we'll have a little crossover once our fanfict dates match. And it's gonna be soon... REAL soon. :D_**

 ** _No updates on reviews for now, so let's go ahead and get this going! Here's Chapter 21 now. Enjoy! ;)_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21**_

" _ **Peace and Order (part 1)"**_

 _ **Jenna –**_ _We're glad we even made it to Pinasis. I visited the country once before, and I only got all the way to Samar just to see things. It's a beautiful country and I never knew we'd be docking there. Anyway... we're out all the way in Cebu right now... My arm was almost fixed when I recently found something though, so half my arm is restored. This needed to be settled first._

 _ **Cebu Outpost, Pinasis... Late June, 1945...**_

The outpost itself had a small airstrip but had more hangars. However... most of the hangars are not for planes, but actually for supply storage and delivery purposes. It would only seem that Xing and the Australis needed supply runs each time for the sake of their battles against Neuroi, and Pinasis is known as a central trade center thanks to that.

 _ **Hangar 8...**_

 _What I recently found... was something I needed to talk about with Doc. Classified information about certain things were first of many things, but these are certainly something of an issue. I was walking in the hangar by myself carrying a folder, when I found Doctor Ichiro talking with a striker specialist. I called him. I brought him out of the hangar, and got him to a military tent a little off the outpost..._

 _ **Military tent... 1127 hours...**_

Jenna then slides over the folder on the only desk in the tent. "I have to ask: What is this?"

Ichiro looked at the folder on the table, which had the word CLASSIFIED, and he looked at her. "It's something you shouldn't have looked at. Is this a big deal?"

"It is... Ichiro. Mind if I call you that now?"

"It's fine, Jenna."

"Anyway, Doc... What are these plans for? One of the names on the documents here is named under Ursula Hartmann. It's clear here, Doc. These are striker dev documents, and they're clearly for a purpose... YOU contributed. If it's not a big contribution, then at least you put up pointers for Hartmann."

He knew a getting documents under advisement that is classified meant it needed to be kept in a safe place. But why would she go to his office for that? "Jenna... Why would you even care?"

"Of course I'd care, Doc! Damn it, if other parties have any hold of these... You should have at least kept this hidden somewhere."

"Jenna, you don't understand. I'm making it clear to myself that I need to keep looking at them for a safe preference."

"It's for what, exactly?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Of course you won't." She glared at him, but then chose to glance away later on. "I know you won't tell me anything unless this comes out, but if this information went to the wrong hands..."

"...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been more careful. Besides... My assistant needed it. Not me."

"Your assistant? You mean... Nicholas?"

"Daniel Nicholas has been researching input and outputs to certain machineries. One of the machineries involve striker units and he needed to see if there are other inputs to them. Thanks to that, I needed to tell him a few things..."

"...and you're sharing it with him? That's even more foolish, Doc. These are experimental strikers that are supposed to be shipped out to Dover if they're gonna be finished on schedule."

"Is that supposed to be a big deal?"

"IT IS, Doc." Jenna snapped her eyes to him. "You don't see the power of etherjet strikers like I do. I understand you want to make this a real deal for yourself, but incidences happen. What if it happens to the ones who would use these anyway?"

"It's not going to be the case, as long as proper instructions of its use are taken into mind, Jenna."

"Well... You ARE the inventor of the newly modified striker units after all. Still... the risks of it are a little questionable."

"Thank you for letting me know."

"You should understand something already happened to a certain captain from the 501st about an experimental etherjet striker which is modelled the ME-262. I would like to point out that not all that strikers, including that same one that captain used, are perfected. I understand you want to keep on perfecting it as others do... but be ready for the risks. Although you might have seen the development of the Ohka as a risky one, not being put under your supervision fully, it was still successful and I'm able to use them well. I still have to warn you. You're one of the contributors. If you expect that things are going to make a failure, I suggest you start planning to not get involved."

Ichiro groaned at this. "You're doubting what I do, Jenna."

"Ichiro, you better get your head straight because I don't doubt you. It's just that... You're preparing for something else. And it's something even I can't know for myself... SINCE YOU DON'T WANT TO OPEN UP! Once again, I can't force it on you either. Besides... that other etherjet model of the Shinden seemed to be rather interesting, since it matches the specs of what Yoshika Miyafuji is using."

"Your point?"

"You're clearly building that unit for her... but for what?" Jenna asked it with a strained voice before approaching the inventor. "Don't tell me you're already preparing for something inevitable... Are you?"

Ichiro then turned his back on her. "I... I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me what?"

"Sometimes, you need to keep your head only to yourself. It will risk your career, you know." And with that, Ichiro suddenly turned and took the folder from the table, before walking away and out of the tent.

Jenna sighed before taking a seat near the desk. ' _What are you up to, Doc? I don't question you any further on the other units, but there's that thing about the Shinden's etherjet variant. What, is going on with you?_ '

 _ **Meanwhile on the Sky Dreadnought...**_

 _ **Captain's Quarters...**_

That time, Haen was viewing reports. After Yates left the Sky Dreadnought for urgent duties in Pinasis, he had to fill in for a while on his position. He recently read radio transmission about different anomalies starting to appear everywhere, and he was focused on them. The same flotilla that recently disappeared also had witnesses saying something about an unclear purple anomaly on almost the same direction as where the flotilla actually disappeared. He knew something was up on this, and he was viewing other reports.

Then he saw radio transmissions and other debriefing information from several soldiers about the same purple anomaly spotted. This time, it covered a missing amount of supplies, which wasn't used as clear evidence yet. Whatever was in his mind right now, he was seeing it there first, but even the UNIA cannot see this as quite a big evidence of disappearances. Where did the missing supplies go? Where was that flotilla even before it disappeared? And if it did disappear, where did it go? There was no luck so far in the past month, and something like this doesn't simply disappear. Along with a link that's impossible to determine, he knows it was the only thing connecting the dots.

His thoughts were interrupted however by knocks on his door. He immediately walked to the door and opened it, seeing the Pinasian Mass-Witch twins. "Ah, Lorena and Mackenzie."

"Hello, Captain." Mackenzie said while she saluted him along with Lorena. "It's been a little while since repairs have started for the day. Mind if we go out and check Cebu for ourselves?"

"Is that a request?"

"Oh, sorry... I ask permission to leave the vessel along with my sister, sir."

"On what reason?"

"We never actually went to Cebu and saw its sights. After all, Lorena and I haven't been going around in the country before we joined the crew itself, thanks to Jenna. We were wondering at what other places in the country looked like. I mean... it's not everyday we see different places, right?"

"It's true. The ship is currently being repaired and two Mass-Witches aren't required to monitor it for the meantime. However... given the fact that it IS being repaired, you'll have limited time for the day. You'll only be given until 1700 hours."

"B-b-b-but that's a whole day, sir!"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"I-I mean, no sir!" Mackenzie made no other move but salute. "Thank you very much, sir! That's enough time for me and my sister so we'd look around."

"Very well. You'll then be reporting for duty at 1700 hours, early or sharp. At whichever preference, you won't be a second late. Is that understood?"

" _ **Yes, sir!**_ " Both twins said.

"Good. You're both dismissed!"

" _ **Thank you, sir!**_ " The twins replied for the last time before Haen closed the door.

"Phew..." Mackenzie was in relief as she walked with Lorena in tow. "I can't believe that's over."

"Hey, at least we asked him!"

"That's good to know, seeing we really needed it and he had a lot of things to do since Yates left for his duty call here."

"Bakit pa kaya siya umalis? Parang may pamilya siya dito, ah! (Why did he have to leave? It's like he has a family here, or something.)"

"I don't know the reason to that myself, sis. Malay mo, baka kung sino-sinong babae kasama niya. (You never know, he might be having moments with different women.)"

"Loko! (You're crazy!) Are all men you meet like that?"

"Hindi. Mabuti nga eh. (No. Good thing too.) It's just... you never know what travels in the mind of a man at any moment, and you can't really see it until it's too late. The world works that way."

"We can't stop that, Mackenzie."

"Of course we can't. They can't change." Mackenzie said this with no doubt, and it meant something to Lorena.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing..." Mackenzie muttered aloud, like she was in a trance thanks to her memory...

 _ **FLASHBACK... 3 years ago...**_

"KENZIE!" Lorena shouted before she was hit by a local village adult. Eventually, she was blindfolded and tied on her hands behind her back. "Saklolo! (Help!)"

"Walang tutulong sa'yo at sa kapatid mo. Pumayag siya. Harapin mo na lang. (No one's helping you and your sister. She agreed to it. Just deal with it.)"

Mackenzie, who was blindfolded, was slapped on her cheek while her hands were tied behind her back. Her blindfold was removed before she saw there were three men surrounding her. Then... she was forced to kneel, and eventually got forced to lie down, before she was stripped of her clothes. She saw the erections of the three men, and deep chuckles from them.

Time flew that she was only watching her blindfolded sister, already deep in her thoughts away from the fact that she was nude, she was penetrated, and she was being sprayed with their thick juices while forever humiliated as her life changed instantly...

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

"Kenzie?" Lorena snapped Mackenzie out of her deep thoughts.

Mackenzie appeared to be next to the door leading to the staircase off the ship to the docks. "Oh, okay..." Eventually, she started leading her sister to the staircase and she stepped on it first as she headed down along with Lorena.

 _ **Mackenzie –**_ _Those memories... I would never forget. I was forced to follow the demands of our kidnappers, but we were rescued, fortunately. I thought my parents would be able to comfort us after that. But we were wrong. By the time we were supposed to be there for our parents... they separated. Why? Why did they do that? And it was only then that my sister and I knew: Our father was arrested. It seems the kidnappers were once friends of my father, but why? The whole time, those kidnappers did a bank robbery in the past with him. They threatened to take down our whole family if they don't get their cut. He gave them an unfair cut and got most of the money for our own sake. But in the first place... He was always wrong. Now... I lost my virginity by force thanks to it._

 _Then our mother disappeared. I know the closest reason to it was not allowing herself to bear it all the more, and she abandoned us thanks to that._

 _Lorena might seem to be disgraced by it, but I was ignoring it. I wanted to move past it. Our father was a bastard the whole time, and both Lorena and I never saw it coming. But mom? She just lost it, and just moved on. We did the same thing._

 _Next thing we know: We're alone. Later... Jenna came along. That's about as much as I remember._

 _ **They were travelling by military truck to a nearby town from the outpost.**_ Lorena was driving shotgun while Mackenzie has the wheel. "Whoo-hoo!" Lorena was shouting out her side window while feeling the wind during their travel.

"Lorena, pumasok ka na nga! (Lorena, just get in here!)"

"Sensya na, ha! Excited, eh! (I'm SOOO sorry. I'm excited!)"

"Wala akong paki. Bumalik ka lang dito! Baka ma-alisan ka pa diyan ng ulo! (I don't care! Get back here, or maybe your head would be cut off!)" Mackenzie's demand was understood as a command, and Lorena was safely seated again. "And put your damn ass on the seat."

"When did YOU become bossy?"

"...ever since we left and your head was out like a dog's. The only thing missing was your tongue that's supposed to be out."

"Mackenzie, thanks for the advice, but I can handle myself well over here..."

"...without getting your head cut off? No thank you. We'll just be going around the town while we gather good supplies. They gave us a mission while we're relaxing out, you know. It's a good thing Pinasis is out of the Neuroi's range, but it might change soon."

"Oh? How come?"

"Remember how the Xingiet naval fleet from the north were attacked? They came mysteriously from the north and their radars didn't even detect them at first."

"Yeah. I heard they were those Deltas again."

"Exactly. What boggles me is that their radio comms suggested at first that they were friendly cargo transports."

"Could it be that those Deltas are shape-shifters? It happened last time to one jet Neuroi we know at this time."

"We don't know what they're doing here at this time, and the fact of the battleship with dark magic seems non-coincidental too. Those are units we haven't seen before and we still need to figure out what made them come here. They're fresh."

"I feel that this may be a big thing for them. Whatever they're here for, must be important."

"How can you say that?"

"I don't know. Those Neuroi are just Neuroi we just haven't seen before. Why of all places and times would they be around on the second Neuroi war?"

"Maybe their appearance is something that could topple us off our game?"

"Are you kidding? We're smarter than that!"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?!"

"Look, Lorena. Whether or not those units have appeared for a reason, we're to stick to doing what we do best, okay? We're not investigative journalists here."

"Tch. Killjoy."

"Am I that way? THEN DEAL WITH IT." Mackenzie said before arriving at the first town. "Finally. Okay, we're here for fresh fruits, mostly the ones washed and covered so they won't spoil on the way back."

"Got ya."

"Got the cash?"

"Yup! Alam ko naman, eh. (I know it.)"

"Sige. Bilisan mo na lang. (Alright. Just make it quick.)"

"Okay!" Lorena's reply came before opening her door and going in a nearby building with fruits and veggies on sale.

 _ **A while later...**_

Crates of fruits and veggies were being loaded into the truck. Mackenzie was waiting in the truck when Lorena finally got in the passenger side. "So?" Mackenzie asked.

"Everything's there, Mackenzie."

"Great."

"So, umm..."

"What now?" Mackenzie asked while half-lidded.

"Aren't we going to that beach spot yet?"

"NOT YET! The weather might not be that bad, but we gotta try doing our part at least getting supplies. It's good enough we're able to drive a truck. I got an idea how to drive it the whole time and I was taught together with you."

"Uh... What does that have to do..."

"IT DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH GETTING SUPPLIES EXCEPT SOMEONE HAS TO DRIVE THIS TRUCK, AND IT'S ME. SO ARE YOU GOING TO BE PATIENT, OR NOT?!" Mackenzie shouted it all against Lorena, and she winced at the result.

Lorena's eyes were like a hypno wheel now spinning while she drools. "Okay, okay..." She speaks in a monotone voice. "Whatever. Drive. Kill us both. Make us both pee our pants. I don't care, just... Uhh..." Lorena fainted and lied her head on her seat.

"Tch." Mackenzie snickered before driving the truck away from the place. ' _She just likes to really ruin things, huh? Or do I do it myself? Gosh... You're such an impatient sister._ ' She rolled her eyes up in irritation. "You are, dear sis. Next to that, you're a drama queen."

"Zzz... Sissy... Tsokolate naman. (Chocolate, please.)"

"Oh, shut up."

 _ **Back at the outpost...**_

"This outpost is almost a base." Catherine muttered to herself while walking with Trinity on the hangar complex. "Impressive, but they're undisciplined."

"You call them undisciplined when you yourself don't clean up your underwear after you wet yourself because of me?"

"What? I'm irresponsible at a personal level when I'm with you." Cat winked at her, and Trinity groaned in response.

"You're disgusting."

"And you aren't?" Cat chuckled at this. "Ufufu... Don't make me laugh."

"Cat, your discipline with me is different with discipline around the damn base, so please don't make it hard for yourself and just try to achieve discipline by being a model yourself."

"Me? What should I be a model for?"

"What for?"

"Exactly."

"Come on, you gotta have something they want you to follow on." Trinity's words stopped Cat, and turned to see the dark mermaid looking serious-looking.

"There's one, but you won't like it."

"Tch. Like I haven't known you. So... try me."

"Something or someone beautiful shouldn't always be taken as such. And it's the same with me." Cat then approached Trinity until she was so close, her face was near hers while her mouth closed the distance to one of Trinity's ears and whispered: "I'm someone I couldn't be messed with." And with no doubt, she put her tongue out and licked Trinity's ear, making her go red on her cheeks.

"C-Cat?!" Trinity softly whined before seeing Catherine smirk and bring her black and yellow themed eyes. She brought out her side-fang before letting her tongue out, now changed thanks to her nature she's showing: Lustful, Terrifying, Merciless.

"Is this what you're talking about?" Cat asked with a flanger-effected voice. "Is this the kind of model you want me to be?"

"No."

"Then I'm just a personal beauty to you. Is that right?"

"Y-Yes... I'm sorry if I said something..." Trinity stopped with Cat's fingers on her mouth.

"Of many things, Trinity... I'm my own girl, and I want you to remember that."

"O-Okay."

"Give me sugar, will ya?" Catherine extended her long tongue before Trinity brought out hers, now with light-blue glowing eyes coming from her as they both licked each other's tongues, before they took in each other's lips.

Divina was watching from afar while holding a box feeling irritated now...

 _ **Fast Forward...**_

 _ **The outpost's private medical bay for officers...**_

Jenna, while on the patient's bed of the medical bay heard a box being slammed on the table nearby. Divina was seen standing in front of it while hearing a sigh from her. It seemed she was upset of something. The mermaid eventually shook that off and turned to Jenna to approach her.

And Div looked at the undeveloped arm now reaching the elbow. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Okay then." Divina glanced towards the box before looking back at her. "Don't mind the box. I just picked up a few things I was fascinated with."

"Junk again?"

"Yeah. I collect them for some reason. It's becoming a hobby after all." Div eventually puts her hand forward and glows a little green before a soft green ray went to the undeveloped arm of Jenna. "So, how are you feeling all this time?"

"I'm doing great, thanks to you. Mmm..." Jenna moaned a little, knowing changes on her undeveloped arm are taking place. "It's different, really. I felt pain many times, but this one exhibits both pain and cooling for some reason. I'm getting the hang of it."

"It's been three days after all. At least you're able to get the fresh air to help you out on your recovery while Sky Dreadnought's being patched up. Plus, the cooling effect of our magic is helping out."

"But this mermaid's magic. It's different from the magic that we know."

"True. It's even rarely seen. Our clan leader actually, was once an alchemist. That got him to study more about different kinds of energy found in the ocean and all its dwellers. The good news about it is that most of the energy is friendly, while some are dangerous. He was able to finally crack it and some of the members of our little village were able to process the energy in them. It took time of getting used to. I was the very first, since I knew the advances in natural energies needed to be expressed in our community."

"So you're the one who was able to sear through the pain first."

"It's painful, but it's worth the risk, just to find out if there's anything else to prolong life in the ocean. It's being abused, and it needs to be given importance."

"You seem to really care about them."

"Of course! They're my family. What's more is, it becomes a tradition now. But I don't know about today. Starting when I swam from my clan's village, it just... I don't know. It fell apart. The meaning of life, and even its result... It faded away the longer I stayed out of the village since the Neuroi attacked."

"They're getting in all our nerves, you know. It's not just you."

"I can see why, since you lost..." Divina silently gasps, not willing to continue.

"No, it's okay. My dad lost to the Neuroi after he commanded a fleet too onboard the Ceasarette, but I don't blame him for never coming back, while he knows he made a promise to me to come back alive. Whatever life we had before, whether it changes or not, I believe we should really venture hard to find a purpose in us all, and in ourselves, more importantly. You're just doing the same thing and trying to pass on what you know... if you'll do it."

"I will. I'll be sure to seeing another growing mer-people community come alive with what I know. I'll teach them what needs to be known too."

"Good girl. At least you started, right?"

"But you know... I don't know if they'd take kindly to me. I mean... I'm also a witch through the fact I took the Inner-Familiar pill our clan leader made for some of us."

"Oh?"

"My familiar's an Olive Sea Snake. It's not the most common creature I see around, but I got used to it. I used my own fury, my newfound power, and whatever I got to rid the Neuroi in the seas around the home I once called my own. My father's magic staff was the only weapon I got, and even amplified it when I used water flares against my enemies that time. I was unstoppable."

"At least you're capable in fighting underwater. They could use a warrior such as yourself."

"Warrior? Tch. I'm nothing but a bastard mermaid, thanks to having a familiar. I don't hate being a mermaid with a familiar. I just don't like it when others are racists to the fact I'm both a water creature and a witch too. I can fight wherever I wish, and they should respect it." Divina said this before the room came silent.

Jenna looked at the eyes of Divina, now building up with whatever fury that's inside her. "Maybe... we should take a break."

Divina sighed, thinking it was a bad idea to stop, at first. Now that she thought of it, she didn't want to risk Jenna being overwhelmed with pain on whatever she's doing now. "Okay." She slowly lets the soft green ray fade before she puts her hands away. A little progress was made: Only a quarter inch difference was made when Jenna's elbow was getting visible together with the bone.

"Still with no hands, I'm fine with it."

" _ **Are you?**_ " Leona's voice was in the corner of the room while she's seen walking towards them. "Hehe... You certainly have a way of enduring pain no matter what, huh?"

"Hey, Anders."

"It's been a long while, Jen. I heard you talk to Okey-Dokey."

"You mean Ichiro? I'm good. It's something you don't need to know."

"I know, I know." Leona was eventually beside Jenna, opposite to Divina. "So, how's everything doing?"

"Divina got a little strong on me while we're in a conversation here. It felt a little stingy, but all the same, we're good."

"I see."

"How's your flying practice with the Ohka?"

"It's a lot of crap, you know."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Actually, it's quite the opposite." Leona's smirk, was just the taste in her story.

 _ **FLASHBACK... This morning...**_

Two Pinasian witches were flying over the seas on patrol with their striker units, carrying sub-machine guns.

"So, ang sabi ng isa... (So, the other one said.)"

"Teh... Ilang beses mo na kinukwento yan? (How many times have you told that story?)"

"Huh? Ano naman! (So what?)"

"Nakakairita kaya! (It's irritating.)"

"Tch. Wala ka lang gusto sa akin, Karen. (You just don't like me, Karen.)"

"Hoy... Ikaw na yung may problema sa kanila. Isa pa, yung kwento na yan, di totoo. (You've got a problem. What's more is for that story, it's not even real!)"

"Ano ba naman yan...? Hindi daw totoo. (What in the...? Not true, eh?) You're so mean, Karen."

"Enough with the English. Wala akong alam diyan. (I don't know much of that!)" As soon as Karen said that a little drone of etherjet engines came from behind.

Soon it got closer and the other unnamed girl noticed. "Naririnig mo yun? (Do you hear that?)"

Karen winced at the question. "Anong sinasabi m...?! (What are you...?!)" She stopped as she looked behind her, seeing a supersonic flying figure approaching fast from behind. "TABI! (EVADE!)" And the two girls split left and right as the figure suddenly zoomed past them, leaving a sonic boom before the two of them lost balance. They eventually got their balance back, and Karen finally stabilized. "PUTANGINA! (MOTHERFUCKER!)" She cursed out loud, now seeing the figure turn for them.

Soon, a foreign witch was able to hover between the two Pinasian girls holding a machine gun. She exhibited a green glow instead of a blue one, and the etherjet strikers she was using seemed to be friendly with her.

But Karen knew something: The foreigner was disturbing the two of them. "Walanghiya ka... (So shameless...)" She muttered before hovering with a tight fist, just before her teammate got in front of her and stopped her. "Padaanin mo ako. (Let me through.)"

"Hindi, Karen. Wag mo nang gawin yung iniisip mo. (No, Karen. Don't think what I think you're doing.)"

"Bastos naman yan eh! Muntik na nga tayo mamatay... (She's so rude! We almost got killed...)"

"ANO BA?! (STOP IT!)" The girl shouted at Karen. "It's not helping you at all!"

" _ **Hey.**_ " The foreign witch who seemed to be Britannian called out to the girls while she was holding a machine gun in her hands. "If you don't want me around..." She was about to hover when...

"No." The other girl looked at the foreign witch. "Stay. Karen is right for once."

"Is she now?"

"Hmph. Leche ka. (Damn you.) You simply have no regard for rules around witches these days, do you?"

"You already guessed it, princess."

"I see. Then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lieutenant Gwyneth Solaya. My teammate is 2nd Lieutenant Karen Paliseo. What we were you teasing you of while we're seeing you screw up with that striker unit, is that simple truth, that you can't fly it. Now that you can, you got a big head, don't you?"

"I see where this is going. In teasing me, you just want to keep going at it."

"Why not? When we heard rumors you're a former mercenary, we didn't want to be your friends. You can kill people too, and not just Neuroi."

"Is that a basis of why we should be enemies?"

"It is given as EVERY basis, Britannian. Deal with it. We hate you."

"I see. Haters are starting to spread now."

"Believe it."

"Then why don't you both show me what you can do."

"Oh?" Gwyneth smirked at the Brit. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Leona Anders."

"Tch. Unsure of your rank. Pathetic. You should know: The two of us don't back down in two VS two mock battles. You're no exception."

"I'm using etherjet strikers."

"It doesn't matter. That makes two of you just fine."

"So you want to test what I can do with real rounds? Is that what you're saying?" Leona's question was accompanied by Gwyneth looking at her partner before they nodded at each other and they glared at Leona.

" _ **WE WANT TO DEAL WITH YOU, ANDERS.**_ " Both girls said in response.

"This... is interesting!" Leona smirked at both of them before she gripped her machine gun tighter...

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

"It turned into a handicap match?!" Jenna said in shock to what Leona told her.

"Relax, Jen. We went through the mock battle ourselves, and all our shields were able to protect us anyway. So anyway, Gwyneth has this unique ability, allowing her to actually shoot out a combination of wind and electricity. It must have been some sort of electric gust move. Then, Karen has more of challenging ability when I see her literally teleport from one place to another using her magic."

"And...?"

"Those two didn't stand a chance. I once threw a thunderbolt at both them before it made smoke. I'm good at that: Making smokescreens with my thunderbolts. I got them both distracted before I shot at them. Little did they know, they were already out of ammunition when they engaged me further. They were just out of control from that smokescreen move."

"It made them feel pissed, Leona."

"Exactly. I used it against them so they'd run of ammo first, while I have the advantage."

"You're amazing. For such a short time..."

"I was only taught by the best, and that's you, Jen."

"Whoa..." Divina was stunned to hear the story from Leona. "That's amazing. No wonder you were feeling great when you got back on the ground."

"Divs... I'll just take that as a little compliment."

"It wasn't." And Divina got a straight glare from Leona. "Uh... Nevermind."

As Leona raised an eyebrow for what Divina felt she sensed there were other people behind her. And to her surprise, it was the two girls she faced earlier. "Oh. This is... unexpected."

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk..." Karen snickers as she stepped forward to Leona. "We could have won."

"Oh? I thought English wasn't your forte?"

"Just a face, Brit."

"And it's true." Gwyneth replied and got beside Karen. "She knows a bit of it herself."

"You two seem to be rather graceful in being partners. Too bad the loss was..."

"We're not thinking of a loss right now." Gwyneth's sudden reply got Leona to listen. "We might have lost that unnecessary bit of a mock battle, but we're here for something else, since it happened anyway."

"Huh?"

"That's right. We're actually here to invite you to our little drinking night. The commander is giving us the three-day duty off status thanks to some personal matters we've done for him. And since we're lonely even if we're together, I figured you could join us for this little occasion we call, a loser's party for two, now for three."

Leona laughed at it. "Hahaha... That's a cheeky title for a party."

"Well, thanks anyway. Something original from the Spring Aces of Pinasis." And Gwyneth's words made Jenna surprised.

"Hold on..." Jenna sat up from her bed. "You two are the rumoured Spring Aces? You two took on a battle-ready Medium-type 2 weeks ago."

"So you heard?" Gwyneth smiled at the Liberion witch's take on their story. "I didn't know we had an admirer."

"We hear things from all around anyway."

"I see. Thanks for doing your homework on us." Gwyneth glanced back to Leona. "Anyway, that's us. So don't think we're not capable."

"I think I deserve a drink indeed." Leona said it before putting her hand out. "Is that a truce then?"

"More like gaining respect, Anders." Gwyneth took Leona's hand and shook it together. Soon, Karen's hand was on it.

"We won't lose next time, Brit." Karen glanced with a serious emotion at Leona.

"We'll see. Another time for that will come. I promise." Leona said with a smile towards Karen. "You never know: You might hit me from behind without losing aim."

"We will see, indeed." Karen's let go and eventually Gwyneth does the same.

"We'll be going now, Anders." Gwyneth said this but...

"Call me Leona." The Brit witch seems to trust the two.

"Thanks. Call us by our first names too, then we're even." Gwyneth made no other notion and turned her back before heading her way out together with Karen from behind.

This was all happening while a female military officer was running to the medical bay...

 _ **Second Town, in which its name is what the twins still have to know... 1154 hours...**_

Mackenzie and Lorena eventually drove to another town this time to get meat. The supply run is worth it since they'll be seeing quite a number of different houses in its own fashion and cultural history. They're seeing a part of culture in Cebu that they do know, like some houses were made simply from straw and banana leaves.

"Aww... Kenzie."

"What now?" Mackenzie replied while finally stopping the truck and shutting off the engine.

"Why are we doing a little supply run anyway? Others can do it."

"Nonsense. We can help out a bit."

"Tch. You just want me to realize what I didn't do for the military should be paid."

"What? That's not how I wanted it to go." Mackenzie eventually got off the truck and walked in the town, this time with Lorena following a bit late from behind.

"Then how do you want it to go?"

"We're both on a task, and trying to relax for some reason."

"For some reason?"

"This supply run to be exact is not really necessary, but it's better to bring back something to the outpost instead of nothing. If we didn't bring back anything, they'll just think we're fooling around."

"But we're not!"

"It's not their thinking. They're always bustling in the day. Haven't you noticed that?"

While this was happening, _**somewhere at a blind corner in the town**_ was a simple banana leaf-house that's also partly made out of wood. And inside it was a man living alone. There were picture frames of him once dressed as a soldier, while on his adventures with the Gosojeon military. And there was only one related to his family.

The middle-aged man sat in fear on the floor, looking at the bandage wrapped on his right chest. The bandage slightly glowed a little white and he knows it already. But what he fears now, is that it's fading. He doesn't know what will happen next. But all he could hope for is that he'll be better once the little white glow was gone. His eyes widened. It finally lost its glow...

Lorena sipped the warm liquid through her mouth using a mug and her two hands. She didn't gulp it down yet, knowing the taste of her drink could be good, or bad. And as she lowered her mug... "Ang sarap... (It's delicious.)" She said this while seated in front of Mackenzie who has another mug with the same liquid. They were both seated oppositely at a small table.

"I didn't really know they had this specialty available this far too." Mackenzie then took a sip before lowering her mug again. "This is great. All the wonders that we could do with this little thing can already be realized and yet... We're drinking a wonder. It's the province's very own Ginger ale, served at its best. "

"You know, they should commercialize this."

"Nuh-uh."

"Why? Can't it be possible?"

"As much as you want it commercialized, they're already having a difficult time in agriculture thanks to the Neuroi hunting bastards still lurking around here. Ginger's not an easy thing to come across here, and we gotta respect that."

"Oh... The Neuroi always ruin things."

"Not really, and it wasn't long before. I think it was recently. It started in 1944 too."

"I... see..." Lorena's eyes were wide open but she was still listening to her sister.

"Do you have any idea what they are? They're Bio-Neuroi. Recently, Gosojeon is one of the countries to be hit with this, but it wasn't serious as what's happening here at home. They were able to completely repel the threat, but here's not a good place for the Bio's."

"How come?"

"Military power isn't the Pinasian's strongest suit today in this war. Even if they're around to protect the exterior to prevent any oncoming Neuroi coming in, what about the Bio-Neuroi? They're made through infected humans... even witches in fact. What's worse is if they're going in the country."

"Whoa... I thought that wasn't possible!"

"It is now. The infection can spread through your body by the use of Neuroi shards, or could just be a trick solution made by anti-witch parties: Melted Neuroi shards that are possibly made into injectibles."

"Wait a minute... This couldn't be related to what the brothers Fray are handling right now, right?"

"That's why they're around. They gotta stop those anti-witch parties before they do damage."

"I see. I hope nothing bad happens to them."

"You and me both."

The man grunted _**back at that house...**_ He was on his knees, now seeing the bandage completely off. His vision blurred while he looked at his chest, now looking at the infection made by red lines etched on his skin. The etches spread left, right, and even down while he groaned in pain, and he eventually screamed in pain for it as well. Then his head started aching badly. What was happening to him? What got him infected with such disease? His own questions weren't answered, as he finally lost his focus.

A little later, small grunts were heard from him while the headache was gone.

At the same time, another man in his twentie's knock on the door. "Pilayo! Pwede ka ba sa labas? May kailangan na tulong si Nanay. (Can you come out? Madam's gonna need assistance.)" And for a few seconds, then several seconds, no answer came and he knocked again. "Pilayo!" He called out the name of the man in the house, and still didn't get an answer. Eventually he had to turn the knob, and he slowly opened the door, just for a human hand with red lines on it to grab his shirt and was in shock. "P-Pilayo...!" He didn't continue as he was pulled in the house before door was closed, before sounds of his scream and flesh being torn up while being eaten alive could be heard barely by a few people.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_ Lorena and Mackenzie were finished from that cafe and eventually was looking around when they both saw a medium-fattened woman run to them in fear. " _ **DEMONYO! (DEMON!)**_ " She shouted out before passing the twins.

The two looked at each other before some civilian men passed them from behind and they observed the direction of where they're going. "They're going towards that... thing." Mackenzie muttered before further seeing other townspeople now carrying shovels and pickaxes. "Something's not right."

"Wanna find it out?"

"We better. Let's go." Mackenzie led the way as Lorena obediently followed her sister. As soon as they kept walking towards the spot where the commotion was coming from, they heard shouts... then screams.

And they eventually heard the growl of a man amplified by a Neuroi piercing scream. This was definitely something Mackenzie knows.

"Bio-Neuroi." Mackenzie then quickened the pace to where the commotion was coming from. As soon as she arrived at a town corner, she saw a townsman thrown in the air before hitting a banana cart nearby and destroying. "Shit! It's getting worse!" Mackenzie then stopped and Lorena did the same. "Lorena, that cafe has a public telephone. Use it, and call the damn outpost. This is a clear problem. No military personnel are nearby this spot."

"B-but what about you?!"

"There's no time! Give me the gun!"

"But you never used one yet! Neither of us have!"

"AKIN NA ANG BARIL! (GIVE ME THE GUN!) I swear to god, you should have a mind of reason!" Mackenzie saw a pistol being handed to her by an irritated Lorena. "Lorena..."

"Okay lang ako. Mag-ingat ka na lang. (I'm fine. Just be careful.)" And Lorena just left to do what she's told to do. Eventually, she arrived at the cafe and went to the backdoor, busting it down! "KUYA! May kaguluhan dito! Nasaan telepono niyo?! (We have a problem! You got a phone here?!)"

 _ **Back at the outpost...**_

 _ **Officers' Medical Bay...**_

Gwyneth and Karen were just leaving the room when they saw a familiar female officer run towards them.

"Paliseo, Solaya, bumalik kayo sa loob! (Paliseo, Solaya, get back inside!)" The female officer immediately got the two to nod and return in the medical bay, but she went ahead of them as she saw the intended person she needed to see, who was being treated on the bed. Commander Halsey's arm was slowly being healed up by a green-haired girl and another foreigner was there accompanying the disabled commander. With no doubt, the female officer slowed down to a quickened walk and stopped in front of them, saluting them. "Pardon me, Commander Halsey, but we have a situation."

Jenna nodded at Divina before the mermaid eventually stopped the healing for the meantime. She then looked back at the officer. "Lieutenant Garcia, mind explaining yourself?"

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but one of your officers just called from 'Moonlit Town' and they might be facing a threat there."

"Neuroi?"

"Bio-Neuroi."

" _ **Leche... (Damn...)**_ " Gwyneth muttered while arriving close to the party with Karen. "Meron pa dito. (There are some here.) How bad can it get?"

Garcia looked at Solaya. "We might already confirm this as a fresh threat so I believe it's a level 2 threat by now."

" _ **Level 2?**_ " Jenna asked, making Garcia glance back at the curious commander.

"Bio-Neuroi tend to infect humans basically with shards, since it's the most common cause. However... Not every soldier or civilian is safe from it as even as a very small and single spec of a Neuroi's shard could be embedded into them whenever they come from a battle-torn environment. We classify them as infectees. But once their mind is 'hijacked' by the infection inside them, they turn to Bio-Neuroi."

"I know what the are, but what's with the level classification?"

"Level 2 Bio-Neuroi are already starting throw shards to make more infectees, but needs to eat flesh for him to get more powerful so it could throw shards. It's a bad time for a Neuroi at that level. He could infect the entire town unless it's contained."

"Contained... You mean take out the whole town because of a single threat?"

"It's not just one threat we might deal with here. We're dealing with a population of 80 or more people candidates to the infection."

"What?! That's outrageous! And I supposed you heard your own military is gonna its best to contain the situation by bombing any place to hell because of this, right?!"

"You heard right."

"Then they can't."

"That's not an option. Right now, she's being told to evacuate that town for a possible bomb-strike that's going to happen and soon."

"No, no, no!" Jenna immediately sat up. "Where the hell is Colonel Garcia?!"

" _ **Already here.**_ " A man in his 30's dressed in an olive-colored uniform came in walking with stature towards the party.

"Father?" Lt. Garcia muttered as her father walked past her.

Eventually, the colonel sighed at the situation in his mind. "This is something that needs to be contained. I'm sorry, but an infection like this has no other cure except through fire. If they get to a higher level, they'll be able to fire beams and we can't allow that. We must end it..."

"...by uprooting the problem?! You're gonna cause casualties here!"

"We'll take that risk only to prevent a future outbreak, commander. You must understand."

"I will not allow it, WITH MY OFFICERS STILL IN THAT TOWN!"

" _ **CALM DOWN!**_ " Leona spoke out of the blue intensely at Jenna. "Commander, allow me to get there. I'll take out infectees before they cause any more casualties. All the town needs to have is to be free from infections, right?"

"It's not that easy, Anders."

"Accurate shooting's my game, even if the target moves or I move. You can trust me, as much as you know then."

"B-but..."

"JEN! Look... the more time we waste, the more the chance will slip from our hands. This is my only shot here! Work with me."

" _ **Ehem...**_ " Gwyneth's throat-clearing got the attention of Leona. "If you're going to try prevent any more casualties as best you can, Karen and I want in."

"Wait... Solaya?"

"Me too." Karen said next. "Sisiguraduhin ko lang okay si Gwyneth dito. (I'll just make sure my friend's okay with this.) I'm okay with it if she is."

Leona's surprised of this, seeing the two Pinasian aces agreeing to her own plan. "Guys..."

The colonel groaned at this suggestion, but made his decision. "I guess there's nothing bad with giving this a try. We could have at least a contingency but it could end up badly too."

"You can count on us, Colonel." Leona assured the colonel.

"Otherwise... the bomber witches will clean up the mess for you, even if it gets their hands dirty. You three have permission to sortie." The colonel's words were clear.

" _ **Roger!**_ " The three said in unison before they ran out of the medical bay together.

Lieutenant Garcia seemed okay with it and looked at her father. "Colonel, it's wise they be careful. Once the primary threat reaches the fourth level, beams will be fired from it."

"I understand, Lieutenant. This is why the three of them are faster than the bomber witches coming to Moonlit Town. We at least have them as a contingency before the worst happens. It's a good plan, nonetheless. And I suppose Jenna's mercenary witch could do the job, if she can shoot right."

"I understand too, Colonel."

"Good. Report to the command center after you escort Commander Halsey there yourself."

"...escort the commander?"

"And Captain McGregor may just join in as well. I'll see you there, Lieutenant." Colonel Garcia eventually left his daughter behind with the rest.

Lieutenant Garcia then turned to Jenna. "I hope you're comfortable."

Jenna then got off the bed and Divina walked beside her. "How could I be with my officers as targets?"

"Tch. Just follow me, Commander Halsey. And you too, helper." Lt. Garcia said it while leading Jenna and Divina out of the medical bay...

 _ **Back in Moonlit Town...**_

The two-legged Bio-Neuroi of course, was human in a sense. But while wearing pants from its hip down, it was barefooted, and bare on its chest while its whole body was darkened while it has small red hexagons, at irregular places on its body. It groaned while walking to anyone who seems to be both a threat... and a target of opportunity. A townsman with a crowbar went behind it to attack it, only to be anticipated as the Bio-Neuroi smacked him to his face while getting shards in that man, now letting him writhe in pain. The man was doomed to turn, but not before the Bio-Neuroi groans and quickly pounces on the man, taking its meal as the man screamed for mercy.

Mackenzie saw how the Bio-Neuroi did it and more townspeople were afraid. Only a few wanted to try killing the Bio-Neuroi. ' _But they want to protect their lives... their livelihood._ ' Soon, the townspeople surrounding the Bio-Neuroi zombie were just scared and started running away, while others who were brave tried venturing against it. The men were repelled by being thrown with shards or being suddenly bit if they get too close. Mackenzie couldn't bear the sight of it, and realized she was getting scared herself. The handgun in her hand shook as her hands did. ' _What the...?! This is... terrifying! I can't even...! No, I have to do it! I have to do it and... And...!_ ' She only saw the Bio-Neuroi groan and bite off the ear of another man before biting and devouring his neck off him. She snapped here and screamed out while raising her handgun at it and squeezed the trigger once, giving the zombie a wound to its shoulder. A white spot appeared, but it was healing slowly. He groaned, seeing where the shot came from and put his arm out before walking to her. She kept squeezing the trigger as more shots were fired at it. This time, she tried shooting the chest, and she was accurate at it.

But the zombie never stopped walking and groaned louder. She kept firing, but the weapon's slide was completely at the back and it clicked on her. ' _No! It's out!_ ' It groaned even louder before pulling its arm back before swinging it towards her direction, as shards were furiously coming at her. She dropped the weapon and raised her shield as the zombie kept throwing shards at her. The zombie groaned in disappointment before it walked faster towards her. This time, she has the chance to run, and she started running.

Mackenzie didn't stop, and her fear was getting the best of her, while she's a witch and she's supposed to make a difference. ' _Why the hell am I running?! I'm a witch, right?! Damn it...!_ ' And eventually, she found a house to hide in and hid herself there. She heard screams, then more groans from that same zombie Bio-Neuroi. She had to do something. But why did fear get to her even if she had a weapon? ' _I have to calm down and handle this! Lorena and I are the only witches here and..._ ' She gasped at her own thoughts. ' _Lorena!_ ' That was the only thought she needed before she attempted to leave the house, but not before seeing the same zombie Bio-Neuroi standing in front of her, making her shocked.

"Wee-tch..." It groaned before it quickly limped and walked towards her, and attempted to grab her, but she kicked it at its gut before she ran past it. It groaned before swinging its arm back and threw more shards, only to hit nothing while its prey kept running.

Mackenzie never found this any comforting as she ran away from the zombie. ' _It's following me?! What the hell?! No... it's hunting for witches! I heard it! I gotta get Lorena out of here!_ ' Mackenzie eventually got across more groans and moans from what she was shocked of, were more of the zombies. ' _Crap... Those shards must have done worse! Take it easy... I can run past them! They're slow. Yeah._ ' But she felt her ankle was grabbed and she yelped before falling forward and hits her chest to the ground, letting her feel the pain on her bosom, but not without hearing groans from a crawling zombie Bio-Neuroi. With her instinct, she kicked the zombie's head before it groaned, then kept going until its hands let go of her ankle. She springs up but yelps out as her ankle was hurt by the sudden action. She then starts limping away and quickly from the scene. ' _Damn it... Those shards are doing a bad number on them! It's spreading too fast!_ '

" _ **Mackenzie!**_ " Lorena's voice was the only thing needed for Mackenzie to go to.

' _My sister... Where is she?!_ ' And Mackenzie later saw Lorena carrying a frying pan and slamming a zombie's head as it fell to the ground. "LORENA!"

"KENZIE!"

"Ahhn..." Mackenzie kept limping towards her sister, now near that cafe they were once at. "Lorena... Tulungan mo ako! (Help me here!)" And eventually, Lorena came to her aid and helped her walk. Together, they were at least fast as they moved away from the zombies. Meanwhile, shards were thrown at them, while Mackenzie shielded them both. "Lorena, okay ka lang ba?! (Lorena, are you okay?!)"

"Anong akala mo sa akin?! (What do you think I am?!)"

"But I'm scared here... AHHN... It hurts..."

"Just hold on, sis! Nasaan na yung baril?! (Where's the gun?!)"

"Wala na yung laman! (It's empty!) BABA (DOWN!)" Mackenzie and Lorena ducked before shards went past them and they got back running from them as she kept shielding them both. "Ang bilis naman nila! (They're too fast!) Did you contact the outpost?!"

"Bad news, Mackenzie! Bomber witches are gonna come in to bomb the place!"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, but that's what I was told of, so we need to get out of here!"

"But there are others still in the town refusing to leave! They could be killed off too!"

"I know that too, Mackenzie, but we have to stay alive and clear the area! We got no choice!" Lorena replied, and they didn't speak to each other yet, while running from the zombie Bio-Neuroi...

 _ **Cebuano Pinasian Airspace...**_

A squadron of 8 bomber witches, together with some C-47s behind them were in formation as they were heading straight to Moonlit Town. All of the bomberwitches were using rather large Bomber-Striker units. Ever since the Neuroi have been coming up from the ground, the Allied Forces needed to make due on using tanks to eliminate Neuroi walkers. But with Bomber-Striker units now on the rise, they're starting to deploy them different parts of Asia, especially in Xing, Gosojeon and Pinasis, since they're getting new attacks.

The leader witch ahead of the formation was making sure they were flying at 11,000 feet above surface level when she got a transmission on her earpiece.

" _ **This is Leona Anders... Designation Alligator One Actual.**_ "

" _ **Gwyneth Solaya here... Designation Alligator Two.**_ "

" _ **Karen Paliseo reporting... Designation Alligator Three.**_ _We've been given clearance to proceed to Moonlit Town and clear up threats as much as we could, before you guys can even get there._ "

And the leader was shocked of this. She then replied back: "This is Rainbow One. On whose authority did that order come from?!"

" _Talk to Colonel Garcia yourself if you got complaints._ " Leona responded, and the leader stayed silent for a while. " _See?_ "

"We have our orders, Anders. We weren't told to fall back... so we'll be doing the pleasure of bombing that town to pieces. I may be living here, but I can't spare anyone who's infected. There IS no cure in an infection."

" _We understand. But we have other beliefs. We could at least try to take out the threats before rescuing the officers._ "

"Are you kidding?!"

" _ **This is Colonel Garcia.**_ _Lieutenant Dela Paz, you are to stand down from this argument immediately. They have their orders and you have yours. If they fail to eliminate the threats before you leave, you may proceed on the bombing run._ "

"But I can't hit them, colonel!"

" _You won't, because they'll evacuate if they fail. They will rescue the officers without saving the town._ "

"I... I understand. I won't regret my actions?"

" _It will not be judged, Lieutenant._ "

"I'll... I'll do it. Solid copy. I'll relay it to the girls."

" _Acknowledged. Keep us posted. Out._ "

 _ **Leona –**_ _The next thing we're going to do, besides rescuing two of our crew members, is Liberate Moonlit Town... or whatever's left of it. Gladly, I had a plan that could rock their world soon..._


	24. The girl who tempts fate

**_The moon in space..._**

A 14 year-old white-themed girl with a short dress with stocking and shoes, together with a white upper garment and a chain armor cover, a white sunhat and tiara on and an umbrella held at her hand, had been walking the moon quite innocently, seeing the Earth just not far with her beautiful green eyes, the type of green that matches her gem at her wrist. She had black hair beneath the sun hat, but doesn't explain the smug face she has, and quite the one that also describes the confident walking. Her nature wasn't the least innocent. But no ordinary being would tell from the outside.

She stops and puts the umbrella on her shoulder, taking a good view of the planet from afar.

"I call it a dump... but things can always stay beautiful for a long while." She said to herself, now looking at the green gem on her wrist. ' _It seems to still be strong. After centuries, huh? Pain isn't supposed to be put aside. It should be faced. I thank mom for telling me that before I received my immortal shell. Now... Putting that aside..._ ' She then faces the screen, where the readers of this work are reading. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm around after this time. A Magical Girl has a soul gem, but slowly dims out if ever we don't deal well with the pain we periodically experience. It wasn't easy getting through all those years. But... I'm sure you already know you've got an idea that the pain is natural, but is still a corruption. So screw corruption and remove it. Right? And by the way..." She smirks and picks out a grief seed and throws it. "I'm not an ordinary Magical Girl. Thought you should know." She snaps a finger before the grief seed suddenly suddenly connects a line to the same place the snap was and the area around her grew bright, before it dimmed, with her no longer present...

 ** _In a room... 1325 hours..._**

The dark room was in a bit of a mess. There was a piano with a wooden cover, and stacked on it were a keyboard, a laptop, a mousepad and mouse, and a lamp. There was a nearby desk, where papers were on as well as wires, and there was a bed with a sleeping young man. He had black hair, and somehow muscled only on his arms and still had a small bulging stomach beneath his undershirt. Doing a soft snore in his sleep, he had no idea what he was to experience next.

" _Mr. Author..._ " An elder teen girl's voice was heard. " _Mr. Author?_ " Still, he just knows the voice might just be a dream.

Janeth was there, irritated by him. ' _Hard sleeper, huh?_ ' She smirks as she has an idea planned. ' _This'll be direct, but it'll surely wake him up._ ' She then holds her unopened umbrella and points the tip on to the young man's crotch. "Mr. Author, I'll tell you one secret you always have in your mind: You like boobs." And with that, the tip touched the tough bulge in his crotch before a scream rang out in the room. ' _Works everytime._ ' She thought of it before she turned on the light with her umbrella tip.

The young man sits up alert and startled for a short time, but looks at Janeth with surprise. She recognizes her face, the notable sunhat, and her white attire with a match umbrella now resting on her shoulder. "Can't be... You're... You're..."

"I know, Mr. Author. It's been a while, but I thought I'd visit you myself. Fourth wall breakings really hit the ceiling."

"You're Janeth... You're really her."

"Of course I'm her. Who do you think you're looking at? Sayaka?"

"Wait, you know Sayaka?"

"Of course I do. The only reason why I stay away from her is because I don't care about others. Just look." She raises her soul gem from her wrist. "How do you think my soul gem's still in good condition?"

"Well, um..." The young man had to think of sources of how his author friend and himself got the ideas of the Magical Girl and something popped in his mind. "Pain, right?"

"Exactly. The first thing that I did was examine myself and the amount I'm experiencing or about to experience. Second thing is meditation and finding a way to forgive yourself from that pain, or acknowledging the pain and letting it be a part of you instead of ruining the soul gem. It's hard for me, but I thought I'd tell you that it was a lot of pressure and gut it took. That, and I somehow get used to using less grief seeds at each meditation, and it works."

"If that's the case, how old are you?"

"857 years of age is what I got now."

"Whoa, that's... How are you able to maintain your...?"

"You idiot. You forgot you were writing about my immortal shell. I know it'll be something of a problem if I turn into a witch, but I know a lot of descendants who handled eliminating witches and their grief seeds at the same time."

"Hold up... You wanna be eliminated immediately?"

"Yup. A single storehouse area can be used from their facility for that. It will not only eliminate the witch, but the grief seed with it. As soon as I turn, I know what will happen next."

"Your grief seed will be destroyed afterwards. Harsh, but there's a way to save yourself from that stage, right?"

"Nah. I'd rather take chances I lose my whole self than letting anything else happen. Besides... Enough grief seeds are what I need to keep myself going. Being born as a witch to wreak havoc would just make things messy." Janeth smiles and looks at the laptop. "Well... That's it, huh? You made me there."

The young man has half-lidded eyes. "Uh..."

"Don't think what your mind has right now can't be told. You watch a lot of videos, and naughty ones."

"My fault? I'm a guy."

"Idiot."

"Why do you call me an idiot?"

"Because no one is exempted from being unknowledgeable."

"So... You accept that too?"

"Well... Um..."

"See? And what did you call me an idiot for?"

"You let your hormones run high in the dark. And it's proven when I poked your crotch."

"Oh, come on! Stop that!" The young man said before he saw the tip of Janeth's umbrella at the light switch. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Janeth then grinned evilly at her answer: "Testing your sensitivity." And she flicked the switch while the room was dark. The young man's scream was heard, before a short moan from him...

 ** _2 days later... 1123 hours..._**

The young man sat relaxingly on his chair just as he turns on the laptop. Eventually, he starts typing on his word document processor software and was underway, so furiously busy. ' _Yup... Gotta think of plots and all and..._ '

" ** _You're busy._** " Janeth's voice spooked him as she saw at the close door near his chair. "Writing again?"

"And you're here because? Wait... That night, well..." He blushed, looking away.

"Admit it. You like that feeling."

"Please... don't make it easy. I'm a pervert, and I'm ashamed of it."

"See? At least you said it. Now, I wanna see that piece of work."

"W-what?" The young man couldn't do anything as the magical girl was already scanning the work with the mousepad.

"Nice... A lot of characters. You didn't write me in yet, have you?"

"Nope."

"Then don't. I got myself another purpose before that happens. And it involves finding Sayaka first."

"Huh?"

"That girl's simply getting in the way with my witch-hunting, and I'm pretty sure the only reason why I'm able to defeat one is because no one is making the last shot except me. She just changed that two weeks ago when I tried to take down a witch-possessed colossus. I hid and saw her do her worst to it. So I plan to get back on her one day."

"So what you're planning is..." The young man stopped his own sentence. "W-wait...! Won't that get your soul gem to..."

"It isn't personal. Let's say... It's a way of competition." Janeth winked before putting a hand on his shoulder. "And no worries: I'm not about to just leave you because you're whole life is gonna be exciting." She smiled and neared her mouth to his ear and whispered: "And if you use your imagination, you know exactly what I mean."

' _Oh crap..._ ' His blush was making his face all red. ' _This is gonna be... Well... I don't know. Whatever happens will happen, I guess._ ' He gulped at it, aware it can't get worse.

Or can it?


	25. Thrill of the hunt (part 3)

_**Chapter 22**_

" _ **Thrill of the hunt (part 3)"**_

 _ **Virginia, Liberion... Late Afternoon... May 18, 1945...**_

The sun made the sky orange as the wide field in Virginia was fresh with the green grass and some life as butterflies rarely flew around the grass and more on the flowers that lay in groups.

Now the house that seemed to be simple that it was the only one surrounded by a few trees, and quite a neatly trimmed and large patch of grass around the house was there as the lawn that nobody even knew.

The girl, with yellowish blonde hair reaching to her upper back while tied with a clip, owned the lawn. She was kneeling as she was cutting the excess length of some grass just outside her usual length and width for the day. This was her hobby: Cutting grass in her lawn.

And her thought: ' _It rather helps tells others that someone owns the damn property. Seriously... They just want to get this like it's a common piece of land. My bastard uncle owns this, and he's given it to me. I might hate him, but I at least have to humor him and live with good reason._ '

At this, she knew that her involvement in the military will never be. Her uncle was a Colonel in the Liberion army, but she had no right to believe the army was a better place for a witch like her. She was a witch, who refused to fight in a war with chaos. What would she gain? Her parents died because of the Neuroi. She might not have the heart, but she's saving herself the effort that might be a waste.

Up on the clouds afar, a set of eyes using binoculars was looking from above at the old teen from below, finishing her trimming and finally walking back. Janeth takes away the binoculars as she smiled while seated on the clouds. "So you're that girl, huh? Interesting."

Carla was inside her house as she was gulping down her water from the cup supposedly for her coffee. The kitchen seemed clean, which was because of her maintaining it. And it was the same with the living room, her bedroom, the bathroom, and everything else. All there was needed to be done was be praised, but had no one to do so. She only had education to help her out as well as a decent job from town.

As she puts down her cup after one last gulp, she heads to the sink to try washing it but...

" _ **It's too common for things to be done around inside this good house by just one person.**_ " A 14 year old girl's voice emanated from behind Carla. "You got a nice lawn out there. Impressive on the trimming."

Carla knew the girl shouldn't be inside her house. But she was no fool. This girl wasn't as she seems to know, so she kept her body and head facing the sink while gently putting the cup down and responded: "Thanks. I rarely get visitors around here. Mind if you tell me why you're here without knocking?"

"Oh, I'm here... to make a friend... and... an offer. It's that simple."

"Why do I have a feeling the offer would require something too big in exchange?" And with no doubt, Carla felt her hand as she activated her magic, letting butterfly antennae grow from her forehead as her palm suddenly had a pistol appear before she turned around and aimed at the 14 year old who seemed to be in a white-themed costume of sorts. ' _She looks terrible. What's with that attire?_ ' "Normally, girls like you won't make offers unless there's a catch."

Janeth winced and smiled at Carla. "I wouldn't say it has a catch, but the result of you accepting the offer is good."

"How do you know I'd listen to you?"

"How? Well, first... I know you. Second. I know why you're at this empty space in Virginia. And third... I know that handgun didn't just appear in your hand by fate, since you used magic for it. You're a witch, with no doubt."

"And what do you want? Should you give me a reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger, or are you just going to leave like the good girl you always are, if you value your life?" Carla was accurate on her statement, as well as her aim. She wasn't joking. Her finger is on the trigger, and the sights are trailed on the girl in front of her. "You better tell me, or you should get out of my property."

"No. I'd rather try to speak out than leave. First off, you have to understand that meeting you here wasn't by chance. It wasn't coincidence."

"I've heard better."

"But it's true. I really came here for a reason. You already are aware it's because of an offer. But this offer, is unlike any other, Ms. Stanz." Janeth smirks at Carla. "Yes. I know your name, obviously."

"Really?" Carla then walked towards the girl who seemed to be interesting and stopped just as the nose of her handgun touched the girl's forehead. "You're not afraid. You're not normal. And you're most definitely not someone I'd take for granted."

"Good observation."

"But why? Why come to me?"

"It's because I'm giving you a chance... for redemption. You felt like you were living without purpose. And that's because of your past, Carla." Janeth then sees Carla lower her weapon. "Good girl."

"How much do you know?" Carla asked while her familiar features recede. "It's better you know me inside out."

"I know all of it... and the emotions you felt. Because of that, you refused to fight for the world you knew was in war."

"I refused to fight because everything around me the times my parents died always involved the Neuroi. If I joined, would I have made a difference and let light shine on those who get hurt more or worse die in the war? I stayed away from it... all of it. I don't want to make mistakes that I think would be the last. Moments, critical to me and to anyone is important enough. It's something I cannot change."

"Your parents didn't die for nothing. They raised you well. But with the way you are right now, you're smarter."

"Am I? I am a witch. Aren't they curses to the society?"

"That's where you're wrong. Witches around are helping the military, not for their sake but for their own. It might not apply to some, knowing a living has to be made in their career. You had a fruitful childhood. You reached your elder age without seeing fault in every breath you took. Witches might live for the war and miss their childhood or teenage years, but it's always temporary."

"...for the war?"

"You didn't know that witches, in general, is the only reason why the military is winning. They pushed forward and kept pushing the Neuroi back." Janeth's words seem to surprise Carla.

"That's... in entirety? Impossible."

"You can live just as a witch if you like, with no fighting against an alien species involved. But you have the blood of an official as well."

"Tch... My uncle."

"James Stanz may have not found witches to be the most of a solution against the Neuroi, but he's started to think otherwise after some time."

"And?"

"He wanted to try..." Janeth then summons a piece of paper in her hand. "...giving you a chance." She then hands it over to Carla, who was curious to know what the paper was for. And it seemed to be a letter.

Carla then read the letter that read: 'Recommendation for enlistment.' She widened her eyes and kept reading. And after she finished reading, she looked straight at Janeth. "He sent this?"

"I saved James' life when an anti-witch party goon tried to assassinate him. They've known his belief was wavering and he wanted to get rid of him. I made no mistake and just sliced up the assassins' arm, and made him see his own fault. I healed his arm, but he just ran from me. He didn't come back afterwards. So I asked if James was okay. First question he asked me is what I am. I told him who I was, and made him even realize I have a more mature nature than what this body usually exhibits." Janeth chuckled before continuing. "The first thing he told me was that he would do whatever it takes to repay me. Then I told him of what I know about you. He seemed suspicious at that.

"But I assured him that you'll be fine... because I want you, with me, as an agent. The intelligence community will have a note that you're an official witch who fights against the Neuroi. But... that's the only consolation they get because I want you to see something else: How do you know your life is a curse when there are others out there just thinking of doing their best? They might be witches, but they acknowledge that they are. Maybe at first you thought of having powers as a curse."

"It just..." Carla hesitated to speak for a while and then continued. "...I thought if I really DID fight, I'd see my own darkness be my only death."

"I lived in darkness myself, Carla. I've seen worse and more things than what you could have possibly imagined. Death, is one of them. Your death isn't your darkness even if it surrounded you. It's only if you try doing something for yourself would you really determine what your true darkness is. No one could see it immediately."

"Then how do you know I'd be able to do so well as a witch for the military, or even be an agent for you? I don't even know you."

Janeth smiled at Carla. "Then it's time I DID tell you. My name, is Janeth Maria Ferrano. At this time, what I am doesn't exist in this world yet. And right now, I'm a Magical Girl. It's not the same as what a witch is as you know of. But you'll find me pretty much amazing... since I can open instant doorways everywhere and anytime."

"Doorways?"

"I call them rifts. And right now... you're crossing one." Janeth smirks before she snaps her fingers as a rift opens directly below Carla's feet, making the girl fall in. "Hehe..." She then followed into the rift.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **Tyler –**_ _And I thought I'd never be able to survive this. Taking down the Triad Core starting with their shipment will be big. This might be the biggest takedown there is in the history of League Intelligence and the United Nations Intelligence Agency. The big shipment is a big movement of both supplies and major equipment. Let's just say... Even the HQ lieutenants are also here to be transported to someplace else. Mr. Jian was our contact in Xing, after all._

 _And now it comes down to this._

 _ **The docks... Beijing, Xing... 1912 hours...**_

The big ship was docked. People were moving big crates from different sides to the ship. Guards were walking, with some armed and others unarmed. The docks was a busy place, and it seems that the Triad Core had been making sure of it themselves, as every member had their roles.

Unknown to them. Junie who was in her bat-familiar form was flying over the docks in the darkness of the night, scanning the docks from the skies. "So far... I'm only seeing light weapons on the ground. Guards are patrolling, and they're consistent on their movements and awareness."

" _What about the sensitive cargo?_ " Tyler asked.

"All of them are being loaded as we speak. There are crates still not loaded, but the goons are taking care of it now."

" _Alright... Come back down to us._ " Tyler's order got Junie to obey, even if it's a little unusual.

Eventually, Junie with her nude body is putting on a body holster for the pistols and machineguns she will be using. Part of her body's still morphed with her bat familiar while her arms are normally human with her nails lengthened and sharpened to a point. She'll be fighting with speed and high jumping in the docks, while using guns at a distance and her familiar, probably at her lustrous time for feeding on her future victims.

Tyler looked away from this while holding an MP40 in his hand. "Damn it, she always finds a way to get me turned on, but it shouldn't be like this. Kel, you're fixing this when we're done."

"I'm fixing it?" Kelvin asked, while loading a magazine at one of his two handguns before holstering it. His body had holsters all over his clothes, giving spots. "I think she's coming with us after this is all over. The Triad Core is only the least of our problems, if you recall."

"Yeah, yeah. Jane Kennedy gave us a heads up on others. Anti-Monarch Rebels are making their small moves on Orussia and some parts of Europe, when the Allied Forces don't have any time with them."

"Then there are Nazi System Revolutionaries. We can't forget those two are our top priority."

"Damn right," Tyler replied, just before he blushed, feeling his crotch was touched. He looked down, and saw soft fair complexioned hands grip his crotch. He looked behind her and saw Junie with a blush. It seems she was in heat. "J-Junie?!"

"So how do you feel when you're being touched like this?"

"What the fuck?!" Tyler then moved away from Junie while he took her hand away from him. "Hell no, Junie! See here... It's my personal property." And he blushed while Junie giggled in front of him.

"You should relax yourself, Tyler Fray. I know your brother is a serious man, but even he doesn't mind I'm doing this to you."

"What?!"

"I'm serious. He doesn't mind. So... I'm not exclusive to just him."

"I told you, I'm not about to have a slave with us after we finish the damn job."

"And how would you make that happen?" Junie glared at him. "Would you separate us? Well... I won't allow that unless your limbs are removed, by my own hands."

"Why don't we see if you can really do that?" Tyler glared back before he saw her hiss and lets her fangs out. He stepped once while she attempted to sprint, but Kelvin already got in between before he pushed them back.

" _ **BACK THE FUCK OFF!**_ I'm not gonna have two kids fighting before we even started this. Now... are we doing this, or not?!" Kelvin looked at this situation cautiously, watching Tyler and feeling out Junie thanks to his knowledge of her nature. "If you two aren't up for it, I'll be glad to do this by myself, without any fuck ups. I can do fine without the two of you."

"Sure about that?" Tyler asked rhetorically before continuing. "See... I don't really believe you'd do this by yourself. You need both of us."

" _ **You heard him,**_ " Junie said, while keeping her glare at Tyler. "He can do this by himself. Or he should be helped. Though... I feel your involvement would mess things up until the end."

"You're one to talk for a witch not in the military, doesn't know about discipline, and how tactics work here."

"Yes... But I'm one of a kind. And I'm sure without my intervention, you couldn't have been warned about whoever's in the docks. Maybe some point there would be good judgment in your decisions when you enter? Whatever little I can provide..."

"...Assistance, yes. What about a full-on package of thinking like a soldier?"

"Is this all I am to you? Should I be used like a pawn?!" Junie made it a little louder than usual.

" _ **That's enough.**_ " Kelvin pushed the two gently back. "We're hitting this place. It's enough the two of you would have simple terms to work this out. As for you, Junie, you're not like a pawn. Well... perhaps..."

"It's okay," Junie replied. "I'll allow him to use me whenever or wherever. But I won't be allowed on being used unless there's good reason. And since this is a war, I don't think I could have bad judgments on whose side I'll be on. For me? I'd rather be in the side for both of you."

"Then it's settled. Junie, take care of the guards on the exterior. Once done, Tyler and I will move in. We'll be quiet on the approach so they don't expect us first. We might be compromised once we get closer to the ship, but it'll be worth it. Let's move." Kelvin ends the meeting, and Junie goes on ahead...

 _ **Heading into docks interior...**_

The exterior guards only had a few flashlights on. Those in the darkness know there's enough lights from the ones with flashlights, but none of them know they could be snuck from behind, like as one guard was zipping his pants on. He had a submachine gun with him that time, and had to get back to his post when a set of bat eyes glowed from the darkness behind him. "Wǒ de dì yī gè xiǎochī. (My first snack.)" She muttered it just before she put her hands to the guard's mouth and his chest before pulling him with him trying to resist, just before she sunk her fangs into his neck. He kept moving, so she forced him on his belly on the ground still in the darkness. Briefly, her mouth left his neck before she whispered: "Please... be at peace. Your life is still worth it... but cut short..." She giggled before she hissed and sunk her fangs in his neck again, draining him of his life.

Another guard standing inside a wooden laddered tower was looking at the men below with flashlights when his mouth was covered and his neck felt a sharpness like a blade, before it was slit. Junie kept her sharp nail on his neck was bleeding from the hole she made before putting her mouth furiously at the hole while moaned. "Hmm..." Lustfully, she felt her body energized at this as she drained his life from him.

" _ **Junie?**_ _Still there?_ " Kelvin's voice came through Junie's earpiece worn on her bat ears. " _If you're not too busy, take out the ones with flashlights. You can get compromised, but it's worth it._ "

Junie then leaves her victim lying on the floor before she shifted her arms before they changed with some muffled grunts of pain from her. The arms morphed later into her bat wings, hissing as the last crack of change in her form was made. Licking a lip, she then responded. "You know how I'm glad to hear that... Master."

" _Don't call me that._ "

"I want to. You're my love... and my life. Ufufufu..." Junie then got into a fighting stance before she spun and slashed the tower supports. She flew off the platform and strafed the tower legs later. The tower came crashing down. And as she expected, the guards below were suspicious, pointing the lights towards the crashed tower. She was already flying up and above them. "Time to die... fuckers." Smirking, she flew down at the unsuspecting men before she stabilized at a low altitude and swooped in before grabbing a man and pulling up then biting him. Furiously sucking his life away, she throws him away as he falls to the earth. Later, she found the other men below questioning whatever happened and pointed to where she was flying last. ' _They don't know where I am. This is my chance._ ' She then dives then points herself to their direction as her wings are spread and the tips are exposed. She swooped in and stabilized herself before her sharp wing tips suddenly slashed two men in half, then another, and then another before automatic fire came at them. "Showtime!" She spun before morphing her wings into her arms while she is making all bullets miss her. She then grabbed pistols from her holsters with her hands before she started shooting. She finally got her feet on the ground before she expertly evaded projected bullet paths while she kept on firing. In a result, she danced and fired around her opponents.

Tyler and Kelvin began to move in when they saw some men with higher calibre machine guns closed in, and they engaged them. Kelvin commands: "Flank left!" And Tyler does so as he advanced and engaged goons towards that direction while Kelvin takes the other direction. They both charged at the men with shields up first, then started shooting while they're close. They even used some of the men as human shields.

"Kel! Rifle guys!" Tyler was about to aim at the ones with rifles from afar, but used his shield while blocking automatic fire. Pressure was put on him as he tried to move left, but was seeing a rocket almost hitting his next step while his shield was up, resulting him to jump back seeing the explosion. "Damn it! Rocket launchers too... Junie, think you could side step over to the rocket guys? Automatics are shredding our shields!"

"I'm on it." Junie then danced before she backflipped and loaded a magazine to one pistol. Time slowed down as she took aim in mid-air towards a man holding a rocket launcher, in a group 4. Pulling the trigger and letting time flow normally again, the man was hit. Once she lands on her feet, she starts running at the group. Smirking, hissing, and showing her fangs, she morphed her arms into razor wings again before she finally got to the group and started swinging, seeing and hearing meat torn while they screamed in fear of her. "Rejoice! This is your destiny!" Once she gorily cuts a man in half, she saw the last man drop his rocket launcher before she wasted no time as she sprinted, tightly hugged him and sunk her teeth to his neck. "Mmm..." Moaning, she drained his blood into her.

Kelvin was shooting men with a shotgun he stole just before someone attempted to stab him with a knife, before Tyler pulls the trigger and kills Kelvin's supposed killer with a headshot.

"Uh..." Kelvin wasn't sure of what to say.

"Exactly. You owe me," Tyler said before moving on ahead. "Come on! The ones near the ship might want us dead."

"...not with Junie around," Kelvin said with confidence.

 _ **Docks area...**_

A group of Xingiet suited men were walking just off the ship together with a hooded figure.

" _ **If I must help you,**_ " the hooded figure said with a distorted voice. "...you must give me access to the very last bank and storage account you have. I'll be doing the rest there. Note that you will be dead either by my hand, or the attackers either way."

The leading man from the group gulped at it before he browsed a pocket and gave the hooded figure a piece of paper. "If you know how to access it through my hidden assets there, you should be able to find it easily as you say you could."

"I see. Then I'll leave immediately." He surprised the men, who wanted to beg him to stay and protect them. But the hooded figure jumped high and forward towards the waters and let his dark figure be covered by the night sky. Blitz-Jäger had done his objective. "Now they'll just have to kill them for all I care. Hehehe..." He chuckled as he saw the water before he landed feet first splashing into the water before he started swimming away from the docks...

Combat was becoming one-sided between the two sides. Junie had the advantage of switching between her razor wings to her arms such time that she's able to make time in shoot and slashing men coming her way. She was inching closer to the ships, and she's enjoying and every slash, every shot and every bite she makes.

Meanwhile, Tyler and Kelvin were wise to take cover nearby crates to conserve energy if they're in a gunfight against heavily armed hostiles on the ground. Tyler, however, chooses to move more often since he's got some agility for fighting. He uses his submachine gun to get past riflemen and snipers. Soon, the men were breaking formation thanks to him, and Kelvin advanced from cover, taking on some men carrying launchers. Releasing a burst, one of the men holding the launchers dropped backwards to the ground and accidentally loosed a rocket upwards. Some more tangos with machineguns suddenly came in and delivered a burst for the two of them, forcing them to use shields in full. The rocket that was launched to the sky earlier made one of the men look in fear as it headed down on them. An explosion replaced his fearful scream, taking the machinegun group with it.

But as soon as the shooting died down afterwards...

" _ **This is madness!**_ " A man from a group of suits was walking together with them. His group including himself counted 7. "You come here to just kill my men?! What for?! We are operating in peace here! These are hired men to protect the docks even without my permission! Look... If you want to talk to my boss..."

"Boss?" Tyler asked then looked at his brother who nods back at him. He then approaches the man and did a quick punch to his face. The man falls back to the ground unconscious. "That's for almost killing us and operating without legal notice."

Kelvin looked around, seeing corpses upon corpses of men with the weapons they once used beside them. ' _They were all using smuggled firearms. Some are Fusojin, and some Karlslander weapons too. Some of them even got some Xingiet prototype launchers almost used against us._ ' His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Junie land beside him, winged and bloodied. He even witnessed her smile as she licked her own lips, and her eyes trailed to his showing innocence. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm just admiring how much you liked my work."

"It's messy, and always will be since there's a lot of blood on the ground. When they look around this place, it's gonna be hellish. Those guys from Beijing are gonna have a lot of paperwork to deal with. We owe them in this case."

"It's fine with me... as long as it doesn't involve the Triad Core anymore. Plus... aren't we going to destroy every stock they have?"

"And that'll include the Neuroi keys. Yeah."

"So what about them?" Junie turned her head to the other suits who were with the Triad's operating boss in the docks. They were scared and were standing in place in fear. "How are we gonna deal with them?"

"You know... Their actions involved lives. A lot of their countrymen died just for these Triads to get around." Kelvin glared at one of the suits and pointed a finger at him. "Him. Do your worst in front of them. Then lecture them."

"And I know just how," said Junie while smirking at the man pointed by her master. She sees Tyler suddenly pull the man forward, separating him from his group before she zipped forward and pounced on him. She growled and laughed as she neared her fangs to his neck before sinking them in him. Blood seeped into mouth while she pulled him to a seating position as he screamed and struggled, but couldn't get loose from her stronger grip. ' _Rejoice, dear one._ ' She said this telepathically for him. ' _You shall join the darkness. My parents are there. Please... Say hi to them for me. You've done your job._ ' And she growled before holding the victim's head tight with one hand. She bit further until his head was slowly coming off. And everyone saw how she ripped off his head with her hand before raising it above her head and drank the dripping blood falling at her. Dropping the head to the floor, she snapped her head suddenly at the other suits who feared her. "Look at the end result. My master and his brother are merciful enough for your types. I have a piece of advice for you: Don't go into this life again. You've been warned." And she hissed, showing her fangs at them to spook them into running away, not caring as they passed the brothers and left the docks together in fear of the three.

Tyler shook his head and turned it to Kelvin who made this possible. "Seriously, Kel? That's not necessary."

"...over the lives they stole? They'll find time to learn." Kelvin then glanced towards the remaining ship docked. "We're gonna need to blow up the ship. Most of the hardware and ammunition is in there. Think you could plant the key structural points?"

"It'll sink." Tyler smiles before getting a bag full of explosives nearby. "These guys have a knack for keeping explosives."

"It'll be enough to..." Kelvin stopped as a darting rod of a sort attached itself to the explosives past the open zipper of the bag. He saw the other end was lit and was about to burn from the inside. "BOMB!" Kelvin's shout didn't make a difference as Tyler already threw it away from them before the three ran away. The rod lost its spark before an explosion was made from the explosives, pushing them all thanks to the force but didn't make any serious injuries. The brothers got on their feet before they suddenly put their shields blocking bullets coming from the ship. They didn't expect it. There were men shooting from the ship. It's not over yet. "SHIT! THEY PLAYED US!"

Junie had her shield up as well. "Their bullets are worthless. I'll advance on them, master!"

"GO!" Kelvin's order didn't let Junie hesitate as she spreads her wings and flapped strongly, flying up. She flew up, then straight at the men on the ship before her eyes widened in horror. She didn't make out what the men first took out, but it was realized as three beam emitters shaped into hexagons were Neurified. "Emitters?!" She flapped back to hover, but it was too late as the emitters the men held exhibited a bright red color before beams which split had homed towards her. She used her shield and blocked her most of the beams. "They're using beams?!"

Tyler then noticed the neurified hexagon plates the men were using. "What in the fuck?! HOW IN THE...?"

" _ **The keys!**_ " Kelvin interrupts Tyler. "They know it too well on how to use them!"

Junie kept blocking beams that she decided to fly around the beams, but it kept hitting her. She found an opening to which the beams can't pursue her and flew there, but got cut off as she didn't realize a rocket aimed for her was already near her. It exploded. "GAAAAH!" It pushed her back and even let her lose her consciousness there as she landed on the ground rolling near Tyler and Kelvin who were shielding themselves from the beams. She easily found her consciousness again and shook her head, later smelling something burning. She realized she was blackened from the explosion. "Crap...!"

"Are you okay?!" Tyler asked this out of concern for Junie while covering her behind his shield.

"Are you asking me?"

"Yeah... Cause I'm about to run out of options blocking beams from their emitters. We can't move unless we have a suicide move, which I could do."

" _ **Ty, NO!**_ " Kelvin demanded this from his brother. "Those beams are giving quite a kick, so no thanks! We're not breaking formation!"

"We can't even push forward?!"

"What's that gonna help us with?! They're too damn strong!"

"THEN WE ARE FUCKING SCREWED, ARE WE?!" Tyler cursed while telling this to his brother, making the situation look as if it will never get to their favour...

 _ **Meanwhile at a place where time never meant a thing...**_

Carla was in a big chamber. She was being trained by Janeth, and given the training that tests her physically and mentally. Janeth had it to herself to be a strict drill instructor instead of being easy on Carla. She taught her some philosophy, and later some chemical techniques. Then the core of their training was in her fighting. Janeth even gave Carla rules in combat that she knew would come in handy. She was trained in mind, body, and soul. Heck, Carla didn't even know she was recently practicing Yoga.

The same girl then panted deeply as she was on the ground, not caring if it was made of tiles. She was tired... dead tired. ' _The military had it worse had it worse than this, right?_ '

" _ **Exhausted?**_ " Janeth asked this while standing over Carla's head. "Maybe you deserve it."

"Damn you, Janeth."

"What did you say?"

"I won't tell you twice." Carla even glared at her drill instructor who trained her.

"Good." Janeth then offered a hand to the trainee. "Because it's the only thing I'm expecting from you." And she saw Carla wince in surprise. How long was Janeth supposed to see Carla do that with conviction? She eventually felt Carla grab her hand and she pulled the trainee up. "You're probably asking how long you were here."

"I don't know... I lost track of time ever since you told me to be here. You just... stole me from my home after home."

"But it's worth it."

"...even if it's against my will? I never even used magic here."

"How long did you think you were here?"

"3 months."

"Wrong," said Janeth with a smirk. "You were here for 8 gruelling months, idiot."

"W-What?! Eight... months?!"

"It's true. I gave you the military training... the education... and even the philosophy and everything you will be, Carla. Plus... that little motivation that you're here in the first place helped you too."

And Carla remembered the words Janeth said: ' _Your mother and father's spirit are possible to be seen again. Their deaths are untimely, but not for you. You know you can go at all lengths in this. Just know... That it will take time. It won't just do with a few jobs, since I will be assigning you to jobs not just in the agenda of the world's military. They set your name already, and it had been thought of for a while._ '

Carla then made her say: "That name... What did they decide to call me as an alias?"

"I'll tell you: Your uncle, Colonel James Stanz decided you would be called 'Falcon' when you were seen using the SR-X Sonicbird for the first time during their flight test evaluation. Instead, he decides, along with some leaders who know her, that you be called 'Black Star the Rebel.' It's mainly because he's your uncle, and you hated him back then. Then you got this opportunity to be in the military."

"It's not for him, certainly. It's for me, and my parents who I'd wanna see. That's personal and it lifts my spirit enough. They can call me by my alias if they want to. I just want to make sure to do this right..."

"...so you'd see your parents? I only said that for you to get motivated, but I never told you it's a guarantee. I warned you before."

"Everything else became a cross to me after doing everything, Janeth. I think you'll find I'm well aware of the warning you gave. I've been here for eight months straight. Can't you give me a reward?"

"Perhaps I will. Follow me. I wanna show you something." Janeth then led Carla towards the white tiled walled before pressing on one of them. The wall shifted and slid and opened like a door in opposite directions horizontally. The contents of what's in the wall, revealed a black clothing. (Think... Winter Soldier outfit, but it's based for a female.) The lower garment was shortened to a point that it only has a length of up to half her thigh. "I know you're looking at it. It's definitely to make sure your magic output isn't interrupted from your legs. After all, striker units are flown by witches, and their best magic output is exhibited through their legs."

"At least you know the mechanics."

"I've seen and done trials with the SR-X from a friend of mine who's also a witch like you. She was glad to fly it herself. She recommended for you to wear this so cold temperatures won't easily be a problem. See... The Sonicbird as you noticed has a quite a top speed you don't know of. Its maximum speed, is Mach 7."

"Excuse me?!" Carla was surprised by the top speed that Janeth mentioned. "What in the...?"

"See... I put it at my best effort to find the best current tech materials that can hold dilithium crystals at its early stages. When that didn't work, I had to change the shape of the interiors, which was no problem, as long as the power of the crystals was contained to a certain working condition. I had to put the rest of the parts in and evaluate their performance. An overload of every part isn't right, so I put a filter to regulate the power of the crystals."

"Those crystals... how powerful are they?"

"How powerful? Think... lightspeed multiplied at its best. By your lessons in sciences I gave you, you could have an idea."

"Oh... hell..."

"But since this is a striker unit, I only took a small amount of dilithium crystals and matched it with its current performance. The highest you could count on is Mach 7."

"But I went as fast as I could back at the flight test."

"That's because I made sure that a filter is applied to let them think your performance is more than satisfactory. Your max speed back then was Mach 1.6 and it's known as an etherjet striker. It's still an etherjet striker unit now, but without the filter."

"You're... kidding."

Janeth smirks at Carla. "I never joke about the equipment and hardware I make. So I'm telling you now: Don't show them your full speed. Show them your full potential as a combatant out there, both as Liberion's little trump card, and my agent. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Oh?"

"You're showing me around so much more and taught me a lot. I don't mind if I call you just as a superior as many things: teacher, drill instructor, and someone who knocks heads for me." Carla smiles. "Maybe I owe you."

"You don't. All you just owe me is the best you can do out there. Alright?" Janeth then snaps two fingers together before a piece of the wall just near them opens with a sliding door in a horizontal direction splitting from the middle. Eventually, a striker unit rack was slowly pushed out by machine hands, along with the black-colored beauty of a dilithium-powered etherjet striker, the SR-X Sonicbird. "Carla, I modified it just before I told you about the removed filter. I know you're wise. So use it well. The Sonicbird was always yours to begin with."

"I guess I should thank you for that."

"Don't mention it. You're not taking it back. Hehe..." Janeth then 'fisted' Carla's shoulder. "The time chamber is yours to handle. And... I monitor wherever it goes, so don't think I don't know your stuff. You can go anywhere. Just... don't make unnecessary changes in the timeline. It's not yours or mine to do. There are always consequences to each change, little or big. Anyway... You've got your first task... to test out. Think you can handle it?"

Carla smirks. "I'm game."

"Good. Suit up." And in Janeth's order, Carla immediately walks to her Black suit. Once she touched it and took it off its rack, she knew this was the beginning... ' _Your future is bright... It will be bright, even if you're alone..._ '

 _ **Back at the docks in Xing...**_

Junie was doing the best she can in flying past the continuous beam blasts made from the slowly added number of beam emitters being used. She realized they were neurifying more hexagonal plates. Those hexagonal plates were actually thick layers of iron combined, and it makes a great beam emitter for each once Neurified by Neuroi keys. At this rate, there were too many beams and she can't get through without getting shot for one more time. She had no choice but to land and take cover with her shield like the brothers.

"It's no use! The beam emitters are too many! I can't fly past the damn beams without getting hit!" Junie said this in desperation as she was getting exhausted.

"Stay in formation!" Kelvin commanded this. "As long as we're in formation we can do this!"

"Yeah?" Tyler asked.

"We ARE NOT letting them go!" Kelvin said this as a final word before they fell silent and focused. But he knew all too well: ' _We're exhausted... I don't know if I could even keep up with this many beams coming at us at the same time. Without the speed, we can't make a fast attack at them..._ '

" _ **I admire all of you.**_ " An echoed voice of an old female teen was heard from above before an electric sonic-boom effect came from the sky. Two RPG rounds came from above and made explosions at the line of men firing the beams. The beams were cut off, and the men spread out. " _You could all use a hand._ " And a dark figure from the sky heard with jet sounds came. And they saw it: A blonde-haired beauty with a striker unit came down just near them, hovering while holding two launchers and even let them go.

Kelvin noticed the launchers empty, and knew they were the launchers she used to fire. Eventually, he lowered his shield, and Tyler and Junie followed, looking at the hovering beauty facing the armed combatants from the ship. "Who are you?"

The blonde beauty slowly turned and eased her eyes to Kelvin. She was wearing a mask over her mouth, but her copper-colored eyes are seen. "Don't ask right now. I suggest you take cover."

"What are you going to do?"

"...your objective. You can trust me, Kelvin Fray. Code Double-X, Authorization Six-Six-Dash-Five-One. Black Star reporting for duty. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She then turned towards the men now ready to shoot again. "...I have some tangos to eliminate." And out came from her arms what seemed to be assault rifles of sorts, black in color. As soon as she held the proper grips to both of them, the men loosened bullets at her, but she flew up, letting her etherjet strikers roar with the purest of blue afterburners leave her unit. The men tried to follow where she was, but she was faster than how they shoot. Eventually, she flew and charged at them before aiming her assault rifles at them and fired on her own. Bullets came like a hailstorm to a group as they were shredded.

Kelvin was surprised of this and remained to stare at Black Star, defending her own like it's a breeze as she killed men on the ship. But that didn't matter to him. He knew his imagination was making him think more. ' _Could it really be her?_ '

" _ **HEY!**_ " Tyler called out his brother and finally snapped him out of it. "What the hell did you let your guard down for?!"

"Tyler... This girl..."

"What about her?! Who is she?!"

"Ty... There's something you don't know about her... She's... Well... She's a legend."

"A legend?"

"Yeah. You see... Black Star... She was said to be a harbinger of moments in time... a hidden agent for events set to be made solid, and what could be connecting events to make the current timeline as it should be. She's otherwise known to only a chosen few, as 'Black Star the Rebel.'"

"A chosen few...?"

" _ **And when you said moments in time...**_ " Junie was later interrupted.

"That's right," Kelvin replied. "She goes around time, but doesn't really tell at when she goes. And yeah... I'm one of those chosen few. I just didn't know I'd meet agent Double-X. That's another alias for certain agents in the UNIA."

"Just... who is she?"

"Good question, Ty. She's a mystery, and classified. Even I don't know who she is, but at times, she can assist and leave a scene clean from evidence."

"And UNIA knows this?"

"Only a certain channel in the UNIA knows. I even bet her own channel is stated in UNIA and she's the author of it. I can't eliminate that possibility."

"Whoa... She's deep..." Tyler spoke this still in disbelief.

The men were getting afraid of her.

"Who is she...?! GAAAH!" A man shouted for getting shout.

"She is everywhere! No! There!" And he got interrupted as his head was blown off.

And it falls as one man emptied his clip, making him panicky. He then stopped to look around: All the men in the ship were dead, and bodies were everywhere. He threw his weapon and knew he was the only one on the deck. "HAH! SHE'S A DEVIL! SHE'S DEATH!" And he shouted more once he turned around and saw the hovering beauty with emptied assault rifles dropped on the deck and her eyes focusing on his. With so much fear, he fell backwards and crawled backwards. He didn't know what to do. He was unarmed and is like a scared sheep. "YOU ARE... YOU HAVE NO MERCY!" Then, she took an AR-15 from her Pocket Sync and aimed it at him.

"Only for you... I would never have."

"Please... don't kill me."

"Impossible. You signed up for it. You just didn't know this is the price you pay. You are aware of sins made against the back of another. You shall pay, ultimately..." And Black Star pulls the trigger, letting rounds of lethal class enter the man's body, shredding his meat from the inside. Once she stopped firing and was aware the clip from inside her magazine is empty, she lets go of it and the weapon hits the ground. "They make mistakes. They know their fate."

Later, Black Star was already hovering just distant from the ship when she presses a button on a certain detonator. A cluster of systematic explosions were heard from within and seen outside of the ship. Structural points were demolished, and the ship easily feel apart in flames and slowly sank while it was still on fire.

Kelvin sighed in relief that this happened. At least the last of the Triad Core was finally taken cared of, and knew this was the last they'll hear of their worst deeds.

Tyler then wondered of Black Star's familiar and looked at her butterfly antennae. "Butterfly?"

" _ **Monarch Butterfly.**_ " Black Star turned to Tyler Fray. "They say in reality, they actually last only two years. Lucky for me, I didn't get to use my familiar until two years later. So it's like nothing happened much. That's one thing you need to know about me."

"Black Star..." Kelvin called her out. "You arrived to help us?"

"...not in full. But I did assist you for the least."

"Is it true about what I hear about you? You first showed up in a Karlslander's house, and he was the first one who theorized that time was another dimension not fully known in quantum physics. That was in the 1900's."

"You're correct. In order for my existence to be possible and to be generally accepted, I had to visit his home."

"What about your origin?"

"Let it be unknown for now, Kelvin Fray. Know this: It will not be the last time you see me. One day, you'll know."

Junie giggled as she finished dressing up. "Still playing 'Mystery Girl,' are you?"

"Junie Valenskiy. It was said you were never part of the military."

"And not for a second."

"What about if the Triad Core has been disposed of?"

"Oh... Um... I never thought beyond that." Junie was in thought because of this. ' _Oh yeah... My mind was always focused on the Triad Core and myself..._ '

"You should know that you are always a critical part of the agendas for Kelvin Fray in the future. He won't leave you. That... I assure you." She then glances at Kelvin. "I know you have a conscience for keeping her like a pet. But treat her well anyway. She's still loyal to you. Try to respect her loyalty by giving back little by little."

Kelvin sighed. "You know a little past personal things, Black Star."

"That's because I get around plenty." She made a smile beneath her mask and winked. "Kelvin... you're given this honor to see me. Your brother and Junie now know. Tell no one else about me. As for the evidence of my presence, I'll clear it up. That, is my word. As for the rest..."

"...we improvise. We got it." Kelvin looked around, knowing there are corpses around, and the launchers that are on the ground were later picked up by Black Star. "And how do we know you'll be around?"

"You don't." Black Star then ascended higher with the empty launchers in hand. "You won't find me, but I'll find you. You won't know which events I will drop in, but I will assist you in them. Until then, don't hope for my arrival. I'll see you three again..." And without delay, Black Star flew forward, then flipped back before her etherjet engines were heard so loudly from afar.

Kelvin knew about a recent sonic boom heard in a distance just before electricity was seen as she was approaching again. As soon as she flew above them, time slowed down. Kelvin was seeing her body surrounded by electricity that was in sync to her motion. As time flew normally, a loud sonic boom was made before all three of them tumbled thanks to the force of it. They easily got on their feet after seeing electricity fade from above them. "There she goes," Kelvin muttered. "We won't know for sure, huh?"

"So I guess we should go back to New York to report what happened?" Tyler asked this, getting Kelvin's plan of action.

"Yeah. We got two more parties to go... the Nazi Revolutionaries and the Orussian Anti-Monarch Resistance. Stay sharp. We're gonna be going past army scouts so stay hidden."

" _ **Staying hidden is my middle name,**_ " Junie said with a smile before following the two.

"Fun night, huh?" Tyler asked Junie.

"Blood was spilt, Tyler. And she's right about something... I never joined the military just because of my anger against the Triad Core. Maybe I should reconsider now?"

"Maybe, if it's better," Tyler commented. "Thing is, you're gonna be whipped into fucking shape."

"Oh... Whipped... huh? Maybe I'll be more... appealing."

"Uhh..."

"What? Oh, I see." She naughtily smirked at him. "Pervert, I see!"

"JUNIE!" Tyler seemed nervous at the point...

All three of them left the docks without anyone seeing them. The army scouts who came in found the bloody scene and started to secure it. Finding it was the end of the Triad Core in the days the followed, Xing had been relieved of a crime organization so vast and destructive that they only focused on the war ensuing...

 _ **Meanwhile at a storage room...**_

The door was opened and the light was switched as the hooded figure came in walking. He saw crates of bottles stored as he opened them. He searched thoroughly much more and he found the only crate that had none in it except something wrapped in a piece of cloth. The shape of the rectangular object he held was too familiar as he smiled, slowly unwrapping the cloth around it, and seeing the Neuroi key.

"I found it," Adam said.

 _ **In a hotel room...**_

" _ **Excellent,**_ " said Arthur Anderson, talking from the other line on the phone with Adam holding the handset. " _We'll take this one as an insurance for us._ "

"Then they'll probably waste their time trying to deliver their portions to their respective lockups."

" _The rebels and revolutionaries are nothing but baits. No one will see the Neuroi key being handled delicately. But look now: We have to make sure THAT Neuroi key doesn't fall in the wrong hands. Make sure it gets back to my hands and we'll see what we can do from there._ "

"Of course."

" _Get back to Liberion as soon as possible, Adam. We have a lot of work to do._ "

"Of course, brother. Goodbye." And Adam puts the handset down before sitting on the bed. He looked at the Neuroi key beside him, still wrapped in the cloth.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile... things in Pinasis are not going so well..._**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 **[Carla Stanz]**

Birthday / Age: February 20, 1926 (Introduced 17 turning 18 years old)

Manifests as a witch at: Year 1943

Height: 6 feet 4 inches (193 cm)

Hair: Yellowish-Blonde, curly, upper-back lengthened (usually tied with a hair clip to make a single tail)

Eye color: Copper

Skin: Fair Complexion to White

Body Shape: Average

Rank: Unknown

Nationality: Britannian-Liberion

Affiliation: Codenamed "Black Star the Rebel"

Aircraft / Striker: SR-X Sonicbird (Custom-built by Janeth Maria Ferrano)

Familiar: _Danaus Plexippus_ (Monarch Butterfly)

Weapons: Assault Rifle pack (Britannian and Liberion made assault rifles)

Intrinsic Ability: **_Pocket Sync (_** Pocket Sync is a pocket-dimension magic ability. Thanks to the size of the pocket dimension she's able to make for objects she could access by the palm of her hand as her magic is activated. Since she uses an Assault Rifle pack from the WWII era to the 21st century, she's able to store a total of 500 units of varying weapons, with weapon stocks and ammo involved. ** _)_**

Backstory: Carla Stanz is an only child of a Britannian banker and a Liberion housewife, who lived together in Wales. By the start of the war, they started to move around Britannia to avoid conflicts from reaching their doorstep. However, that stopped when the father died due to a sudden Neuroi attack. This forced Carla and her mother to move underground while awaiting rescue. They got out of it alive and was rescued by the Britannian army.

At 1943, Carla had manifested as a witch, with a butterfly familiar. This was happening during a riot at a countryside town in Britannia. Knowing she was a witch, she needed to protect what needed to be protected. And in her case: Her mother.

But in result of the riots that were made from the impatient citizens awaiting justice against the Neuroi, even her mother's house was torched. Carla found out later that her mother wanted to stop the movement made by the rioters to demand their return to their homes. That got her locked in her own house, and was torched. Carla got there too late, as the house was already in ashes. She told herself: "Even as a witch, I couldn't protect her." This made her upset, and she battled her own conscience in fighting against the Neuroi, choosing never to.

Asking favors and getting somewhere else in desperation, she comes in contact with her uncle names James Stanz, who was an army official in Liberion, acting as a Colonel for a contingency group there. Knowing he's a bad influence to her, she just gets straight to the point: She wanted safe passage out of the country. Knowing he has a side of hating witches as well, he easily agrees, in the terms that she won't participate in the war. He already knew about her manifestation, but it doesn't change anything: She wouldn't want to fight a war that involved lives taking another. Aliens? They were just living beings. It was the same, and it got her to a point of never seeing combat.

Fate changed her as Janeth, a magical girl who travels through dimensions and time, arrived in her life to save her the trouble of living a life of no meaning. Carla already had the idea that she was cursed instead of being given a gift. For a long time, she never knew how witches were helping out in the war. It first didn't matter to her. But then it changed when Janeth offered her something: Carla was to become Janeth's right hand, acting as an agent for her in Earth while being given the necessities needed for herself. Carla asked what the catch was. And the catch that Janeth answered: She knows how to contact spirits, though it takes some of her energy in exchange. Though with Carla, it would be easier. Janeth offers that Carla could see her mother again. And without hesitation, Carla accepts as she was trained first before her true fighting begins.

Carla experienced harsh training from Janeth, and later became known to be a hard flyer of Janeth's custom-built striker unit, the SR-X Sonicbird. This was how Carla made a codename for herself, the first time she saw the black colored striker unit she knew would be hers: "Black Star." Janeth made sure to stamp a name for some to know in the Earth she hoped Carla would fight in for her sake, as "Black Star the Rebel."


	26. Chapter 23 preview

**_Next time on Sky Dreadnought..._**

 ** _Mackenzie and Lorena were hiding behind a shack…_**

Mackenzie still felt the effects of her ankle that was once grabbed and affected her movement. She kept on trying to massage it, but forced massages could hurt her. She's not hitting the right spots. ' _Damn it… I can't just follow Lorena's advice like this…_ '

"Kenzie, musta na? (Kenzie, how is it?)"

"It's still not looking good. Maybe you're right I could slow us down, but we can't stay here."

"No. If we're going down, we're going down together. I could even protect us from the bombs."

"Damn it, that's stupid, sister! You should just run!"

* * *

"This is Anders. I'm gonna fucking start raising hell once I get the twins out of here. There's nothing else I could do for this town since there are too many of them. I'll turn the air and every Bio Neuroi… upside-down. All of them… I will fuck them all than see the whole town burn to the ground."

" _Damn it, calm yourself!_ "

"No."

" _But they'll see you're…_ "

"I don't care."

* * *

"It isn't gonna matter if humanity moves about," Kelvin explains to Tyler and Junie in the plane. "We're being redirected to Romagna to set something up. Hopefully, it could help us out. If our beam's able to charge itself from inside the prism, it should be able to make a bigger blast than usual."

"But what about the Sky Dreadnought?" asked Tyler.

"They won't make it in time to Venezia. I think the brass is clearly telling us to screw ourselves. We're already out of time."

* * *

 ** _Next on Sky Dreadnought:_**

 ** _"Peace and Order (part 2)"_**

 ** _COMING SOON..._**


	27. NOTE

NOPE! Don't even think about it! I am NOT on hiatus. Unless I say, don't you dare think that I am on hiatus.

Fellow strikers, I was enjoying myself in playing Star Wars: The Old Republic, and ARMA III. Don't say I like being an addict in games. I'm just exploring different things.

Besides that, I've been doing crazy RP's with two authors in FF, and IT WAS AWESOME! :D The other author took a break for a while, and the other author and I have an RP that's still alive, thanks to the times.

And oh... Christmas is coming once again! I got plans to update the Sonicbird series first. After that, I'll do rotating updates on all of my fanficts. I suggest you guys PM me for suggestions of what my next updates would be, and how often they'll be made. Consider my position as author though: I can't write all the time.

Enjoy your Christmas days and whatever others call it in other religions. Smile, fellow Striker. ;)


	28. Peace and Order (part 2)

_**Chapter 23**_

 _ **Last time on Sky Dreadnought: Flight Alpha - Peace and Order…**_

"This is something that needs to be contained. I'm sorry, but an infection like this has no other cure except through fire. If they get to a higher level, they'll be able to fire beams and we can't allow that. We must end it..."

"...by uprooting the problem?! You're gonna cause casualties here!"

This was an argument between Colonel Garcia and Commander Jenna Halsey. The matter of the twins stuck in Moonlit Town that's being ravaged by Bio-Neuroi was a distressing situation for Jenna herself, even with only one arm for herself.

" _ **CALM DOWN!**_ " Leona spoke out of the blue intensely at Jenna. "Commander, allow me to get there. I'll take out infectees before they cause any more casualties. All the town needs to have is to be free from infections, right?"

"It's not that easy, Anders," said Jenna in reply.

"Accurate shooting's my game, even if the target moves or I move. You can trust me, as much as you know then."

* * *

Bomber Witches and other flights of bomber planes were flying towards the direction of Moonlit Town when…

" _ **This is Leona Anders... Designation Alligator One Actual.**_ "

" _ **Gwyneth Solaya here... Designation Alligator Two.**_ "

" _ **Karen Paliseo reporting... Designation Alligator Three.**_ _We've been given clearance to proceed to Moonlit Town and clear up threats as much as we could, before you guys can even get there._ "

With the mission somehow modified, the team of Leona Anders with the Spring Aces set out to rescue the twins. If possible, they should clear up threats before the bombers could come by…

Their mission is their own, though with permission from Colonel Garcia. And speed, was of the essence to their goal…

* * *

" _ **Peace and Order (part 2)"**_

 _ **Greg –**_ _Hearing the chaos in Moonlit Town of Cebu is a first. I thought Pinasis would have been in peace when the war is happening, but hearing Neuroi infections? Damn it... Now things are getting worse. The highlight of it is... The town's about to fall. That time, I was late._

 _ **Cebu Outpost, Pinasis... Late June, 1945...**_

That time, Greg was in panic mode as some of the seniors of the ship started to leave Sky Dreadnought. They were walking somewhere, and related to the commotion happening at Moonlit Town. He picks a little of this as he left the ship, hoping to find others to talk to. Eventually finding the command hangar, he sets his mind and walks to it.

That's when Catherine suddenly pokes from behind. As she expected, Greg turns around. But as he did, at the very same time he sets his eyes on her, she sets her lips onto his lips. Everything around them was made silent.

Greg didn't understand. For some reason… he felt as if his world was shaken, but he easily snapped out of it when he realized what happened. "What the…? Catherine?!"

"Ehehehe… Where are you going, lover boy?" Catherine smirks as she asks him.

"Why the hell did you just kiss me?!" Greg asked, now blushing as he covered his mouth. ' _Goddamn it! No!_ '

"Just let that pass, lover boy." Catherine then saw him more pissed than before. "Come on."

"You're treating this as if it's not a big deal." Greg muttered just before he turned his back on her and kept walking, hoping to forget. But then he couldn't. That kiss would scar him and remind him others have touched him. And he ruined it there and then… ' _What in the hell did I just experience? Damn it, it should not have happened! Damn it!_ ' Greg then started to shake his head, hoping to forget the moment that passed.

Eventually, Greg sees Jenna together with Divina while a female Pinasian army officer was escorting them. Eventually, he called Jenna.

"Commander!" Greg ran just before the group stopped for him. "What's going on? I heard about Moonlit Town ravaged by… zombies…?"

"Hehe… The things you hear."

"Am I right? The twins are still there!"

"Look… We're gonna get to the command center right now. If you want to come along, just let them talk. This is their situation."

" _ **Indeed it is,**_ " comments Lieutenant Garcia. She seems to be annoyed at Greg's presence. "I suggest you keep your noise to a minimum once we're inside. Last thing I need is a civilian making a ruckus."

"A ruckus? Me? Tch." And Greg wasn't given a reply from the Lieutenant as they entered the main command building. He saw a lot of military staff handling papers and lot were on their control panels. Just nearby, some high-ranking officers were arguing. That was only on the first floor. The group climbs on the second floor and they all saw Colonel Garcia talking with a female officer. The officer was seen saluting at the colonel before she left his side and leaving past the group that came there. ' _I've got to keep my cool._ '

"Colonel." Lieutenant Garcia greeted and saluted the colonel, a superior officer, before she puts her hand down. "The bomber witches are on their way, are they?"

"It seems the team of three as promised is approaching faster than the bomber squadrons, Lieutenant." Colonel Garcia then saw Jenna and focused on her. "Commander, you know the situation. The mission is based highly on your desire to get your officers out of there. But your mercenary witch had offered to clear up threats before the squadrons come over the area. You know that's almost impossible to achieve since the infection spreads fast."

"I believe in Anders well enough. I trained her after all," Jenna smiled while saying. "Though the question, is whether she would be able to do all of it in time or not."

"Is the answer defined?"

"No. Though, there is a trump card she can try to make it possible. She can transform into what she calls, a titan. Apparently, it's a dark-element related skill, but it does not make her a dark witch at all."

"I see."

"You see, she doesn't have a familiar. So she depends on her dark-element to power herself up. And since it's combined with her base magic…"

"…it's equivalent," Lieutenant Garcia continued the statement. "That's understood. Then we can depend on her as we can depend on a witch indeed."

Radio static was heard until a clear voice was heard in its place.

" _ **This is Alligator One!**_ " Leona Anders' voice was finally heard. " _One minute to arrival. Damn… those fires are really going to leave a mark, and the smoke is really big. We'll be engaging as soon as we get visual of the Bio-Neuroi. For the meantime, we'll be focusing our eyes on the twins._ "

Jenna requested she get a headset with a microphone installed, and an officer there hands her a wired headset. She wears it and adjusts her microphone near her mouth. "This is Halsey. Anders, it will be close combat if you choose to look for the twins. Since I taught you to split responsibilities while leading a flight, do it. Solaya and Paliseo can understand their places if you give them something to do. I doubt it's your first time as well, so make sure you cover as much ground as you can."

" _Copy, Commander. I got a plan to get us together first until we find the twins. We'll be much quicker that way._ "

"Just do whatever you can over there, Anders. Good luck. Halsey out." Jenna eventually removes her headset. "Come on, Leona." She muttered this, knowing Leona's experience is enough for leading a small flight.

"What else can we do from here?" Jenna asked while Divina came beside her and continued to heal her from there. "Thanks, Divina."

Lieutenant Garcia knew she had to answer logically to Jenna's question. "There's only the matter of reminding the small flight about the bombers' ETA. Other than that, they don't have eyes from other units so they're on their own. I hope this mercenary witch of yours can pull it off."

"She and the aces you got are our option to ceasing something senseless. Bombing a whole town though it's the most logical, is what I consider a loss. A lot of people's homes were completely lost to the Neuroi. Though this is a case of the Bio-Neuroi, it's the same thing. We wish for others to understand we can still save our future. Isn't that what's best?"

Lieutenant Garcia seemed to be interested in Jenna all the more. "You have quite the admirable motive, Commander. Though it'll keep hurting you."

"I don't care, Lieutenant. I'll do what it takes to find what's more right in this world than leaving it to rust. Leona's my hope right now, so I'll just have to push her."

"You sure that's wise?"

" _This is Alligator One,_ " Leona calls via the radio. " _20 seconds, and we're close. Girls… Fly low and cover your mouths. Those rags you brought better be wet._ "

Jenna smiled at this. "She knows what to do."

 _ **Moonlit Town…**_

Fires had spread around and houses were on fire as well. The reason must have been with the people, attempting to defend themselves from the Bio-Neuroi. Leona assumed that things didn't go well from what it seems.

Leona was flying low and already knows she's less than 60 meters above ground level and descending. Karen and Gwyneth followed suit.

"We're here. The fighting must have gone down for a while," Leona comments just before she's able to come to a hover. She descends until she was just close to the ground. She then wore her wet rags over her mouth. "The Bio-Neuroi could sure be around and they could hear us. All of you, stay cautious. We're here to rescue the two, but who said it could just be them?"

Karen sighs because of this. "You are just doing too much. Let's rescue those two first. They're our first priority."

"Right. Mackenzie and Lorena Andrada go first. Solaya and Paliseo, move to the town's north. I'll start with the west portion first. Stay cautious. These Bio-Neuroi usually don't just leave their place unless they want to hunt for more victims." She then saw the two nod before they hovered northward while Leona started off west. All three of them were vigilant as they were moving at a moderate speed as they scanned places. Leona's MP40 was out and she was cautious at each area she looks into. She eventually spots a growling figure that looked human, but with his body darkened while having small red hexagons all over. It looked at Leona and charged at her before she aimed and release a barrage of rounds, letting it taste lead before its core was hit. The core explodes as well as the hexagons on its body. The man who was once infected dies along with the core, dropping dead on the floor.

Leona then knew what would happen to anyone who would turn into a Bio-Neuroi. ' _They will never come back to being human,_ ' she thought. Then she heard other groans from other human-turned Bio-Neuroi. ' _More of them?! Shit… Then that must mean…!_ '

Gwyneth releases a barrage of rounds onto a Bio-Neuroi with her Sturmgewehr 44 before destroying its core and defeating it. "Karen, tingnan mo likod ko! (Karen, cover my six!)"

"Okay!" Karen replies while being alert, holding her Fusojin Type 92 Heavy Machine Gun. "Ang saya, no? (It's exciting, isn't it?)"

" _TULONG! (HELP!)_ " A woman was calling from a distance.

Gwyneth then led the way and Karen tightly follows her superior. They hovered over to a house that isn't burning and its front door opened, revealing a woman and a male child coming out. The two aces then made a plan that one of them should take survivors out of Moonlit Town, while the other will keep on the search. Gwyneth left the task of taking survivors to safety to Karen.

A few times, the two encountered Bio-Neuroi, but not so many while they were extracting survivors of this mess.

Meanwhile, Leona was firing at a group of Bio-Neuroi with her MP-40, while she evaded shards that shouldn't hit her for a possible infection. She threw some thunder darts at some to make extra damage possible so she could defeat them individually. She's at least agile, letting her get more space between her and the hostiles she faced. She found it rather disappointing. With the presence of more than one Bio-Neuroi, she could confirm that more and more were made in the same town.

' _Damn it… not everyone can be saved here,_ ' she thought. She then used her earpiece. "Karen, how are you with extraction?!"

" _Anders, so far, I've extracted 15!_ " Karen's reply isn't lightening Leona's mood.

"Not good…"

" _Gwyneth here. Are you sure it's just the people who matter here?_ "

"I know, I know! I'm looking for the twins, okay?!" Leona said this while releasing a barrage of bullets at a Bio-Neuroi and defeated it. She then started to reload her weapon.

" _Remind me why we're not going on a higher altitude!_ " Gwyneth demanded this of Leona.

"By now, that bossy Bio-Neuroi can shoot anyone with shards. It'll see you, and you can start saying your prayers! Stay the fuck tight on the ground!"

" _Agh… Roger. It'll be on you if you keep us bored._ "

"It won't be. We'll find the twins and get them out. But we just can't get above town and risk being exposed to that shard-shooting bastard." Leona shoots down another Bio-Neuroi, clearing her side. "My side's clear. I'll be proceeding westward."

" _Copy that. We're going south. No sign of the twins yet._ "

"Keep looking," Leona orders before she started to hover westward just before she heard a man's groaning. ' _Survivor?_ ' She didn't leave her area yet and hovered over to a house that was burning. As she got close, the front door opened and finds a man running out. Eventually, he gets distance from the house and was safe from the fire. "A man's coming toward the two of you."

" _Oh? Copy. I got visual,_ " replied Karen, who later picks up the man and flies him out of the town in low altitude.

"Good work. Come on, keep at it! And be careful of these zombies."

" _Zombies? You're kidding, right?_ " Karen rhetorically asks with a chuckle afterwards. " _They can infect, huh? I guess I can call them that._ "

The conversation was cut short as all of them heard a load roar. It was a man's voice, however deepened and was unnatural with the tone it's using.

"Oh… No." Leona knows something that isn't right and it started with a series of thumping sounds, like footsteps that are running. ' _Shit…_ ' And she saw right at one side that a house was smashed through by a semi-bulky man, seeming to be very hostile while it had hexagons all over its body. The infection got so deep in him and his rampage became so serious that he sure makes use of his hands, now exhibiting intense heat. Shards were out and visible on his arm and was ready to be thrown. She saw him rushing at her just before she flew backwards and fired her MP40 at him. Skin and parts of his hide were being chipped off, but he was generating while she started to reload. She then threw Thunderdarts, and uses his almost bulky and shard-appearing arms to shield him from the lightning explosions every dart makes. ' _Its arms are too important then._ '

" _Need help?!_ " Gwyneth asked just as she came and flew in fast, firing her Sturmgewehr in full auto at the beastly creature. "TANGINA KA! (MOTHERFUCKER!)" She screamed out whatever she could while mustering while she could. Until she ran out of ammo, she then activated her attack ability. She controlled the air around her. From a magnified view just until the particles are seen, an electric current started to build up. Each particle of air then got close to each other while electric current had bonded them together, making bolts of electricity visible. Soon, electricity was visible where air was just at a short area around her. She gathered it all quickly into a two-foot ball of air with electricity before she spun and screamed, then threw her electric ball at the monstrous Bio-Neuroi. The creature of a Neuroi was pushed back while a lot of its skin was chipped off into shards as it was damaged, making him roar in pain while being pushed back violently, letting it slide on the ground and making holes through two houses. "That should do it… right?"

"I don't think so," Leona replies. "I thought you were supposed to go somewhere else to look for the twins."

"Leona… Klaro ko lang. (I'll be clear.) You think we have any time to search for these officers if we have a rampaging asshole who almost surprised us?"

"I guess not." Leona then heard screams of teen girls, at their south. "Wait a minute… That's them! Gwyneth, you and Karen can fly high up if you like. Just be careful you don't get hit by the shards."

"We can defend ourselves with our shields just before that monster reaches its peak level. It'll keep eating." Gwyneth then hovered forward before reloading her Sturmgewehr. "We'll be fine! JUST GO GET THEM!"

Leona didn't reply but nodded anyway and flew up high, this time sure that the creature will be occupied with Gwyneth herself she was flying and was seeing only a few fires from above. Most of the structures are in danger of being burned since its materials are easily able to catch fire. ' _I don't think the town's gonna survive, but the people are. At least there are survivors coming out of this. Though their homes would have a different story._ ' She then gasped at the sight of different Bio-Neuroi running towards one spot. The remainder of the villagers are running from them, and are screaming and begging for themselves in mercy. But they were tired and were witnessed by Anders herself, restrained and eaten later on as the victims screamed. ' _Oh… no…_ '

" _ **This is Halsey!**_ _Anders, what is happening over there?! You have three minutes until the bomber squadrons get there!_ " Halsey's voice seemed distressed and Leona could tell the worry on her tone.

Eventually, the mercenary witch knew a tear left her left eye. Time slowed for her as she saw the victims from the whole mess had been laid on the open streets of the town. There were those that weren't saved in the massacre, all thanks to one infection.

She needed to decide, if it was the right time to do her move. She can't save everyone now.

"This is Anders. I'm gonna fucking start raising hell once I get the twins out of here. There's nothing else I could do for this town since there are too many of them. I'll turn the air and every Bio Neuroi… upside-down. All of them… I will fuck them all than see the whole town burn to the ground."

" _Damn it, calm yourself!_ "

"No."

" _But they'll see you're…_ "

"I don't care." Leona then starts fly lower and rev her engines. ' _I'm gonna start acting serious. I thought I was bragging._

' _Now I know I was just talking. Well no more._ '

 _ **Mackenzie and Lorena were hiding behind a shack…**_

Mackenzie still felt the effects of her ankle that was once grabbed and affected her movement. She kept on trying to massage it, but forced massages could hurt her. She's not hitting the right spots. ' _Damn it… I can't just follow Lorena's advice like this…_ '

"Kenzie, musta na? (Kenzie, how is it?)"

"It's still not looking good. Maybe you're right I could slow us down, but we can't stay here."

"No. If we're going down, we're going down together. I could even protect us from the bombs."

"Damn it, that's stupid, sister! You should just run!"

"No. If you're gonna go, I'm going with you," Lorena said with a glare towards her sister, just before the wooden wall was breached. She screams seeing a Bio-Neuroi growling as its arms got through the wood. Then, there were a couple more outside. ' _It's no use! I can only defend ourselves here._ ' But as she puts her arms forward and it starts glowing, she felt her shoulder being held by her sister's hand.

"Lorena… You're not alone." Mackenzie glows and her familiar rockfish features came out of her. Eventually, Lorena's Silver Pheasant familiar features had shown, and both of them raised individual shields in front of them. "Here they come," says Mackenzie as two Bio-Neuroi had forced themselves through the hole. The sisters were tensed up. "PUSH!" Mackenzie's order had the sisters push the two Bio-Neuroi back, but it made a bigger hole, and more of them came in. "PUSH AGAIN!" And with another push, they got another bunch to stumble back after being pushed by the sisters with their shields. They were easily surrounded before they were already beating up the magic shields. "Lorena… Hold… what you've got!"

"Kenzie!" Lorena looked at Kenzie while tears left her. Mackenzie was crying as well. "I won't leave you!"

"You're stupid, you know that?!" Mackenzie replied before she felt her magic shield being hit with shards. "WALA KA NANG GINAWA KUNDI MAAWA! (THE ONLY THING YOU DID WAS TAKE PITY!)"

"ANO NAMAN?! KAPATID KITA! (SO WHAT?! YOU'RE MY SISTER!)"

"Tumahimik ka nalang." Mackenzie said this in a mutter before she focused. ' _I won't last just being shielded here. But… We can't push a lot of them back, so we're stuck here…_ '

' _I don't care. I am not leaving Mackenzie. Never again._ '

Lorena then had a flashback in her mind. Mackenzie was crying back then, and hugged her from behind.

 _ **Lorena –**_ _I always knew about what Mackenzie kept from me. I always knew. Why? It's because she did it for me. It wasn't easy getting the information, but it was worth it._

"Alam ko lahat, pati ang araw na yun, Kenzie. (I knew everything, even that very day, Kenzie.) You saved me from getting raped.

"I want you to know I loved you so much more ever since." Lorena was saying this as the world of the twins slowly blurred out. The sounds muffled itself while they held their own in the corner. Lorena cries, only telling Mackenzie there and then. "That's why I can't leave you, especially now."

"Lorena…" Mackenzie could only mutter out her sister's name in surprise.

 _My sister and I are just too inseparable. And we'll do whatever it takes to make it so until it lasts._

"Pasensya na… kung hindi ko sinabi. (I'm sorry if I didn't tell you.)" Mackenzie says this before she felt her shields about to break. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I forgave you a long time ago, sis. Put it all in the past, because I have." Lorena briefly smiles before she felt her magic shield now breaking. "I forgive you."

"I'm sorry…"

"I FORGIVE YOU!"

"I'M SORRY!" Mackenzie's shout was the last of their shouts before they both screamed as their shields started to make big cracks.

They closed their eyes there and then…

Leona flew low and growled her battle cry as she summoned a thunder dart on one hand before throwing it at the big bunch of Neuroi ganging up on the shack. Big electrical blasts had damaged and killed some of the Bio-Neuroi. Soon, they started to retaliate as they ran towards toward Leona. "Hit me with your best shot." She then fires her MP40 with one hand then keeps throwing thunder darts as she kept hitting Bio-Neuroi coming at her. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Lorena noticed the few Bio-Neuroi now with them. "Wait a minute… Is someone helping us?!"

"PUSH!" Mackenzie's order gets both of them to push the few remaining Bio-Neuroi away, before they all got focused to retaliating at their attacker… "Wait… Who's…" And she heard someone growl as the same witch was firing a submachine gun. "Wait… is that Anders?!"

Anders threw a thunder dart at the last Bio-Neuroi in the area and it was shocked violently with an electric charge. And since it was damaged enough, its chest made a hole and the core was seen. She aimed her MP40 at the core and fired a single shot, shattering the core and ending the Bio-Neuroi as it whimpered in its death while falling dead. She immediately proceeds to the shack and she sees Lorena helping a limping Mackenzie. "I knew it! Are you alright?!"

Mackenzie was panting and eventually calmed down to answer. "I'm limping and you're asking me a question like that? Seriously? This was supposed to be our free time, and I'm limping because of my ankle that looks bad! And you're asking if I'm okay or not?!"

"Okay, okay. Just hold it right there, Missy. Maybe I'm late. Second, I'm not the one who's at fault for your FUCKING ANKLE!" Leona's sudden outburst made the twins wince. "Look… I get it. You're both tired, and you want to get tired of here. But as soon as you're both calm and it should give you the chance to follow me to safety, I WON'T be able to do something about the Bio-Neuroi infestation right here. I'm not letting a single bomb fall. So can you both… pay attention?!"

The twins looked at each other and nodded before they both spoke to Leona. " _ **Whatever you wanna do, get us out of here!**_ "

"Good."

" _ **ANDERS!**_ " Karen just stopped right beside Leona as she hovered. "We got a problem! This big bulky Bio-Neuroi is starting to chew us both up and…" She didn't finish as an ankle-injured Mackenzie was thrown right at her arms. "Leona?!"

"Karen, get Mackenzie OUT of here! As for you, Lorena… Stay here first. That big bastard is a problem, and I gotta deal with it. There… There's a house! Hide in there!" Leona's words were commanding and both Karen and Lorena follow. Karen flies out to get Mackenzie to safety while Lorena moves to a nearby house for at least better protection for herself and hides inside it. Meanwhile, she suddenly saw Gwyneth in the sky firing downwards. The big Bio-Neuroi was roaring again, and this time, Leona felt its force. ' _What in the hell…?_ ' She saw people running towards her from afar just before a house was bashed in with a hole, while out came a Bio-Neuroi now bulked up completely and bigger than ever. "No, NO!" The big bulky Bio-Neuroi caught up to the running victim as he screamed before a big bite was given to his neck and chest. The mouth had already grown ever since the Bio-Neuroi last ate. Now… it's a nightmare.

"We have a problem… I'm seeing… a big Bio-Neuroi bastard, eating a person alive." Leona described this while using her earpiece. "Commander… I have to do it."

" _Then do it, Anders. Give it hell before it hurts anyone else._ " Commander Halsey's voice was motivating to Leona.

The mercenary witch took her time as she hovered low, until she turned the engines down from her strikers and jumped out from them. She quickly removed her weapons off her and dropped them on the ground.

" _What are you doing?!_ " Gwyneth asked while she was firing at the Bio-Neuroi who kept eating the victim with no mercy. " _You know you can't fight well without them!_ "

"How do you know?" Leona asked with a smirk before looking straight at the Bio-Neuroi just distant from her. "I can taste the smell in the air…" Red electricity started to surround her and she groaned in pain. "Egh… Ehehe… I like you. You… like to make destruction everywhere you walk. You and I are the same. Only difference is…" She made an evil grin and growled. "…OUR SIZES!" A red thunderbolt had appeared and struck down from the clouds above and his Leona, now screaming bloody murder as she began her transformation. Dust forms from the ground before slowly, flesh started to form from it. Eventually, the size was noticeable to be 18 feet as how the flesh and bones are shaped. With this, Gwyneth felt stunned to see such feat.

"Diyos ko… Is this… Leona's titan transformation?" Gwyneth muttered this out as the dust finishes forming the 18 foot body of the female titan. Leona was covered in the titan's nape. Her body had red thunderbolt tattoos on it. This didn't stop Gwyneth's shock. "I thought they were rumors."

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAGH!" Leona's titanic roar almost blew her Bio-Neuroi adversary away as the sheer force of her roar was strong. It took away the Bio-Neuroi from its meal. ' _There… Be distracted. Be angry like I am. And it will be, your downfall._ '

The Bio-Neuroi screams out before it started to charge on the female titan. The titan closes a fist, swings back her arm, before bringing it down to the Bio-Neuroi. She didn't take any chances and stood up again, before raising a leg up, and stomping on the Bio-Neuroi making the ground shake while some houses swayed from their place.

' _I have to make sure it doesn't get up…_ ' Leona's thoughts ran just before her foot got off the crater she made. But that was before she suddenly saw her Bio-Neuroi opponent jump up high and punch her jaw. ' _What in the…?!_ ' She thought of it while hearing her monster opponent roar out loud as she stumbled back a little. ' _This one isn't stopping!_ '

Karen then rejoins Gwyneth and saw the fight happening. "What in the hell is that?!"

"Shut up, Karen! This isn't something you usually see…" Gwyneth only stood by to watch.

Suddenly, Leona glared at the two witches who were just hovering in place. ' _You two shouldn't just be hovering there._ ' She signaled her head toward the Bio-Neuroi, giving them a sign.

"Should we… help her out?" Gwyneth muttered her own question before holding her weapon tight. "Karen… we have to take down this monster together." Then she flew towards Leona and hovered close to the titan's ears. "Leona… We'll give you the punches this bastard needs. We'll distract it for you!"

Leona nods to that plan. ' _I like it._ ' Hearing the Bio-Neuroi growl in anger later on, it swung its arm before shards were coming towards Leona. She sidestepped to see small pieces of glowing white shards come past her. ' _So those are the Bio-Neuroi shards I've been hearing about, huh?_ '

"Behind it! Now!" Gwyneth called out to Karen straight with the order and Karen wasted no time. She flew right behind the Bio-Neuroi before it noticed her. She fired a burst from her Type-92 HMG and saw the Bio-Neuroi taking damage somewhat. The Bio-Neuroi growls before it runs to her, just as she flies up, and Gwyneth comes flying in from behind and fired a burst from her Sturmgewehr 44. They got the Bio-Neuroi growling before it suddenly punches the ground, letting the Earth shake a little as it released white shards at the same time. The two barely evaded all the shards thrown at them.

Leona wasted no time as this was her chance. She punched the Bio-Neuroi straight to the ground before kicking it away. The Bio-Neuroi is thrown through some houses before it stopped sliding. Before it could try to stand, Leona's thunder darts came rushing in towards the Bio-Neuroi before they finally hit the monster. The attacks were making a serious damage on the creature.

Leona's Titan form growled before she charged her body up with electricity and summoned a series of Thunder Darts, and threw them towards where the Bio-Neuroi was. Meanwhile, Gwyneth and Karen were flying over the target area Leona was throwing the Thunder Darts to. A few darts hit the area before it stopped altogether. The two were given the chance to make a visual confirmation.

The two winced at seeing only a wreckage of a few houses but no sign of the Bio-Neuroi was seen there. Though, a few shards were seen on the ground.

It made Gwyneth think out loud. "It's starting to take serious damage. About time."

"Think this'll be a good thing?"

"Yes."

The radio crackled to life and the two listened to their earpieces.

" _Halsey here. How's the situation developing?_ "

"There's a little progress," replied Gwyneth immediately. "The monster's finally taking damage but it's certainly hiding somewhere now."

" _And the evacuation?_ "

"I think we got all of them."

" _We still can't let those bombs drop. They'll be there under two minutes. Make your time count and find that monster before they drop the bombs. It's better if the town's in one piece._ "

"Roger." Gwyneth then looked at Karen. "Karen, kailangan natin hanapin ang halimaw." ("Karen, we gotta find that monster.")

"Paano?" ("How?")

"Hayaan mo nga ako magisip." ("Just let me think.")

Meanwhile, Leona was walking loosely on the roads when she saw movement in between houses. She growled loudly, letting the whole town feel her sound waves. Even Gwyneth and Karen heard it themselves and flew to where Leona was. The loud male's growl of the Bio-Neuroi came in next as they were finding the creature. The Bio-Neuroi creature came out with surprisingly, a hostage.

Gwyneth was shocked of this as this was the first time she heard of such. "Wait… What…?!"

The creature was holding an 8-year old Pinasian girl and she was crying. She was then dropped to the ground by the monster before she crawled back in fear. The monster growls and walks with murderous intent.

"No… It wouldn't!" Karen mumbled to herself before she rushed the monster herself. ' _Screw you… Using a hostage to make us vulnerable! You got another thing coming!_ '

Leona growls slowly before an electric charge was seen on her her body. Then, her eyes were on Gwyneth for a while, before she summoned a thunder dart with her arm. Gwyneth's reflexes were fast as she suddenly flew forward before she briefly morphed into an electric bolt. By the time she turned back to her human form, she was so closed to the girl that she pulled back on her strikers, letting a reverse thrust come. She grabs the girl before the Bio-Neuroi attempts to strike her down, completely missing both of them. Leona's thunderdart just comes in time as the Bio-Neuroi saw the two fly away. A big electrical field was made before it disappeared. The Bio-Neuroi whimpers in pain. But Leona didn't show mercy. She kept on pounding the monster.

Soon, even the bomber witches were shocked to see this. The leader was looking in surprise more than the others since she carried her binoculars and used them. The kind of monster they were seeing wasn't normal. There was only one as they know, but know there was a second. They didn't know it was Leona. Then… Jenna Halsey called in with a radio frequency.

" _Hold your fire on the Titan. That's Anders. Leona… Anders._ "

"What…?! Is she…? What is she…?" The lead witch of the bomber unit asked this.

" _She's a dark-magic filled witch, and somehow, the dark magic spread across her body like a mutation. This was the result. She can turn into a titan._ "

Gwyneth finally sets the girl down with the other villagers and sighed. "That's all of them."

Karen then joined her. "What now?!"

"I'm hearing reports of stragglers leaving the town. We've been ordered to be pursue them. But Leona…"

"Can't you lead the two of us for now? I don't know if Leona's gonna join in time."

"Baka tama ka. Buti na lang ang pinamalaki nating problema, hindi na natin pagiisipan. (Maybe you're right. Good thing we won't have to think about our former biggest problem.)" Gwyneth made this statement before she flew up. Karen made sure the villagers are secure before she left them.

Leona saw the scattered shards of the Bio-Neuroi on the ground before she closed her eyes, and burned her body. As the big body was burning, her smaller one was beginning to come out of the burning shell and in no time, she was walking on the ground. She felt her world blur around her. Her body was somehow looking a bit weak, and she got on her knees. She panted hard as she tried to get herself to snap out of it.

' _This is no time to get knocked out,_ ' she thought. She looked around seeing that the other parts of town were burning. ' _I'm… glad. The town is safe._ ' Next thing she heard and saw was the bomber leader witch's striker unit. The leader was aiming her weapon right at Anders. "I know. I'm a monster."

The leader wanted to pull the trigger but another witch stopped her.

"Enough, Fara," her second in command witch said before she lowered her flight leader's weapon. "She saved the town… mostly."

"Aw… You don't need to thank me."

"Don't push it, Brit. Fara may not have the words for it now, but she thanks you."

"Hmph," Fara snorted as she hovered backwards. "You haven't won my trust yet, Anders. Wag kang magpakasaya diyan. (Don't be too happy about it.)" And she flew up and away from the ground…

Anders sees Fara's figure fly off, then looks at the second in command. "What's your name?"

"Lara. Fara and I are sisters. We might be bomber witches, but we hit our marks well. And so do the Spring Aces. I never seen them actually follow someone like you. We should get together sometime if you still live."

"IF… I live," Anders replied.

Sounds of distant automatic fire was heard from a distance. Bomber planes flew over the town and they didn't drop a single bomb. Everyone was safe, including Lorena and Mackenzie.

 _ **A day later…**_

 _ **1728 hours… Bridge of the Sky Dreadnought…**_

That time, Lorena and Mackenzie were in front of Captain Haen, and Commander Jenna Halsey, with half her arm healed and bandaged.

"Captain," Lorena said. "Vertical Stability Propellers are one-hundred functional. Hulls have been fixed thanks to some accelerated help from the port, and there are no leaks at all. Just got the report from the engineering decks and they're all green."

"The ship's Magical Function Nerves have no blocks," Mackenzie reported. "Every inch of the Intelligence Capsules Chamber has been inspected and has been evaluated for service. When I scanned the ship before I got here, all systems are green. Flight at this case, will be no problem at all. But Captain, are you certain that we're going to need an upgrade before heading to Romagna?"

"Not quite yet," Haen replied. "We'll find a way, but you should know that the United Nations has halted close support for the improvements of the Sky Dreadnought. At your concerns in combat and flight, it has not changed. So I won't worry about anything related to it. The ship has two additional members: The witches of the Cebuano 47th Air Defense Unit. Two of them will be joining us: Lieutenant Gwyneth Solaya, and 2nd Lieutenant Karen Paliseo. They made additional recruits since they both volunteered to be on the ship."

Gwyneth and Karen stand in attention after Haen's statement.

"We are expecting a lot from you two," Haen said. "Make sure you DO NOT slip in your duties as aces."

" **We won't let you down, Captain!** " Both Gwyneth and Karen announced their answer loudly.

"I expected as much. General Quarters." As soon as he said those two words, everyone got in their places. Jenna Halsey supervised the preparation of the ship to leave. Mackenzie and Lorena reported back to the capsules and got themselves integrated into the ship's systems while Gwyneth and Karen rejoin Leona who was at her room. They deserved some free time, and the three played poker.

The ship started to leave the docks using its main engines, and it steered hard on a direction away from the port.

"Papa," Lieutenant Garcia herself called for her father who was beside her while they watched the Sky Dreadnought leave port. "Do you think it was wise to let the Spring Aces go with them?"

"It is a wise choice for them to volunteer. Europe is in bad shape right now. If a continent completely falls, the rest of the world will follow like falling dominoes. They will need all the help they can get. Masyado pang bata ang kanilang sinasakyan. Pero mabilis ang paglaki nito, pati ang mga nasa loob. (The ship they ride is too young. Though its crew will grow up fast.)"

The Lieutenant sensed his footsteps leaving where she stood. She watched the Sky Dreadnought sail away into the distance.

Ichiro himself is looking at Striker Unit designs. They were marked CLASSIFIED and he was at his quarters.

Divina was talking to Greg about something, but they couldn't be heard. Greg felt relieved he was leaving Pinasis. The sooner he gets to Europe, the better, he says.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER EPILOGUE…**_

 _ **Somewhere deep underwater far beneath the world's wide waters…**_

A large object, moving like a submarine, slightly dark blue in color and having quite a hybrid pattern of a dragon and a fish was moving forwards slowly and surely. Inside the bridge of the submarine was the main navigation crew along with its weapon systems staff. The people there were wearing military uniforms. Though their appearance looks human, they have gills and small fins on them. It would seem they were humanoid sea-dwellers who can also breathe without water around them.

"Keep our course straight. How goes our descent though?" A woman with blue hair and yellow eyes spoke to her while her attire seemed to be just tights that is worn all over her body. It was black and had a navy-blue spark pattern on it.

The fish-man with a navy hat was looking straight at the woman to answer her question. "Madam, it seems there's a bit of a delay in our descent. We encountered counter-gravity pressure here, but we are easily compensating with our gravity amplifiers outfitted in our vessel."

"Still doing it slowly then? I won't blame you. Keep it constant, Captain Guerrera. As much as I want to do this on my own, I'm making sure all of you get your piece of adventure in this."

"Are you kidding, Madam? This must be one of our labors… trying to see the existence of a lost underwater city."

"It's not lost… yet. If the Neuroi get their hands on them, they will be granted so much more. I must get there before they do."

"That is why our people admired you, Madam. I will make sure we give you a gentle ride as best we could." The Captain bowed before looking forward and consoling some of his staff who had been seeing some minor detections.

Later, that same woman sighed as she entered the room. This room in particular had a two-leveled bunk and a desk nearby.

A red-haired woman was kneeling in the middle of the room where there was space for her. Her eyes were closed, and she was silent, like she was meditating. She opened her eyes… seeing the blue-haired woman with her arms crossed. "How goes the descent, Aionara?"

"The Draegarians are really making this all worthwhile, Sayuri. We're making progress, but we're being slowed down a bit. There's definitely a Neuroi presence here that is preventing us from going."

"I see." Sayuri then stood up and took a seat on the lower-bunk. "Then we're at the right place."

"I'm sorry if we had to sidetrack, Sayuri. This was something I needed to do first. If the Neuroi are able to get underwater, imagine how this will affect humanity if they knew."

"That's why there's a classification level to it, Aionara. Just like we do. We're goddesses, remember?"

"Right."

"And you're allowing time to pass by on you?"

"Unlike you, I'm not like the usual goddess. And how did that get into your thick head?" Aionara asked her question with a smirk towards Sayuri. "You're not backing out on me, are you? I never forgot our real objective in this world."

"Hmph. Sometimes I wonder why you're so persistent."

"It's because I know how to look at different angles, Sayuri. I might not be the type who's micro-stepping my journey, but I'd be willing to do it anyway. I'm deciding where to go. And… I remembered how my life was before I became a goddess. I got a life, or more to look at now that I'm responsible for them."

"…besides having a multiverse for yourself? Aionara… Unorthodox as you are, this could be harmful to you," said Sayuri with a glare beginning to show from her eyes.

"Well I'm not going to overstep it if that's what you want to hear," replied Aionara while putting her hands on her waist. "Chiaka is counting on us to do whatever we can as long as we don't break our own promise to our roles as caretakers of her omniverse. I'm still following. You can count on it."

Sayuri smiled and shook her head while standing up from where she sat. "I swear… I sometimes think you could have made a mess."

"In my future? Maybe. But that's what makes us living representations of perfections made from imperfections."

"And I'm seeing an imperfection."

"Tch. Screw you, Sayuri," replied Aionara who had a flat emotion.

"I could be kidding," said Sayuri with a shrug and a smile before she approached Aionara and patted the blue-haired woman's shoulder twice. She then left Aionara in the room.

' _Maybe you're right,_ ' Aionara thought before looking gloomy. ' _Dearest Ichiro… I'm sorry to have put you into this. The Ultra Particle should not have reached you, but you are certainly the man to make use of it. Its role might be finished the moment this war humanity has against the Neuroi is over._

' _I believe you, Ichiro Miyafuji. You can lead your greatest innovation to a better place than others can._ '

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

A dark room. Chairs toppled. An office desk flipped. The small room was occupied by a naval officer tied to a chair, and was bruised badly. A little light shone at what he was shocked of looking at before he screamed. A big hand held his head, and his skull along with everything else was instantly crushed by strong grip.

"Готов к заказам (Ready for orders)," a deep voice made a sound from the darkness, before yellow eyes shone from him…


	29. Enter: Black Messenger

**_Too long of a hiatus, guys! I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging, but I wanna make sure to update SD. I'm finally able to adjust to stuff at least. Hopefully, the updates keep rolling. :)_**

 ** _So... SD's on their way to Romagna, possibly to assist in the operation if they're early. Enjoy. ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 24_**

 ** _"Enter: Black Messenger (_** **黒メッセンジャ** **ー** ** _)"_**

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Evening of March 2, 2009... Pensacola…_**

Greg was typing furiously on his laptop. At this time, the young teen was still 14, and set to turn 15 in May. His eyes were focused on the black console screen that was open. This was based on the software that is still experimental. He didn't even name it yet. But now he's using it.

The laptop was connected to different kinds of wires and even is connected to a high-rate internet controller that is plugged separately. He meant business here, it seems. He was focused on the debug console until he hit red lines. "Damn it... Those Trojans are hitting me back. Alright... This'll do you good!" He typed up more until green lines of code were showing on the debug console while he was getting a big smile on his face. "Seriously? Middle East? There's no stopping the Eliminator. Oh yeah..."

An SUV without its lights on halts at the side of the road. "Civilian's residence is in sight. What do you wanna do?"

" _Delta, await further orders. Our hacker seems to be doing the job right,_ " said a man on the radio.

"Huh. So he's a miracle worker?"

" _No. The virus breakout is not coincidental. He's just making sure it's cleared up. This boy... is not to be underestimated on his current course. He's gone his way in hacking even minor military databases, so he's making quite a point._ "

"Naughty boy? You think he's responsible of the virus?"

" _It can't be determined either. But if he's doing it right..._ "

"I understand. Awaiting further orders..."

Meanwhile, Greg is grinning as something is happening. More green lines of code flowed through the debug console and he's seeing the very changes he desired to happen. "Come on. Best you can do...?! Give me a cluster or you guys are gonna lose...!" Then a nearby cellphone rang before he answered it. "Not now, Jonathan!"

" _What in the fuck are you doing now...?! Do you realize I've been searching your IP and it's connected at the military countermeasures database?!_ "

"Look... This Trojan mess that Anonymous group made is rather creeping me out. And you know it yourself, Jonathan. Huey can't help us here. But if you're helping..."

" _I wish I could... but..._ "

"I know. Look... I gotta finish this."

" _You know the military would catch up to you, right?_ "

"I don't care. I wanna make sure what we built can take on everything else. I promised myself that ever since my granddad died. Believe it."

" _But is this even necessary?!_ "

"I gotta go, Jonathan. I gotta stop this. You're welcome to stay out of it, or join me. Doesn't matter. Take care, dude." And Greg hangs up before he started to furiously type on the keyboard. A few red lines were shown, but he quickly moved against them like butter...

In the SUV... The leading operator makes the call again through his radio.

"Overlord, what's the status of the clearing?"

" _Delta 2 Actual, virus breakout has been 80% cleared._ "

"What are our orders?"

" _Await orders, Lieutenant. We'll see what happens._ "

Greg eventually tightens his eyebrows and even has sweat on his head now. "Almost... There..." And as the green lines of code overflowed, it stopped with one single line of code. It was a description code that read: ' _Count: 0._ ' He leans back and raises his arms, now feeling victory. "YEEEEEEAAH! Take that, Anonymous!"

" _Delta 2 Actual, virus breakout has been avoided. Most of it has been halted from leaving Middle Eastern airspace until the Trojan nest has been surrounded._ "

"No shit..." The leading operator couldn't believe his ears as he looked at his fellow operator beside him before he made an Interrogative. "Overlord, who's this kid anyway?"

" _Sullivan, Greg. Right now, he's 14 years old. His birthday is 2 months from now._ "

"Goddamn it... What kind of a kid is he?"

" _He isn't dangerous, but he can turn out to be. Right after he finished up taking on the Trojan nest, he successfully signs off and leaves his location encrypted and untraceable._ "

"What's the move, Overlord?"

" _Delta 2 Actual, return to base immediately._ "

"With all due respect, sir. Don't you think that's unwise? Over."

" _That's an order, Graham. The kid is not a viable threat._ "

And the lead operator eventually starts the SUV again and drives away from the house, just before he turns on the lights. "Interrogative: What's gonna happen to the kid?"

" _Delta 2, it's been decided that an army officer would be coming in to talk not only to him, but to his parents as well the next morning._ "

"That kid is as good as being trouble, huh?"

" _On the contrary, Lieutenant. We're radio silent from here on until you get back to base._ "

"Roger. Delta 2 copies all. Out."

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 ** _July 1, 1945… Across the seas of Asia… 1521 hours…_**

Sky Dreadnought was finally back on the water, and on the way to Europe for the possible battle against the freakishly large Neuroi Hive that could hit Venezia.

Captain Haen McGregor himself was observing the staff on the bridge, and the efficiency off everything on them. Eventually, a few beeps got one of the staff's attention.

"Ensign Hillshire, what do you have?"

" _Sir… I got a bogey on the water, incoming. Distance 1,200 meters, 12 O'Clock._ "

"All bridge staff, eyes front. All hands, this is the captain. Standby for further orders. Bogey is spotted dead ahead of our position and..."

" ** _This is Mackenzie! Captain, there's another one behind us! Crap… This one's a sub!_** "

"Looks like someone wants us dead in the water for coming back. All hands, MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS! We are turning hard starboard… NOW!" The captain eventually runs to the newly modified wheel for the ship's manual turning, and he started turning it to starboard, or right direction. "Mackenzie, how does it look on the sub?!"

" _This Neuroi came out of nowhere. Our sonar should have picked it up from way off, so I'm stumped._ "

"This will only answer one thing I've been thinking. This area's another spawn area for new Neuroi units coming in, which made me quite suspicious."

" _Think we should go vertical?_ "

"Negative on the Vertical. We're not gonna ruin our VSP's now since they'll be vulnerable during the launch while the enemy's at a close distance. Prepare for anti-ship combat! Target guns at our hard 3 O'Clock and engage at will!" Haen just stopped and finally assumed the ship had its right side facing the sub when the shields of the ship shook. "Mackenzie, what was that…?!"

" _Sir… The sub's rather aggressive on us and firing torpedoes. We can handle it since we got shields, but we're getting banged up._ "

"And the other one?"

" _It's Neuroi but it's not engaging for some reason. I don't know._ "

 ** _Meanwhile…_** Jenna arrived on the bridge. Her premature arm, still wrapped in bandages had shown up well.

"Captain, they told me there was sub coming after us."

"Commander Halsey, I suggest you rest up more."

"I'm recommending against that. I'm still needed as the ship's commander. Orders are NOT to fly, right?" Jenna smirks just before she got in line with comms with Mackenzie and Lorena. At this time, main guns were firing at the sub already. "Lorena, you guys are firing against the sub?"

" _With the help of the rest of the crew, yes. The sub seems to evade our shots and it keeps firing._ "

"Then it's a sidewind sub-Neuroi. I've encountered this, but it's rare right now. Firing torpedoes?"

" _Already doing that, but it's mostly misses._ "

"Keep at it," Jenna said before the ship shook again, with shields reacting to it. "It's hitting us more than how we could. And the sides have Neuroi torpedo bays. Leona… Come in!"

" ** _Anders, responding!_** _Taking us out for a wild ride?_ " Anders answered while excited.

"Enemy is a submarine Neuroi unit. Solaya and Paliseo are coming with you, and you're flying primary."

" _Roger. Expect we're in the air in 40. Out._ " Ander's promising statement was granted when she already ran towards the VSP bay doors along with Karen and Gwyneth. "You girls ready to kick ass?"

"Don't push it, Anders," Karen advised.

"You know we just started being friends for real, right?" Gwyneth asked this while they finally arrived.

Leona casually walks to her striker cradle as she sees her etherjet striker, the Ohka. "I am very aware of it, Ms. Solaya."

"Call me First Lieutenant."

"Well I don't answer to you. You answer to me when it comes to combat out there." Leona smirks in reply as she jumped and slid into her striker unit…

Gwyneth mutters: "Tangina… (Motherfucker…)" while she finally jumps into her Bf-109 striker unit.

"Haha…!" Karen saw this as funny as she jumped in her striker unit, the A6M Zero-Six. "Di naman sa wala kang silbi, pero pwede mo naman siguro pagkatiwalaan siya? (Not that you're useless, but can't you have faith in her?)"

"Tch…" Gwyneth snickered when she sees the VSP bay doors finally open. "Gagawin ko lang yun pag maayos ang ginagawa niyang trabaho. (I'm doing that only if she does her job right.)"

" ** _And you can stop talking about me._** " Leona glared at Gwyneth. "Let's just be focused with what's happening, okay? I know you're against this, but we'll see what happens anyway. Follow my lead. If you know better, then be my guest."

Gwyneth winced at it. "Wait, Brit… Are you sure?"

"That's if you know how to bring us all back home alive." Leona smirks just before she lets herself glow a soft green around her body before she releases her clamps, letting her zoom off as the VSP bay doors opened.

Gwyneth felt pissed at this point. "One day, Brit."

"HOY!" Karen shouted as she glared at her Pinasian superior. "Baka ikaw pa ma-biktima dahil sa galit mo. (I worry that you'll be a victim of your own temper.)"

"Talaga? (You think?)" Gwyneth smirks before she glowed blue while releasing her clamps, now heading out through the same VSP bay doors Leona flew out of. Karen sighs before glowing blue as she released her clamps and moved out immediately.

Three figures flew in the air as they were leaving the Sky Dreadnought, fighting with both her main guns and some launched torpedoes from beneath the surface of the water.

"Look at that…" Leona mutters, seeing the Sky Dreadnought moving as much as it could while firing at the hostile Neuroi submarine. "We have to do something about that sub." When she said this, small figures began leaving the sub before they were flying towards their direction. "Well, well. Drones are coming our way. Stick tight on formation until I say we divide and conquer. For that, stay behind me first. Know how to do a 'magic drill?'" She looked at her two teammates who seemed to not know about it at all. "One shield over the other, and it makes a drill of sorts. I can pretty much do something about my shield. Can you two do something about yours?"

"Bold plan," Gwyneth remarks. "What will you hit? Those drones?"

"It's just to give the submarine something else to be occupied with. Get ready! Here they come!" Leona then dives and the two followed tightly behind her. Eventually seeing the drones she puts out her hand and starts summoning her green magic shield, now letting it grow big, then bigger than her body until it was huge. "Follow suit! We're going to pry a hole open on this submarine Neuroi."

"She's going to rush this?" Gwyneth asked herself this in her mind before putting her hand, summoning a shield over Leona's and made it bigger. "Crazy bitch," she thought. Karen then followed Leona and Gwyneth's lead, making the final shield and the smallest and most concentrated one of the now formed 'magic drill.'

Jenna was seeing this from the bridge with her binoculars and started seeing the magic drill plan working as the small drones were hitting the drill and were easily being driven away. "They're gonna charge head-on at the sub and do as much damage, huh?"

"It's a bold plan," Haen comments. "Still… It will be too close. And those drones can still be a problem and could slow them down."

"…not like they have any other choice, Captain."

Eventually, all three witches shouted before their magic drill made enough momentum and they stopped right at the moment of impact at the sub's front. They all saw their magic drill attempt to push as they did the same. It was only for a short time that the drones already started to pursue them. Leona thought all three of them did what they could and ordered: "BREAK!" And all three broke off before they started to fire back at the drones. "You two, concentrate on the sub first! We'll switch each time to counter-attack on the drones!"

"You can't distract them alone!" Gwyneth said this in protest to Leona's crazy idea, but was shocked to actually see Leona glow green brightly. Like flies, the drones were distracted and chased her. "I can't believe it. Karen… We're short on time."

"Siyempre (Of course)," Karen smirks before firing at the sub and strafed while avoiding beams as she started her run with Gwyneth. Both herself and Gwyneth knew that the submarine had less emitters for some reason. ' _So its defenses are focused on the drones? It could be nice, but they'll keep coming at us if that's the case._ ' "Yo, Gwyn! Okay ka naman? (Are you okay?)"

"Tumahimik ka! (Shut up!) You wanna die?!" Gwyneth angrily replied this as she spun and opened up on the drones with her Sturmgewehr 44. "As much as we'd like to keep up the attacks on the sub, the drones could be a problem!" And Gwyneth later sees Leona flying with a horde of drones shooting at her. She fires back with her MP40 and sometimes fires back with her Thunder darts to make the drones separate. "Whoa… She can handle herself pretty well."

Meanwhile, Jenna was looking into the situation and had an idea. "Put all anti-air guns to focus on the drones. They're not attacking us and are focused on the three. We might as well give them a hand. Mackenzie, Lorena… How are you two holding up?"

" _Torpedo fire is nice, but we're still gonna need to calibrate its aiming mechanisms._ " Mackenzie reported this from the radio. " _Other than that, our torpedoes are effective if they hit._ "

"If they hit?"

" _Commander,_ " Lorena called. " _We're quite inaccurate and we kinda rushed the repairs back in Pinasis._ "

"Sorry but… we didn't have any other choice. We're rather a little tight on schedule. Keep up the fire no matter how many we throw at the sub."

" _Roger._ "

"This isn't looking good, Haen." Jenna comments and somehow feels like she missed something then gasped. "But what about the other vessel?"

"Commander, it's still not engaging us." Haen was calm on his stature and was constantly looking around. "Whatever its reason, it's gathering a report."

"Don't you think we should engage it?"

"I don't know what it's thinking, but we can't rush it." Haen then felt a greater vibration on the ship than usual. "Mackenzie and Lorena, report!"

" _This isn't good… The Neuroi's torpedoes are intensifying. Though we have the energy to deflect it, we don't know how much we could take._ " Mackenzie's report came with her nervous voice and was noticed by the captain.

"You can do it, Mackenzie. You and your sister focus on that direction where the torpedoes are coming from. We'll do what we can from here."

" _Understood, captain._ " Mackenzie's reply came with the determination in her that she'll be able to hold the shield up for that long with Lorena. Still, with concern in the Intelligence Capsule Chamber, she had to ask. "Lorena, how are you holding up?"

"You think I can't do it?" Lorena smiled at her sister from the other capsule. Though not totally seen from behind her face mask, Mackenzie can tell Lorena was thinking positively. "Sis, okay lang ako (I'm okay). If there's no one else to motivate me, I'll make sure remember what you told me: I can be relied on. And right now, they're relying on me like they are on you."

"You're right." Mackenzie commented as she focused her magic power on the ship's magic shields. Then, she felt something completely different from the submarine. "Oh crap… High energy output detected from within the Neuroi sub's torpedo bays-" She didn't finish as she felt a different kind of torpedo was fired from the enemy sub. "Tracking… Lorena, check the torpedo! It's travelling faster than the rest!"

Lorena gasps in shock for what she found out. "Not good! It's… impossible! It's got concentrated tips that can maximize the explosion's direction. And if it hits forward…"

"…Forward force will be amplified. It's a Breacher torpedo. It's too close now. Lorena… **_DOUBLE-LAYER!_** " Mackenzie orders this before Lorena focuses her magic shield towards the same direction the torpedoes are coming from. Her magic shield is on top of Mackenzie's and they both kept it sticking close. "100 meters… BRACE!" Mackenzie then felt a large vibration, symbolizing a large explosion. She moaned in pain and was louder than usual, since the torpedo could also hit the back-end of a protected metal. Her shield took most of the hit. "Son of a… my shield… I…"

"MACKENZIE!" Lorena shouted in worry. That was when Haen contacted them again and she told him of the situation. He asked if Mackenzie still has energy left. "Captain, I don't know. She might in bad shape right now-"

"I can do it." Mackenzie replies, struggling to keep her senses up. "I can do it, damn it. This ship is not going down without me. Captain… Please let me be in this. Medical crews, report to the stern-side engine amplifier chambers immediately. I don't think I protected that side well. There might be wounded. See to their safety."

Lorena looked at the tired expression on Mackenzie and she can tell that her sister was ready to go out like a light with one more hit on her. ' _My sister can push herself a little too much sometimes. But she's right. We can't give up now._ '

Back outside, the three witches in flight are still defending themselves from the drones to get themselves space. They can already tell that the Sky Dreadnought was suddenly given a bad shot thanks to the weakening shields.

"Damn…" Leona muttered this aloud. "They must be having trouble." She said this to herself while defending herself from the drones around her with the other two. ' _The sub is damaged enough and it's a bit slow on regenerating. That should be enough, right?_ ' "Ladies! I got a plan, so listen up!"

 ** _Waters of the Adriatic Sea…_**

The Yamato was firing its cannons at an aerial Neuroi, and a medium-type one. This one in particular is an unexpected kind since this one isn't supposed to leave too far from its assigned Neuroi den, just 500 kilometers off Venezia. The question now is whether it would destroy the Yamato's fleet or not.

The two witches aboard the Yamato hoped not. Lynne and Yoshika scramble to their striker units immediately. And with no delay, Yoshika jumped into her unit while they were in the deployment bay of the flagship. Hoping what she experienced on flying wouldn't happen again, she infuses her magic into her unit and starts it. But it later stalls on her for some reason. She tried harder to put more magic, but for some reason, the engine died. Lynne was already inside her striker unit and was hovering. She then looked down, and felt her tummy, then held it.

' _That day…_ ' Lynne thought of it, remembering the very day she had suddenly fallen for Yoshika. She was in heat, and both of them were incredible at it. Months after, she already showed signs that she was pregnant and knew it was really the case. ' _I know it's wrong but… Yoshika's in no condition to fly. What we did back then meant something, and it meant life for the two of us would completely change. Now that I'm having a baby, it would be a mistake. In this case…_ ' Lynette knew the risk of this. Yoshika can't fly, but Lynette can, and she'll be alone. Though the only thing that could be done is for the fleet to retreat. ' _I don't care. I want to do the right thing. Lives matter here. I hope Yoshika will be okay._ ' "I'm going on ahead, Yoshika." And she flew forward and then upward towards the battle, ignoring Yoshika's call. ' _Right now… I consider her important as well as others! Live for me, Yoshika._ '

" ** _LYNNE-CHAN!_** " Yoshika shouted one last time but still couldn't get across to Lynette who already flew out of the Yamato. ' _She didn't want to wait…? No, no…!_ ' She then looked down at her strikers that aren't working and felt disappointed. ' _Why…? Wouldn't my dark magic work?_ '

 ** _FLASHBACK…_**

The sky was partly orange, and Yoshika was talking to Anna Ferrara about something, about the way magic works.

"Child, your dark and light magic are elements. Either of those or both can work at the same time, but you must choose where your heart will lie… in darkness or in the light. That will truly define who you are. But…

"…neither are responsible for giving enough to let you fly with those, contraptions you use for flying. You need your base magic to work with that. I was able to read it inside you, and it seems you're not ready to utilize an element and use its magic alone."

"Then…" Yoshika seemed to get it. "I used my own magic?"

"It's been greatly increased and given more color by the elements you possess. Your dark magic is definitely pushing forward than your light magic is. You still need to improve your light magic if you choose to pursue balance."

"I… I see. Thank you."

 ** _End of Flashback…_**

"I can't use my dark magic in full," Yoshika mutters. "What exactly am I missing?" She asked herself this, just before she opened her eyes wide. She remembered an image she had on her head relating to her using a striker unit before. "Wait… I remembered I once used one but…" Then she had another image in her head, which in this case made her remember how she felt when she used the striker unit. "I felt… gratified and free. Wait… Why do I remember this more?"

" ** _Can you all hear me?!_** " Lynette's voice came to Yoshika's ears. The Fusojin then remembered she wore her earpiece first before doing anything else. Then she heard more. " _Retreat while I block their attack!_ "

"What…?! Wait… No…"

" _I can only buy you a little time. Hurry and retreat!_ " Lynne's voice seemed quite desperate, but Yoshika had to convince her otherwise.

"Lynne-chan! NO! Don't do it!" Yoshika shouted in fear of Lynette's life.

" _Yoshika-chan… I know you'd reject to it but… I have to do what I can. Please… I know you can't fly at this time, so live. You have to… for me and for whatever life is inside me._ " Lynette's words almost shook Yoshika.

It was the first time Yoshika actually heard of this. Lynette was pregnant. "Lynne-chan…"

" _For protecting you and everyone else, I chose to put myself, and the unborn life I have at risk, only for you to escape unharmed. Agh!_ "

"LYNNE-CHAN!"

" _Go… before anything happens to me and you get chased down. Go._ " Lynette said this before static came to Yoshika's ears.

"No, no… NO!" Yoshika's anger lets her decide what was better for herself; unleashing her dark magic.

" _I awake…_ " Yoshika's dark doppelganger represented as a voice in the Fusojin's head was heard. " _So you decided._ "

"It's only for the sake of saving Lynette."

" _Good. Still… you cannot use the strikers you have with you right now. But thanks to me… you can do another minor thing that could help you._ "

Yoshika eventually felt something in her instincts. She then looks at the closed door just nearby. ' _Wait… what is this I'm feeling? There's something behind the doors…?_ '

" _There is. And I know exactly what it is._ "

She then got off her striker unit and walked towards the door before bending down, partly squatting before putting her hands on the bottom. She lifted the doors with ease and it went up on its own as it was raised, and she was surprised to see it.

The J7W Shinden was docked on its cradle.

"Wait… the Shinden? It's… here?!"

" _It was partly left with dark magic you released, which is why your own dark magic instincts led you to it. And remember the way you flew. You were free, and it almost felt like you were a feather in the air. Why? It's because you didn't need to use dark magic, if it's just for flying and common fighting. You lost control back then. Now… Sadly in my part, I can't control you._

" _You can use your own magic. You didn't notice, did you? You were getting too strong. Now you can freely fly on your own with this._ "

"How is this any different?"

" _Your magic output was limited. From your feeling back then, it wasn't. You used full power. You can do it again._ "

Yoshika made a tight ball with her hand. ' _I see. So I don't need dark magic just to fly this thing._ '

" _You only used me to sense this striker unit. It's now on you if you want to keep using me as you desire. Now… Go save your friend and lover, Yoshika. This is your moment._ "

"It is." Yoshika's eyes briefly flashed red before it faded, just before she ran and jumped onto the Shinden. She let her base magic work on her as it lets her familiar features come out of her body. She eventually started the Shinden's engine before she released the clamps of her strikers. Hovering at her weapon, the Type-99, she grabs it and slings it on her body before moving faster and forward, she then flew up higher, and left the same way from where Lynette flew out to.

Captain Sugita of the Yamato got a report of the experimental striker unit used and was shocked as to who was using it: Yoshika Miyafuji. Fearing for instability of the unit, he called out to her and said it wasn't tested.

" _It's fine, Captain,_ " Yoshika said at a bit of a matured tone. " _I flew this before. Oto-san had shown me this while we were still at Yokosuka._ "

"Well… I see." Sugita had to be calm at this point since Yoshika flew the unit in the past. "According to the technical specs from back then, it was improved. Magic Output had been lessened, so you'll be able to last longer in the air. Plus… since it's for you…"

" _I know. Oto-san designed this striker for me. I'm getting stronger._ " Yoshika said this with pride as she approached Lynette's position. "I'll use it for the right reasons." Just as she said her sentence, she saw Lynette block with her magic shield from the Neuroi's beams before it got shattered. ' _Damn it… she's… knocked out?!_ ' "LYNNE-CHAN!" She revved her engine and went a lot faster than before, and was hoping to catch the unconscious Britannian witch before falling into the sea. "I'M COMING!" And at a very close call while Yoshika was flying low, she caught Lynette and pulled up. She gained altitude and noticed Lynette woke up.

"Y-Yoshika…?" Lynette eventually found the strength to restart her striker's engines. Yoshika then steadies into a hover before letting go and letting Lynette hover. "Yoshika… the Neuroi-" And she suddenly blushed for what happened next. Yoshika's hand was on Lynette's stomach. Some dark aura emanated from it as she rubbed it on her lover's womb. "Oh… Um…"

The Fusojin smile for what she saw and pulls her hand back. "It's true."

"LOOK OUT!" Lynette's warning didn't matter as an enormous shield came beside both of them. It blocked multiple beams from the same Neuroi now heading straight for them. Yoshika was calm as her eyes were focused on the Neuroi. They were red in color and she glared at her foe.

"Don't be afraid, Lynette." Yoshika looked at Lynette with her red eyes from the dark magic she is using. "I'm not using it in full, and I have control, at least. Nobody should let you fly while you have life inside you. I don't want you to suffer for me. From now on, let me do it for you." She then looked behind her, now seeing the Neuroi medium-type so close. "If you'll excuse me… I have myself a Neuroi to kill off." She then revved her engines and flew straight at the Neuroi. It fired another salvo of beams, which she blocked with her enormous shield. "YOU WILL SUFFER FOR HURTING MY LOVE!" She gripped and aimed her weapon before she shrank her shield down to just her width. She made her way straight at the Neuroi's nose before suddenly bracing. The shield hits the nose and penetrates it, before she started to scream her battle cry and fire all she's got on the Neuroi's insides. Getting to the core soon enough, she was able to shoot it and shatter the thing before coming out of the other side. Just from afar, she sees the Neuroi medium-type suddenly explode into white shards, signaling its defeat.

While white shards have fallen from the same spot, Lynette flew to Yoshika and hugged her tight while crying. "You… saved me, and our child…! I thought you didn't care, and…" But Lynette's mouth was halted by Yoshika's kiss, which was sudden. Though without resistance, Lynette then kissed Yoshika back.

Yoshika gently pulled away from Lynette's lips. "That's where you're wrong. As much as I can, I want to just be as caring as you once saw me."

"Yoshika…"

"That's what I feel, Lynne-chan. That's what I decided… that no matter if we're friends, I'd find a way to protect you."

"Is that… a promise?" Lynette was still in tears while she asked.

"It is, Lynette." While smiling, Yoshika felt her earpiece being used. It was Sakamoto.

" _Miyafuji! Are you alright?!_ " Sakamoto's voice was one of worry that time.

"I'm fine, Major. Just-" But as Yoshika tried to continued, she felt the world slow down completely. There was a dark glow from one direction… southward. She knew it was just endless waters from there, but this eerie feeling is different. ' _What is this…? Is this some sort of… ability?_ '

" _It is, Yoshika._ " Yoshika's dark doppelganger had spoken. " _According to the ability, which is very much a new one, it relies solely on the natural pockets of dark magic around the world. There are very few of them, so the ability is quite limited in this case. The ability is related to reconnaissance, letting you look through the pockets and see what's around it. This pocket you're sensing is underwater, but you can look over the water… just not as clear as you think it would be. Objects can be sensed, as well as other magic users. You use the pockets like it's your additional eye. Now… scan that area._ "

"The pocket… is so far."

" _You can do it, Yoshika. The dark magic pocket will boost your ability, so there's no worry. Try it._ "

Yoshika nods before her eyes turned red as she scans the area. This pocket is quite far, but she's able to utilize on her ability and quickly connects to the pocket. She was seeing water at first, but she focuses and the vision of the water moves up, and the depth lessens. Eventually seeing the surface of the water, she then sees quite a battle between a ship and a submarine in slow motion. She couldn't recognize the human ship in full, but she can tell it's a battleship and is quite huge. The shape however is quite recognizable and knows it's only of one kind.

"The Sky Dreadnought…" Yoshika mutters before her red eyes fade.

"Huh?" Lynette muttered in confusion. Eventually, Yoshika realizes that time was flowing normally again. "Um… Is there something wrong?"

"I…" Yoshika then hovered back from Lynette. "Lynne-chan, I have to go."

"Where are you going?!"

"My friends… Oto-san… They're in trouble! Please… wait for me." Yoshika quickly revved her engines and flew southward, before letting her dark aura out. ' _Fly me there… as fast as possible!_ '

Her dark doppelganger had spoken. " _The ability is connected to another, letting you cling on to the dark magic pocket there like an anchor, greatly increasing your speed if you wish to really get there. You'll be faster than sound at this case._ "

"Then let's be on our way." Yoshika said this, acknowledging her dark magic changing her appearance. A thin armor had formed around her body and it was gray to black in color. Her striker units changed its form as well, letting it morph to its jet black version of the Magnificent Lightning. Her head was covered in a form of helmet made from her dark magic before her speed greatly increased.

Barkhorn, together with Major Sakamoto, Lieutenant Hartmann and Flight Lieutenant Perrine are still on their way to the site when she saw a black figure. ' _Wait… What is that?_ ' Barkhorn asked herself in her thoughts of what she was seeing until the unknown figure had suddenly sped up, and even broke the sound barrier at its breakneck speed. This made her shocked in all angles she had. ' _No way… Yeager is not with us right now. If she would have seen this… she would have freaked out…_ ' "Major… Who… Who is that…?!"

As Sakamoto heard the question, she decided to use her earpiece again. "Miyafuji, where are you?!" And for a while, she didn't get an answer. "MIYAFUJI!"

" _This is Lynette. I don't know but… Yoshika flew off._ "

"I… I see."

Meanwhile, Miyafuji was in her thoughts, while travelling faster than the speed of sound and going faster. ' _The only wish I could have is having Oto-san leave the Sky Dreadnought for his own safety. I understand he wants to keep it in condition. But is there a way to keep it in shape and assign someone for it?_

' _No. It won't matter. I want him to leave and at least be family to me again. He owes me so much time that was lost. But if he can't… then I have to suffer for this whole time, again? I have to fight for him to be around._ '

 ** _Back with the company of the Sky Dreadnought…_**

Karen and Gwyneth think it's crazy. Leona told them a plan, and it was quite a desperate one. They were defending themselves from the drones that were attacking them. The submarine fired more powerful torpedoes at the Sky Dreadnought. This time, they accompanied it with small rockets so the battleship's gunners will have a more difficult time.

"Nagbibiro ka ba?! (Are you joking?!)" Gwyneth asked in exclamation. "It'll have to be a narrow timing!"

"It's our only way," Leona replied. "If we can't do anything, they'll pick us off one by one. Remember that it's three against a lot. With that extensively damaged sub, it regenerates somehow slowly."

"I don't see anything bad about trying," said Karen who saved Gwyneth from a Neuroi drone. "We can target at least one spot. We gotta be sure there's a core there."

"Right then." Leona answered with determination in her mind and she puts her aim toward the Neuroi sub and fires a barrage of rounds at it. The rounds hit the submarine Neuroi and the damage being made from her barrage towards the more damaged parts was chipping off a greater rate off the sub. Something unexpected happened as she discovered something on the hole she made. A round rotation barrel came out of the same hole and she was wide-eyed on what it meant. "SHIELDS!" The rotation barrels spun and short beam projectiles were released at an insanely fast rate. The lasers were like bullets at this point and they were coming at them at what they felt was a light speed. "Goddamn it! I didn't encounter this kind before!"

"We gotta scatter!" Gwyneth suggested. "I know what it is!"

And the three scattered.

"This is a new type the Pinasian Research Centers told us about!" Gwyneth explains while expertly getting through and killing off drones with her Windy Static magic signature. "This type of Neuroi can adapt and regenerate with different weapon sets after it regenerates. Fuck. I didn't know we could come across one again.

"There's a problem. This one is a submarine. Usually, the core is underneath the Neuroi. And now…"

"…the belly is underwater," Leona completes the statement.

"Patay na patay tayo… (We are so dead…)" Karen said this as the adapting regeneration also made additional bay doors, which opened to more drones flying out of the sub. "When will this end?!"

" _You all need help!_ " A recognizable voice was heard by Leona, and she knows who it is.

"Divina?!"

" _No more hiding, Anders. The mermaids never had a chance to strike water-based Neuroi yet._ "

"NEGATIVE! YOU'RE THE ONLY CONFIRMED WITCH HERE!"

" _Ehehehe…_ " Catherine's seductive chuckle was heard. " _We might not look like it, but I'm a beastly mermaid who can stand on my own. Trinity here is a sonic-screamer and has a great voice for singing._ "

" _Huh?!_ " Trinity's voice came and she sounded like she was denying Catherine's testament. " _Seriously, Catherine! Just stop telling them things about me!_ "

Eventually, officers got to where the three mermaids where: In the pantry using one of the portable radios on the battleship. They bring the three straight to the bridge and was confronted by Jenna Halsey herself.

"What are you three suggesting?! I am not going to risk non-combatants here."

"Really?" Divina said as she stepped forward before showing her familiar through her eyes. Part of her face revealed the snake's skin of the Olive Sea Snake. "You forget that some mermaids are able to obtain a witch's power. Though Catherine and Trinity aren't necessarily witches, they have powers that can be compared to such, even without strikers. Mermaids are unique in their own ways, and witches are too. Our specialty, is no doubt, water." She smiled after telling Jenna this.

Haen was listening in for a bit and turned to them. "Kinneas, how sure are you on being a combatant?"

"My Flare Trident is more lethal when used in water. Plus… I can lead us three to get to where the Neuroi's weakness is. I can find it easily… and hopefully, I can damage the submarine enough that I could hit its core. Count me as a witch, and Trinity and Catherine complete me. Together, we can have anything done under the water's surface."

"Then I'm counting you'll be able to do what you say you'll do?"

"Yes. Jenna… when I get back, shall we continue the healing treatment?" Divina smiles at Jenna. This gave the commander a sign Divina is always positive. Jenna nods in response. "Thank you, Commander."

"I'll contact the boys at the port side so you'll have some space for you three to jump from."

"That's fine with us." Divina looks at Trinity and Catherine, who nodded in agreement. With no delay, they left the bridge.

Jenna softly punches Haen's shoulder after the three left. "You are crazy."

Haen maintained his composure when he replied to Jenna. "And we are losing time here, Commander Halsey. That submarine will be vulnerable underwater. If what Divina says is true, she can make sure the Neuroi sub bleeds while it could also get water in. Water isn't suited for the Neuroi just pints of it in the wrong place, and they can show various kinds of vulnerabilities."

"And you think those three mermaids can actually exploit those vulnerabilities up close?"

Haen sighed as he looked at Halsey. "Divina is a witch… and quite a new one to me if she's a mermaid. But right now, we must do what we can to get out of this alive… even if it means using non-military assets here."

And so… Divina dove **_into the water_** with Catherine and Trinity right behind her. Once she was fully wet, her legs transformed into her mermaid's tail while her eyes were themed of her familiar… the Olive Sea Snake while parts of her body were given its own snake's skin. Swimming forward, she holds her Flare Trident tight. Trinity and Catherine were holding smaller tridents with them which were summoned by their magic.

"Listen both of you," Divina said while swimming away from the Sky Dreadnought with Catherine and Trinity following. "I know I should be the only one to do this. But the two of you are as important as I am. Trinity, you can scream out sonic waves, right?"

"Why of course," Trinity said in reply. "Why do you need me for that? The waves won't work here."

"Not physically, but it can work in other ways. Remember it has sonar too? You can use that to track the submarine's body. Use it more in detail to find the core."

After Divina explained, Catherine winced at it. "Wait… Her sonic waves can do that?"

"Not independently," Divina replied. "Catherine, you know how to do the Shrill Scream, right? Besides being able to damage the hearing senses of other beings, you COULD make your waves resonate with Trinity's. I've seen it happen before. The bigger waves Trinity has can shrink."

The two were stumped at this. They weren't the best of friends for so long and they didn't understand how their abilities work. Trinity can do a Sonic Scream, while Catherine can do a Shrill Scream. Though if combined, they can do a Concentrated Wave Scream together.

At least, that was an easily improvised term for it.

Trinity then had a question. "And if it doesn't work?!"

"Then we come up with other plans to find that damn core," Divina replied. "And we don't stop until we are safe." She smirked at Trinity. "You should find a better way to spend your time."

At that very time, the waters weren't clear and Divina's vision though enhanced is getting blocked by the foggy view. Then she saw only what she knows as beams cutting the waters around her.

Divina knew what to do. "GET BEHIND ME!" She instructed this to Trinity and Catherine who then got behind the Witch-Mermaid. Divina immediately opens up her shield, blocking water-cutting beams coming their way. "Get ready! We'll stick together the whole time!"

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Yoshika was flying over the waters at a low altitude while in sonic speeds. She was in her Dark Magic form. Thanks to her being anchored onto the same spot she was observing that battle with, her speeds were incredibly high. She then detected other things…

"Another… witch in the water?" Yoshika said this to herself.

" _It's probably that witch from before. She identified herself to Gregory as a mermaid, did she not?_ " Yoshika's doppelganger reminded this to Yoshika in question.

"That's probably it. Divina, I think. But… she's a witch? I've seen everything."

" _Not right now, Yoshika. Focus on getting there. I know you've been eyeing that other vessel that isn't moving. Strange, right?_ "

 ** _Sky Dreadnought bridge…_**

"Cap, can't risk taking off?" Jenna asked this, aware that the ship was steadily shaking and moving on the waters avoiding powerful dumb-torpedoes from the enemy Neuroi-sub.

Haen had to groan before he answered her. "This isn't going well. If that other vessel isn't going to attack us, we still can't take off from the water. We have to slow down so much to get ourselves up in the air, and that it takes so much thrust we shouldn't have forward speed from the bottom at all. It could ruin hull and engine integrity. It's a reckless and risky maneuver."

"Can't risk the crew, eh?"

"Unfortunately, I can't risk the crew. Sure there are a few witches here who can do fine. But even if we get the crew out, some near the engines powered by the Particle could get incinerated. We don't want others to know 'my baby' gave out due to sudden engine failure and its crew suffering casualties in the process." Haen explained as long as he could while he looked forward and around the bridge in focus. Then Jenna tapped his shoulder with her hand and he turns to see her glare at him. "What?"

"You are fucking better than that, you fucking asshole." Jenna said this with a small groan started before she spoke again. "I didn't fucking lose my arm just to see ourselves at risk while we are given time by three individuals who can hopefully defeat a sub, or steer its attention to them. This ship isn't just yours. We treated this as our home, and we're part of it. Believe it or not… you still got two mass-witches who could judge maneuvers and IF they can make it possible… THEY'LL MAKE IT POSSIBLE."

"It isn't a gamble, Jenna." Haen glared back at her. "Like it or not, I am against this type of tactic. SD hasn't gotten so much time and service that she never had a chance to do complex maneuvers. You know at the weight and what speeds she really travels in the air, they're calculated it won't make scratches or cracks. Plus, we're under attack." With his reply at almost the same tone she made at him first, she kept listening and he spoke up. "Go check on Miyafuji. He's already taking notes of everything we've been doing as we speak. You should find him in his quarters secured."

Jenna groaned at this before gently shaking her head. "Haen, you better be right about those three. Cause right now, we need a miracle."

"You don't believe in miracles."

"Though I had too many close-calls. That's what I had." Jenna replied lastly before saluting the captain and quickly turned to leave the bridge…

 ** _SD… Intelligence Capsules Chamber…_**

The whole room shook a little and the Andrada twins were taking a beating. Even inside their capsules, in the water, and with oxygen masks on, they were both showing fatigue, though it was Mackenzie who took more of her magic energy out than her sister. Gregory was there as a volunteer crew analyst looking at a console. His job was simple for the meantime: Observe energy patterns distributed along the ship, and the magic energy input and output of the twins thanks to a simple console chart.

"Fuck…" Greg silently cursed, then he reported a little loudly. "Mackenzie, you're dropping protection towards the bow section! You sure about this?!"

Mackenzie groaned as she releases her magic with strain. "You think it's convenient for me right now? I'm stretching out thin with my power's almost dried out! Thanks for letting me know though. Lorena… I don't think…"

" ** _HOY!_** " Lorena barked out to Mackenzie. "NO! You're not gonna sleep! Not on my watch!"

"Sheesh…" Mackenzie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "…you're overreacting. I can hold as much as I can, Lorena. I won't go down that easily."

 ** _Underwater…_**

"NOW!"

The world was slow, and the waters looked almost still as Divina shouted out that word. It would seem very clear to her eyes of the Neuroi-sub that was right in front of her, as she was on its left side. Then the world begins to slowly gain its speed as waves of a loud scream penetrates the waters and is sent towards the Neuroi-sub. Waves of a piercing scream went to the same direction towards the Neuroi sub, and the two waves resonated. As time went back to normal, Trinity and Catherine were tightly beside each other swimming alongside the Neuroi sub hoping to penetrate the Neuroi-sub with their combined Wave Scream.

"Nice going! You're starting to chip it off!" Divina said this happily even with her Flare Trident held tight and was still vigilant. It was surprising the drones the Neuroi-sub had deployed was so far being used in the air. "Get to the belly! Get to the belly!"

As the two were at it for 15 seconds, the two stopped to rest. Trinity panted since she did a loud Sonic Scream suddenly and Catherine was guiding her in swimming by gripping the other's shoulder, bringing the two closer to Divina.

"Having a workout, Trinity?" Catherine asked this with a smirk on her face. "I told you about breathing deep…"

"Shut up," Trinity suddenly replies. "Give… me… time…"

And Divina looked at the extent of the damage made. It would seem a diagonal line was made from the left side of the Neuroi-sub to the right side of its belly.

"Good work," Divina remarked. "Only a small portion of the belly is out. You two should focus on relaxing on your swim. Nothing's chasing you."

Catherine did a seductive laugh before gripping Trinity's shoulder tighter, giving it a squeeze and making the other mermaid squeek. "It's thanks to this lovely one who kept going too fast on this perilous time. I don't think she's cut out for dangerous encounters."

"The hell with your meaning of 'dangerous encounters!' I wasn't cut out in being a warrior so give me a break!" Trinity glared and replied back at Catherine before pulling her shoulder away from Catherine's grip and was let go before swimming in formation with the other two. "So… Another round, Divina?"

"We gotta try! Let's go! The other side!" Divina said this before she swam fast and ahead of the two. Without a word, Catherine and Trinity followed behind her.

 ** _At the skies over the battle…_**

The three witches in the air were repelling drones from them when suddenly, some of them diverted towards the water until all of them do. The Neuroi drones each splashed into the water, while the Submarine-Neuroi kept firing

"Ha?!" Gwyneth said this in shock to see the situation herself. "What in the…?" Karen looked with Gwyneth as well.

Leona wasn't expecting this like the other two. "Now that's new. Flight Alpha, are you all seeing this?"

Ichiro and Jenna suddenly arrive **_at the bridge of the Sky Dreadnought_** in a hurry.

"Adaptor Neuroi," Ichiro first said before he stopped just in front of Haen. "Captain, what they all face is a completely faceless Neuroi which at first, was talked about by the intelligence community in whole. We know that studying it is best, so we'll see what we find just for today. Though we cannot take any chance it will also put everyone else here in danger if we keep residues of the subject."

"Doc, what's important is what we can do against an Adaptor Neuroi." Jenna replied this as a reminder for Ichiro.

"Commander Halsey, an Adaptor Neuroi is a truly remarkable kind of a Neuroi which is uniquely seen at this age, but it was studied at its basics. Usually occurring at water-based Neuroi, these types can regenerate and make better weapons after they are damaged. The minerals they pick it up from are simply the little amounts of metal they pick from the sands underwater. Little bits of iron can be found in those grains of sand. The regeneration quickens, but to make up the strength of the current Neuroi…" Ichiro was about to complete it when Haen did it for him.

"…it generates another weapon suitable for the situation or a stronger one." Haen said this before he snorted. "They're beginning to be a problem. I hope our three mermaids would be able to find the core and quickly."

"Captain!" A staff of the bridge shouted in vigilance. She's on the radar and was looking at something traveling fast. "I got an incoming bogey coming from the Northwest of our position. It's fast…"

The formation of the three witches had Leona right in the middle when the insanely quick fire rate of the barrel cannon focused its short-beams onto just her. She used the shield strongly, but Leona was easily getting pushed back.

"Agh, bugger!" Leona muttered this while her green shield held, though there were cracks forming. The Spring Aces had it to themselves to attempt destroying the barrel cannon, though they were being attacked by other drones that resurfaced to keep them occupied for a little longer. As Leona tried to fly out of it, the barrel cannon was following her, and her shield was cracking when a flying figure of a witch approached her in a flash. At Leona's surprise when she lowered her shield, a huge blue shield saved her, though it belonged to a dark magic witch who she recognized. "Wait… You're…"

Yoshika focused with her hands forward to hold her big shield. "Go, GO!"

Leona only nodded to fly out of the way before she aimed her weapon towards the barrel cannon. She even began to throw her Thunder Darts before she fired a barrage of bullets at the Neuroi weapon. As the weapon sustains damage and was not retaliating since it focused on Yoshika, it then stopped moving just before the weapon blew up into shards. A big space was made and it was regenerating fast. "We better do something before it starts something new with us!"

Yoshika was staying vigilant, though she looked at the other Neuroi vessel that didn't act and was getting suspicious of it. "Why is it just idle there?" She whispered this to herself.

"INCOMING!" Leona shouted as she saw a Neuroi-Witch suddenly fly out of the Neuroi-sub. Then came another out which headed straight for her. "Shit! Yoshika! You got one coming at you! I'll take care of this one."

Though Yoshika was feeling calm as the Neuroi-Witch started to approach her. It didn't fire off any beams at her yet, and she stood her ground.

Leona also noticed as she was running away from her pursuer who didn't start releasing beams, she kept being followed. ' _It's not firing beams yet? What's up with these two?_ '

Ichiro was looking at this through his binoculars and he sighed. "So my daughter has arrived…"

 ** _Underwater…_** the three mermaids were moving around the drones that were attacking them. All of the Neuroi drones used short torpedoes against them, and Divina was doing well in evading. So far, she used the Flare Trident sparingly against the belly of the Neuroi submarine, though she chose not to do so when Trinity and Catherine were under attack. She couldn't bear them get hurt any longer.

"I'll try to finish this off! You two keep the drones occupied!" Divina instructed this to the other two mermaids while she goes at the Neuroi-Sub, while she evades and blocks attacks from drones guarding it. She held her Flare Trident tight before she aimed and fired rounds at the Neuroi, letting it sustain damage in the water. "You have problems regenerating here, though you make new weapons in the surface! That's your flaw." She fired more rounds towards the belly just before she finally started to see the Neuroi core, stopped in its tracks. ' _It was moving?_ ' She thought of it just before she started to fire more rounds towards the core just before she saw the core get hit. This made her smile, and the Neuroi was starting to shatter from the bottom.

 ** _At the skies…_** Yoshika fired a burst at a Neuroi drone with ease just before other pursuing drones began to suddenly stop. Her eyes didn't fool her. The drones suddenly stopped and one by one fell into the water while they slowly shatter into white shards. Eventually Leona, Karen, and Gwyneth went beside her to see the Neuroi-Sub start to shatter into shards as well.

"Well…" Leona said just before she looked at Yoshika. "I didn't expect in seeing you, Yoshika."

"I thought my friends would need me at this time," Yoshika replied. She was still at her Dark Witch form. "Seems I was late."

"Not too late," Leona replied. "We COULD use some help with some of the injured."

"Wait…" Gwyneth hovered close to Yoshika. "No way. You're a healer?"

Yoshika was a little startled by the way Gwyneth had approached but she nodded. "My family lineage has quite the magic we use for healing. I'm pretty much what makes the medic of the 501st." As she said this in reply, Yoshika started to power down until she was back at her original white attire. Her eyes were also back to normal. "I should get back to them, but I can't leave you guys behind."

" ** _This is Flight Alpha!_** " Jenna's voice came to the radio earpieces of Leona, Gwyneth and Karen. The three of them became attentive to whatever Jenna would say. " _The remaining Neuroi vessel is making a retreat. It's not even bothering to fire at our ship._ "

Yoshika at this point asked what Jenna's message was about, since her earpiece isn't tuned to their frequency. Leona told Yoshika about the remaining Neuroi vessel that was retreating.

 ** _At the bridge of the SD,_** Jenna looked at Haen in shock. "We're not going after them?"

Haen narrowed his eyes at the distancing figure of the Neuroi vessel. "As of this time, we need to take into consideration what we can do against Neuroi Submarines. If it takes that we have to travel and focus on researching towards using torpedoes well, we'll do that. We're especially expected to arrive at Romagna for one last push against that Neuroi Hive. Further combat is going to delay us. We already lost time during the SD's repairs in Pinasis."

"But Captain!" Jenna tried to reason again on the spot just before a hand was on her shoulder. It was Ichiro's hand.

"He has a point," Ichiro said. "We have to focus on the improvements we can finish on the Sky Dreadnought. There's no doubt the Neuroi already took note of the presence of this ship. If we push back on developments now, they'll be able to catch up to us before we would able to defend ourselves well. We have only to thank Divina for her immediate participation now. But who is to say she won't be able to assist next time this situation happens again?" Ichiro explained this to Jenna, and the ship commander seemed to listen.

This left Jenna to sigh before she comments: "I hope you two are right. It isn't on me that some Neuroi vessel comes along to avenge its fallen Neuroi Sub buddy and would leave us a dent."

 ** _Just at the surface of the water,_** Divina, Catherine and Trinity resurfaced letting their hair sway while wet as they made sure they stay swimming up with their tails. Divina held her Flare Trident while Catherine and Trinity held their smaller hand-held tridents.

"Nice work, you two…" Divina said this to give the other two credit. "I wasn't alone in taking down a submarine."

"Tch. Yeah, right." Catherine replied this with a smirk towards Divina. "Deep down, you just want to take the credit while Trinity and I were taking down the buggers."

"We make a unit, nonetheless." Divina replied back with this. "Besides… The two of you put a big dent with the Wave Scream. You two did it together."

"I did it because-" Trinity tried to say something, but two fingers from Catherine shut her up.

"I wanna believe you." Catherine suddenly swam close and took out her fingers from Trinity's mouth before closing her lips to Trinity's.

Divina was shocked of this, seeing a brief moment of Catherine and Trinity kissing before pulling away. "C-Catherine…?"

"What?" Catherine looked at Divina with a smile. "I love everybody." And Divina just shook her head in response. Soon, lifesavers were thrown at them before the three mermaids caught them. With ropes attached at the lifesavers, sailors pulled the three into the Sky Dreadnought…

 ** _It had been an hour,_** and Yoshika was **_in a makeshift clinic_** healing some of the wounded. During the attack, some parts of the ship were given dents, and some of the crew had hit walls or lost footing due to them or intense vibrations made since the battle was happening. Yoshika was relieved when she was healing that she saw only a few serious injuries about to develop.

Ichiro arrived to see that some of the sailors had already left the makeshift area, and seeing his daughter do the healing in the room. Approaching his daughter from beside her, she notices him.

"Oto-san," Yoshika said, so focused on her work.

"Yoshika," Ichiro replied back before she briefly gave his daughter a hug from where he was. This shocked Yoshika, though she kept her focus. But a smile was formed on her face even as Ichiro let go of her again. "It's great to see you again, Yoshika. And… You were using the Shinden."

Yoshika nods and looks at her father. "Oto-san… I know I said some things before. I know I said that I never wanted to be in a war without knowing who I truly am. Or maybe it's my fault I really can't tell who I really am in the moment."

"Don't say that."

"I have to, Oto-san." Yoshika looked at the sailor she was treating with healing magic. "I learned so much from training with Light and Dark magic. Both have their advantages, but I know I must choose only one element to use. And right now… I'm more aligned to the Dark. Do I really have to treat this world with the darkness I don't really see?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oto-san… I'm beginning to see the world like it always needed magic users. They'd actually just let them risk themselves to fight while the ones who can't defend themselves actually sit back expecting so much of us."

"Yoshika, you know that in a time of a war, desperation had to be used. Witches fight in the war for a reason and I made it possible they soar higher than before."

"Though… Did we really fight for the right reasons?" Yoshika asked this and Ichiro winced at the kind of question it meant to him. "It will always be ugly no matter which side dominates the other. I guess I'll just have to accept it. After all… Nothing's really over." And she looked down at the sailor she treated. He was already healed and he opened his eyes. Donning her healing magic, she smiled at him. "You'll be okay now."

The sailor breathed easily and looked at Yoshika. "Thank you… I should… see my family again…"

The father and daughter noticed the sailor's expression, and both of them were able to relate. It had been awhile since they have been away from home. They looked at each other, later noticing that same sailor left the room.

In the end, Yoshika felt relieved to have Ichiro around. The two talked a little more as she treated the last of the sailors. They later stepped outside to catch the air as the Sky Dreadnought was moving on the waters again.

Lorena and Mackenzie stretched while **_in the capsules chamber_**. Being outside the capsules after some time of being inside them needed them to be ready again. That time, Greg was watching them stretch themselves while they wipe each other from being wet in the water. Jenna was there getting healed by Divina. The arm was slowly growing back thanks to Divina's intense medical technique for bone and muscle growth.

"I hope the two of you are relieved today, cause there will probably be more cases you two will be strained," Jenna explained to the twins. "But you two are the only mass witches on duty who's got overall eyes around the ship."

"First of all," Mackenzie replied. "The two of us can take anything thrown at us. Second… We weren't about to give in no matter what the situation is for us."

"Right sis," Lorena said to continue. "Commander, we both felt we had a home here, so we might as well defend it as best we could, right? War's ugly. Being without a home is so much more."

Divina smiled at how the twins were filled with conviction. "I'm glad the two of you had your minds made up. Is it from the first day?" Answering her question, Mackenzie nods. "I'm glad to know you two remain strong until this time."

Jenna noticed Greg was listening, though he was still sad at some point. She then called out to him and said these words: "Cheer yourself up. We'll find her wherever she is."

Greg snorted, though he smiled. "I think it won't matter if there's this war going on. She could be anywhere by now."

"Which is why you gotta be ready," replied Jenna. "Sullivan, you may look civilian, but there's something inside you that tells me otherwise. How's the training going for you?"

"I'm… I don't know. They tell me I improve, which is good. But I have more brains than brawn. You know that."

"There's nothing bad if you have both. Like I said. You gotta be ready."

"How ready do I have to be for her?" Greg was beginning to get a little loud for his tone. "What do YOU know about me?"

"Enough." Jenna said this before she looked at his eyes filled with questions. "Remind yourself from time to time that you're not the only one working this thing out. We're doing this for you. But we're not going to do things unless you act right." She was about to see him speak, and she was silent for him. Though… he didn't continue what he was going to say. She continued instead. "Let hell go through with you. The more you turn away from it, the more you turn away from what is real and what you really achieve through time. If there's one thing I've learned, it's being serene, no matter how bad things are in this world. So give yourself a break and cool yourself."

Greg could only give a glare at Jenna, but part of him already knows that she's right.

"You'll do fine," Jenna said before looking at Divina. "Div… You think this'll heal before the operation at Romagna?"

"No," replied Divina. "Unfortunately the bone growth is a bit delayed. Everytime I use my magic in an intense way like how I participated before, my surgical magic weakens."

"It's fine. We're not in a rush, at least." Jenna made this comment before seeing Greg leave the capsule chamber without a word. She noticed that and was sure he was bothered by something. ' _That boy…_ '

Ichiro was looking at Yoshika talking with Haen **_at his quarters_** just before Haen leaves. Yoshika then approaches her father.

"Oto-san, I have some documents that need to come to the 501st." Yoshika said this to inform Ichiro. "I can pretty much make it back on my own. I had a really good boost on the way here."

Ichiro nodded. "Is the dark magic helping you, Yoshika?"

"Hai. (Yes.) I almost lost control once. I'm not letting that happen again. And I meant it." Yoshika said this letting her eyes briefly glint red before they were normal again. "It's relieving to know you're around."

"Just… take care of yourself well…" Ichiro said this before kissing her daughter's forehead. "And take care of Lynette. She'll be needing you often since she's a mother." It made Yoshika wince as Ichiro knew this whole time. "Don't worry about how. Just… be sure that you have a conviction to take care of her as needed."

"I… I will." Yoshika briefly hugged Ichiro and nodded at him before she left his quarters.

Soon, Yoshika left the ship flying in her striker unit, and carrying a small pack tightly secured on her back. Making a circle to observe the Sky Dreadnought travelling on water, she got into her dark magic form again, showing her black attire and red eyes.

" _Feels good to see him again?_ " Yoshika's dark inner voice asked. " _It seems you made your mind about him._ "

"He doesn't promote anything bad. I'll just have to see what happens next time we meet."

" _I thought of what name you should come up with in case others don't know your name. The Black Messenger. You deliver a straight blow to your enemies while you give aid to those in need. That said, you're like a lightning bolt arriving to make a day burn bright._ "

"And you're helping me because-?"

" _It's because I can understand what your position is. Now…_ "

"I know. Anchor point near Romagna?"

" _You thought it well. Fire it up._ "

Yoshika didn't need to tell herself that or listen to her dark magic doppelganger voice as she puts her hand forward and closes it tight on a fist before she flies low and suddenly went into a sonicboom all the way back to Romagna…

* * *

 ** _Minna's Office, 501st JFW Pescara Base, Romagna… 1737 hours…_**

"It's not alarming at all," Minna said this in the presence of Mio Sakamoto who is beside her, and to Lynne and Yoshika in front of her desk where she sat behind. "It's just sudden, Miyafuji. You shouldn't have flown so far just to get to the Sky Dreadnought."

Though Mio had her arms crossed and looked at Yoshika. "You're quite speedy. I'm glad to see you're able to cope up with the dark magic inside you, but still… it can play tricks on you."

Yoshika closed a fist and looked at Sakamoto with a brief glare. "Not a chance, Major Sakamoto. I have to thank Anna Ferrara for helping me all the way until I can get control. There's a trick as to how I control it. It's just… It requires some change in attitude."

"I see," Minna replied. "Miyafuji, I also have to thank you on getting the documents to us. I was wondering where the Sky Dreadnought was. At least I'm given a hint. You and Bishop are dismissed. You earned some rest for today."

Lynette and Yoshika smiled before they nodded and left the room happily. Nobody saw them walking away holding hands in relief of being with each other again…

Minna was reading through the documents and Mio was beside her. What she found on the papers was somehow a shock to her.

"Disappearances of a few escort ships and patrol boats…" Minna muttered loudly. She lets Mio hear what's in her mind. "As well as the way that Neuroi vessel acted when the Sky Dreadnought was attacked at sea."

"It's obviously the work of intelligent Neuroi observing the Sky Dreadnought. They outsmarted us on a number of times, right?" Mio spoke with a perspective, and Minna took it into great consideration. "I suppose it doesn't change things on our end though. The operation's inevitable if that hive is approaching Venezia."

"Haen… Why did he bring me this? There was a note along with the documents that said he didn't give his findings to other offices yet."

"Nani? (What?)"

"He wrote it himself. He must be making sure I can deliver the news well. Mio… remember the time that the 504th weren't able to make contact with that Neuroi?"

"Do you think there's a connection?"

"Maybe. The disappearances of our ships. The way Neuroi analyze us. The convenience towards the enemy is becoming weird to me, and I'm beginning to feel uneasy. The connections I imagine are what make me aligned to one thing: The Neuroi have something bigger planned. Let's hope it's not part of their plan that the hive crosses into Venezia. Because once we let that happen, we are finished."

* * *

 ** _Finally finished. Here are new OC Details regarding all three mermaids! :) I might have updated Divina's details a bit..._**

 **[DIVINA KINNEAS]**

Birthday / Age: April 6 (Year Unknown) (Stopped ageing and stayed at 17)

Height: 5 feet 7 inches (170 cm)

Hair: Green, Shoulder lengthened

Eye color: Auburn

Skin: Pinkish-fair

Body Shape: Athletic (C-size cups)

Nationality: Japanese-Pinasian

Affiliation: Clan daughter of lead alchemist of a mer-people clan

Familiar: Olive Sea Snake

Weapons: **_Flare Trident (_** The Flare Trident is shown for the first time when she's forced to engage for the first time while on land. It usually appears on hand when her familiar shows. The Flare Trident usually releases fire-type flares that fly straight to a target when she's focused. She can leave the flare going on its own without focus, but can follow gravity after a few seconds. This is applied in both off water and underwater… ** _)_**

Intrinsic Ability: **_Surgical Heal (_** Divina heals naturally using a secret underwater technique and with mixed practices based on the origins of her clan. Surgical Healing in her description can mean directly going deep into any living being's anatomy and repair tissue or bones, though time will still be spent depending on the species of the target. The intrinsic ability is mixed with her being a witch, and a mermaid, and is known to be a unique magic ability. ** _)_**

 **[CATHERINE Devil-Spawn, Daughter of Neptune]**

Birthday / Age: (Year Unknown) (Stopped ageing and stayed at 18)

Height: 5 feet 9 inches (175 cm)

Hair: Black

Eye color: Black

Skin: Pale white

Body Shape: Straight, looking thin but agile

Nationality: Greek-Pinasian

Affiliation: Crew of the Sky Dreadnought, Adopted daughter of Neptune

Familiar: None

Weapons: **_Mermaid Trident_** (These are basic weapons of a mermaid who chooses to fight. This only works underwater. Held only by a mermaid, it can fire water flares at a certain distance depending on the power the mermaid has with experience picked up, or if another power amplifies the effect of the weapon.)

Intrinsic Ability: **_Shrill Scream (_** Those with this ability can make a shrieking sound that can disrupt sound waves of a normal listener, bringing forth something that COULD destroy a living being's sense of hearing. ** _)_**

 **[TRINITY, Daughter of Neptune]**

Birthday / Age: (Year Unknown) (Stopped ageing and stayed at 19)

Height: 5'10.5" (179.07 cm)

Hair: Aqua blue

Eye color: Light-Green

Skin: Fair Complexion

Body Shape: Top Hourglass

Nationality: Greek-Liberion

Affiliation: Crew of the Sky Dreadnought, Daughter of Neptune

Familiar: None

Weapons: **_Mermaid Trident_** (These are basic weapons of a mermaid who chooses to fight. This only works underwater. Held only by a mermaid, it can fire water flares at a certain distance depending on the power the mermaid has with experience picked up, or if another power amplifies the effect of the weapon.)

Intrinsic Ability: **_Sonic Scream (_** Sonic Scream is a mermaid's ability. The mermaid can shout out waves of force to influence force by itself and blow off anything depending on the power of the move and how the object can be manipulated to be thrown. The effect in the air is different from under water, as the Sonic Scream if made under water only influences a little of physical force and uses the water to locate objects or living things. The mermaid then receives a feedback depending on the distance of the sonar effect underwater. ** _)_**


	30. The Beginning and End

**_Hello people of the world! I'm back... Maybe. I've just been thinking of what to do since my friend and I were talking. And goodness... There are drastic changes. Gregory Sullivan himself isn't the same as what you saw before, because the story changed between him, and Makoa Anabuki._**

 ** _So, I made sure if there's closure, well... You're gonna have to read this chapter! This contains more of story from Gregory Sullivan's origin into being the greatest software developer and center of cyber-security at his time! :D And... It contains how he met Makoa. :)_**

 ** _Be warned. This contains mature content. Turn back if you aren't in that kind of category to read this since there is THAT scene. But if you wanna get the full understanding of things, you got no choice but to read the whole chapter._**

 ** _Anyways... Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25**_

" _ **The Beginning and End"**_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Morning of March 3, 2009... Pensacola…**_

 _ **The Sullivan Residence… 0713 hours…**_

"Impossible…" A woman in her early forties has her wide-eyed expression while in her seat on the couch of the living room. A military officer was sitting right across her at a smaller type of the same colored couch. And she was looking right at him. "Okay… You are telling me… my son, who I thought was just a computer geek for impressions… had actually prevented an outbreak in the Middle East?"

"And he made sure to encrypt his own connection from the beginning using our technology." The military officer replied with this to the woman. "Though the expertise he has with hacking is somehow a little more extended. Without our resources, he could still bounce his own signal state to state, until the signal could reach other continents. And he did it. The signal bounced all the way off the North Liberion continent and into the European-Asian continents across the atlantic with the use of the U.S. - European Satellite network."

"Okay, slow down. English, please." The woman said this, knowing things needed to be explained to her, not with computer specifics and anything related.

Though Greg was secretly listening using the paper cup with a string attached to it extending to his room, the two in the living room didn't notice. Greg was in his room, knowing every word he's hearing was being amplified by his laptop, so he could hear things clearly. Greg inspected sound waves and the software he's using is clearing out bad noise.

And he listened to the conversation. The military officer seemed to know his terms and Greg was smiling and nodding.

" _Your son didn't just eradicate the virus._ " The military officer said to the woman downstairs as Greg heard. " _He was also able to give us a little tip on where the virus actually came from. It DID come from Anonymous, but even they're hard to track. Though the point of origin isn't in the Middle East. It's at a small yacht that operated out in sea without jurisdiction. We're tracking the owners of the yacht now, as well as the ones who were on it the moment it was happening._ "

" _Okay… But you are still putting the effort on my son's work._ " The woman replied. " _Doesn't he deserve credit? I DO love him and I find him somehow weird on what he does every day. But since this is his work, isn't there a way you could-?_ "

" _We're already working on that. Your son's knowledge might be old school, but we can mold it into something better. We already put up a little deal that my boss wants to support his studies. But in exchange… he needs to contribute greatly. What he did was of high risk to not only of himself, but to those around him. We'd like to make sure his efforts are controlled. Mostly, it won't be by us, but with a number of people he knows closely._ "

" _What are you talking about?_ "

" _I might be implying his family members like you, but I'm closely connecting him to his software-making buddies of his so-called 'Virus Eliminator.' We looked at the draft ourselves when he uploaded it, and we were impressed. Most of the codes we inspected came directly from that software. He's planning to take that piece of work he has with his team somewhere. And we want to make a military-affiliated extension with the same brand. You're not just looking at his employment, Mrs. Sullivan. You're looking at the way he'll be serving the country._ "

After Greg had listened to the military officer, he turned down the volume so her could still listen, while he browses for content on the internet. He then saw news that was actually posted hours ago, telling of the Cyber virus outbreak at the Middle East that was halted using Liberion military resources from a hijacked signal. After seeing the praises through the comments posted relating to the news, he was shocked. He was seeing a mixed number of comments that were positive and negative. Some were positive in a way that the virus could have spread out into the world and that they were relieved there was an 'angel at work.' Some were negative and most stated that the one who launched the anti-virus protocol is only making a name for himself or for his group getting the same output: Money and fame. This made Greg ball up his fists as he knew those comments aren't true. He was only trying to prove himself worthy against another group who would devastate the world and the cyber-network altogether. He could do a lot, but why that? Greg didn't answer that himself and decided as he opened the door of his bedroom before he suddenly marches into the living room.

Greg had a good look of the military officer sitting across his mother and winced. He suddenly was thrown into reality and stopped walking. His shock brought him to be nervous as he looked at the military officer wearing a beret. Then the officer looked back at him and smiled.

"You're Gregory Sullivan?" The military officer asked from his seat, and noticed Greg was a little nervous. "No need to be scared, young man."

"I listened in." Greg said this suddenly and crossed his arms before taking a deep breath.

"Gregory!" Greg's mother took Greg's attention to her. "Honey… You don't need to listen in just to know what you'll have the next day."

"Mom…" Greg called out in respect for her mother and looked at his mother. "I want it. Look… What happened last night… It just… happened. But you and I both know I wanna be knocked up and do something big for a change." Greg glared at his mother. "My friends mean everything to me as much as you do to me. Grandpa told me something important. And it's to never back down even when I see the biggest bad guy I've ever seen in my life. I never thought of losing when I was doing what I had to do last night, and I wasn't about to."

Gregory's mother felt a little distressed but the military officer gently put his hand over hers.

"He's right," said the military officer to Mrs. Sullivan. "Chester Sullivan gave his life during his military career challenging impossible odds before. I'm not going to lie. My father admired him especially when he was trained by the same man. And it seems your son has Chester's blood really in his veins. My advice? Set Greg loose to achieve what he's got to achieve. He can do great things just like Chester did in the past."

"It's… sudden, but…" Mrs. Sullivan knew she can do so much, but she needed to ask for conditions. "At least get my boy to be home often."

"We'll get him processed first," the military officer said in reply. "And we'll have to see what he and his buddies can do. Maybe there's a schedule, but General Hygel's gonna be another person you're gonna talk to besides me."

"It's okay. It's as long as my boy isn't too pressured and…"

"Mom…" Greg whined trying to stop his mother from saying so much like she pampers him. "I'll be okay… really." Greg said this with a smile and hugged her again.

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

 _ **July 3, 1945**_

 _ **Sky Dreadnought, Gregory Sullivan's quarters…**_

 _ **0223 hours…**_

Gregory himself was quite awake while still on his bed in the quarters assigned to him, hearing the waters from outside. It's been a very long while that he's been on the ship and he still didn't find what he was looking for. Then he eventually tried to remind himself of what he was doing there. He groaned, knowing every time he tried to remember, that it was an ugly situation. So he sat up on the bed and immediately winced as his vision was towards the door of his quarters. On the dark shade of the door came out a figure he recognized, wearing a black dress while her sensuality showed with her exposed thighs down to her bare feet. Catherine's physique and body seemed eternally beautiful. Then again, Greg realized his own mind played tricks and he shook his head to snap out of it. "C-Catherine! Damn it, you scared me!"

Catherine smirked at Greg, knowing he was lying. She had more than intuition in seeing through men, since she had that dark and passionate experience, giving her more than just the skill to see through the soul of a man. "I like it when you lie like that. But I certainly like how you deny me, telling me you love someone else."

Greg winced and started to feel upset. "N-No!"

"Your eyes. Your heartbeat. Heck… Even your hormones feel different to me."

"M-My Hormones? Hey- Wait a minute! You don't mean-!"

"That's right…" Catherine said before she made a quick spring jump and landed on Greg as he hits his own bed on his back while she landed her bottom on his lower torso. She leaned in close to his face with a smile. "You're just trying to show a face."

"N-No! I know myself! I know myself too well to-"

"That's the problem. You know yourself too well you failed to defend that you actually were close to your so-called beloved. I know what love is. It makes people strong, but it also breaks people if it's used wrong. You… are especially that person." Catherine explained and suddenly let her forehead touch his, making her smirk. "Get the picture?"

"Get…off…me." Gregory glared and warned Catherine with a statement before he attempted to get off, but his arms were held tightly to the bed. The mermaid holding him down had a lot of strength to it too. ' _The hell…? She's… too strong?_ ' His thoughts trailed to his attempted action into attempting to move his legs. But he can't move them. Her knees are blocking his thighs from moving, and her legs and feet are blocking his legs from moving. "You're… Really strong… Damn it… Just… Let me go."

"No," she replied with a glare. "You haven't been listening to yourself, and you haven't been honest. This illusion you live in, this thing you believe you're doing… It… isn't real. Why did you really believe you were here? Did you really do that for her sake? Or did you do that out of desperation of seeing her again?"

"Catherine, stop! Makoa… She's-"

"You travel all the way here… Just to see her? That's an uncommon reason, but still foolish. If you're really that strong, you could just say no. But you didn't. I've been pushed back before because I'm aggressive, but it is a way I see through their hearts. But you… You clearly show you don't want me to leave." Catherine explained and licked her lips. "But I'm not going to violate you. Be thankful for that."

And Gregory didn't expect it. Gregory was laid down, looking up, aware that Catherine was laying down beside her, still wearing the black dress while her hand was on his chest. He didn't have that sense of restraint. He actually let Catherine lay down beside her.

But he still had a conscience, and let his eyes arrive at hers. "Catherine… Why'd you even kiss me back at Pinasis?"

Catherine chuckled. "I thought I'd give you a wake-up call. I know this feeling because my heart was broken after I was living an illusion. My first boy betrayed me."

"But… Makoa's different. She has friends… She's… She's very close to them."

"Oh? Feeling jealous?"

"No… But… I understood things changed. She had an injury. And for some reason, she needed them. And no… I wouldn't betray Makoa." Gregory said this as he glared at Catherine and held her shoulder tight.

Catherine felt his strength and smirked. "Oh… Willing to throw me off then?"

"Yes." Gregory said this before his hand glowed bright white. Catherine's skin was being burned from where he was holding her, just before he suddenly pulled her off his bed, throwing her just across towards the door. As soon as Greg saw this, he snapped out of it. He didn't know what was going on. "Wait… What the heck…?" He looked at his hand, with the bright glow fading away slowly. Then she looked at Catherine who was just getting up. He saw the burnt skin on her. "What… Catherine, I'm so sorry!"

Catherine only raised her hand just before she moaned. Slowly, her burnt skin on her shoulder was slowly repairing itself while she chuckled. "Greg… That's some power. You sure it's not just for making girls scram?"

"I… I don't know. I… I didn't even realize I had this. What's… What's happening to me?" Greg asked this, not sure of what to make out of what he's experiencing. "I don't wanna hurt anybody else."

Catherine nods. "I can help you. But it'll cost you the truth of what is really happening between you and Makoa."

"Please. I… I need it." Greg begged by getting on his knees. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore or what I really am."

"Ah. Then you need to prepare yourself." Catherine smiled before she slowly took off the shoulder straps on her dress, just as the dress starts to lower itself. To his surprise, Catherine's dress slid completely off as it fell to the ground revealing her completely bare skin. He witnessed her smiling and licking her lip. "Mm… This ceremony would also require you take off your clothing."

"What are you doing?" Greg asked, while blushing.

"This is what is asked of me. This ceremony required I would have sensuality between myself and my partner, whoever that partner may be. I work best that way to look into my partner's soul. I had my own darkness guide me into a successful ceremony. It's a private one, of course since it's between just us." Catherine smiled before she bent. Her face meets his and she suddenly kissed him…

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

 _ **Gregory –**_ _I was hoping I would still remember the first time we met. Good thing I still did._

 _ **NAS Pensacola... March 3, 2009, 1116 hours...**_

Jet engines were heard since Greg opened the window of the military jeep he was hiding in. He couldn't believe he was really entering a naval air station for himself. When the jeep drove past the base entrance, he was getting nervous.

And Jonathan noticed it. "Greg, what's up?"

Greg slowly looked at Jonathan after his friend asked. "I don't know. I get the feeling soldiers and pilots are cool, but... When I got inside a base... I felt... a little nervous."

"The way you're playing video games make you seem excited, but when you get into a military base, you're scared shitless?" Jonathan was flat-eyed that time, not believing what he's hearing. "Come on, dude. Give yourself time. You'll get used to it."

" _ **Used to it?!**_ " Huey was pretty excited at a way he was almost jumping. "COME ON! I'm seeing some jets parked out there already! I AM USED TO IT WHILE IT'S MY FIRST TIME! OH... THIS IS GONNA BE WILD!"

 _Eventually, we finally got off the jeep after Lieutenant Harvey, name of that army officer by the way, parked it up near a carpool. I was looking around and I realize I was near a control tower. Then we walked the stretch of the runway just for us to see. It was kind of him to take us around a bit._

 _Then we saw the barracks. They were appearing to be right next to each other. Hm..._

 _And finally, something that actually makes my day... The officer was leading us to the office buildings when I saw group of witches up in the air flying striker units. And the colors... Are they the Blue Angels?! The whole time, it was them... They looked beautiful when they flew over us. It was like a breath of fresh air seeing them. I looked at each girl and I saw them in formation, while they were basically enjoying themselves. Yup. They're enjoying themselves. Hah... I could sure wanna meet them..._

 _ **1143 hours... General Hygel's office...**_

Greg was eventually handed over a folder that came from a woman who seemed grand, still in her uniform and her rank as such, respected as a general. Then she spoke up, in the presence of himself, Jonathan and Huey.

"Mr. Sullivan, it's important you get to know how we operated. You might have gotten past our cyber defences, but the use of your algorithms to take out a whole Trojan Nest with our resources, and of course without giving them a significant scratch, makes you quite the individual hacker. Tell me... How did you possess such talent?"

Greg was waiting to open the folder, but he answered first. "General, I..." He seemed to hesitate for a bit, but he took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't know. I guess I got it from my granddad? The hacking thing is something I can do and easing it up is like butter. Though... Using the algorithm required me to do more. I didn't just study standards. I wanted to do better than what I usually do. In this age? Yup! I made it possible since I hung out with the right kind."

"And how do you know they're the right kind for you?"

"Well... I knew they were the right kind since I have the same likes as they do. And... They were willing to help me like a brother. Though, the group we once had was just down to the two of us... with Jonathan. Huey is actually new to the team but he caught up pretty well in developing this thing. It took us a year to get the algorithm right. Me and Jonathan, at least. Huey's helping with the concept of the software and its main design. See... We showed this to our school and they seem to like it. But we promised not to sell this... Not yet. We are actually looking for something that could provide us not only with resources we need, but as well as cash too. We're practically on the low right now."

"Is THAT why you needed to hack our military network?"

"No... well... Yes. I didn't just need to save us trouble from a cyber virus outbreak. I also used the very exact time to experiment the algorithm. I used my whole effort to hacking the network. I'm sorry if I caused you guys any trouble."

"On the contrary, you left everything as it is after you've ridden our network, Mr. Sullivan. That's not something we'd easily do. You not only have talent. You also have the means of providing service. That not only makes reputation, but it also makes your life easier. It's true that it's not just about money. It's about something more."

"Basically... Project. Right?"

"We'll get there. Right now, that folder has a list of linked resources connected to our network that you can try to look over. See if you can use them with your algorithm. Though... You're going to do that all here. It's going to be strictly with intelligence that your work here is completely off-book. NO ONE must know of the algorithm testing. We cannot be sure of its function, unless you and your team are there to develop it further. You can use it commercially, but it'll be of a different name."

"Virus Eliminator. That's what I'll call it."

" _ **Greg...?**_ " Jonathan muttered it out, wondering why Greg suddenly spoke up a name for the software. ' _It was supposed to be all of us who would say it._ '

" _ **Alright then.**_ " Hygel nodded in approval. "It's not us who will introduce that name though. You're doing the process according to publishing standards they ask for. With us, you'll be heading on a different direction, and it's not just the name you'll figure out. It's the function it leaves when it's in our possession."

"Right. I'll do my best. Thanks very much, General." Greg looked with a smile at General Hygel just before he laid eyes on the folder again, hoping the resources he's asking for would be really with the items shown in here.

 _ **1236 hours... Messhall...**_

Jonathan was still eating his burger and Huey was eating his. They both were given by Lieutenant Harvey and took it as an act of trust for the kids. It's something they still need while they're still young.

Eventually, Jonny noticed Greg wasn't eating his, and saw the kid reading the folder. "Greg?"

"Not now," Greg quickly answered.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. It's... Well... They're hard to get to."

"Is that problem? Last I heard, you used a lot of internet controller equipment while you were hacking."

"Yeah... This is gonna involve a lot of foundation." Greg was still reading the information inside the folder and decided to stand from his seat. "Hah... You guys just have fun eating. I don't feel like it though."

"Where are you going?"

"Just out, I guess." And Greg grabs his small box of orange juice before he heads out.

And while he's outside the messhall, he immediately takes a seat at a nearby bench. It's somehow a little close to the hangars, since the building he was in was meant for pilots. There was another at the end of the base, but the three chose THAT building in particular because of Huey, since he liked a lot of flying.

He then opened up his box of orange juice while he opened the folder again.

"Damn Fargo Industries. The whole time, the military got in touch with that meanie? Tch..." Greg mutters this not noticing there was someone walking by him.

The moderately tanned 12-year old girl was looking forward just as she passed by the messhall building when she noticed the boy on the bench.

The girl in question looked in curiosity at the boy so focused with the intelligence folder that read on its cover 'classified.' That made her a little interested of the boy that she stopped as well. ' _Now why would he have that, huh? I better ask._ '

Greg was still reading the folder and he widened his eyes at one item he saw on the papers in the folder when the girl called... "Hiya! What's that?"

"KYEEE!" Greg threw his orange juice box in the shock of the sudden call on him, later seeing the box hit the ground far from him. He was about to glare at the girl responsible when he finally witnessed her eyes, surprised of his reaction, that he instead became surprised himself. She was one of the girls flying in the air before he was led to General Hygel's office. "Uh... Um..."

 _Did I just remember her?! How fast was she flying? And... I saw her too just out General Hygel's window. No... It can't be her. She's here...?_

"Hold up..." The girl winced at the look on the boy as she bent down to identify him. "Aren't you that genius kid who's shown face on a new antivirus months ago?"

"Wait..." Greg spoke up, not believing what she's saying. "I don't understand... I didn't show it to the public yet."

"No, no... You posted that announcement on TechFly. Heck... Don't think I'm not into that kind of stuff."

"Wait... You viewed the TechFly website? And then you looked at my... page?"

"Something wrong?"

"Um... Uh..." Greg started to blush but looked away. "I'm sorry! It's just that when I receive comments from that site... I just... Well I mean... When someone looks at the proposition of the antivirus, someone always comments it's one step closer to a better world."

"Uh... I commented that." The girl smirked at him. "In case you weren't wondering, I've kept tabs on it for quite some time."

"Huh? No kidding. You're GreenLotus512?" Greg then closed the folder and stood up to get in eye level of the girl. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. HydrogenYuletide155. That's your username, right? I can't believe I finally met you when it's just your face I know."

Greg scratched his head especially when his TechFly username was just told to him by a girl he didn't know yet. "Hm. Well... The name's Greg... Greg Sullivan." He then puts his hand out. "Real nice to meet you... Um..."

"Makoa." She smiles as she holds her hand out. "Makoa Nani Keikilani Koa Anabuki."

The two eventually shook hands. This was the start of a friendship that could last. It took a moment before they gently let go.

"Uh... Makoa... You're one of the... Blue Angels?"

"Hm. So you've known a bit, huh?"

"Yeah. You must be amazing while you're up there."

"Seriously? You got no idea. When the wind hits, I know it's my time to let the speed go and it keeps me leveled. Flying out like this for the Blue Angels gives me benefits. I have to say... Making others smile with our performance flyovers is enough." Makoa then looks around and thinks of something before getting back to Greg. "Hey, you got friends, right?"

Greg blushed again and looked away. ' _Why the heck did she have to ask that question now?!_ '

" _ **Dude!**_ " Huey called out Greg, who was already beside Jonathan. Both of them seemed to have left the mess hall building to find the scene... rather enticing to him, and it drops his jaw. "G-g-g-g... Greg... Who is...?"

"Oh! Huey, Jonathan... I'd like you both to meet Makoa Anabuki. The whole time, she's one of the Blue Angels. Makoa, these are my two friends and developers of Virus Eliminator with me... Huey and Jonathan. Huey's... into the Blue Angels, you know."

"NO WAY! I ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE A BLUE ANGELS MEMBER UP CLOSE!"

" _ **Uh...**_ " Jonathan groaned but waved to Makoa with a smile. "Don't mind my friend here. He's kinda into the Blue Angels. Witches are sort of a... celebrity to him."

"Jonny... celebrities?! Did you know there are Neuroi still showing traces that they're out there? They're not out in the open for nothing. They might give performances, at some point, but their future is quite clear. Heck... The Blue Angels are naval in nature, so there's a reason why they're doing flyovers. So yeah..." Huey then smirks at Makoa. "At one point, she's gonna be going all the way out there, leaving us in the dust."

" _ **Tch...**_ " Greg snickers. "Huey, whether you like it or not, we all got purposes and roles, right? We're civvies. We got roles. And they're..."

"...birds flying higher. Hmph!" Huey crosses his arms suddenly and turns his head away. "At one point, she'll leave civilization and join the skies as a priority. Tell me I'm wrong."

Greg couldn't believe Huey was really saying this in front of Makoa, and eventually he looks at Makoa, now with her head lowered. "Um... Makoa?"

Makoa was deep in thought, knowing Huey has a point...

And Huey looked at Makoa. "I'm right, am I?" Huey was waiting for an answer but...

" _ **Look, that's enough.**_ " Greg had to interrupt Huey. "Look... You're pushing her a little too hard here."

"Oh? Well, speak for her then."

"What...? Come on..."

" _ **Huey,**_ that's enough." Jonathan then pulled Huey away from the two. "We're sorry. We're... leaving." And with no doubt, Jonathan pulls Huey with him, letting them both leave Makoa and Greg alone.

Greg sighed and looked at Makoa, feeling a little relief after that. "I'm sorry about those two. Huey's mom died in the gulf war. He might have had a life of loving aircraft and striker units, but he's pretty much against any of us being friends with witches in service. It doesn't mean I don't want to. I'm sorry. I... I'll just go. I'm truly sorry..." But just as Greg took his first few steps of walking away...

"Wait..." Makoa called him out, still looking down and now looking at him while he looks back at her nervously. "I gotta say thank you. Really. Though, he's got a point, and you do too. But I don't care. He's your friend, and I wanna get used to it. I said you were interesting. I didn't change anything, did I?"

"So it's okay? But what about Huey?"

"Then let him whine. Heehee..." Makoa giggled and approached Greg. "Really... You have interesting friends, Greg. You do. I can tell your other friend wouldn't like conflicts."

"Who? Jonathan? Oh... He's always trying to keep himself innocent the whole time. He's a hard worker too, and that's what I pretty much like about him. I dragged Huey along since he needs this, and he knows his stuff. Other than that, it's because he doesn't have any other friend except the two of us."

"Oh... I see."

"Makoa... If any of us are going to be trouble to you..."

"You wouldn't." Makoa's statement made Greg breathe easier as he smiled.

"I like it when I see you fly, Makoa."

"Really? Thanks. I've been flying for a little while right now."

"Ah." Greg frowned for a bit.

"What is it?"

"Nah... It's nothing."

"You can tell me, Greg."

Greg then scratched his head, not sure if he could tell it. ' _But I trust her, right?_ '

 _I know I just met her that time. But telling a deep secret I had for some time rather stretched me up a little._

 _I decided to tell it._

"Makoa, I dunno, but I kinda had that feel whenever the wind hits my face at any time I use my bike that I wanted to just... jump. Just jumping up high and gliding from there really works. The way you guys flew up there, reminded me of that, I think."

"Exhilarating?"

"Yeah. That's the word. Hehe..." Greg uneasily laughs at the word Makoa gave for him. "I'm really pathetic, am I?"

"You're not. I... kinda like your honesty. Thanks for telling me that. It gives me a lot of hope you'd really soar. I believe that. Hey... Don't forget you're a great antivirus developer. You... better have a promising amount of progress."

"Have you even been reading my patch updates?"

"Huh? Patch?"

"Thing is, it's originally a school project..."

 _And the two of us eventually got lost in conversation. We chatted for quite a while... an hour or so. We talked of random stuff of what I liked, and what she liked as well. That got convenient for us both since we were getting to know each other well. And that started us both at a good direction. She's a witch flying high, while I'm a boy kicking ass with our new software, Virus Eliminator._

 _The kind of thought came to Makoa that she'd try keeping us company whenever we needed it. And I was happy to have that. Actually, she didn't need our permission. There are times she calls the three of us. It was really fun..._

 _Then came her tours around Liberion since she's a Blue Angel teammate. Calls were lessening and were becoming less frequent. She already told me that she's going to deploy to Atsugi. After all... Witch, right? She's got her reasons to fight for us, and I wished her good luck for that._

 _She visited us one more time before she left for Atsugi. I wasn't sad. I was happy for her. I don't know about Huey though. He felt silent. I didn't ask why because I didn't get the chance to. Maybe he doesn't like the fact we made friends with a witch?_

 _Not that it mattered. I was already making plans to try getting to her. That was during my roll as a great software developer too…_

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

"Ahhn…" Catherine moaned sensually.

Greg was seated on the steel floor with eyes open but seeming to be in a daze. He knew his body was partially cold, since he had no clothes on. He felt his bottom was cold by the cold steel he sat on with his bare skin. He felt his erection was at his hardest. Feeling gentle kisses on his neck from Catherine, he began to think he was lucky. Her hands rubbed his chest and torso to tease him.

Greg knew he had to ask for more. "Catherine… Please… I need you."

"I need you too… inside me." Catherine replied just before she gently pulled him to lie down on the floor. With his erection sticking up, she takes advantage of this by sitting with her body in front of him as she lined her womanly crotch above his erection. "Now you're gonna feel a young woman for your first time. I saw you through some of your memories. You never had sex before."

Gregory looks at Catherine. "I wish my first could have been Makoa. I've always been modest. I…"

"Don't blame yourself for losing her, Greggy. You're letting your emotions run on you. Now… I want you to satisfy yourself tonight, through me." Catherine says this and lowers her hips, letting his erection enter through her exposed womanly crotch. She moaned a quide loud but modest moan. "Mm… you're big. Now to milk you." She started to rock her hips up and down while she held his shoulders. She leaned forward, letting her chest lie on his while they kissed. She moaned as she left the kiss and heard him breathing as she moaned. Eventually, he moaned with her as she moved faster, letting him stir her insides well.

"Ahhn… You're so good… Catherine…! Ahhn-!" Greg himself was somehow glorified in this feeling as he felt a tear leave his left eye, though he didn't smile.

Catherine noticed this as she was working, and knew it wasn't a sense of fulfillment but relief, like his heart wanted him to do this. "Ahhn… You're really wanting this?"

"Ahhn… Yeah, Catherine… Ahhn…"

"Really? You're quite modest. So you never had sex with her?"

"Never," Greg answered. "We had an agreement… We'd really save it for the moments when we're really settled down for a normal life. Nonetheless, we didn't say no to a relationship involving distance."

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

 _ **Catherine –**_ _Then how did it start?_

 _ **Greg –**_ _It was probably the happiest moment of my life. A fresh city in one night. Makoa and I were getting together with some of our former classmates. Well, it's a sort of celebration for some who move on early… early businessmen and early working women… that stuff. That time, Makoa and I were already on. But I had an idea to be sure we don't forget. Well… It was a little before the party started when..._

Makoa covered her mouth in surprise. That time, she was wearing a dark red sleeveless dress for the party. She was seeing a little shine from the nearby light, coming from the reflection of the smooth silver ring that was being shown to her. And the one who held it was Gregory Sullivan in a black suit and tie.

Eventually, Makoa calmed herself from her surprise. She's not the type to always gasp in jewelry, but this move by Greg meant a lot of things. "Greg… I… I don't know what to say…"

Greg chuckled and his hand a shook a little in nervousness. "Seriously, I was hoping you'd really catch the drift. It isn't that really fancy, but it's got a good value. Hey… I think you got a value better than this since-"

"Greg…" Makoa chuckled. "We're not talking metals and pricing, are we? Look… This is good. I… Thank you."

"It's… for you. It's always been. Ever since I met you, you just… You're a light that's making up a spark in me. Every time I wake up, I always wanted to make good on a promise I made: Be better than the previous day."

"And there's no doubt you did it for me," Makoa continued. "Just know, Greg. During my time out there I won't always call. You won't always find me available. But as long as there's no KIA or MIA status, I'm not going anywhere."

"Last thing I need is for you to suddenly go missing."

"Well, you don't know. Reason I'd go missing is going with my friends to a pretty good place not touched by Neuroi." Makoa winced at the point Greg was still holding the ring. "You shy or something?"

"Um… Uh…"

Makoa chuckles and extends her hand to him. "Go ahead."

Greg took the initiative and held the ring before aligning it with Makoa's second finger from the smallest. Sliding it on, it was a perfect fit. He smiled knowing that it did. "Hell… I didn't figure it would be the right fit. I even had to find the right size. I mean… How many trial and errors did-?"

He was stopped as she put her hand on his. "I'm gonna be honest that you talk a little too much for your age."

"You kidding? I'd rather be talkative than not talk at all." Greg said this, just as Makoa winces at the fact Greg was wearing an identical ring on his ring finger. "Oh, this? I bought it as a couples package so…"

Makoa nods and was happy about this. "I guess it's a nice reminder."

"Hey!" Huey calls out to them with a friendly tone, but there was a hint of nervousness in it when he was looking at Makoa. "So… Am I interrupting something?"

"Perhaps an important moment," Makoa replied while showing the ring Greg gave her. "But… I don't think you ruined it. I could have kicked your ass if it's in the middle of it though."

"Well give me a break. You almost killed my dignity that night I was drunk," says Huey who sarcastically pretends he's hurt. Then he turns to Greg with a chuckle. "You really picked the right one. To be honest, she's got a strong kick."

Greg scratched the back of his head with a hand as he nervously laughed. "That's what being a strong witch means, Huey."

"Sure, sure. I didn't really agree you should be dating a witch, but whatever." Huey replies before turning back to Makoa. "I was a drunk-ass before. I'm sorry. Truth is, I kinda liked you too. There are no guarantees in relationships like this though."

Makoa nods. "I got no argument of that. We'll finish up priorities… And normal lives should be in order. Right, Greg?"

Greg nods and attempts to clasp her hand. "Right." He got his response as clasped his hand as well.

Huey shrugs. "Compatible. Keep that."

 _ **Greg –**_ _I wish I could have followed his advice, but… Things changed._

 _ **Catherine –**_ _What happened?_

 _ **Greg –**_ _What happened? It's something that completely destroyed our future._

 _ **Some years later… A construction site in Fuso…**_

 _ **Weather: Rainy… 1913 hours…**_

Greg was in civilian clothing but Makoa was in her uniform. Greg and Makoa panted as they were under a building while partially wet from the rain that night. He looked at the bandage that was wrapped around her arm. He was concerned, while she was feeling nervous for what will come next.

"Please," Greg said. "How bad?"

Makoa looked at her arm, then back to him while she started to remove the bandage. "Bad enough." Eventually, she was able to remove the bandage, and the arm that was infected from Neuroi shards was seen visibly by his eyes. "I...I wanted to tell you..."

Greg then remembered his history and realized what the patterns on her infected arm were. His fear began to sink in. "Is this... Neuroi? Goddamn it, Makoa. What did they say about this? It's a surprise you're still in service. This is news."

And she looked him straight in the eye. "It took a lot of negotiating. But… I was assigned a permanent healer witch to accompany me. Look, I'm sorry I kept this from you. But I just didn't think you'd understand."

He nods, knowing she had a point in keeping it from him to avoid shock. "It's fine... about not telling me about it before. At least I know now. But..." He shook his head, knowing he disapproves. "I can't let you keep going... Not like this."

She was shocked to hear what he thought about her injury. "What?! Why the hell not?!" She snorted before speaking again. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm not gonna quit just because of a little wound like this." And she mumbles: "A civilian like you wouldn't understand anyway..."

"Really?" Greg rhetorically asked and Makoa was a bit surprised she was heard. "What wouldn't I understand?! Damn it, I know the military has its own ugly side, but this is one of them. That injury, I didn't see in full when we met again. It was supposed to heal but it didn't.

"I ain't a doctor, but that's a clear infection. And you still allow yourself to be used like this?! You're a valuable asset now, but you could have awakened yourself and LEFT! Are you trying to kill yourself more with this?! History tells ONCE if you get infected, there is no cure!" Greg pants to get himself his breath, making sure his eyes were focused on Makoa. "But you never left... Why? What do you still owe them? Answer me."

"Nothing!" She shakes her head to express herself. "I don't owe them a goddamn thing! But I'm staying because I want to. Because I know that if I sit this out, I won't be able to live with myself. I'm not letting this stop me."

"So you'd rather die than see something more important through?" He has a tone that's lower than his last, but the gravity of his words is heavily felt. "Think about what you're saying. Are you sure about this?"

Then Greg remembered something. It was the time she gave her a luxury ring as a token of remembrance at the start of their relationship. Then he glared at her.

"You're probably the next best thing keeping me the same. Without someone who I believe flies like a comet crashing through anything that's in its way, I got no parallel. Military or not... I can't compete with you on the same aspect. I thought of it that way, which is why I always worked hard, not only for myself BUT FOR US! You'd rather let your infection spread! Who knows when the magic would be ineffective?! Have you thought about that?"

Makoa felt his words were like screaming, but every word had its point. Though she wanted to express the same way. "And WHO ARE YOU to tell me whether I fight or not. I'm a witch! This is my job! That is my duty! And nobody - NOBODY - is gonna take that away from me…

"…not even you," Makoa added.

Greg groaned. "Don't be stupid. You're not ending our relationship. You're killing yourself."

"Maybe I am killing myself. Maybe Kaminari can keep this thing from getting me. But this is my choice. And you can't take that from me. This life is all I've known. I'm not about to give it up just yet."

Greg chuckled, but he quickly became defiant. "Bullshit. No one's ever gotten through a miracle. See... Here's something that can set someone not for a future, but for someone's death. You know what future dead people do? They prepare for what's coming. You? You're making a mistake. If I'm gonna pull every string, I'm gonna pull you out of this.

"You... You've changed. I'm not speaking to the same girl before, am I? Then let me remind you. Where is the ring I gave you?"

As Greg asked, Makoa thrusts her finger at his face. "Right here! Right here where I put it! And let me remind you…" She then takes the finger she touched his face with before she points it at her uniform. "What patch is on my shirt? What uniform am I wearing?!"

"Don't fucking start. If you're gonna be proud of what you are now, I may as well be proud of what I am today. Or maybe you forgot too?!"

"Oh don't try to turn this around to make you the victim. At least you're healthy and fit. I'll bet you got loads of women coming after you."

"Women? Tch. I shot them all down for ya." Greg did that chuckle but he was sincere towards Makoa. He approached her, and she stayed in place. As he stopped just inches from her, he whispered. "I've been waiting for you. In fact, I just give myself pleasure while I do. Imagine a scene with us together. That'll be more fun than being with others. Because if you're disgusted with me, that's fine too."

Makoa still has her eyes on Greg, but she wasn't feeling good. The conversation alone and its purpose hurt them both. But she has to deliver her point. "Greg… Nothing would make me happier than to finally settle down, and live a normal life. But... You and I both know that just isn't possible... " She looks at her Neuroi-infected arm. "Not anymore..."

Something snapped inside Greg that actually changed him that night. He knew he will never get Makoa back. "Fine. I'll never be the same after this. When we do see each other, pretend I'm someone else." He steps back and shows the ring he wore… an identical ring like the one she wore on her finger. "I guess it was all for nothing. This doesn't matter either, does it?" He removes his ring and throws it to the ground as he hears the metallic ring bounce until it stops and rolls on the ground. He glares at her and a tear left his eye. "I have everything to lose. But if it's you, I'd never be able to bear it. I'll live in the illusion you are still with me. If others knew, they'll never look at me the same way. I never wanted to change, Makoa. Not that it matters to me now."

And so, Greg walked away, getting wet in the rain as he never care about anything else but getting home, and hopefully forgetting about happened. He soon discovered he would never forget.

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

 _ **Greg's quarters…**_

It was already morning, and both of them were under the covers on his bed. He always thought of the last moments he had with Makoa. It hurt him so much. While Catherine was awake, he had to continue his story. "Makoa and I never saw each other ever since. I… I always thought to myself that I needed to never tell another soul. I didn't want anyone else to worry about me."

"But you're here, Greg. Why?"

"When I found out her own strike group disappeared, I was trying to pull resources to search for it, but the military blocked me off. Then some time after that, a computer virus outbreak… Well… It was a bit chaotic. Just then, I was helped by Jonathan's grandfather… former scientist who got fired for discovering something dangerous. He actually built a time machine that got me back in time. I don't know what happened to him after I got here. I don't know why I'm even here anymore. I already lost Makoa before"

"But you still love her. That's something that doesn't go away." Catherine said this just before she got off the bed, briefly without clothes just before she picks up her black dress and starts to wear it on her. "You should know… I found out where your power came from. If you're ready, come see me. I'm always around."

Greg didn't look at her, but he sat up. "As a friend?"

"That… and more if you wish." Catherine smiled at him. "Though I'm Devil-Spawn, I'm not evil at heart. Though my attitude is inherent from my biological parents who I never met, I don't deny the kind of things I do. I'm glad to help, Gregory Sullivan." Catherine's smile was reassuring to him while he watched her open the door and leave…

 _ **Stern-Port Railing…**_

He was in his ship sailor's attire as he was always someone who works as part of the crew. Greg already got used to the current of the water, and he doesn't get seasick because of it. He decided to take something out, and his right hand searched at his right pocket. Pulling out a piece of paper, he took his time to open it, as what is written was something precious.

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

Back at the construction site in Fuso that night, Makoa was in tears as she removed the ring she was once given. She looked at it and remembered what both of them felt for each other. She then picked up the ring Greg had discarded and put them next to each other on her palm.

 _ **Some time later…**_

Makoa was alone, seated on her bed while she was writing a message on a piece of paper with a pen while using a small table in the room…

She wrote this message:

 _My dearest Greg,_

 _I know we didn't leave things off in the best way, and texting just doesn't seem like the nicest way to reconcile. So I decided to write you a letter._

 _Please know that ever since I came back from deployment, I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't find the right way. I mean, even now, I can't really seem to wrap my head around this whole infection thing._

 _I want you to also know that I won't sweep what we had under the rug like it was nothing. I'll cherish it always. But, I guess it just wasn't our destiny to be together._

 _I mailed you back the rings. Maybe you could give them to the one who will stay with you forever._

 _Love always,_

 _Makoa Anabuki_

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

As Greg read the same message on the paper he held, he felt his heart sank more. But he didn't feel as if it hurt him like it did before. Remembering it only then wasn't making him cry. And so, he crumpled that piece of paper and with his newfound power was able to focus, and let his hand glow a bright yellow around his palm while the paper burns and ignites itself on fire before he lets go. He watches the burning piece of paper fall into the sea.

Greg then walked away from the railing following the direction of the ship towards the bow, assuming his duties while his thoughts ran a little. ' _I don't care whether we got to split before, but I got this far. Damn you. This is how far I got. I'm not stopping, and I'll find out whether you do something stupid or not when I do see you. Maybe we aren't together, but we're still friends. Count on it, Anabuki._ '


End file.
